25 Days of BeChloe Christmases - 2019
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: UPDATE: It's here! The 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases, which was a one-shot a day from December 1-25. Chapter 1 provides information and asks for prompts.
1. Prompt Requests

**Requesting some prompts for Christmas One-Shots**.

Hi! Many of you may remember that last Christmas I did the 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases, which was a one-shot a day from December 1-25. I am planning to do it again this year.

**A few rules that I stand by: **

1\. I'm asking early because I honestly post these every day for 25 days and I get a little burned out; since I have a lot of things in the works, I am starting now and am asking for Christmas prompts from anyone who wants to leave one. This will give me some extra time to get them done.

2\. I don't do smut; just not really my thing, so please don't ask.

3\. I like different AUs (High School, Military, etc.), but I'm not good with vampire or werewolf type stories. There are some excellent stories out there, but just not from me.

4\. These will be all BeChloe; there will be other pairings as secondary characters, so if you have a favorite put them in your prompt.

5\. One last thing, I got a lot of prompts about pregnant Beca or Chloe. I will probably do one story for each of them using Christmas to tell the other they are pregnant (or something along those lines), but I will not write a story where the pregnancy causes any serious medical issues for the mother or the baby. Again, please don't ask.

You can leave a prompt here or message me. I'll keep a list and post the first one-shot on December 1.

I can't wait to see what you beautiful people come up with this year! Thanks, everyone!

~~BeChloeIsLegit


	2. She's All I Want For Christmas

**DAY 1 - SHE'S ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS**

_**Prompt from Fanfiction User Electronis Zappa**__: __How about, during the first movie Beca is gay and really likes Chloe, but for whatever reason, she thinks she's in a seriously committed with Aubrey so Beca decides to maybe pursue something with Stacie (full prompt noted at end of story)._

* * *

Beca was early for the Bellas rehearsal for the first time since becoming a Bella. She walked in to see Jessica setting up a Menorah.

"Why are you putting up a Menorah?" Beca asked. "Oh, are you Jewish?"

"I'm not, Ashley is," Jessica replied. "We've all been talking about Christmas since Thanksgiving, and since Ashley is Jewish, I wanted to make her feel included by celebrating her holiday the way we celebrate Christmas. Today is the first day of Hanukkah."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's really sweet of you. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing really," Jessica said. "Maybe just don't laugh when Amy makes a joke about it?"

"I would never do that," Beca said. "My stepmom is Jewish and I'm actually going over to my dad's tonight for the first night's lighting of the Menorah. I hope Aubrey doesn't make a big deal out of it when I ask to leave early. I have to be there before sunset."

The rest of the Bellas strolled in. Ashley stopped short when she saw the Menorah sitting on top of the piano.

"What's this?" Ashley asked as she made her way to the piano.

The rest of the Bellas followed Ashley and stood looking at the Menorah.

"I know you're Jewish," Jessica said. "And I wanted to help you celebrate Hanukkah by lighting the Menorah every day with you. I thought maybe we all could."

"Aw, Jess," Ashley said and hugged the girl. "That's so sweet of you."

"Um, so, can we light the Menorah now?" Amy asked.

"Actually, there is a process for lighting the Menorah," Ashley said. "We have to wait until almost sunset. We also have to place the Menorah in a certain place in the home. There is also a prayer that we say for each day we light the Menorah."

"Wow, that sounds complicated," Fat Amy said.

"It's no more complicated than a mass for Catholics or other Christian services," Beca said. "You get used to it when you grow up with it." The girls all looked at Beca with wide eyes. "What? My mom is Catholic and my stepmom is Jewish; I've learned a few things."

The girls went back to talking about the Menorah. Beca stepped away from the group and sent off a quick text. She smiled when she got an almost immediate response.

"Hey, Ashley?" Beca called out.

"Yes?" Ashley said.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to my dad's for the lighting of the Menorah?" Beca asked. "Sheila said she'd love to have you."

"That's so sweet, Beca," Ashley said. "I'd love to come if Jessica could come, too."

"Let me check," Beca said. She smiled when she turned back to Ashley. "She's more than welcome. And, Sheila invited all the Bellas to come and celebrate with them if they wanted to. She said there is plenty of food. And, before you answer, Hanukkah lasts for eight nights and you are welcome to attend all eight nights with us."

"So, we're _all_ invited to come all eight nights if we want?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and Chloe said, "I'd like to join you. It will be interesting to learn about the Jewish faith."

"Chloe's right," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'd like to join you as well."

The other girls agreed and they came up with a time to meet each night. Beca texted her stepmom to let her know they'd all be there starting tonight.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey said, clapping her hands to get their attention. "We have to cut practice short tonight so everyone into position."

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

Beca found herself staring at Chloe again during rehearsal. She couldn't help it. Chloe was the prettiest girl she had ever seen and she had a serious crush on her. She had finally worked up the nerve to see if Chloe would be interested in going out with her and she was going to ask her today. She knew Chloe was fluid in her sexuality so she wouldn't embarrass herself by asking out someone who was straight; she's made that mistake before.

Aubrey ended rehearsal early and she and Chloe began cleaning the rehearsal space. Beca followed the girls out of the Auditorium so they could wait for their Captains and walk together to Beca's dad's house. Beca realized she had left her jacket and went back into the Auditorium to get it. Chloe and Aubrey were almost done and she was going to call out to them when she saw Chloe run up to Aubrey and grab her in a hug. Aubrey laughed and pulled back from her. They were talking quietly to each other. To Beca, they were staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the world.

Beca's eyes widened in surprise when Chloe gently reached up and brushed a lock of Aubrey's hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was a very intimate gesture and Beca felt as if she were intruding on a private moment between the couple. Beca sighed and hurried out the door so they couldn't see her.

Later that night, the Bellas were laughing and talking as they walked back to campus from Beca's dad's house. Beca walked alone near the back as she watched Chloe and Aubrey walking together. They had their arms hooked together and Chloe had her head on Aubrey's shoulder as they walked.

Beca was lost in her thoughts about Chloe and Aubrey that she didn't notice when some of the girls started turning off toward the dorms.

"Whoa, Beca," Stacie said, grabbing Beca by the arms to keep her from continuing. "The dorms are this way. Although, I wouldn't mind following those two hotties back to their place." Stacie gave Beca a sexy wink and smiled.

"Oh," Beca said, looking around. "Sorry about that. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"What's on your mind, hot stuff?" Stacie asked as she slowed her step to walk with Beca.

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

Chloe and Aubrey were heading toward their shared apartment when Chloe realized all the girls had turned off to their dorms and they were alone.

"Darn," Chloe said, looking disappointed as she stopped to look around. "I wanted to thank Beca for inviting us tonight and to say goodnight."

"I don't understand what you see in her," Aubrey said as they started walking again.

"There are so many layers to her," Chloe said. "Plus, she's gorgeous and oh so hot."

"You like her because of her looks?" Aubrey asked. "That's a bit shallow don't you think?"

"I'm not talking about just her looks," Chloe said. "Although I do think she's gorgeous and hot. It's about how sweet she is. She asked Sheila if Ashley could come for the Menorah lighting and invited the rest of us to share it. We've become good friends in the past couple of months so I know we have a lot in common. I really like her and want to ask her out. And, she's gay so I know I would have a shot."

"So, ask her out," Aubrey said. "She seems to like you as more than a friend."

"I'm afraid," Chloe said. "She had a bad breakup before coming to Barden. I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for. Maybe I'll just give her some hints that I want more and let her make the first move."

"Do you think that will work?" Aubrey asked. "She seems a bit oblivious most of the time."

"I do think it will work," Chloe said. "It may take a few tries, but I have a good feeling about this."

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

"I'm a bit bummed," Beca told Stacie. "I mean, I really like Chloe and today I decided was the day I was going to ask her out."

"Did she say no?" Stacie asked.

"I didn't ask," Beca said sadly.

"Why not?" Stacie asked. "I'm sure she'd go out with you. I've seen the way she smiles when she looks at you. It's obvious she likes you."

"That's because we're friends," Beca said. "And after the way I saw her act with Aubrey earlier, she's already taken."

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked, her eyebrows raised. "You think Aubrey and Chloe are-?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "When I went back in to get my jacket from the Auditorium, they were staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. And then, Chloe brushed a piece of hair off Aubrey's face and tucked it behind her ear. Way too intimate to be just a friendly thing."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Stacie said, chewing her lip. "Chloe is a touchy-feely person. She and Aubrey are good friends and have known each other for years. I'm sure it didn't mean anything."

"Chloe's my friend, too," Beca said. "She's never acted like that around me. Although, I am glad she hasn't; I'd have embarrassed myself by asking her out, thinking she was into me and she's really into Aubrey."

Stacie doesn't respond as she and Beca entered their dorm building.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said as they waited for the elevator. "I want to get back into dating, and I hope this doesn't weird you out, but would you maybe want to go out sometime? You know on a date? With me?"

"Kind of a dude move to ask a girl out when you were just talking bout asking someone else out," Stacie teased.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I do like Chloe, but she's not available. I also like you. You're pretty, for sure, but I'm also comfortable with you. I just thought it might be fun to go out with you. I mean, if you want to."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said. "But, I'm dating someone and it's getting serious. I'm flattered that you asked though. And, don't worry, a hottie like you won't be single for long."

"I guess," Beca said. "I haven't really felt much like dating until recently. Well, until meeting Chloe and you. It would be nice to be able to be with someone in a romantic way. My girlfriend broke up with me just as I was heading to the airport to come here. It sucked."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said and pulled Beca into a hug. "For what it's worth, it's her loss."

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

The next morning, Stacie went to see Aubrey and Chloe.

"Hey, Stacie," Aubrey said as she answered the door. "Come on in."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Stacie asked playfully. "About you and Chloe?"

"What about me?" Chloe asked as she entered the living room.

"I had an interesting conversation with Beca last night," Stacie said as they all sat down.

"About me and Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Sort of," Stacie responded. "She looked a little down when we were walking back to campus last night, so decided to walk with her to see if she was okay."

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked, concern written on her face.

"Well, she thinks you and Brey are a thing," Stacie said. "And she asked me out."

"What?" Chloe all but screamed as she jumped up. "She asked _you_ out? I've been wanting her to ask her me out for weeks and she's into you?"

"Calm down, Chloe," Stacie said with a laugh. "Although I am a bit intrigued that her asking me out is what you focused on."

Chloe blushed and sat back down.

"Why would she think Chloe and I were a thing?" Aubrey asked.

"She saw Chloe push a lock of hair off your face and tuck it behind your ear," Stacie said. "She said it looked very _intimate._"

"What?" Chloe asked, clearly stunned at hearing this. "That's not... It wasn't... Stacie, there's nothing going on between me and Brey. I swear!"

"Chlo, I don't think Stacie believes there is," Aubrey said with a chuckle. "I think she's letting you know that Beca likes you but thinks you're in a relationship. With me of all people."

"She's right, Chloe," Stacie said. "I think you need to let her know you like her."

"Stacie's right," Aubrey said. "You just said you were going to drop hints to get her to ask you out. Now that you know she likes you, just ask her out."

"I don't want to scare her off," Chloe said with a sigh. "But, I have to admit, she's all I want for Christmas."

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

For the next seven nights, the Bellas went to the Mitchells for the lighting of the Menorah. Ashley even helped them prepare some traditional dishes so the Mitchells didn't have to feed all of them every night.

Chloe made sure to walk with Beca more as they went to and from Beca's dad's house. She would link their arms as they walked. Beca always looked a bit uncomfortable and kept looking to see how Aubrey was reacting to what Chloe was doing.

Beca didn't know what to think when she saw Aubrey smile at her when she looked back. Aubrey didn't seem to care that Chloe was so touchy-feely with her.

On the last night, as Beca and Stacie split off from the group to head to their dorm, Chloe bid Beca a goodnight and kissed her on the cheek. Beca stood there as Chloe hurried to catch up to Aubrey.

"Way to go, Beca," Stacie said, hiding her smile. "Looks like someone might like you."

"I don't get it," Beca said, still looking after Chloe. "I mean, Aubrey was right there and didn't seem to care."

"Maybe because they are not together," Stacie said as she grabbed Beca's arm and started walking toward their dorm.

"Maybe," Beca muttered, still not convinced.

Stacie and Beca went to their rooms once they got to their dorm building. Stacie pulled out her phone and called Aubrey.

"Hey," Aubrey said as she answered.

"So, Beca and I talked again on our walk back to the dorm," Stacie said.

"Did she say anything about Chloe?"

"She still thinks you two are together. And, she thinks it's weird that you don't care about Chloe's flirting with her."

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "That girl is more oblivious than we thought."

"Are you talking to Stacie?" Stacie heard Chloe ask.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "She was just telling me how Beca still thinks we're together, and thinks it's weird that you are borderline cheating on me and I don't care."

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. "I need to do something else to get Beca to notice that I'm single."

"Tell Chloe I may have an idea," Stacie told Aubrey.

"I'm putting you on speaker," Aubrey said and did. "Go ahead, Stacie."

"Chloe, I have an idea," Stacie said.

"I'm listening," Chloe responded.

"The Bellas Christmas party is next week," Stacie said.

While Stacie filled Aubrey and Chloe in on the plan, Beca was laying on her bed more confused than ever. She found herself liking Chloe more and more every day, but couldn't bring herself to ask Chloe out while she was in a relationship with Aubrey.

Plus, Beca was upset that Chloe would so blatantly flirt with her in front of Aubrey. Was it some sort of game they played to make their sex life more interesting? Did Chloe get all hot and bothered while flirting and then she and Aubrey went home to...no, ew, ew, ew. Get out of my head.

Beca sat up on her bed to try and shake thoughts of Aubrey and Chloe together out of her head.

"Ugh," Beca moaned and flopped back on her bed.

_**~ Day 1 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

It was the day of the Bellas Christmas Party and Chloe had recruited several of the girls to help set up the rehearsal space. They decorated the room the day after Thanksgiving and there were several gifts under the tree.

Chloe and Stacie were adding the table cloths to the tables that CR and Amy had set up around the room.

"Are you ready for your Christmas wish to come true today?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"I hope your idea works," Chloe said, furrowing her brow. "I haven't gotten anywhere with Beca."

"Don't worry," Stacie assured Chloe. "If it fails, then you just grab her and kiss her. That she can't ignore."

"I don't want to scare her off," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Here's the cake!" Beca yelled out as she entered the room.

"Put it here, Becs," Chloe said, pointing to the table she assigned for desserts.

"The place looks really nice," Beca said as she joined Chloe at the table.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a big smile. "Everyone should be coming in soon."

"I'll make the punch," Amy called out as she started pulling bottles of liquor out of a bag.

"Let's keep it tame, Amy," Chloe said.

"So, Beca," Stacie said. "What did you ask Santa for this Christmas?"

Stacie put her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I bet I know," Stacie whispered, looking over at Chloe.

Beca blushed and pushed a laughing Stacie off of her.

The rest of the Bellas arrived with various finger foods, snacks, and desserts. Everyone was having a good time as the Christmas music played in the background.

Beca jumped when Stacie suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Beca asked, rubbing her cheek.

Stacie pointed up and Beca looked only to sigh when she saw Stacie holding a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," Stacie said with a smile. "You get a kiss when the mistletoe is over your head."

Beca shook her head when Stacie kissed Chloe's cheek as well. She then skipped around to each of the Bellas and kissed their cheeks as well.

"She's something else," Beca told Chloe.

"Yes, she is," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca took a sip of her drink and nearly spit it out when Stacie stopped in front of Aubrey. Only this time, Stacie snaked an arm around Aubrey's neck and pulled her into a hot liplock.

"Oh, my God!" Beca muttered, causing Chloe to follow Beca's eye line.

Chloe squealed and clapped her hands.

"What the hell?" Beca asked, confused. "Aren't you upset that Stacie is kissing Aubrey like that?"

"I don't care if Aubrey kisses her girlfriend," Chloe said with a shrug. "I'm just glad they're finally being open with you girls about it."

"What?" Beca asked, even more confused. "You and Aubrey aren't? I thought you two were dating."

"Nope," Chloe said. "I've got my eye on another Bella."

"Oh," Beca said.

The rest of the Bellas stood gaping at Stacie and Aubrey until Stacie finally pulled back from the kiss.

"You two are together?" Amy asked, pointing between Stacie and Aubrey.

"Yep," Stacie said.

Chloe smiled and walked over to Stacie and Aubrey. "I'm so glad I don't have to keep this a secret anymore."

"You knew about this?" CR asked.

"Aubrey's my best friend," Chloe said. "Of course, I knew."

"Wow," Jessica said. "You guys were really good at hiding it."

"We, well, _**I**_ didn't want us to be a distraction to anyone," Aubrey said. "But, we decided we wanted to share our happiness with our Bella sisters."

"I'm happy for you," Beca said.

The rest of the girls gave their congratulations and the party resumed. Chloe whispered something to Stacie and then walked over to Beca.

"So, um, you're interested in one of the Bellas?" Beca asked Chloe, shifting from foot to foot. "Are we going to see you kiss the one you like to let us know who you're with?"

"I'm not with them," Chloe said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Oh," Beca said, looking down at the floor, muttering. "Um, good luck with that."

Beca looked up to see Chloe smile as she looked over the top of her head. Beca turned to Chloe to say something when Chloe suddenly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

Beca blinked a couple of times in surprise until her brain caught up to what was happening and she started kissing Chloe back.

Beca jumped back from the kiss when she heard Stacie whisper, "I told you she liked you."

Beca blushed and watched as Stacie skipped away waving a sprig of mistletoe. Beca slowly turned back to face Chloe.

"Oh," Beca said again. "You kissed me because of the mistletoe."

"I kissed you because I like you, Beca," Chloe said, grabbing her wrists and pulling her closer. "I really, really like you and I've been trying to get you to notice me since the day at the Activities Fair."

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Do you honestly think I barge into everyone's shower to hear them sing?"

"I, um, I don't know," Beca said. "Maybe?"

"I don't," Chloe said, slapping at Beca's arm. "It was only you. I think you're special and I want you to go on a date with me. Would you like that?"

A big smile came to Beca's face. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Chloe squealed and pulled Beca into another kiss. The Bellas started cheering and clapping.

"Oy, is everyone here in a lesbian relationship?" Fat Amy asked, throwing up her hands.

CR looked over at Denise and smiled. Ashley looked at Jessica and winked. Lily looked at Amy and Amy's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Lily," Amy said, putting her hands up and backing away. "I'm not into the lady lovin'."

Lily and the girls all laughed and went back to partying.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe said.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a kiss.

Stacie and Aubrey were smiling as they watched the new couple.

"Mistletoe works every time," Stacie said, holding it over her head.

Aubrey laughed and pulled Stacie into a kiss.

* * *

_**Full prompt from ElectronisZappa: **__"__How about, during the first movie, Beca is gay and really likes Chloe, but for whatever reason she thinks she's in a seriously committed with Aubrey so Beca decides to maybe pursue something with Stacie not realizing that she's the one who Aubrey is dating, and then Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe conspire to help get Chloe and Beca together at the Bella Christmas party. If it's too complex and/or silly, let me know and I'll try to come up with something else."_

"_*Maybe as a subplot, Jessica is the only one that knows Ashley is Jewish and works to make her feel included?"_

_(**A/N**: This is set during the first PP movie and Hanukkah 2012 was Dec 8-15)_


	3. Secret Santa

**DAY 2 - SECRET SANTA**

_**Prompts from FanFiction Users n****weeks3**** and SecretNerd18**: Both had the idea of a Secret Santa where Chloe gets Beca's name and doesn't know what to get her. [Full prompt from both listed at the end]._

* * *

"Great job today, girls," Aubrey called out, ending the practice. "You're all doing really well, but we still have a way to go to be perfect for our first competition in the Spring."

"I know everyone is eager to leave," Chloe said. "But we have to draw names for our _Secret Santa_."

"What's that?" Fat Amy asked.

"You pick a name and buy that person a gift," Chloe said. "Only you don't tell anyone whose name you picked. Then at the Christmas party, we open our gifts and try and guess who it's from."

"It's really fun," Jessica said. "My family is huge and we do it every year. If we didn't, we'd go broke buying everyone a present."

"We do set a limit on how much we can spend," Aubrey said. "This year gifts have to be twenty-five dollars or less. And, you have to figure out a way to sneak your gift under the tree so it stays a secret until we're ready to open them. You can do that any time between now and the party. We're the only ones who have access so you don't have to worry about leaving them here."

"Does everybody understand?" Chloe asked. Each of the girls nodded and Chloe grabs a box from the table. "Now, everyone's name is in this box and we each have to take one. Aubrey, as Captain, you get to choose first. Oh, one more thing, you'll have to check the name because if you pick your own it goes back in the box and you have to pick again."

Aubrey smiled and reached into the box. Chloe went around to everyone and had them draw a name. Beca looked at her and rolled her eyes when Chloe shook the box at her. Beca took a name and looked at it.

Chloe took the last name and set the box down. She looked at the name and raised her eyebrows in surprise. She smiled and put the name in her pocket.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said. "That's it. I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and we'll see you all back here on Monday."

_**~ Day 2 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

"Chloe!" Charlotte Beale squealed as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, mom," Chloe said, hugging her mother tighter.

Charlotte pulled back from the hug and ushered Chloe into the house. "How's school? Are the new Bellas working out?"

"School's good," Chloe said with a big smile. "And the Bellas are coming along well. I think we might have a real shot at making it to the ICCAs."

Chloe proceeded to tell her mother about each of the new Bellas and Charlotte laughed at their antics. She smiled as she watched her daughter's eyes light up when she spoke of one particular Bella.

"Mom, she's going to be the reason we win the ICCAs," Chloe said, excitedly. "I just know it!"

"Sounds like she's someone special," Charlotte said.

"She is," Chloe said and then sighed. "Aubrey's not too fond of her. But that's because she's always pushing Aubrey to change things. And you know how Aubrey is."

"Uptight, stuck in tradition, and doesn't listen to anything anyone else has to say about the set?" Charlotte said. "You mean that Aubrey? Yeah, I know how she is."

Chloe laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go unpack and freshen up."

"It is good to have you home," Charlotte told Chloe. "When you come back down you can help me make the pies for tomorrow."

"Okay," Chloe said and grabbed her bag before heading up to her room.

_**~ Day 2 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

The next two days found Chloe talking more and more about Beca. She didn't notice she had been doing it until her mother commented on it. Chloe blushed a bit but denied it was anything but admiration for Beca's talent and what she brought to the Bellas.

Chloe tried to tone down the amount she talked about Beca, but everything reminded her of Beca or something Beca said or did. Her mother would just listen to her and smile knowingly without comment. Chloe would blush and change the subject when she caught her mother's smile.

It was Sunday morning, and time for Chloe to leave. Chloe's brother, CJ (for Carl, Jr.), dropped Choe's suitcase into the trunk and closed the lid.

"It was good to see you, Chloe," CJ said, giving Chloe a hug.

"I'll be back for Winter Break and Christmas," Chloe said. "I expect to see you while I'm home, too."

"I'll do my best," CJ said. "And, you should do something about your crush."

Chloe could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I don't know what you're going on about. I don't have a crush on Beca."

"I didn't mention a name," CJ said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Chloe said, her cheeks reddening even more.

"It's okay if you do," CJ said, smiling. "She sounds kind of awesome. I can't wait to meet her."

"Stop talking like that," Chloe said. "I told you, I don't have a crush on her."

"Really?" CJ asked. "What's Beca's favorite color?"

"Most everyone thinks it's black, but it's actually purple," Chloe said.

"What's her favorite song?" CJ asked.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "Do you want to kill her. There is no way Beca would have a favorite song. She is a fountain of knowledge on music and she's into all-"

Chloe stopped talking when she noticed CJ staring at her with a raised eyebrow, and wearing a smug smile.

"Shut up," Chloe said, shoving him away from her. "Just because I know her favorite color does not mean I have a crush on Beca. I know Aubrey's favorite color, does that mean I have a crush on her, too?"

"Maybe," CJ said and chuckled. "And, who knows? Maybe I'll get to meet this Beca girl at Christmas."

CJ hurried back toward the house before Chloe could say or do anything to him. Chloe turned when she heard her mother chuckling behind her.

"Give me a hug," Charlotte said, pulling Chloe to her.

"I'll miss you, mom," Chloe said.

"I'll miss you, too," Charlotte said and pulled out of the hug. "And if you want to bring Beca home with you for Christmas, it's okay with me."

"Mom," Chloe whined.

"Don't mom me," Charlotte said. "You talked about that girl enough over the last four days, it's easy to see you really like her. I say go for it."

"She's one of the Bellas and we're friends," Chloe said. "Don't read more into it than there is. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte said before smiling and adding, "Just let me know if you plan on bringing her with you."

"I'm leaving now," Chloe said, shaking her head as she made her way to the driver's side door. She got into the car and lowered her window. She looked at her mother standing next to the car. "I'll call you later in the week."

"Drive safe," Charlotte said. "And, let me know when you've made it back to Barden."

"I will," Chloe said as she threw a quick wave before driving off.

"And ask that girl out!" Chloe heard her mother yell before she got too far away.

_**~ Day 2 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

A week after Thanksgiving, Chloe was still trying to figure out what to get for her Secret Santa recipient. Despite what her mother and brother thought, Chloe's only known Beca for a couple of months and she was still an enigma to Chloe. They have become friends, but Chloe felt like there might be something more there. If she was honest with herself, she had some not so platonic feelings for the brooding alt girl.

"_What do you get for someone who loves music as much as Beca does_?" Chloe asked herself. In the next instant, Chloe laughed. "_Why would I even think about something music-related for someone who was a walking encyclopedia of music? That's just a disaster waiting to happen._"

Chloe sighed and changed for Bellas rehearsal. She was surprised to find Beca the first one in the rehearsal space.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe called out, startling Beca.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Beca said, quickly moving away from the Christmas tree. "Um, how's everything?"

"Everything's good," Chloe said, setting her bag down. She walked over to stand in front of Beca. "Why are you here so early? You're usually running in at the last second."

"Um, I was, um," Beca stumbled over her words.

Beca started fidgeting with her hands and looking around nervously. Chloe grabbed her hands, causing Beca to look at her.

"Take a breath, Beca," Chloe said with a laugh. "It's okay. You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

"Sorry," Beca said. "I was putting my Secret Santa gift under the tree. I was hoping to sneak out before anyone came in."

Chloe looked over to the tree and saw the package under it. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you do it."

"Thanks," Beca said with a small smile.

"So, how did you find something so quickly?" Chloe said, releasing Beca's hands, having forgotten she had been holding them. "I'm usually good at picking out gifts, but I'm having a hard time with this one."

"I don't know," Beca said. "I was out with my mom over Thanksgiving and saw it. It reminded me of, um, the person whose name I drew, so I bought it."

"Lucky bitch," Chloe said with a loud sigh. "I wish it were that easy for me. Oh, well, at least I have two more weeks to get something."

Beca was kept from answering when Aubrey entered.

"Oh, Beca," Aubrey said, spying the brunette. "I'm surprised to see you here early. I do hope to see it happen more often."

"Shit," Beca mumbled. She then turned to Chloe and whispered, "This is another reason I hoped to be out of here before anyone showed up. Aubrey will expect me to be early or on time from now on."

Chloe chuckled and went to greet Aubrey. Beca sat in the nearest chair and waited for the others to arrive.

_**~ Day 2 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

Over the next week, Chloe found herself spending a lot of her free time with Beca. Beca would ask Chloe to grab a coffee between classes or go to the diner after practice, and they often met up for lunch on days they didn't have a class.

Chloe loved spending more time with Beca. It made her realize how much she liked Beca, plus she hoped she could pick up on something that would help her figure out what to get Beca for her Secret Santa gift.

At rehearsal a few days before the Bellas Christmas Party, Chloe found herself looking at Beca with a soft smile. She was startled out of her thoughts about Beca when Stacie sat next to her.

"I see you have your eye on our snarky Bella," Stacie said.

"What?" Chloe said.

"Come on, Chloe," Stacie said. "She's hot, sweet, and she's into music even more than you are. I can see why you like her."

"Am I that obvious?" Chloe asked with a heavy sigh.

"Kind of," Stacie said. "We all think it's cute how neither one of you can tell the other likes them. I'm thinking of starting a pool on when you two will finally get your act together and tell the other how you feel."

"Wait," Chloe said, furrowing her brow. "Are you saying that Beca likes me? Like in **_like_** likes me?"

"Yes," Stacie said. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Believe it or not, she looks at you the same way you look at her. I figure she hasn't said anything because you're friends and she values your friendship more than anyone else's."

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"We're friends, too," Stacie said. "We study together and talk. And she talks about you. A lot."

"Wow," Chloe said. "All this time I was afraid I'd scare her off if I said anything about liking her. I want to ask her out but I don't want her to freak out."

"I'm not going to lie," Stacie said. "She'll probably freak a little. But, then she'll be so happy that you like her as much as she likes you she'll forget about freaking out. The only way the two of you can get together is that one of you has to make the first move to get things started."

"What can I do?" Chloe asked. "I'd like to ask her out, but I'm still unsure about how she'd react. I don't want to lose her as a friend either."

"Just do it," Stacie said. "Or find some cutesie way of doing it. She's a sucker for those cheesy soldiers coming home for Christmas videos. You know the ones where the soldier is wrapped in a box or something. She loves them and is always sending them to me. Do something cheesy and she'll be all yours."

"Something cheesy," Chloe repeated. Suddenly, Chloe's eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea." She grabbed Stacie in a hug. "Thank you, Stacie. This is going to be perfect."

Stacie laughed as Chloe jumped up and ran over to Aubrey.

_**~ Day 2 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

The Bellas Christmas Party had started and Beca was looking for Chloe. It was strange that the redhead wasn't there yet.

"Hey, Aubrey?" Beca called out to their Bellas Captain.

"Yeah?" Aubrey said as Beca walked over to her.

"Um, do you know where Chloe is?"

"She got held back in her last class," Aubrey said. "She'll be here later. She wasn't sure how long she'd be and said we should start without her."

"Oh, um, okay," Beca said. "Thanks."

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said, clapping her hands to get their attention. The girls all gather around Aubrey. "We're going to do our Secret Santa gift exchange first."

"What about Chloe?" Beca asked, causing some of the Bellas to smile and aww at her. Beca blushed as she asked, "Shouldn't we wait until she gets here?"

"It was her idea to do the exchange first," Aubrey said. "She said she'll open hers when she gets here."

"Who gets to open theirs first?" Fat Amy asked.

"I suggest Beca does," Stacie said. "That big box has her name on it and it's taking up a lot of space around the tree."

"Um," Beca said, looking around at everyone. "It is a big box."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said. "Beca, you should open it so we can move the box out of the way. It is blocking most of the other presents."

"Okay," Beca said.

Beca set her drink on the table and walked over to stand in front of the box. She saw the tag with her name on it. She took a breath and noticed a small rope with another sign that said: "Open Here."

Beca took the rope and looked at everyone watching her. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the box. She jumped back when she saw Chloe standing in the box with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Hey," Chloe said with a small wave at Beca.

Beca's eyes were wide as she took in Chloe's appearance. Tied around her waist was a big red bow and over her head, taped to the top of the box, was a sprig of mistletoe.

"You're my secret Santa?" Beca asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Chloe responded.

"And, you, um, you're giving me _you_ for Christmas?" Beca asked.

"Uh," Chloe looked over Beca's head to see Stacie nodding at her with a big smile. "Yes, I am. If you, um." Chloe cleared her throat. "If you want me."

Beca smiled and stepped closer to Chloe. "And, you're standing under the mistletoe?"

Chloe glanced up and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, it is a tradition that you should kiss whoever is standing under the mistletoe."

"That's very true," Chloe said, her smile growing wider.

"Well, I am not usually a traditional kind of girl," Beca said, causing Chloe's smile to falter. "But, I think I'll make an exception this time."

Chloe's smile was bigger than ever as Beca joined her inside the box. Beca looked at Chloe and started to lean in when she noticed all the girls staring at them. She pulled back and blushed.

Chloe frowned and looked at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe and then at the Bellas. Surprised to see such hopeful looks on their faces.

Beca turned back to Chloe and said, "Fuck it!" as she pulled the box closed. She turned and pulled Chloe to her and grabbed Chloe's lips in a kiss.

"Hey!" they could hear some of the girls yell.

"No fair!" they heard Fat Amy call out.

Chloe didn't care, she put her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The couple jumped apart when the box was opened and they looked out to see Stacie smiling at them as the Bellas started cheering in the background.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other with a shrug and a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe said.

"Merry Christmas, Secret Santa," Beca said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Stacie closed the box and let the new couple have some privacy.

* * *

_**n**__**weeks3**__: The Bellas have a Secret Santa where Chloe is assigned Beca's name, but yet has no idea what to get her.  
__**SecretNerd18**__**:**__ I like the secret Santa idea someone mentioned with Chloe getting Beca and not knowing a gift to give her so... she gives HERSELF! Lol.__  
_


	4. High School Christmas Musical

**DAY 3 - HIGH SCHOOL CHRISTMAS MUSICAL**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User Hetwaszoietsals: **__HS AU, where Beca ends up singing in the Christmas show in school because of a lost bet with Stacie._

* * *

Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad have been best friends since the first day of kindergarten. Now, it was the first day of their Senior Year at Barden High, and Stacie was waiting for Beca next to her car. She was scrolling through her phone when she noticed a tall, hot looking blonde walking with Beca's girl crush, Chloe Beale.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said, raising her sunglasses to sit on top of her head. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey, Stacie," Chloe said. "This is Aubrey Posen, my cousin. Her family moved here over the summer. Brey, this is Stacie Conrad."

"Nice to meet you," Aubrey said.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," Stacie purred, taking Aubrey's hand in hers.

"Down, Stacie," Chloe said with a laugh. "Give her a chance to get her bearings before you sic the hunter on her."

"Oh, right, the hunter," Aubrey said, pulling her hand away from Stacie. "Chloe told me about you."

Chloe didn't hear anything else that was said. She was too busy watching Beca drive into the school's parking lot and park in her assigned spot. Seniors got all the perks.

"Give me a chance," Stacie said, pulling Chloe out of her trance.

"We'll see," Aubrey said flirtatiously. "Come on, Chloe. I still need to check-in at the office."

"Just a minute," Chloe said. "I want to say hi to Beca."

Just then, Beca came walking up to the trio. "Hey," Beca said.

"Hi, Beca," Chloe said shyly. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "How was yours? I didn't see you around much. I mean, not that I was looking for you. But, I mean, I'm sure I would have seen you, you know if you were around or whatever. But you weren't because I, uh, didn't see you."

Stacie smiled and shook her head at Beca. Beca's face was flushed, and she rubbed the back of her neck when she saw Stacie staring at her.

"I see what you mean," Aubrey whispered to Chloe. "Awkward."

"Brey," Chloe whispered, smacking the blonde on the arm. She looked at Beca and said, "Um, I spent most of the summer in Tampa with Aubrey. Oh, this is my cousin, Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, this is Beca Mitchell."

"Um, hi," Beca said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Aubrey said, before pulling on Chloe's arm. "Come one, Chloe, we need to go."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said. "I have to take Brey to the office. I'll, um, see you later?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Beca said. "I'll be here, around, for you to see. You know, later."

Beca watched as Chloe walked away with Aubrey. She blushed again when Chloe looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Beca.

"Oh, God," Beca said, dropping her head onto Stacie's shoulder. "I sounded so lame."

"Yes, you did," Stacie said. "You really did. You need to up your game if you're ever going to get Chloe to go out with you."

"I've known her as long as I've known you, and I still can't talk to her with turning into a bumbling idiot," Beca said as she started walking toward the school entrance. "And no matter how much I want her to, she doesn't see me in that way."

"Oh, my poor delusional, _Becs_," Stacie said, dropping her arm around Beca's shoulders. "She likes you. She even gave you a new nickname. Trust me; the hunter is never wrong."

"Gross, dude," Beca said. "I wished you'd stop calling your girl parts _the hunter_."

"Girl parts? It's called a vagina, Beca," Stacie said. "You've taken anatomy; you should know this."

"I hate you," Beca said, blushing.

"No, you don't," Stacie said, laughing as they entered their first class of the day.

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

"Okay," Stacie said as she and Beca joined Chloe and Aubrey at their lunch table. "Do you agree to the bet?"

"What bet?" Chloe asked.

"I bet Beca that I could stuff thirty marshmallows in my mouth," Stacie said.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"These two are always making weird bets," Chloe responded.

"So, Beca," Stacie said, looking at Beca. "Is it a bet or not?"

"I think you're crazy," Beca said. "But, I agree to the bet." They shake on it, and Beca smiled. "I am so going to be using your parking space for the rest of the year."

"We'll see," Stacie said.

Chloe looked at Stacie. "What do you get if you actually do it?"

"Beca has to audition for the Christmas Musical," Stacie said with a big grin.

"Oh, my gosh, Becs," Chloe said, excitedly. "You should totes audition. I keep trying to get you to, but you never do."

"If, and this is a big IF, Stacie can stuff thirty marshmallows in her mouth, I'll do it," Beca said. "But if not, that would be a big fat NO for me trying out."

"What's the Christmas Musical?" Aubrey asked.

"Every year, we have a program where the students sing Christmas songs," Stacie said. "Chloe is so good that she doesn't have to audition. She needs to tell Mrs. Davis what song she wants to sing, and she's in."

"You should audition, Aubrey," Chloe said.

"Sounds like fun," Aubrey said. "I'll do it."

Chloe looked at Beca. "I wish you'd audition, too, Becs. It would be so much fun."

"Maybe for you," Beca said. "For me, not so much."

Chloe's face fell, and Stacie gave Beca a look.

"What?" Beca mouthed to Stacie.

Stacie nodded her head toward Chloe. Beca furrowed her brow and looked at Chloe. She realized then that she might have hurt Chloe's feelings.

"Um, Chlo, I"m sorry," Beca said. "I didn't mean you wouldn't be fun. I meant that it's not my thing. I'm not one for singing in front of people and stuff."

"That's okay, Beca," Chloe said with a small smile. "Um, I need to go. I have to stop at my locker to get my stuff for my next class."

Chloe stood, and so did Aubrey. "I'll go with you."

The two left, and Beca dropped her head on the table with a thunk. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Stacie said. "You really are. So, I'm going to fix this for you by winning the bet."

"Oh, God," Beca mumbled.

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

A week later, Beca is sitting with Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey in the auditorium waiting their turn to audition for the Christmas Musical.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Beca scoffed.

"You lost the bet," Stacie said. "You should know better than to bet against me, Beca."

"I, for one, am glad you're here," Chloe said with a smile toward Beca.

"Does everyone have to sing the same song?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Stacie said. "This year, it's _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_."

"It is?" Beca said, sitting up and looking at Stacie. "I didn't know that."

"But, you know the words, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Beca said. "This is going to suck so bad."

"I thought you didn't have to audition, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"I don't," Chloe said. "I like to watch everyone else."

Mrs. Davis stood and addressed everyone waiting to audition. She mentioned the song and that they only needed to sing the first two verses to save time. She called up the first name on her list, and auditions began.

Beca was getting nervous and started bouncing her leg up and down. She watched as Stacie and then Aubrey finished their auditions.

"Beca Mitchell," Mrs. Davis called out from her seat at the piano.

Beca's face paled. She stood and made her way to the stage.

"Relax, Beca," Mrs. Davis said. "Start singing, and I'll let you know when to stop. Okay?"

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. She let it out, and Mrs. Davis started playing.

"Um, Mrs. Davis," Beca said, causing Mrs. Davis to stop playing. "Could you slow it down just a bit?"

"Of course," Mrs. Davis said and smiled.

The music started, and Beca began singing. After a few notes, everyone got quiet as they listened.

Beca looked around as she sang and caught Chloe smiling at her. She relaxed a bit more and continued the song.

After the second verse, she noticed Mrs. Davis making a motion for her to continue, so she did.

The song ended, and it was quiet except for a "Wow!" that came from Mrs. Davis. Suddenly, everyone started clapping.

Beca's face was redder than it's ever been as she hurried off stage. When she got back to the girls, Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

"Beca, that was amazing," Chloe gushed.

"That was incredible," Aubrey said.

"Told you," Stacie said with a smug grin.

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

A week later, Mrs. Davis posted the names of the students chosen for the Christmas Musical. Chloe was electric with excitement when she and Aubrey met Beca and Stacie in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Congratulations, everyone," Chloe said as she sat across from Beca. "I can't believe we're all going to be in the Christmas Musical together. What song are you planning to sing? I want to do _White Christmas_. Or maybe something more traditional like _Silent Night_."

"I don't know," Beca said, not looking too happy.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I really don't want to do this," Beca said, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "It's going to be fun."

"Yeah, Beca," Chloe said.

"Beca, you have a beautiful voice," Aubrey said. "Why don't you want to share your gift?"

"Ah, just the two girls I was looking for," Mrs. Davis said as she stood by their table. "Beca, I was blown away by your audition. If I had known you could sing like that, I would have had you singing in every Christmas Musical."

"Thanks," Beca mumbled.

"That being said," Mrs. Davis continued, causing Beca to look up at her. "I would like for you and Chloe to sing a duet. I'll let you decide the song."

"Oh, my," Chloe said, her eyes alight with excitement at the thought of singing with Beca.

"What do you say, Beca?" Mrs. Davis asked.

Seeing the hopeful look on Chloe's face, Beca had no choice.

"Um, yeah, sure," Beca said. "I'll sing something with Chloe."

"Splendid," Mrs. Davis said. "Rehearsals start after the Thanksgiving break. I'd like to know what song you've chosen before then. And, I'm having you two close the show."

Chloe's eyes widened. "We got the finale, Becs! That's, wow. Thank you, Mrs. Davis."

"Yeah, um, thanks, Mrs. Davis," Beca said.

"Congratulations, you two," Stacie said.

"I'm happy for you both," Aubrey said with a big smile.

"Well, I must run," Mrs. Davis said. "Make sure you get me your song before the break."

"We will," Chloe said.

Mrs. Davis smiled and left the girls.

"Wow, Beca," Stacie said. "Your first time and you get to close the show."

"Is that a big deal?" Beca asked.

"Yes, it's a big deal," Chloe said, surprised Beca didn't know how big a deal it is. "The finale is saved for the best song or singer. I did the finale my first year, but someone else has done it the past two."

"That's because Mrs. Davis wanted to give someone else a chance," Stacie said. "Everyone knows you'd do the finale each year if it were solely based on who was the best singer."

Chloe blushed. "Thanks, Stacie."

"What song do you think you'll do?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shrugged. "Chloe can decide."

"We'll decide together, Becs," Chloe said. "Plan to be at my house on Saturday. We can look through songs and see which one we want to sing."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll be there."

"I have to go," Chloe said. "I need to return a library book before my next class. Aubrey, do you want to go with me so we can walk to class together?"

"Sure," Aubrey said and stood to follow Chloe out of the cafeteria.

"So, you have a date with Chloe on Saturday," Stacie said when she and Beca were alone.

"Not a date, Stacie," Beca said. "Just going to go through songs and finding one to sing."

"Well, I predict that it will lead to you two dating," Stacie said.

"That is highly doubtful," Beca said.

"I have a feeling about his, Beca," Stacie said. "You'll have to rehearse, which means you'll be spending a lot more time together. I think this is exactly what you need for you and Chloe to become a couple."

"I hope you're right," Beca said. "But I don't see it happening."

"Stop being so down on yourself," Stacie said. "You're a great catch, and if you would just give her a chance, I know that Chloe would be more than happy to be the one to catch you."

"I have to get to class," Beca said and left Stacie sitting alone.

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

By the last class of the day, Stacie had decided she needed to do something to help Beca and Chloe get together. As soon as she entered the room, she looked at Aubrey. She smiled and walked over and sat next to her.

"We need to talk," Stacie said.

"We do?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow at Stacie. "What about?"

"Beca and Chloe," Stacie said.

"What about Beca and Chloe?"

"We need to get them together."

"I'm listening."

"So, you're okay with them being together?" Stacie asked, surprised at how quickly Aubrey agreed.

"Beca is all Chloe talked about when she was visiting over the summer," Aubrey said. "I probably know as much about her as most people around here. And the way Beca looks at Chloe, I'd kill to have someone look at me like that."

"So, you'll help me?" Stacie asked with a smile.

"I will," Aubrey said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to Chloe about Beca," Stacie said. "Tell her Beca likes her, and you think Chloe should go for it and ask her out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Beca about Chloe," Stacie said. "If we bug them enough, one of them will ask the other out just to get us to shut up about it."

Aubrey smiled. "I like the way you think."

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

It was a week before the performance, and Stacie had been cornering Beca every chance she could to talk about Chloe. Beca was nearing the end of her rope.

"Just leave it alone, Stacie," Beca said, her agitation showing.

"I can't," Stacie said. "You two belong together. She's the mac to your cheese. You're the peanut butter to her jelly."

"I have to rehearse," Beca said and stomped away from Stacie.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the auditorium, Chloe and Aubrey were talking. Chloe's brows furrowed as she watched Beca stomp away from Stacie. She got up, and Aubrey stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Beca," Chloe replied. "She looked upset."

"Maybe you can comfort her and who knows where that might lead," Aubrey said.

"God, do you ever let up?" Chloe said, sighing heavily. "You've been at me for weeks now about Beca. It's not going to happen because we're friends and nothing more."

"A little birdie told me she likes you," Aubrey said. "A lot."

"Was that little birdie Stacie?" Chloe asked. "You're both seeing something that's not there. So, please, let it be."

Chloe walked away to find Beca since it was almost time for them to rehearse their song. She went backstage and found Beca sitting with her back against a wall.

"Hey," Chloe said, sitting down next to Beca.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "You looked upset when you left Stacie."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm fine. Stacie won't leave me alone about-. Never mind, it's nothing."

"You can tell me, Beca," Chloe said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you, um, like me?"

Chloe chuckled. "Of course, I like you, Beca. You're one of my best friends."

"No," Beca said, shaking her head. "I mean, do you like me, like me? Stacie's been messing with my head and telling me that you like me. And I don't know what to think."

"Brey's been telling me the same thing about you," Chloe said, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yeah?" Beca said. "If they're both bugging us, maybe there is something here. Do you think you could like me enough to, um, go on a date with me?"

"I definitely like you enough to go on a date with you," Chloe said with a big smile.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wow," Beca said and smiled. "I guess Stacie knew what she was talking about."

"I guess Aubrey did, too," Chloe said.

Both girls sat there lost in thought. Chloe was trying to decide if she should kiss Beca; Beca was trying to figure out where to take Chloe on their date.

Beca looked to her left and saw Aubrey and Stacie talking and looking around. She figured they were looking for her and Chloe.

"We can't tell them," Beca blurted out. "Not yet, anyway. I'll never hear the end of it from Stacie."

"And I'll never hear the end of it from Aubrey," Chloe said.

"So, we'll date," Beca said. "But in secret."

"I like that," Chloe said. "Sounds very romantic."

"Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale," Mrs. Davis' voice called out from the stage.

"We have to rehearse," Beca said as she stood.

Beca held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe took it and allowed Beca to pull her up. They ended up flush against each other, and before they knew it, they were kissing.

"Um," Beca said and cleared her throat. "We should, uh, go."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Can we do that again later?"

"Absolutely!" Beca said with a smile as they hurried to the stage.

_**~ Day 3 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases~**_

Beca and Chloe managed to keep their dating secret until the Christmas Musical. It was on that night, after the show was over, that Beca met Chloe outside the school to take her home.

Beca made it to the car first and laughed when Chloe came running toward her and didn't stop until she had pushed Beca up against the car.

"Hello to you, too," Beca laughed, holding Chloe around the waist. "Did you eat too many cookies? Are you on a sugar high?"

"Nope," Chloe said, giving Beca a quick kiss. "I'm on a Beca high. I'm addicted to your kisses, and I need a fix."

"I really shouldn't enable your addiction," Beca said, pulling back slightly from Chloe. "But, I'd be punishing myself if I didn't give in."

The two started kissing, and it morphed into a heavy makeout session.

"What the Hell?!" Stacie screamed when she saw the pair.

Beca and Chloe jerked apart and looked sheepishly at Stacie.

"Um, hey, Stace," Beca said, hiding behind Chloe.

"How long has this been going on?" Stacie asked.

"Um, a week," Beca said.

"A week?!" Aubrey's voice yelled out of the darkness, startling both Beca and Chloe.

"Shit, Aubrey," Beca said. "You scared the Hell out of us. Where'd you come from?"

"We're sorry, okay?" Chloe said, looking at Stacie and Aubrey. "I mean, we really like each other, and when we got together, we didn't want to hear you guys saying I told you so, so we decided to keep it to ourselves."

"I guess our plan worked," Stacie said with a smug grin.

"I guess it did," Aubrey said. "Merry Christmas, you two."

Beca and Chloe laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"Now that we got these two together," Stacie said, looking at Aubrey. "Maybe we should talk about us getting together."

"I'm listening," Aubrey said, smiling.

The two walked off talking, and Chloe looked at Beca.

"So, about my addiction," Chloe said, leaning in to kiss Beca.


	5. Love Will Lead You Back

**DAY 4 - LOVE WILL LEAD YOU BACK**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User malexfaith:**_ _Inspired by the Taylor Dane song "Love Will Lead You Back." (See the full prompt at the end of the story)._

* * *

Nights like this made Beca hate being the Bellas Captain. She longed for the days of her Freshman Year when she could use any one of a number of excuses not to go out with the Bellas.

Beca sat at the table that Stacie had talked some guys into giving up for them. She sipped her beer and peeled the label off the bottle. She cringed at hearing a seriously off-key version of _All I Want For Christmas Is You._

"Why aren't you dancing, Beca?" Stacie asked as she flopped into the chair next to Beca.

"Don't feel like it," Beca said, downing the rest of her beer. "Oh, look, I'm empty. I think I'll go get another."

Beca stood up, and Stacie grabbed her arm. "No worries, we got you covered."

Just then, Amy and the other girls came back to the table. Amy had a tray of shots while CR was carrying a tray with fresh drinks for everyone.

"Great," Beca mumbled as she sat back down.

"Come on, Beca," Amy said. "It's Christmas Eve. Celebrate a little."

"Yeah, Beca," Staci said, handing Beca a shot.

Beca took the shot and held it, knowing someone would make a toast before they downed them. Beca smiled a sad smile as she thought about how Chloe was usually the one making the holiday toast.

"Here's to Christmas and getting everything you want," CR said, and the girls downed their shots.

"Gross," Beca said, grimacing. "You guys are hitting the hard stuff early."

"We're all excited for Christmas, Beca," Ashley said, laughing.

"Here," Amy said, passing a beer to Beca. "Wash it down with this."

"Thanks," Beca said and took a drink of the beer. "Ugh, that shot made my beer taste bad."

"Let's dance!" Stacie squealed, and the rest of the Bellas did as well. They all stood, and Stacie held out her hand to Beca. "Let's go, Captain!"

"You guys go ahead," Beca said, remaining seated. "I'm not feeling it right now."

"Come on, Stacie," Jessica yelled from the dance floor.

"Go," Beca said, waving Stacie away.

"Okay," Stacie said. "But, I will get you out there to dance."

Stacie turned and danced her way over to the other Bellas.

Beca sipped at her beer as her mind wandered to another night out where she was forced to dance.

"_Come on, Becs," Chloe said, leaning into Beca. "Dance with me."_

"_I'm not much of a dancer," Beca said._

"_Don't lie to me, Mitchell," Chloe said, grabbing Beca and pulling her out of her chair. "I've seen the way you move during Bellas rehearsals."_

"_That's because it's all choreographed," Beca said. "This would just be me looking stupid."_

"_I won't let that happen," Chloe said, dragging Beca toward the dance floor. "Just follow me."_

_Beca followed Chloe, and they danced. Beca even managed to look like she knew what she was doing as long as she followed Chloe's lead._

Beca realized she would follow Chloe anywhere. Sadly, the realization came _**after**_ Chloe left and Beca was still here.

Beca wiped a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek. "_Why can't I get her out of my mind_," Beca thought.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Stacie asked, forcing Beca out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Beca said, looking down at the table.

"I know you miss her," Stacie said.

"I wasn't thinking about Chloe," Beca said a little too quickly.

"I didn't mention her name," Stacie retorted.

"I'm sorry," Beca said softly. "I thought that we had something. It hurts to know we had nothing."

"You two had, no, you two have something," Stacie said. "You just didn't tell Chloe how you felt, so she did what she had to do to move on."

"How do you tell your best friend that you fell in love with her?" Beca said. "I thought she'd still be with us and graduate when we did. She always said she failed Russian Lit to stay with the Bellas. Why did she decide to pass last year and go away?"

"I have an answer, but you're not going to like it," Stacie said.

"I'm an idiot?" Beca asked. "Is that your answer."

"In a manner of speaking," Stacie said. "I know you were scared, but we're talking about Chloe here. If she wasn't into you like that, she would have let you down nicely. You never gave her a chance to know you were interested."

"Because I'm not good with that stuff," Beca said. "Talking about my feelings, pouring out my emotions, that's what Chloe does. I thought if she felt anything for me, she would have said something."

"What would you have done if she had?" Stacie asked.

Beca let out a humorless laugh. "I probably would have become flustered and ran away from her."

"Exactly," Stacie said. "She knew that if anything was going to happen between you two, you were going to have to be the one to initiate it."

"Where was this sage advice when I really needed it?" Beca asked.

"It wasn't for me or anyone else to tell you," Stacie said. "You had to figure it out on your own."

Beca chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at the table.

"You should come dance with us," Stacie said. "Get your mind off things."

"Okay," Beca said and let Stacie lead her to the dance floor.

_**~ Day 4 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

An hour later, the Bellas were all drunk, including their Captain. Another round of shots and drinks found their way to their table and passed around.

"Here's to the Bellas winning their fourth ICCAs this year," Stacie yelled and downed her shot.

"Hear, hear," the other Bellas yelled and downed their shots.

"Oh, God," Beca said, slurring her words. "I have to work on the shet for Shecshinalsh."

"We already have the set for Sectionals," CR said, laughing at Beca.

"We do?" Beca asked her eyes wide. "Ish it good?"

"It's the best," the Bellas yell in unison.

"I should have gone home for Chrishmish," Beca said. "And why can't I say wordsh? Wordsh?" Beca tried to see her lips and why they weren't working. She gave up and leaned toward Stacie. "Whatsh the word I'm looking for?"

Stacie laughed and said, "You just said it."

"I did?' Beca asked. "What ish it?"

"Word," Stacie said.

"Eggshactly," Beca said, causing Stacie and CR to laugh.

"You're drunk," Amy said, shaking her head. "You're such a lightweight."

"Hey!" Beca yelled. "I am not." Beca moved her arm to put it on the table and missed it. "I totesh am. Woo hoo! I'm drunk!"

Beca started laughing as if she had said the funniest thing ever. The rest of the Bellas started laughing at Beca.

Beca stopped laughing and started crying. "I mish her sho much."

"Oh, shit," CR said. "She's crossed over to the emotional side."

"Who do you miss, Beca?" Amy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Amy, don't," Stacie admonished.

"I mish Chloe," Beca said and laid her head on the table as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I love her so much!"

"I knew it!" Amy yelled, throwing her fist in the air.

"Dammit," Stacie mumbled, putting her arm across Beca's shoulders. "Come on, Becs. You hate to cry in front of people. Especially people you don't know."

Beca's head jerked up, hitting Stacie on the chin.

"Ow," Stacie said, pulling away from Beca and putting her hand to her chin.

"Ish people looking at me?" Beca asked, wiping her face and looking around.

"Just us, Beca," Jessica said as the Bellas stared wide-eyed at Beca. "I've never seen her get this far gone before."

"I'm going to go," Beca said and stood from her chair. "I, uh, I'm gonna go home."

Beca swayed, and CR grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Stay here with us, Beca," CR said, pushing Beca back in her seat.

"M'kay," Beca said.

"Someone get her some water," Stacie said.

Ashley jumped up. "I'll get it."

"Beca, Ashley is getting you some water," Stacie said, holding Beca's face so she would look at her. "When she gets back, I want you to drink it all, okay?"

"Kay," Beca said with a goofy grin on her face as she stared at Stacie. She reached up and ran her hand down Stacie's face. "You're pretty."

"You're pretty, too," Stacie said, smiling as Beca started patting her cheek.

"You know who elsh ish pretty?" Beca asked, dropping her hand to her lap.

"Who?" Stacie asked.

"Chloe," Beca said wistfully. "Chloe ish soooooooooo pretty."

"Yes, Chloe is pretty, too," Stacie said, smiling. She hated to admit it, but Drunk Beca was one of her favorite Becas.

"Here you go, Stacie," Ashley said, holding out two bottles of water.

"Thanks, Ash," Stacie said as CR took the water.

CR opened one of the bottles and handed it to Stacie. Stacie kept one hand under Beca's chin to hold her head up. She put the bottle to Beca's lips.

"Drink up, Beca," Stacie said.

Beca sputtered a bit but drank down the water.

_**~ Day 4 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After two bottles of water, a bathroom break, and going outside into the crisp air, Beca was now less drunk but not quite sober.

"God," Beca said, holding her head in her hands. "Why did you guys let me drink sho," Beca cleared her throat, "so much."

"We tried to stop you," Jessica said. "But Amy was _helping_ you by handing you shot after shot."

"She needed to let loose," Amy said. "And it worked."

"You're lucky it's Chrishmish. Ugh, Christmas," Beca said, glaring at Amy. She suddenly furrowed her brow and looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," CR said.

"Me, either," Ashley said.

Someone got up to sing another rendition of _All I Want For Christmas Is You, _and Bece cringed.

"Don't you have any other songs on your playlist?" Beca yelled, looking over at the karaoke DJ.

"It's a romantic holiday song, Beca," Jessica said. "They're singing it to let their significant other know that they want them for Christmas."

"Don't you want someone to be yours for Christmas?" Ashley asked.

Beca glared at her and snarled, "No, I don't. And thanks for the reminder that I don't have anyone."

Ashley raised her hands and sat back in her chair.

"Then what do you want for Christmas, Beca?" Stacie asked. "If Santa were here, standing in front of you and said you could have whatever you wanted, what would you ask for?"

"That's a great question," CR said. "I think I'd ask for a steady stream of money so I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted."

"I'd ask for a nice house," Ashley said. "All paid for so I wouldn't have a mortgage or rent payment."

"I'd ask for a nice modern cabin where I could go on vacation," Jessica said. "It would look rustic on the outside, but have all the modern conveniences on the inside."

"I'd ask for someone to love me as much as I love them," Stacie said with a sigh. "Retire the hunter for good."

Beca laughed. "I thought you found that someone with Aubrey."

"I did," Stacie said with a smile. "But I'm not sure Aubrey loves me as much as I love her."

"Are you kidding?" Beca asked incredulously. "You two are forever." Beca sighed. "That's what I want. I want what you and Aubrey have. I, um, thought I could have that, but now, I don't think it's a possibility anymore."

"You could still have that, Beca," Stacie said.

"She's right, Beca," CR said. "You just need to reach out to Chloe and let her know how you feel."

"I never mentioned Chloe," Beca said. "I could be talking about someone else."

"Are you?" CR asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Beca said and sighed. She blushed a bit before adding, "All I want for Christmas is Chloe."

"Go sing about it," Stacie said. "Find a song that says what you want to say to Chloe and sing it. You always said you let the music speak for you. So, let it."

"Yeah, Beca," Amy said. "It beats having you moping around all the time."

"Give it a shot, Beca," CR encouraged her.

Beca grimaced and looked around the table. "You're right. I'm going to do it."

Beca got up and stumbled toward the karaoke DJ, and the girls cheered her on. She asked to see the list of songs and started looking through them. She saw one that caught her eye, and she smiled. She pointed it out to the DJ and gave her name.

"You're up after this one," the DJ told her.

Beca nodded and went back over to the table. "I'm going to need a drink after this."

"I'll buy you a drink," CR said. "And it will be waiting here for you when you are done."

It wasn't long before Beca's name was called. She made her way to the stage and took the microphone.

"Um, before I start," Beca said to the crowd. "I just want to say, if you love someone, tell them. Don't let another moment go by without them knowing how you feel. I kept my mouth shut out of fear and lost someone who I believe is the love of my life. I am living in a world where I hope someday she realizes she has feelings for me, and she comes back to me. That love will lead her back."

Beca swallowed and nodded at the DJ. The music started, and Beca took a breath before she started singing.

_Saying goodbye  
Is never an easy thing  
But you never said that you'd stay forever  
So if you must go  
Well, darlin', I'll set you free  
But I know in time that we'll be together_

_I won't try to stop you now from leaving  
'Cause in my heart I know_

_Love will lead you back  
Someday I just know that  
Love will lead you back to my arms  
Where you belong_

Stacie's phone pinged with a text. After reading it, she smiled and left the table. She continued to watch and listen as she made her way to the back of the bar.

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining  
One day you will find me again  
It won't be long  
One of these days our love will lead you back_

_One of these nights  
Well I'll hear your voice again  
You're gonna say, oh how much you missed me  
You'll walk out this door  
But someday you'll walk back in  
Darling I know, I know this will be_

_Sometimes it takes, some time out on your own now  
To find your way back home_

_Love will lead you back  
Someday I just know that  
Love will lead you back to my arms  
Where you belong_

Stacie walked back over to the table and sat down. She sipped her drink as she listened to Beca.

"I'm going to get Beca's beer," CR said.

"Don't," Stacie said. "She's going to need to be sober."

"Okay," CR said. "I'm going to get me another beer. Can I bring you anything?"

Stacie shook her head, and CR went to the bar.

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining  
One day you will find me again  
It won't be long  
One of these days our love will lead you back, oh_

_I won't try to stop you now from leaving  
'Cause in my heart I know, oh yeah_

_Love will lead you back  
Someday I just know that  
Love will lead you back to my arms  
Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining  
One day you will find me again  
It won't be long  
One of these days our love will lead you back, oh yeah_

_Love will lead you back  
Someday I just know that  
Love will lead you back to my arms  
It won't be long_

_One of these days  
Our love will lead you back_

The song ended, and the crowd applauded and cheered; none more so than the Bellas. Beca thanked everyone and turned to hand the mic back to the DJ. She froze when she saw a certain redhead standing just behind him, with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Chloe?"

Beca threw the mic to the DJ and jumped off the stage. She stumbled as she landed, but Chloe caught her by the arms before she fell to the floor. Beca stood in front of Chloe and stared at her.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said, releasing Beca's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"Well, I had to come back to get something I forgot," Chloe said.

"What did you forget?" Beca asked, confused.

"You," Chloe said, causing Beca's breath to hitch.

"Wha-, um, what does that mean?"

"It means love has led me back to you," Chloe said. "I love you, too, Becs."

Beca rushed forward and grabbed Chloe in a hug. Chloe let out a small sob and pulled Beca tighter to her.

"I'm glad you came back," Beca whispered with tears in her eyes.

"So am I," Chloe whispered back, sniffling.

Beca pulled back from the hug and stared into Chloe's eyes. She smiled and said, "May I kiss you?"

"I'd be hurt if you didn't," Chloe said and closed the distance between their lips.

The Bellas could be heard yelling and screaming behind Chloe. Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled before kissing her.

Beca and Chloe ended their kiss, and Beca reached up to wipe Chloe's tears.

"Um, how long are you here for?" Beca asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"At least until May," Chloe said. "The teaching job in New York was only for this semester. Aubrey's hired me as a temp to help her at the retreat."

"Why only until May?" Beca asked.

"Because that's when you graduate," Chloe said. "And I'm hoping to convince you to ask me to go wherever you go."

Beca's smile got wider. "Even if I'm going all the way across the country to LA? Away from your best friend and your family?"

"I'll go with you even if you go to LA," Chloe said without any thought. "You're my best friend. My family. The love of my life. I'll go wherever you ask me to."

"Then I'm asking you to move to LA with me," Beca said, smiling.

"Then I'm moving to LA with you," Chloe said, smiling back at her.

Beca kissed Chloe again. The ended the kiss when they both couldn't stop smiling.

"I got exactly what I asked Santa for," Beca said. "Merry Christmas to me!"

"Me, too," Chloe said and leaned it to kiss Beca again.

Stacie and Aubrey watched Beca and Chloe. When they kissed again, Stacie said, "Looks like we both know our best friends better than they know themselves."

"It didn't take much convincing to get Chloe to come," Aubrey said. "It took a lot to keep her from jumping Beca as soon as we got here."

Chloe pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. She leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I love you, Becs," Chloe whispered.

"I love you, too, Chloe."

* * *

_**Full Prompt from malexfaith:**_ _Inspired by the Taylor Dane song Love Will Lead You Back. One of them is asked what their Christmas wish is... I'm thinking of having them think about it and then getting up on stage singing that song. To have the other hiding in the crowd, and Christmas wish granted._


	6. Just Get Here If You Can

**DAY 05 - JUST GET HERE IF YOU CAN**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User jasmineallgeyer**__: Military AU - Maybe you can do Beca or Chloe in the military, and they are coming home for Christmas._

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Beca asked, looking through her computer screen at Chloe.

"It's good, Becs," Chloe said.

"But?" Beca asked. "You have something to say about it; I can see it in your face. What are you thinking?"

"You know me too well," Chloe said with a laugh. "Okay, so I think there is too much happening just before the second chorus. Slow it down or take something out. I think it will sound better."

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe talk through Skype. "You're right. I knew there was something off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"Always glad to help," Chloe said.

Beca had her chin in her hand and was staring at Chloe through the computer screen. "You are so beautiful," Beca said with a sigh.

"Stop it," Chloe said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, my God," Beca said in a teasing tone. "Did I just cause the unflappable Chloe Beale to blush."

"Watch it, Mitchell," Chloe said. "Or the next time I see you, I might just have to kick your ass."

"First, it's Beale," Beca said, waving her left hand to show off her rings. "And, second, when is the next time I'm going to see you? You've been gone for over a year. I was hoping you'd be home this Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said, chewing on her bottom lip. "There's talk that we may be shipping out."

Beca sat up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, looking down.

"When? Where?"

"I don't know when," Chloe said. "It could be in two weeks, maybe less. It will depend on where we're going. As for where you know I can't tell you even if I knew."

"I know," Beca said, running a hand through her hair. "It's just that you'll be shipping out just before Christmas." Beca sighed, and her eyes lit up with an idea. "What if I came to you before you left? Would I be able to see you? Could you get a day or two of leave?"

"I, uh, I don't think so, Becs," Chloe said sadly. "I'm sorry, babe. I want to see you, but I don't think it's possible. We'll be spending the next two weeks getting everything ready to go. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Beca said, looking Chloe in the eye. "I knew what I signed up for when we got together. This is your career, and I wouldn't do anything to make it harder for you. I'm sorry I pushed to see you. I just miss you so much."

"The fact that you understand what my career entails is one of the many reasons I love you so much," Chloe said, letting out a small sniffle.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "I hate not knowing where you'll be."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "I promise, once we get settled in, I'll ask for some leave, and we can meet somewhere."

"I'd like that," Beca said and looked at the time. "I hate to say it, but I have to go. Can we Skype again tomorrow?"

"I'll send you a text to let you know," Chloe said. "I miss you, babe. Take care of yourself and tell Stacie and Brey I said hi."

"I miss you, too," Beca said. "And I love you. Be safe."

"Always," Chloe said. "I love you, too."

Beca blew Chloe a kiss and ended the Skype call. Beca sat back in her chair and sighed.

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe sat, staring at the blank screen in front of her after Beca ended their Skype call. She was startled when her bunkmate, Jessica, came rushing into their shared room

"Chloe, did you hear?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Hear what, Jess?" Chloe asked.

"We're shipping out," Jessica said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," Chloe said sadly. "Do you know where we're headed?"

"Yep," Jessica said, trying to hide her smile.

Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Care to share with the class?"

"We're going to San Francisco," Jessica blurted out. "As in California."

"What?" Chloe asked, not expecting that answer. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Jessica said. "Here are our orders." Jessica anded Chloe an envelope.

Chloe opened the envelope and took the papers out. She scanned them, and a smile came to her face. She grabbed Jessica's hands and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"This is fantastic," Chloe said after they settled down. "I'll be close to Beca. Maybe we will get to spend Christmas together after all."

"I know you will," Jessica said with another big smile. "I was talking to the Captain about our orders, and he said that our unit is getting fourteen days of R&R once we get to San Francisco."

"I have to call, Beca," Chloe squealed. She stopped and thought for a moment; a smile came to her face. "I won't tell her. I'll surprise her."

"I bet she'll love that," Jessica said. "My brother and sister-in-law live in San Francisco, and I'm going to surprise them, too. We haven't had Christmas together in like five years, and I have a three-year-old niece I haven't met yet. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"You're right about that," Chloe said, smiling.

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Ten days later, unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe and her squad were packing up and nearly ready to get on a cargo plane to San Francisco.

Beca was getting her things together to go home from the studio. She was on the phone with Stacie.

"I said I'd be there, didn't I?" Beca asked Stacie.

"I know," Stacie said with a sigh. "I don't want you to come up with some excuse for why you can't. We miss your face, and the rest of the girls are going to be there."

"I'll be there, I promise," Beca said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Stacie said. "But, if you are not here by ten, I'm coming over there and dragging you back here, and I don't care what you might be wearing. Or not wearing."

"Sheesh, Stace," Beca said. "When did my promises to you stop meaning anything? I have never gone back on a promise, ever. I'm a little hurt that you think I would."

"You're right," Stacie said. "It's just Brey keeps yapping in my ear about making sure you come over on Christmas. And I'd rather be on your bad side than hers."

Beca laughed. "I get it. And I'll be there, or Aubrey can have my vocal cords ripped out by wolves."

"Okay," Stacie said with a chuckle.

"I'm heading home, so I'll talk later," Beca said.

"I'll talk to you later," Stacie responded.

Beca sighed as she ended the call. She had to run to the grocery store, which she knew was going to be crowded since it was two days before Christmas. Why did she promise Stacie and Aubrey that she'd make lasagna and her famous rum balls for their potluck?

Beca grabbed her keys and made her way to the elevator to get to the parking garage. Her phone rang just as she opened her car door.

"Beca Beale," Beca said into her phone as she settled in the driver's seat.

"Hey, babe," Chloe's voice came through the phone.

"Hey," Beca said, sounding as if the weight of the world had fallen off her shoulders.

"I only have a minute and wanted to call," Chloe said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Beca said as she started the car. "I'm leaving work and have to go to the grocery store on the way home. I am not looking forward to that."

"Yikes," Chloe said. "I know how much you hate to go grocery shopping. What are you getting?"

"Stuff for my lasagna and rum balls," Beca said. "I promised Stacie and Aubrey I'd bring them for the Christmas potluck with the Bellas."

"I miss them," Chloe said.

"What?" Beca said with a laugh. "The Bellas or my famous rum balls?"

"Both," Chloe said, laughing. There was some muffled talking in the background, and Chloe got back on the phone.

"You have to go," Beca said.

"I do," Chloe said. "I'm sorry I don't have time to talk more, but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Don't ever apologize for calling, Chlo," Beca said. "I like hearing your voice, too."

"I'll try and call on Christmas," Chloe said. "I don't know if I'll be able to, but I'll try. I love you, and I miss you."

"I love and miss you, too," Beca said.

Chloe ended the call, and Beca sat in the car for a few minutes. She finally sighed and drove out of the parking garage.

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe and her squad arrived in San Francisco later that day. Everyone was shown their quarters and told to unpack for an inspection. Two hours later, everyone passed inspection, and their leave would start the next day. Chloe called Aubrey to make sure everything was set to surprise Beca.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Your flight gets into LAX at eleven tomorrow, and Stacie will pick you up at the airport and bring you here. You'll spend the night with us and will get to surprise Beca on Christmas morning."

"Thanks for helping me with this, Brey," Chloe said. "I can't wait to see Beca. And you, of course."

"I know she'll be happy to see you, too," Aubrey said. "I have to say I'm jealous that Stacie gets to see you before I do. Since Stacie and I have so much to do to get ready to have everyone here for Christmas, we flipped a coin to see who would pick you up. Stacie won."

"Well, we'll get to have a more emotional reunion at home," Chloe said. "It's better this way."

"I guess," Aubrey said. "I miss you, Chloe."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said. "And I have two weeks of leave, so we'll find some time to get together, just the two of us, sometime early next week."

"Why do we have to wait until next week?" Aubrey whined. "Why can't we plan something for this weekend?"

"I haven't seen Beca in a year, Brey," Chloe said. "So, once I get Beca home, I don't plan on leaving the house for a couple of days. I'd be happy to elaborate, but I think you can figure out why."

"Why do I even ask?" Aubrey said, sighing. "Fine. We'll plan something for next week."

"Great," Chloe said with a laugh. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Brey."

"Bye, Chloe," Aubrey said and ended the call.

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe walked out of the terminal, dragging two bags behind her. She looked to her right, searching for Stacie.

"Chloe!" Stacie yelled from Chloe's left.

Chloe's head whipped around when she heard her name. She smiled as she saw Stacie rushing over to greet her. They grabbed each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," Stacie said as she held onto Chloe.

"Me, too," Chloe said.

Stacie pulled back from the hug. "Looking good there, Sargeant Beale. Gotta love a woman in uniform!"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mrs. Posen," Chloe said.

"What can I say?" Stacie said as they hurried over to Stacie's car. "Married life agrees with me."

Stacie opened the trunk, and Chloe threw her bags in. They both got into the car, and Stacie pulled away from the curb.

"Aubrey's chomping at the bit to see you," Stacie said. "She tried to bribe me so she could be the one to pick you up."

Chloe laughed. "I can't wait to see her and everyone else."

"Especially Beca?"

Chloe smiled and said, "Especially Beca."

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Aubrey came running out the door as soon as Stacie pulled into the driveway. Chloe barely had time to get out of the car before Aubrey grabbed her into a hug.

The two best friends hugged while Stacie got Chloe's bags out of the trunk.

"I'm so glad you're here," Aubrey said, sniffling.

"Me, too," Chloe said as they followed Stacie into the house.

After Chloe changed out of her uniform, she and Aubrey spent several hours catching up. They finally joined Stacie in the kitchen to help bake several batches of cookies and a few pies for the next day.

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner," Stacie said at around six-thirty.

"Sounds good," Chloe said.

Aubrey took two pies out of the oven; Stacie was on the phone ordering the pizzas; Chloe had walked out the back door.

After a few minutes, Aubrey came out to find Chloe leaning against the railing with her phone in her hand.

"You want to call her, don't you?" Aubrey asked.

"I do," Chloe said wistfully. "But, I know I can't. If I do, I'm going to tell her I'm here, and I really do want to surprise her tomorrow."

"How about we swap?" Aubrey said, holding out her hand palm up for Chloe's phone while holding out a beer in the other hand.

Chloe smiled and placed her phone in Aubrey's palm while taking the beer.

"Thanks," Chloe said and took a sip of her beer.

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Christmas morning found Chloe up at five. She barely slept because she was excited to see Beca.

Chloe decided to go for a morning run. She quietly left the house and ran five miles before returning to find Aubrey and Stacie up and about.

"Did you have a good run?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Go shower and get dressed," Stacie said. "I'm making a quick breakfast so we can open our gifts before everyone shows up."

"Be back in twenty," Chloe said and hurried to the guest room.

Once Aubrey heard the shower start, she went to the guest room and left a wrapped box on the bed. Chloe noticed the package when she came back from her shower. She picked it up and smiled.

"_Open immediately_," the tag read, so Chloe did. Inside was a box with a Christmas sweater. Chloe laughed and continued to get ready for the day.

Aubrey and Stacie had quickly changed into Christmas sweaters. Chloe came to the kitchen and let out a laugh.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "These are some ugly Christmas sweaters."

"That's our theme this year," Stacie said. "Everyone is supposed to wear one. We knew you wouldn't have one, so we got that for you."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I feel bad because I didn't have a chance to go shopping for everyone."

"You being home is gift enough for us," Aubrey said. Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Stacie added. "I'm sure Beca has gone above and beyond on gifts, so you're covered."

"You're right about that," Chloe said.

"Come on, let's eat," Stacie said as she placed the food on the counter.

Aubrey started plating the food, and Stacie turned to Chloe.

"So, we thought that we should hide you until Beca gets here," Stacie said. "I know the Bellas will want to see you, but I think Beca should see you first."

"Okay," Chloe said, taking a full plate from Aubrey. "Where should I hide?"

"In our room," Aubrey said. "No one will go in there."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'm so excited and nervous."

_**~ Day 5 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The doorbell rang, signifying the first guests had arrived. Chloe hurried into Stacie and Aubrey's room. She decided to get comfortable on the bed while she waited to get the word that Beca was here.

Beca arrived, and there was more confusion as everyone greeted her. Stacie went to get Chloe but found her asleep. She decided to let her sleep for a bit longer before waking her.

When Stacie came back alone, Aubrey looked at her. Stacie walked over to her and whispered, "Chloe's sleeping. I think she needed it, so I'm going to let her sleep for just a little bit longer."

"Oh, okay," Aubrey said.

"Hey, Beca," Fat Amy called. "Have you heard from Chloe?"

"I talked to her two days ago," Beca said. "I'm hoping she'll be able to call today."

"Do you have any new music that you're working on?" Ashley asked. "I mean, we all know most of your songs are about Chloe."

Beca blushed because it was true. "No new stuff right now," Beca said. "Maybe after the New Year."

Stacie leaned in and whispered something to Aubrey, who smiled and nodded her head. Stacie quietly snuck away and went to their bedroom.

"Chloe," Stacie said, shaking the redhead's shoulder

"I'm up," Chloe said, sitting up.

"Sorry," Stacie said. "Beca's here."

"She is?"

"Yes," Stacie said. Just then, they heard piano music start. "The girls asked her to play something."

Chloe smiled, and she and Stacie quietly went to the end of the hallway to listen. They were out of sight when Beca spoke.

"This is a song for Chloe," Beca said, as she gently played the piano. "It's an older song, and I came across it the other day and thought it was appropriate."

Beca took a breath and put her hands back on the keys and started playing. Stacie held Chloe back from rushing out to Beca.

"Let's listen for a minute," Stacie whispered.

Chloe nodded as Beca started to sing.

_You can reach me by railway, you can reach me by trailway  
You can reach me on an airplane, you can reach me with your mind  
You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man  
I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can_

_You can reach me by sailboat, climb a tree and swing rope to rope  
Take a sled and slide down the slope, into these arms of mine  
You can jump on a speedy colt, cross the border in a blaze of hope  
I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can_

Chloe quietly stepped into the living room, and Jessica and Ashley were the first to see her; their eyes widened. Chloe put a finger to her mouth to keep them quiet.

_There are hills and mountains between us  
Always something to get over  
If I had my way, surely you would be closer  
I need you closer_

_There are hills and mountains between us  
Always something to get over  
If I had my way, surely you would be closer  
I need you closer_

The surprised looks continued around the room as Chloe honed in on Beca and quietly made her way to her. She stopped about a foot behind her.

_You can windsurf into my life, take me up on a carpet ride  
You can make it in a big balloon, but you better make it soon  
You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man  
I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can_

_I don't care, I don't care  
I need you right here right now  
I need you right here right now right by my side yeah yeah  
Get here_

"I got here," Chloe said, causing Beca to stop playing and jump up.

Beca slowly turned and saw Chloe standing less than a foot away from her. Beca closed the short distance and threw her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, and they stood there, Beca's head buried in Chloe's neck.

Beca pulled back, sniffling. "How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Chloe said, pulling back to wipe the tears from Beca's face. "I have another surprise. We've been transferred to San Francisco. So, my new duty station is a ninety-minute flight away. We'll be able to see each other more often."

"What? Seriously?"

Chloe nodded, and Beca crashed her lips into Chloe's. They kissed until Fat Amy gave a whoop and grabbed them both in a hug. The rest of the Bellas joined in as they all started talking at once.

The girls finally settled down after welcoming Chloe home. Beca did not leave Chloe's side and kissed her every chance she got.

"When can we go home?" Beca whispered to Chloe as they were almost done opening gifts.

"Soon, I hope," Chloe whispered back. "I _really_ want to be alone with you."

"Same," Beca said, kissing Chloe again.

"Keep kissing me like that," Chloe said, trying to catch her breath. "And we may not make it home."

"I don't mind," Beca said with a smirk. "We haven't had car sex in a while."

"Babe, we haven't had _**any**_ kind of sex in a while," Chloe said, her face flushed. "I'm about to implode from wanting you so bad."

"Oh, God!" Beca's mouth was suddenly dry. She turned to see Stacie and Aubrey looking at her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you-," Chloe started to ask, but Beca was already halfway across the room.

Chloe watched as Beca went up to Stacie and Aubrey. She furrowed her brow when she saw Beca's arms flailing around. She watched as Beca's shoulders slumped, and she ran a hand through her hair.

Beca turned and walked back to Chloe.

"Let's get your stuff," Beca said. "We're leaving."

"What did you say to them?" Chloe asked as she led Beca into the guest room.

Beca sat on the bed as Chloe gathered her stuff and put everything in her bag.

"I told them that we needed to leave," Beca said. "They asked why and I told them it was because we wanted, no _needed_ to be alone. Stacie laughed and said we lasted longer than she thought we would. Then Aubrey said we could have left any time we wanted to. Everyone would understand."

Chloe laughed at that. "Is that why you look so dejected before you came back over to me?"

"Yeah," Beca said blushing. "We could have gone home _hours_ ago, Chlo."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her up into her arms. She kissed Beca, and they started making out.

The two jumped apart when the door suddenly flew open. They looked to see Aubrey, with her hand over her eyes, and Stacie, laughing, as they stood in the doorway.

"I told you," Stacie said.

Aubrey was shaking her head. "We thought you meant to leave and go home, not leave the room to have sex in here."

"Brey!" Chloe squealed. "We are not having sex in here. We're going home to have sex. That was just a warm-up."

Stacie laughed and said, "It looks like Beca is plenty warmed up."

Chloe and Aubrey both looked at Beca. Her face was flushed, her eyes were dark with lust, and she was still trying to catch her breath.

Chloe laughed as Beca grabbed her hand and pushed Stacie and Aubrey out of the way. Stacie and Aubrey followed, laughing along with Chloe, as Beca determinedly walked to the door.

"Hey, Beca, where are you going?" Ashley called out.

"To have sex with my wife," Beca yelled back as she opened the door and pulled Chloe behind her. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Song Used**: _Get Here_ by Oleta Adams


	7. I Want My Best Friend For Christmas

**DAY 06 - I WANT MY BEST FRIEND FOR CHRISTMAS**

**Prompt from Tumblr User rejection-isnt-failure: **_HS AU, enemies to lovers (and if you're really loving the challenge, Chloe jealousy). Told mostly from Chloe's POV with just a hint of jealousy thrown in. I hope you like it._

* * *

Chloe Beale tossed and turned as her subconscious overtook her dreams. Beca Mitchell played a very prominent role in her dreams again tonight.

_Chloe crossed her arms and stood her ground. She would not back down._

_Beca looked at her, the hurt in her eyes replaced by anger. _

"_Go fuck yourself, Chloe," Beca spit out before turning and walking away._

Chloe raised her head and punched her pillow; then fluffed it up and wrapped her arms around it as she laid her head down to get back to sleep.

Sleep came within seconds, but so did the dreams.

"_Come on, Chloe," Beca said, smiling. "If you try it, I know you're going to like it."_

"_Beca, I am not going to dip my french fries in my milkshake," Chloe said, exasperation in her voice._

_Beca dipped a fry into her milkshake and took a bite. "Mmmmm, the best of salty and sweet. You don't know what you're missing."_

_Chloe could only smile and shake her head at her best friend._

"Best friend," Chloe mumbled as she sat up, shaking her head free of the dreams. "More like enemies."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and wiped her eyes, surprised to find tears. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Seeing that it was almost six-thirty, Chloe decided to get up and get ready for school.

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe yawned as she opened her locker.

"You look awful, Chloe," Aubrey Posen, Chloe's best friend said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Chloe said, leaning against her locker.

"Did you and Tom spend all night sexebrating your anniversary?" Stacie Conrad, another friend, said with a sexy wink.

"Sexebrating?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "It's celebrating something by having sex. Sexebrating. I made it up."

"No, Stacie," Chloe said, shaking her head. "There was no _sexebrating_. Just bad dreams keeping me up most of the night."

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "Just tired."

"Hey, Mitchell," Stacie said as Beca Mitchell opened her locker a few down from Chloe's.

"Hey, Conrad," Beca called back, ignoring the other two girls standing with Stacie.

Chloe swallowed and turned back to her locker to pull out a notebook.

"Why do you still talk to her?" Aubrey asked Stacie, glaring at Beca. "She tried to steal Tom away from Chloe."

"Beca wouldn't do that," Stacie said with a laugh. "Who told you that? Oh, my God!" Stacie looked at Chloe. "Is that why you two are fighting and not talking?"

"We're not fighting," Chloe said sadly. "We're not anything. Not anymore."

"Who told you Beca was trying to steal Tom away from you?" Stacie asked. "You are her best friend and you know she's gay. Why would you believe them?"

"Tom told her about it himself," Aubrey said, clearly enjoying the fact that she knew something Stacie didn't. "I was there. I heard it all."

"So, what happened?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey proceeded to tell Stacie. "I was standing with Chloe at the Halloween party that Fat Amy had when Beca came running over to us."

"_Chloe, I need to talk to you," Beca said. "It's about Tom"_

"_What's going on?" Chloe asked. "What about Tom?"_

"_He just hit on me and tried to get me to go upstairs with him," Beca said._

"_What?" Chloe asked._

"_I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca said. "I didn't-"_

"_Hey, babe," Tom interrupted as he walked up to them and put his arm around Chloe's waist._

_Chloe pushed him away, and shouted, "Get away from me, Tom! I can't believe you."_

"_I told her what you did, douchebag," Beca said._

_Tom glared at Beca. "What exactly is it that I've supposedly done?"_

"_Beca said you hit on her," Chloe said. "And tried to get her to go upstairs with you. I can't believe you."_

"_Chloe, I did not hit on her," Tom said with indignation. "For one, she's gay and two, there is nothing about her that I like. You know that; I've told you enough times. I still can't believe you're friends with her."_

"_Then why would she say you did?" Chloe asked, her face red with anger._

"_I didn't want to have to tell you this," Tom said, sadly. "Because she's your best friend. But," Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She hit on me and I turned her down. I guess she didn't like that."_

"_What the fuck?" Beca yelled._

"_Beca?" Chloe said, turning to Beca with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that? I know you don't like him but he **is **__my__ boyfriend."_

"_What?!" Beca squealed. "You believe him? I'm gay and he's done nothing but lie to you and cheat on you since you got together."_

"_You never did like him," Chloe said. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."_

_Beca looked from Chloe's sad face to Tom's smug one. She swallowed hard and stood tense._

"_So, you believe him over me?" Beca asked. "You believe the guy who lies to you constantly over your best friend of almost twelve years? The best friend who has never lied to you about anything?"_

_Chloe looked uncertain as she looked from Tom to Beca._

"_This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," Tom said quickly. "I knew you'd be hurt by it."_

_Chloe wiped at the tears in her eyes and looked at Beca. "I think we need to take a break from each other. I can't believe you would do something like this to me. Apparently, our friendship doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me."_

_Beca and Aubrey both gasped._

"_So, that's it?" Beca choked out. "You're siding with him after all the shit he's pulled?"_

"_Yes. I am." Chloe crossed her arms and stood her ground. She would not back down. _

_Beca looked at her, the hurt in her eyes replaced by anger. _

"_Go fuck yourself, Chloe," Beca spit out before turning and walking away._

_Chloe threw herself in Tom's arms and he held her while she cried._

"As far as I know, Beca and Chloe haven't talked since," Aubrey concluded.

"How could you believe Tom over Beca?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"Why would Tom lie to me about it?" Chloe responded.

"Why would Beca?" Stacie countered. "Plus, lying to you is what Tom does. Everyone knows he cheats on you. You're the only one who doesn't believe it."

"People are just jealous," Chloe said, getting angry. "He's the hottest guy in school and every girl wants him. Of course, they're going to say he cheated, hoping I'll break up with him."

"Did Tom tell you that?" Stacie scoffed, shaking her head. "Beca has been your best friend for twelve years. Has she ever lied to you about anything? Anything at all?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she wasn't lying that night," Chloe said indignantly.

"Yes, it does," Stacie said and walked away.

"I hate to say it, Chloe," Aubrey said. "But, thinking back, Stacie's right. I don't recall Beca ever lying to you, or anyone for that matter. And she always owns up to her mistakes. You can't say the same about Tom, can you?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She stood there looking down at the floor.

"I have to get to class," Aubrey said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Chloe said softly as Aubrey walked away.

Chloe slammed her locker and banged her forehead against it. Aubrey and Stacie were right. Beca never lied to her in all the time she's known her. She needed to try and find a way to apologize to Beca. And, she needed to have a talk with Tom.

Chloe sighed and slowly made her way to her first class.

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It had been three weeks since the Halloween incident. Beca wasn't answering Chloe's texts or phone calls.

In school, Beca was in almost all of Chloe's classes but would not look at Chloe no matter how hard Chloe tried to get her attention. What Chloe missed were the looks Beca was giving her when her back was turned.

At the end of class, Beca would rush out of class as soon as the bell rang. Chloe could only sigh and hope that she would soon get the chance to talk to Beca.

Chloe walked around most days with a dark cloud over her head. She missed Beca so much and hated that she didn't know what to say to Beca so she would talk to Chloe.

The day before Thanksgiving Break, Chloe made her way to the cafeteria to meet up with Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth hanging open in shock and surprise. There, before her very eyes, was _her_ boyfriend, Tom, kissing some girl he had pinned up against the wall.

Chloe stomped over to the couple and shoved Tom's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it," Tom said as he turned around. His eyes widened. "Oh, um, he-hey, babe."

"Don't _babe_ me, you cheating jerk!" Chloe yelled. "Everyone was right about you. God, I can't believe I lost my best friend because of you."

"Come on, Chloe," Tom said, trying to placate the redhead. "This is nothing. She means nothing."

The girl let out an indignant huff and slapped Tom before stomping off. Before he could recover, Chloe slapped Tom's other cheek and stomped off as well.

"Fuck!" Tom yelled in frustration as he rubbed both hands over his face.

Chloe had tears running down her face as she made her way to the table where Chloe and Aubrey were sitting.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked, jumping up to pull Chloe to her.

"I, I," Chloe mumbled between sobs. "T-Tom was kissing another girl."

"So, you caught him in the act?" Stacie said coldly. "How's he going to spin this one to make you stay with him?"

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "No need to kick her while she's down."

"Sorry, but I have no sympathy for her," Stacie said. "She chose to turn a blind eye to Tom's infidelities and took his side over Beca's. Even going so far as to call Beca a liar. Chloe not believing Beca hurt Beca more than she's willing to admit. Chloe deserves to feel some pain after the pain she caused Beca."

"That's enough!" Aubrey said, glaring at Stacie. "Here, Chloe. Sit down."

Chloe sat down, wiping the tears from her face. "Stacie's right, Brey. I do deserve this. I can't believe I told Beca we weren't friends anymore because of him. She was my best friend and I miss her so much."

"What are you going to do about it?" Stacie asked.

"She hates me and I don't blame her," Chloe said. "I kind of hate myself and I don't think there's anything I can do."

"I don't think she hates you," Stacie said. "She's not like that. Especially since I think she's in love with you."

"What?!" Chloe and Aubrey both ask.

"Hear me out," Stacie said. "Beca looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. She would always bring you your favorite treat on Mondays because she knew that was your hardest day of classes. She would always stand up for you against anyone who made fun of you. She would drop everything and come running whenever you said you needed her."

"She does all that because she is," Chloe stopped and sighed. "_**Was**_ my best friend."

"You guys may not be talking," Stacie said. "But she still looks at you lovingly, although now it's tinged with a touch of sadness."

"Maybe," Chloe said. "But, she hasn't given me a Monday treat since before Halloween."

"Actually, she has," Stacie said with a smile.

"No, she hasn't; but you have," Chloe said, confused. "Why is that?"

"Because Beca is the one who gets them and gives them to me to give to you," Stacie said with a shrug.

"She, um, she does that?" Chloe asked, somewhat shocked but also pleased.

"She does," Stacie said. "And you can't say anything to her about it; I promised her I wouldn't tell you. Frankly, I'm surprised you never questioned that I started doing it."

"I never really thought about it until you mentioned it," Chloe said as tears stung her eyes. "I need to talk to Beca and apologize for the way I acted toward her. I want my best friend for Christmas."

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Two weeks later, Chloe was at her locker and saw Beca out of the corner of her eye. She sighed and tried not to stare, but Chloe had come to realize that she liked Beca as more than a friend. She was so pretty and had always been nice to Chloe. Well, she was until Chloe dumped her as a friend.

"I'm such an idiot," Chloe mumbled as she watched Beca.

Chloe thought about walking over and just start talking to Beca when suddenly Terry Davidson walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her. Beca laughed and smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Terry.

"Beca's got a girlfriend?" Chloe muttered and turned away from the couple.

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes as she slammed her locker shut and hurried in the opposite direction so she didn't have to see Beca and Terry together. Chloe hurried into her next class and took her seat, discreetly wiping her eyes.

Aubrey and Stacie entered the class and seeing Chloe looking distressed hurried over to her.

"Chloe are you okay?" Aubrey asked quietly so as not to bring attention to her.

Chloe nodded her head. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other; both concerned about their friend. Before either could say anything, the instructor entered and started class.

As soon as class was over, Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the arm and led her to an empty classroom. Stacie followed them in.

"Okay, Chloe, what's going on?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sat at a desk and put her head down. "Beca's got a girlfriend," she mumbled.

"What?" Stacie asked, surprised. "Since when?"

Chloe lifted her head as a tear slid down her cheek. "Since I don't know when, but I saw them together at her locker this morning. Terry Davidson walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Beca didn't flinch away from her and was smiling at her. I used to be the only person she'd let do that."

"Maybe they aren't together," Aubrey said.

"How many times have you seen Beca let anyone other than me hug her or touch her without giving them a death glare?" Chloe asked.

"What do you care if she has a girlfriend?" Stacie asked, looking at Chloe with her head tilted and an eyebrow raised.

"I don't," Chloe said quickly; too quickly.

"Really?" Stacie asked. "Seems to me like you're more upset than called for over this. Or maybe it's jealousy. Do you have something to tell us?"

"Like what?" Chloe asked indignantly.

"I don't know," Stacie said. "Like, you like Beca more than a friend."

"Don't be silly, Stacie," Aubrey chastised. "Chloe's not gay."

"I didn't say she was," Stacie shot back. "Liking Beca does not make her gay. And Beca would be a hell of a lot better for her than Tom ever was."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Chloe asked, looking between her two friends. "Stacie's right. I like Beca; as in more than a friend. I've never liked another girl before so I'm confused about these feelings. And, I'm not gay because I still like guys. I guess since I like Beca in that way, I could be bi. Right?"

"Sounds about right to me," Stacie said with a smile. "And I for one am on the BeChloe train."

"BeChloe train?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Beca plus Chloe equals BeChloe. It's their ship name."

Chloe chuckled and then became serious. "It hurts to see Beca with Terry like that."

"You now have a taste of what Beca's been going through every time she saw you with Tom," Stacie said.

"What am I going to do?" Chloe asked.

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe wasn't any closer to making up with Beca than she was two weeks ago. She had seen Beca and Terry around school a lot and it hurt every time she saw them. She hated that she was glad they didn't show any PDA when she saw them. That would have been more than she could handle.

It was the last day before Christmas Break and Chloe had hoped to be talking to Beca by now. Chloe sighed as she slowly made her way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Ow," Chloe yelped as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room. She looked up to see who had grabbed her. "What the hell, Tom? You're hurting my arm."

"I'm tired of my girlfriend ignoring me," Tom yelled, moving his hand to hold Chloe by the wrist as he pressed her up against the wall.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Chloe said, struggling to get away from Tom. "I broke up with you because you cheated on me."

"You're my girlfriend until I say otherwise," Tom said. "You know that girl meant nothing to me. It's you I want and only you."

"That's too bad," Chloe said. "Because I don't want you!"

"Why?" Tom asked, his nose practically touching Chloe's. "Because you lost your best friend? You're still my girlfriend or I might just have to have a little chat with your bestie, Beca."

"No!" Chloe yelled and shoved Tom away from her.

The strength of the shove surprised Tom and caused him to take a couple of steps back. Once Tom was off of her, she turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall again. Neither of them saw the two girls walk into the room.

"Ow!" Chloe yelled when her back hit the wall.

"Shut up!" Tom yelled in her face.

Chloe closed her eyes cringed away from Tom.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her!"

Chloe opened her eyes and was surprised to see Beca push Tom away from her. She was even more surprised when Terry came to her and asked if she was okay. Chloe just stared at Terry before looking over at Beca and Tom.

"Get lost, Mitchell," Tom said. "This is between me and Chloe."

"Not anymore," Beca said, standing between Tom and Chloe. "She dumped you. Get over it and go crawling back to whatever girl you cheated on her with. I knew you were an asshole, but attacking a girl who doesn't want you is even lower than anything else you've done."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Tom asked with a laugh. He took a step toward Beca but stopped when Terry spoke.

"You should go, Tom," Terry said, causing him to look at her. "Beca and I both saw you drag Chloe in here and throw her against the wall. That's considered assault. I'm sure the cops would be very interested in what we witnessed."

Tom swallowed and a look of fear crossed his face; he stepped away from Beca. He puffed out his chest and sneered as he said, "Fine. She's not worth it anyway. We're through, Chloe."

Tom shoved past Beca and exited the room. Beca waited to make sure Tom was gone before turning to Chloe.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Do you want us to take you to the nurse?" Terry asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No. Really, I'm fine."

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe saw the concern on Beca's face. Chloe couldn't help herself and threw herself into Beca's arms. Beca's eyes widened as she looked over at Terry. Terry smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chlo?" Beca asked softly. "We'll take you the nurse and wait to make sure everything's okay."

Chloe pulled back from the hug and said, "Thanks, Becs, but I'm really okay. Just more stunned than physically hurt. I can't believe that Tom would do that."

"If you're sure you're okay," Beca said. "How about we walk you to the cafeteria?"

"Um, actually, I need to go meet Jesse," Terry said. "I'll talk to you later, Beca."

"Okay," Beca said and turned to Chloe. Chloe had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I, um, I thought you and Terry were. You know-"

"Together?"

"Yeah."

Beca laughed. "Terry is Jesse's girlfriend. Since he's my best friend, Terry and I got to know each other and found we have a lot in common. She's pretty cool and we have several classes together so we started hanging out."

Chloe looked down at the floor and then back up to Beca. "Beca, I need to apologize to you. You were right about Tom. And I can't say I'm sorry enough for believing what he said about you. I should have known better. I just, um. I'm sorry."

"I've never lied to you, Chloe," Beca said. "And it really hurt that you thought I would."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"And, I'm gay. It would take a hell of a lot more than a douchebag like Tom to turn me straight."

"I know."

"I wanted to talk to you, but you made it clear you didn't want me as your friend anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "Sorry. I mean, sorry. Oh, God, why can't I stop saying sorry?"

Beca laughed. "You really are one of a kind, Beale."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Chloe asked. "And that we're friends again?"

"I don't want to be your friend, Chloe," Beca said, looking Chloe in the eye.

"Oh," Chloe said and looked down again. "I, uh, I get it."

"I don't think you do," Beca said.

Chloe looked back up at Beca just as Beca stepped forward. Chloe's eyes widened in shock when Beca smashed their lips together. Beca pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds.

"Wha-what was that for?" Chloe asked, even more confused.

"That was something for you to think about," Beca said, giving Chloe a wink before turning and leaving Chloe standing alone in the room.

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Wait," Aubrey said, looking at Chloe. "So, she just kissed you and said it was something for you to think about?"

"Yep," Chloe said as she hurried to eat her lunch.

"I told you Beca liked you as more than a friend," Stacie said with a smug smile.

"So, are you thinking about it?" Aubrey asked. "Thinking about you and Beca, together as a couple."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip and blushed. "I kind of am."

"Yes!" Stacie squealed. "I knew it!"

Chloe laughed at Stacie; Aubrey glared at her.

"What?" Stacie said, looking at Aubrey. "I've already said I was on team BeChloe. Now it looks like this ship might actually sail."

"I'm happy for you, Chloe," Aubrey said. "If that's what you want."

"She's what I want," Chloe said, adamantly. "I need to figure out a way to let Beca know she's the one I want."

"Do something at Jesse Swanson's Christmas Party," Stacie said. "Everyone will be there. And since he's Beca's best friend, you know she'll be there."

"But what should I do?" Chloe asked just as the bell rang ending the lunch period.

"Walk up to her and kiss her," Aubrey said as they gathered their trays and started walking toward the tray return.

"I'm all for that," Stacie said.

"I can't do that," Chloe said.

"Why not?" Stacie asked as she placed her tray on the belt.

"I, uh, I don't know," Chloe said. "I just can't."

"I bet she'd love it if you did, though," Aubrey said as they made their way to class.

"Aubrey's right," Stacie said. "Do it in front of all your friends. It will let Beca know you're serious about her."

"You think?" Chloe asked.

"I do," Stacie said.

"So, do I," Aubrey added.

Chloe thought about it as they entered their class and took their seats. She did have a lot to think about.

_**~ Day 6 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, Aubrey was driving Stacie and Chloe to Jesse Swanson's Christmas party.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Beca yet?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"I'm going to wing it," Chloe said from the back seat.

"Wing it?" Stacie said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'll get her to talk to me and I'll tell her that I like her. See where it goes from there."

"I still like the idea of you walking up to her and kissing her," Aubrey said.

"Me, too," Stacie said with a laugh. "Kissing her would definitely let her know you want her."

Chloe didn't say anything; she just turned her head and looked out the window.

There were so many cars lining the street for the party, Aubrey had to park two blocks from Jesse's house. The three friends walked up to the house and entered as someone else was coming out.

"Well, look what we have here," Jesse said when he saw them. "Three of Barden High's hottest coming to my party. Welcome ladies. Drinks are in the kitchen, food is everywhere, and the dance floor is through there."

The three looked at where Jesse was pointing to see quite a crowd dancing.

"The music is really good," Stacie said. "People seem to be enjoying it."

"Of course, they are; Beca's DJing," Jesse said. "I'm going to go find my girlfriend. Enjoy yourselves!"

Jesse walked away and the girls looked around. They waved and spoke to some of their classmates.

Chloe suddenly felt something; something that caused her to turn her head. She smiled when she saw Beca talking with Jesse and Terry. She made a decision and straightened her stance as she took determined steps toward Beca.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she saw Chloe walk away.

"Oh, my God!" Stacie exclaimed. "She's going to do it."

"Do what?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe reached Beca and Beca turned to her with a smile. Before Beca could say anything, Chloe grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

"That," Stacie said with a laugh.

Beca was a bit stunned at first but found her arms going around Chloe's waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"I'll just, uh, set up the next playlist," Jesse said as he watched the two girls still kissing. "Um, yeah."

Jesse grabbed Terry's hand and walked away. Beca pulled back from the kiss.

"Well, hello to you," Beca said with a smile. "I'm taking it this means you thought about it."

"I did," Chloe said, smiling back at Beca. "And I think, no, I **_know_** I want to be with you. So, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Beca said, leaning in to capture Chloe's lips in another kiss.

They broke apart when their friends started whistling and cheering. Beca laughed.

"I can't believe I got what I wished for this Christmas," Beca said.

"Me, too," Chloe said. "Merry Christmas, Beca."

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said, leaning in to kiss Chloe again.


	8. A Knight to Remember

**Day 7 - A KNIGHT TO REMEMBER**

_**Prompt from Tumblr User rejection-isnt-failure:**__ BeChloe Knight AU [full prompt at the end]_.

* * *

"Beca? Beca, where are you?" Princess Chloe whisper-yelled into the dark night. "Beca?"

"You rang, m'lady," Beca said from behind Chloe, causing her to jump. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"You frightened me," Chloe said, turning so she could see Beca.

Beca tightened her hold on Chloe. The moon shining through the trees showed Chloe's eyes, glistening with tears.

"Something is troubling you," Beca said. "What is it, my love?"

"Oh, Beca," Chloe said through her tears. "My father knows I've been sneaking out of the castle. He has forbidden me from doing so again."

"And, yet, here you are," Beca said with a smirk.

"Beca, what if he finds out about you?" Chloe asked. "He could banish you from the Kingdom forever. Or have you killed. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you."

"What are you saying, Chloe?" Beca asked, tilting her head to look at Chloe.

"I don't want to say it, Beca," Chloe said. "I love you. I do. But we can't be together."

Beca let out a small gasp and stepped back, distancing herself a bit from Chloe.

"I love you, too, Chloe," Beca said. "If your father forbids you from seeing me, we can run away together. I heard of a Kingdom a fortnight's ride from here where we can be together, and no one will say anything about us."

"I can't, Beca," Chloe said. "My father is King here. And, if I were to run off with you, he would send his men after me, and you would be killed. I can't live with that, Beca. I just can't."

Chloe fell to the ground as tears fell down her cheeks. Beca wiped at her tears and knelt next to Chloe.

"If I cannot be with you, then I must leave here," Beca said. She sniffled before continuing. "I ask that I be granted permission to bestow you with a goodbye kiss, my Princess."

Chloe knew Beca was right; she didn't say anything as she fought the tears. Beca reached over and gently took Chloe's chin in her hand and lifted Chloe's face so she could look into Chloe's eyes. Chloe's bright blue orbs stared back at her.

Beca leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Chloe's. Chloe's lips were soft as she kissed Beca. After a moment, Chloe ripped her lips from Beca's as she let out a sob. Beca gently took Chloe in her arms and let Chloe cry against her shoulder.

It took a few minutes for Chloe to calm down. Beca continued to hold her until Chloe pulled herself away from Beca.

"I will always love you, Beca," Chloe said, putting a hand to Beca's cheek. "And I will never forget you for as long as I live."

"I will always love you, too, Chloe," Beca said. "I will leave here, but I will find a way to come back, and we will be together."

"I truly wished I could believe that will happen," Chloe said sadly. "But I fear it is not meant to be."

"I promise you," Beca said. "I will find a way for us to be together. Or die trying."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca again. This time Beca pulled away and stood, bringing Chloe to her feet as well.

"Go back to the castle," Beca said, holding back her tears. "I will watch until you are safely within the castle's walls."

"Be safe, my love," Chloe said, caressing Beca's cheek one last time.

"Always," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand and kissing her palm before letting her go. "Now, go."

Chloe hesitated but finally turned to make her way back to the castle, looking back over her shoulder until she could no longer make out Beca in the darkness.

Beca stood, watching until she was sure Chloe was out of sight and safe. It was only then that Beca let herself fall to the ground as her tears fell, and her heart shattered.

Beca calmed herself and wiped her tears. She looked in the direction she had last seen Chloe. "I will find a way for us to be together," Beca whispered. "I swear it upon my life."

Beca slowly made her way back to her family's shack and packed what few things she had. She laid on her straw bed and tossed and turned until sleep finally claimed her.

_**~ Day 7 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe was sluggish the next morning as her lady-in-waiting helped her prepare for the day ahead. She had not slept well, tossing and turning as thoughts of Beca ran through her mind and her dreams.

Chloe slowly made her way to the family dining room and greeted her father. She couldn't eat as she thought of the pained look in Beca's eyes the night before. Chloe had to steel herself to keep her tears at bay, fearful her father would ask her what was troubling her.

Chloe perked up when her father said she could accompany him while he toured the small village outside the castle. Chloe knew that Beca lived there with her mother and thought that perhaps she would be able to see Beca one more time before she left the Kingdom for good.

When the King and the Princess made it to the village, the villagers all came out to bow before them. Chloe kept searching, but she did not see Beca. She continued to look and saw Beca's mother.

"Father, I must stop," Chloe said, getting the King's attention. "I fear I have a loose cinch on my saddle."

King Beale had his men halt, and one of the soldiers helped the Princess off the horse. Chloe smoothed out her dress and waited as the soldier inspected her horse.

"Would you care for a drink, Princess Chloe?" a voice called from behind Chloe.

Chloe turned to find Beca's mother standing, looking down at the ground as a sign of respect.

"Yes, thank you," Chloe responded and followed the woman to the well.

Beca's mother pulled the bucket up from below and grabbed a ladle to give Chloe her drink. Chloe looked around to see that her father was busy with the other villagers. Chloe took the ladle.

"Is Beca around today?" Chloe asked casually as she sipped from the ladle.

"She is gone, Princess," Beca's mother said.

"What?" Chloe asked, whipping her head around. "When?"

"She must have left sometime in the night."

Chloe became somewhat frantic. "Thank you for the drink," Chloe said, handing the ladle over. She lifted her skirts and hurried back to her horse.

"Is everything taken care of it?" Chloe asked as she approached.

"Yes, Princess," a soldier responded. He then helped Chloe mount her horse.

Once Chloe and her father returned to the castle, she retired to her room, where she spent most of her days crying softly over losing Beca. She only came out when her father ordered her to perform hostess duties as Lady of the House.

_**~ Day 7 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Nine months later, Chloe was still mourning Beca's departure. Her father had forced her to spend time with Kings and Princes as he tried to find her a suitable husband. Chloe dreaded every minute of the time she spent with them. Most of them were ignorant or stupid, or old; sometimes, all three.

"Chloe, you will be eighteen on Christmas Day," the King told her. "We have three months to find you a husband so that a male heir will be born before I depart this world."

"Everyone you have chosen for me to see has been old or ignorant," Chloe said. "I need someone who can challenge me. Someone who will be able to hold a conversation with me. I need someone I can fall in love with if I am to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You do not get to dictate conditions on being married," King Beale told his daughter.

"I am sorry, father," Chloe said, hanging her head.

Her father sighed and looked at her. "Chloe, you know that I love you. I've done the best I can since we lost your mother. You must know that I only want what's best for you."

"None of the men from around here are what's best for me, father," Chloe said, looking at him.

"Then we shall bring other men here, to fight for your hand," her father said. "Sir Swanson!"

A knight hurried over to the King and knelt before him with his head down. "Yes, my King?"

"I need you to gather four of your finest riders," the King said. "They will be delivering a message from me to the four Kingdoms nearest to us. We will be having a competition among the knights who can make it here by Christmas Eve. The winning knight will marry the Princess on Christmas Day."

"As you wish, your majesty," Sir Swanson said before standing and leaving the King.

Chloe bowed her head and closed her eyes. She knew this day was coming, but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

_**~ Day 7 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The King's riders had left that same afternoon, and three months later, Chloe watched as knights from the four kingdoms began arriving at the castle.

"Oh, Aubrey, what am I to do?" Chloe said to her best friend as more knights arrived.

"I don't know what to tell you, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"You must marry so you can provide a male heir to the throne, Princess," Stacie, Chloe's other best friend, said.

"I wish father could be satisfied that he has taught me well and allow me to be Queen when his time is done," Chloe said.

"He does not wish to appear to be weak," Aubrey said. "Every King wants a male heir to become King after them. Surely you can find one man to be with who will be a suitable husband for you and provide your father with a grandson."

"I found the one I wanted to be with," Chloe said sadly. "But, they had to leave. If my father found out about Be-, them, he would have them beheaded."

"Who is this man?" Aubrey asked. "And why have we not heard of him before now?"

Stacie looked at Chloe with a sad smile. "You don't have to say anything, Chloe. I know who you speak of, but I will not tell anyone. I give you my word."

"Why do you get to know, and I do not?" Aubrey asked.

"How do you know, Stacie?" Chloe asked, ignoring Aubrey. "We were very careful."

"You were," Stacie said. "But I saw the looks you two shared. It was not hard to see how you felt about each other."

"What looks?" Aubrey asked, looking from Stacie to Chloe and back. "Who is this person you speak of? Is he a servant? Is that why you cannot be with him?"

Stacie looked at Chloe. Chloe let out a sigh.

"You must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you," Chloe said. "Swear on your life that you will not tell."

"I swear on my life that I will not tell," Aubrey said.

"I fell in love with-." Chloe stopped and licked her lips before continuing. "I fell in love with Beca Mitchell."

"What?" Aubrey screeched. "Are you deranged? Your father will kill both of you."

"Keep your voice down," Chloe said sternly. "You swore you would not tell, and I am holding you to that oath."

"But, Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey said. "That is, um. I am at a loss that you would claim to love a woman."

"It is not a claim," Chloe said. "I am in love with her."

"One can't help who they fall in love with, Aubrey," Stacie said.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "This is all so surprising and truly unexpected."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, it is all irrelevant now. Beca is gone, and I will be the prize to whatever knight wins the competition my father has set up for my hand in marriage."

Aubrey and Stacie both went to Chloe and held her. Chloe wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"I love her so much," Chloe said. "And I will never forget her. She will forever be in my heart."

"Maybe the knight who wins your hand will manage to win your heart as well," Stacie said, trying to be upbeat for Chloe's sake.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "I hope whoever wins is kind and intelligent. I have two days until I am to be married to someone I don't know. I am glad I have you two by my side."

"We will always be by your side," Aubrey assured her.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

_**~ Day 7 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Christmas Eve found Chloe sitting beside her father in the center stands of the arena. Aubrey and Stacie sat directly behind her; Chloe's head was turned so she could speak with them.

"It is time to begin, Chloe," her father told her.

Chloe turned to face the arena as the announcement of the tournament was made.

Sir Swanson stood in the middle of the arena in front of the King as he spoke. "It is hereby decreed that any knight that participates in this tournament will be doing so for the sole purpose of marrying Prince Chloe of Beale Kingdom. There are fourteen knights present here today. Upon the King's orders, the knights will begin the battle. The last one standing will win Princess Chloe's hand in marriage."

The crowd cheered. King Beale nodded at Sir Swanson, and he continued.

"The knights will enter the arena."

The crowd cheered again as the knights came walking into the arena, their suits of armor clanking as they walked. They were all decked out in their armored suits, helmets firmly in place, and carrying their swords as they marched proudly to the center of the arena to face the King and the Princess.

Each knight knelt and bowed their heads to the King. The King stood, and the knights looked up at him.

Stacie whispered something to Aubrey, causing them both to giggle. Chloe turned her head to look at them.

"What?" she whispered.

"There are two rather small looking knights," Stacie said. "Maybe one of them will win your hand, and you will be in charge in your marriage."

Stacie and Aubrey giggled again; Chloe glared at them and turned back to face the knights.

"May the best knight win," King Beale called out as a cheer went up from the crowd.

The knights separated and formed a circle. Chloe checked each knight out and immediately saw the two that Stacie and Aubrey were giggling about. One was barely able to hold his sword up, and she didn't feel as if he was much of a threat to win.

The other knight, though small, intrigued Chloe. There was something in his demeanor that showed confidence. She had to admire that.

"Begin!" King Beale called out.

Suddenly, the arena was filled with the sounds of sword meeting sword as the knights began the battle for Chloe's hand. Several knights were immediately dispatched as they were caught unawares when the fight started. Their injuries leaving them unable to continue.

Chloe watched as the sun bounced off the swords when raised to inflict harm. She winced a few times when she caught a particularly vicious hit.

Clanging and grunts were heard for what seemed like hours, though it had only been about fifteen minutes since the knights began fighting each other. Chloe felt bad when a knight was carried off the field as the fighting continued around them.

The crowd continued cheering throughout the battle. There were now just three knights still standing. Chloe was surprised to see one of the smaller knights still on the battlefield.

Chloe watched as one of the more prominent knights went after the smaller one. The smaller knight was able to evade him. The third knight looked between the two and charged the larger knight. The smaller of the three played it safe and let the other two knights battle each other until one had fallen.

Chloe could see the larger knight's chest moving up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath. King Beale stood, and the two remaining knights immediately went to kneel before him.

"You are the last two standing," the King said. "Only one of you can win my daughter's hand. The fight will commence until one of you is unable to continue. Good luck and Godspeed."

The crowd cheered as the two knights bowed their heads. Before the smaller knight could stand, the larger charged at him. The smaller knight must have been expecting it because he sidestepped and brought his sword down on the back of the knight. The larger knight fell face-first into the dirt.

The smaller knight took his sword in both hands and held it in front of him. He gave the larger knight the courtesy of standing before he began to approach.

The larger knight stood and shook his head as if to clear it. He then raised his sword, and the two knights charged toward the other.

The swords clanged, and the final battle was on. What the smaller knight lacked in power and strength, he made up for in his agility and quick-thinking.

Chloe sat mesmerized, watching the two knights. Thinking back to what Stacie said, she found herself rooting for the smaller knight.

The battle raged on; neither knight giving an inch to the other. The fatigue was beginning to show as their movements became slower, and they were both breathing heavily.

The larger of the two knights made a desperate move and held his sword over his head as he charged the smaller knight, ready to bring his sword down on his opponent. The smaller knight stood his ground. As the larger one reached him, he dropped down on one knee and thrust his sword forward and up, holding steady as the larger knight's momentum forced the sword deep into him.

The thrust caught the larger knight by surprise, stopping him where he stood. The smaller knight stood, pulling his sword out as he rose. The larger knight's sword fell from his hands, falling to the ground as the knight fell to his knees. Although you could not see his face, it was not difficult to believe it was etched in surprise at having been bested by the smaller knight. The larger knight looked up toward the Princess as his opponent gently shoved his shoulder, causing the injured knight to fall to the ground, where he laid, unmoving.

The arena was silent for a moment before the crowd erupted in cheers. The remaining knight was exhausted as he stumbled to the center of the arena and knelt before the king.

King Beale stood and looked down at the knight. "Where do you hail from, Sir?"

The knight lifted the front of his helmet. When he spoke, his voice was somewhat muffled as he said, "I come from Smith Kingdom, your majesty."

The noise was deafening, and Chloe was trying to hear what the knight said, but couldn't. She stared down at the knight but could not make out his features. The shadows from the helmet and the angle made it impossible to see his face.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Stacie said. "You'll see his face clearly tomorrow."

"You're right," Chloe said. "I was hoping to see what he looks like so I can be prepared when I do see him tomorrow. It would be embarrassing if he was not attractive or had ugly teeth, and I grimaced or reacted badly."

Aubrey chuckled. "Something tells me he is very well-groomed and quite attractive."

"How can you know that?" Stacie asked.

"There's just something about the way he carries himself," Aubrey said with a shrug.

"I pray you are right," Chloe said as she watched the knight bow to her and her father before leaving the arena.

"Anyone who can fight like that," her father said. "Will make you a fine husband."

Chloe smiled and sighed as she mumbled, "I hope so."

_**~ Day 7 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next morning, Chloe paced the floor of her sleeping chambers as she waited for her wedding ceremony to begin. She was wearing her wedding dress, and Aubrey and Stacie sat, watching as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"Chloe, please sit down," Aubrey said. "Worrying isn't going to change anything."

"I'm not worried," Chloe said, stopping to stand in front of her two closest friends. "I'm scared, nauseated, angry, scared."

"What can we do to help make you feel less scared?" Stacie asked.

"Just being here with me is helping," Chloe said. She sighed and sat down as tears came to her eyes. "I miss Beca, and I am showing disrespect to my betrothed by already comparing him to her. Unfortunately for him, he will never win."

"Do you know where Beca is?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe said, wiping her eyes. "If I did, I would already be on my way to her."

There is a knock on the chamber door, and Stacie went to answer. One of Chloe's ladies in waiting stood there and said the King was ready for Princess Chloe.

"I'll be right there," Chloe called out, and the lady bowed and stepped back to wait.

Aubrey stood and joined Chloe by her side.

"I guess this is it," Chloe said as a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and forced a smile to her lips. "I'm ready."

"Let's go," Aubrey said softly.

Aubrey and Stacie allowed Chloe to exit first. The lady in waiting stepped in front of Chloe and led her to the grand staircase to meet her father.

As soon as the women came into view, the guests quieted and then oohed and ahhed over how beautiful Chloe looked. Chloe looked at her father as she met him at the bottom of the staircase.

She gently laid her hand on the arm he offered, and he walked her over to stand before the priest.

"You will see that this is all for the best," the King whispered to Chloe. "And, you are welcome."

The King smiled at Chloe. Chloe furrowed her brow and smiled at her father before bowing her head and staring at the floor.

"_What did that mean_?" Chloe thought as she stood alone before the priest.

The King then took his throne and nodded to the servant on his left. The servant opened the door, and two soldiers walked out, followed by Chloe's betrothed.

A gasp went up from the guests, and Chloe looked up. Her eyes widened as her betrothed strode over to her.

"Beca?"

Beca bowed to Chloe and stood to look her in the eye. "I told you I'd find a way for us to be together."

Chloe quickly looked over to her father, who sat smiling at his daughter. Chloe realized that her father knew who the knight was and had allowed the marriage ceremony to go forward. She smiled her brightest smile back at him before turning to face Beca.

The priest looked between the two, and Beca nodded for him to proceed. The priest stumbled over his words a few times; marrying two women was new to him, but it was the King's orders that the ceremony was to proceed as scheduled.

Beca and Chloe did as the priest instructed and were finally pronounced married. Beca bowed to Chloe and took her hand. She quickly kissed Chloe and turned to lead her bride to the King.

The King stepped down from his throne and stood before the newly married couple. He pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Thank you, father," Chloe whispered.

"She won the battle of the knights," her father whispered back. "It was decreed that the winner would marry you. I had no other choice."

Chloe frowned but then smiled when her father pulled back from the hug to give her a wink.

Chloe pulled him into another hug before letting him go and turning to their guests. She looked around the room before calling out, "It is time to celebrate my marriage."

A cheer went up from the guests, and Chloe took Beca's hand to lead the group to the great dining hall. Once everyone was seated, servants brought out food and drink.

Stacie and Aubrey had come over to the table to congratulate the newlywed couple.

"I guess it was meant to be," Stacie said. "Congratulations to you both. And Aubrey was right. Your knight in shining armor is well-groomed and very attractive."

Beca blushed as Chloe let out a laugh. "Yes, she is."

"How did you manage to convince the King to allow you to marry Chloe?" Aubrey asked Beca.

"After I won the tournament, I asked to speak with the King," Beca said. Beca then relayed the meeting between her and the King.

"_Your majesty, I present Sir Mitchell of Smith Kingdom," a servant said bowing before the King._

_The King waved his hand, and the knight came forward and knelt before the King, bowing their head._

"_What is it you seek from me, Sir Mitchell?" the King asked._

_The knight stood and took off their helmet. The King's eyes widened._

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

"_I am the knight who won the battle, your majesty," Beca said. "I only come before you now so as not to bring embarrassment to you, or the Princess, when it is I who is standing next to her tomorrow."_

_"Two women marrying?" __the King said. _"_This is unheard of." _

"_You decreed it, your majesty," Beca said. "It was decreed by **your** hand that the victor would be granted your daughter's hand in marriage. I am here to ask that you honor that decree and also to tell you that I am already in love with the Princess."_

_King Beale stared down at Beca and frowned. Beca stared back at the King._

_"Do I need to return to Smith Kingdom and let everyone know that you have gone back on your word?" Beca asked her stare unwavering._

"_Everyone out!" the King jumped up and shouted. _

_Servants and soldiers alike ran out of the King's Hall. Once the doors were pulled closed, the King stepped down from his throne and stood before Beca._

"_You are the reason Chloe would sneak out of the castle," the King stated._

"_I am," Beca replied, standing straight and looking the King in the eye._

_The King took a deep breath and let it out. "How did you, a woman, become a knight?"_

"_I saved King Smith's daughter, Princess Jessica, from being trampled by a horse," Beca replied. "He offered me anything I wanted, so I asked to be a knight. He balked at first but knighted me just the same. I trained with the other knights and fought by their sides in many battles for the East Kingdom. When I heard of the tournament for Chloe's hand, I immediately left the East Kingdom to make my way here. I love Chloe, and when I left here, I promised her that I would find a way for us to be together. So, I decided to fight for her. If I could not win her hand, then I would die knowing I did all that I could to be with her."_

"_That is admirable," the King said._

_The King turned his back on Beca and ascended to his throne. He turned and looked down at Beca. "I would be honored to have you as Chloe's hus-, uh, wife? Partner? Oh, dear God, what do I call you?"_

"_Beca is fine, your majesty," Beca replied with a smirk._

_The King looked at Beca. He then laughed. "My daughter told me she wanted someone who would challenge her. I believe you are that someone."_

_"Thank you, your majesty," Beca said._

_"I will allow this marriage to proceed as has been decreed," the King stated. "Treat her well, **Sir** Mitchell."_

"_You have my word, your majesty," Beca said. "Thank you."_

_Beca bowed before turning and walking out of the Great Hall._

"And that's how I convinced the King to let us marry," Beca concluded.

"I love you," Chloe said quietly.

"I love you, too," Beca said.

"We will leave you two for now," Aubrey said. "Happy Birthday, Chloe."

"Yes, Chloe," Stacie said. "It's a happy birthday, indeed."

"Thank you," Chloe said as her two friends left them.

"Oh, speaking of your birthday, I have a gift for you," Beca said. "It's a birthday _**and**_ Christmas gift."

Beca handed Chloe a small box, wrapped with a pretty ribbon. Chloe took it and opened it. Inside she found a beautiful necklace with a blue stone; the color matched her eyes.

"Beca, this is beautiful," Chloe said.

"The color reminded me of your eyes," Beca said. "I've had it for almost a year, hoping that I would have an opportunity to give it to you one day."

"I will cherish it forever," Chloe said, placing her hand on Beca's cheek.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas," Beca said.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a kiss.

* * *

_**Full prompt from rejection-isnt-failure**__: Beca as a knight AU; set back in the olden days, and Chloe as a princess? [Chloe loved Beca but had to let her go; Beca cries and is an emotional wreck as she goes. A year later, the King, Chloe's father, determines Chloe needs to marry. Many men come seeking her hand, but the King has decided that his daughter should only marry the bravest knight in the land. He calls for a competition with the winner being the one to marry his daughter.]_


	9. Remembering Christmas

**DAY 08 - REMEMBERING CHRISTMAS**

_**Author's Prompt:**__ Follow-up to "Amnesia," Chapter 6 from BeChloe Week 2019. [If you haven't read it, you might want to know the premise]._

* * *

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and Beca was helping Chloe decorate their tiny little New York apartment. She had been back for a little over three months and had regained some of her memory, but there were still large gaps where she couldn't remember anything.

"I had a dream last night," Beca said as she began pulling a string of tangled lights out of the box of decorations. "Or maybe it was a memory."

"Do you remember anything about it?" Chloe asked as she stirred the hot chocolate on the stove.

"Not much," Beca said. "It was Christmas time and I was young. It wasn't a happy time for me and I seemed to be sad."

"I think it's part of a memory," Chloe said. "Your dad left you and your mom around Christmas time when you were five. When we first met, you said Christmas made you sad because it reminded you of when your family fell apart. It took me two years to get you to not be sad at Christmas. Now you love it, or at least pretend to for my sake."

"Oh," Beca said. She took a deep breath through her nose. "Mmm, that hot chocolate smells really good."

"It's the best," Chloe said. "I can't wait for you to taste it again for the first time. It's sort of our tradition. It started at Barden. We would decorate the tree while drinking my dad's famous hot chocolate and listening to Christmas music."

"And I liked doing this?" Beca asked as she struggled with the string of tangled lights.

"You did," Chloe said with a small smile. "You'd always griped about it, but you secretly loved it."

"I don't know if I like the old me," Beca said, looking at Chloe. "You tell me I loved all these things, but I'd gripe about them. I sound like a, a, an old person who is cranky all the time."

"I think the word you're looking for is curmudgeon," Chloe said with a laugh. "You weren't cranky or curmudgeonly; just keeping up the facade that you were a badass."

"I'm not much of a badass," Beca said, holding up the tangled of lights. "I can't even figure out how to untangle these things."

Chloe poured hot chocolate into two mugs. "Do you want marshmallows in yours?"

"Of course," Beca said. "I love marshmallows in hot chocolate."

Chloe looked at Beca with a big smile on her face. "Yes, you do. The more the better was always your motto."

"I don't know how I knew that," Beca said, smiling. "It just came out."

Chloe picked up both mugs and walked over to place them on the table. She motioned for Beca to join her.

"Let's sit at the table," Chloe said. "We'll finish the tree in a bit."

"Okay," Beca said, dropping the lights she was holding back into the box. She sat across from Chloe and blew on her hot chocolate. She took a sip and let out a content "ahh."

"You always did that," Chloe said chuckling. "Every time we'd have hot chocolate."

"I can't help it," Beca said. "It's delicious." Beca took another sip and set her cup down. "You know, it's weird. Some things just happen and I have no memory of doing them before. And other things pop into my head like a short video reminding me that it happened."

"You've come a long way since you came back," Chloe said, sipping her hot chocolate. "Let's see if we can jog some of your Christmas memories."

"Okay," Beca said. "So far, all I remember is that I was sad at Christmas."

"I don't know much about your younger years and Christmas so I'm going to start with the Christmases we've shared," Chloe said. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Beca said, closing her eyes. "Now what?"

"Imagine your dorm room," Chloe said. "There's a knock-"

"Wait," Beca said, opening her eyes and looking at Chloe. "I thought my dad was a professor at the college. Which I would assume meant he lived close to the college. So, why was I living in a dorm instead of with him?"

"You didn't like your dad then," Chloe said. "He left you and your mom when you were young. When you graduated from High School, he showed up and demanded you to go to college. Since he was a professor it didn't cost him anything for you to go. You only agreed to attend if you could live in the dorms."

"Oh," Beca said, frowning. "I haven't talked to him since I came back. Are we okay now?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "You two came to an understanding and you don't hate him anymore."

"Wow," Beca said. "I really have missed a lot."

Beca rubbed her temples and looked a bit overwhelmed; Chloe knew it was time to stop. The memories would come in their own time and she didn't want to cause Beca any pain or stress by trying to force things.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Let's untangle those lights and get them on the tree."

"Okay," Beca said, placing her hand over Chloe's on the table. "Thanks, Chloe. You always seem to know when I need to back off from trying to remember."

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, Beca was sitting alone in the apartment, admiring the decorations that Chloe had put up. She helped but was fairly useless since she had no idea what she was doing.

Beca was thinking back to the first few days she had returned to the apartment after being released from the hospital. She smiled when she thought about how she told Chloe she loved her and wanted to date her. Chloe was all for it at first, but the more she thought about the more she wanted to wait until Beca got some of her memory back before they pursued a relationship.

Beca sighed. She could see where Chloe was coming from, but every day she was falling more and more in love with the redhead. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait to start dating.

Beca looked up when she heard a key in the door. She smiled when she saw Chloe enter.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca responded.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," Chloe said with a smile. "And it's only two weeks before I head off to Tampa. I can't wait to see my mom."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "You're going to your folks for Christmas."

"I wish you'd change your mind and come with me," Chloe said, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Beca.

"I'd feel out of place," Beca said. "I know you said I've met your family, but I don't remember them. Christmas is supposed to be a fun time with family. I'd only make everyone feel uncomfortable."

"That's not true," Chloe said. "They love you. You've spent quite a bit of time with them over the years. And, who knows, they might be able to help you regain some of your memory."

"Maybe," Beca said with a shrug.

"Think of all the memories you gained when you went back to work," Chloe said. "You didn't think you'd remember anything about your job, but when you went everyone was happy to see you and you went back to it like you were never gone. You remembered how to use the mixing equipment, and you're already working on an album. You took baby steps and you're doing great."

"I know," Beca said. "But that was just remembering how to use the equipment. I didn't remember any of the people and I'm still meeting some I don't recognize even though I've worked with them for like two years."

"Just think about it, Becs," Chloe said, squeezing Beca's knee. "I'm sure my folks would love to see you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Beca said. "My mom wants me to go to Portland since she hasn't been able to make it here to see me. If I go there I won't know anyone at all. I'd at least know you if I went to Tampa." Beca sighed. "I promise I'll think about your offer."

"That's all I can ask for, for now," Chloe said as she stood. "Now, what do we want for dinner?"

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca continued with her daily routine for the next ten days. No new memories surfaced and she was getting a bit frustrated. She talked to her mom who convinced her that if she went to Portland there were a lot of memories she made there and perhaps something would trigger her remembering more. Her mother made sense, so she told her she'd be there for Christmas.

After ending the call with her mom, Beca sighed. Now she had to break the news to Chloe that she was going home to her mom's and not to Tampa with Chloe.

Beca saw the time and knew that Chloe would be home soon. She placed an order for pizza and set the table.

While she waited for Chloe and the pizza to arrive, she searched for a cheap flight to Portland. She completed her online reservation and sent a quick text to her mother with her flight plans.

Just as she put her phone away, Chloe came through the door, carrying some bags.

"Hey," Beca said as she stood. "Let me help."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said. "This is the last of my Christmas shopping. I'm all done."

"Can you get all this on the plane with you?" Beca asked as she set two bags on the rollout bed.

"Oh, no," Chloe said. "I'll take them to the post office tomorrow. I'll just take a few of the smaller, more valuable things in my suitcase."

"I, um, ordered pizza for dinner," Beca said.

"That sounds good, Becs," Chloe said as she grabbed a bag with already wrapped gifts from the closet.

"It, uh, should be here any minute."

"Okay," Chloe said as she started looking through one of her bags. "Here it is."

Beca stood by the kitchen counter as Chloe pulled something out of the bag.

"So, do I leave this here under the tree for you?" Chloe said, holding up a wrapped gift. "Or, do I send it to Tampa for you?"

"Um," Beca tried to say more, but her throat wouldn't let her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Actually, I, um, I'm going to Portland. To, uh, be with my mom. For Christmas."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, smiling at Beca. "That will be nice. I'm sure your mom will love seeing you and having you home."

"Chloe," Beca said softly. "It's just there are a lot of memories in Portland. My memories. I'm hoping the visit might trigger something and help me get some of those memories back. You understand, right?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Of course, I understand. What kind of friend would I be if I selfishly wanted you to spend Christmas with my family instead of your own?"

"Thank you," Beca said, hurrying over to Chloe to pull her into a hug. "I was worried you were going to be mad at me."

"Don't be silly, Becs," Chloe said, holding Beca to her.

Beca pulled back from the hug and looked at Chloe. "You're beautiful, Chloe Beale. And I'm not just talking about physical beauty."

Chloe blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Beca."

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca arrived at her mother's house, feeling the same trepidation she did when she first approached the door to her apartment. She fiddled with the strap on her bag before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Beca almost fell over as her mother rushed her and grabbed her into a hug as soon as she opened the door. It took Beca a moment before she buried her face in her mother's shoulder and returned the hug.

Beca doesn't know how long they stood there before her mother sniffled and pulled back from her. She held Beca by the shoulders and looked at her. She smiled at Beca through her tears.

"It is so good to see you, Beca," her mother said. "You look good."

"I look like you," Beca said, studying her mother's face.

Sarah laughed and said, "People say that all the time."

"Oh," Beca said, nodding her head.

"Come in," Sarah said, grabbing Beca's suitcase.

Beca followed Sarah into the house and looked around. She didn't recognize anything but it seemed familiar.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" Sarah asked. "I made lunch; we can eat whenever you want."

"I am a bit hungry," Beca said, standing by the door.

"Then we should eat," Sarah said. "We can chat and I can show you around later."

"I'd like that," Beca said with a smile.

Beca took set her computer bag by the door and followed her mother to the kitchen.

"I hope you still like chicken salad," Sarah said, pulling a few things out of the refrigerator. "I also have barbeque chips because they used to be your favorite."

"I still like it all," Beca said as she sat down.

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Lunch was done, and Sarah showed Beca around the house, pointing out things that might jog Beca's memory. Not much did.

They approached a closed door, and Sarah stopped as they reached it.

"This is your old room," Sarah said. "I didn't change anything even when we thought-"

Sarah clenched her jaw and tears stung her eyes. Beca put a hand on Sarah's arm.

"It's okay, mom," Bea said softly.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said as she wiped her eyes. "The six months you were missing were hard. I went to New York and wanted to go to Baltimore to look for you. Everyone talked me out of it because no one knew where you went or why, so I had no place to start. I didn't think to call hospitals. If we had, maybe we'd have found you sooner."

"Don't, mom," Beca said, sniffling. "It wouldn't have changed anything that happened to me. I'd rather you see me like this than in a hospital bed not knowing you were there or being able to hug you."

Sarah let out a sob and pulled Beca to her. The mother and daughter cried in each other's arms for a few minutes; Sarah was the first to pull back. She wiped her tears and put a smile on her face.

"Ready to see your room?" Sarah asked.

"Let's do it," Beca replied, wiping her own tears and smiling.

Sarah slowly opened the door and stood back to let Beca enter first. Beca took a deep breath and walked about three steps in. She stopped and looked around.

"I was expecting something a bit darker," she said with a laugh.

"It was when you were a teenager," Sarah said. "Then after you started Barden, you came home for the summer and changed everything to what you see here."

Beca ran her hand over the dresser to her left. There were several framed pictures and she picked up the first one.

"I always loved this picture of me and dad," Beca said, causing Sarah to look up at her.

"You remember," Sarah said.

"What?"

"You did always love that picture," Sarah said. "Sounds like at least one memory came back to you."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Beca said, putting the picture back in place.

The next pictures were from when she was at Barden. She picked up one of her and Chloe.

"I told Chloe I was in love with her," Beca said, looking at her mother.

"Finally!" Sarah said with a laugh. "When did you tell her."

"The second day I saw her," Beca said. "After I came back from Baltimore. I had no idea who she was but I knew she was special and I knew I was in love with her."

"You two always had something special," Sarah said. "And I'm glad you finally realized it."

Beca put the picture down and opened a drawer. She laughed when the first thing she saw was a pair of reindeer pajamas.

"Chloe gave these to me the first time I went to Tampa with her for Christmas," Beca said. "Her whole family wore matching Christmas pajamas. It's something they do every year."

"You said you hated them," Sarah said. "But-"

"But I really love them," Beca finished.

"Yeah, you do," Sarah said. She looked at Beca and smiled. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

"Okay," Beca said. She shut the drawer and took another quick look around before following her mother out of the room.

Sarah went to her room and went to her closet. She motioned for Beca sit on the bed; she did. Sarah pulled something off the closet shelf and carried it over to Beca.

"This is a photo album you were working on the last time you were home," Sarah said. "I think it might help bring back a few more memories for you."

Sarah held the album out to Beca. On the front was a photo of her and Chloe wearing the reindeer pajamas. Beca hesitantly reached out for the album.

"Will you sit here while I go through it?" Beca asked Sarah.

"Of course," Sarah said and sat next to Beca.

Beca opened the album on found a note she had written to Chloe.

"I tell Chloe it's a picture story of our friendship," Beca said after reading the note.

Beca flips through the next few pages and comments on what each photo is. When she reached a photo of her giving Chloe a piggy-back ride, Beca laughed.

"I remember this," Beca said. "Chloe had decided she was too tired to walk to practice and decided I would make a good taxi and hopped on. We almost fell three times because I was laughing so hard."

Sarah had a smile on her face. She watched Beca and noticed that Beca had yet to realize that she was remembering.

Beca continued looking at the album and commenting on each photo, sharing her memory of how or why it was taken.

Beca turned the last page and furrowed her brow. "Oh," Beca said.

"What?" Sarah asked as Beca set the album on the bed.

"I, uh, tell Chloe I love her and that I if she felt the same I would post a picture here to signify that we started a different chapter in our lives together."

"That sounds very romantic," Sarah said.

"I know," Beca mumbled, rubbing her temples. "I, uh, I'm starting to remember things. I remember you and dad yelling a lot. I remember the day he left us. I remember my thirteenth birthday when you took me to New York and we saw _Annie_. I remember you have a scar behind your ear from where I threw a toy at you when I got mad because it was blue and I wanted yellow."

Tears were streaming down Beca's face as memories started pouring out of her. Sarah wiped her tears and pulled Beca to her.

"I can remember," Beca sobbed into Sarah's shirt. "And it's causing my head to hurt."

"Maybe we should call your doctor," Sarah said. "See if we need to get you checked out or anything."

Beca nodded and pulled out her phone. She was lucky and got one of the doctors who worked on her case while she was in Baltimore.

After Beca finished speaking with her doctor, Sarah called her doctor and asked if he could check Beca out. She explained everything that had happened and the doctor told Sarah to take Beca to the hospital and he would meet them there.

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"We're going to want to do an MRI," Dr. Maxwell said. "Once we have those results we can figure out where to go from there."

"Okay," Beca said. "I do have a headache and the memories keep going through my head like a slideshow. I have memories jumping around all over the place."

"Can you handle the pain for a bit longer?" Dr. Maxwell asked. "I want to get the MRI done before we give you any medication."

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's just a dull ache right now."

"Okay, then," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll take care of getting that MRI scheduled."

Dr. Maxwell left and Beca looked at her mother. Sarah smiled at her.

"I think I want to call Chloe," Beca said.

"I think you should," Sarah said. "It will be a little while before you'll be taken for the MRI."

"Yeah," Beca said nervously. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Sarah said her eyes glistening with tears. "Call Chloe."

"Okay," Beca said and wiped her eyes. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Chloe's contact.

Beca hit the call button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Becs!" Chloe said answering the call. "Miss me already? I just saw you this morning."

"I wanted to tell you that I've been having some headaches and I'm at the hospital-"

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe interrupted. "Are you okay? I'm coming up there."

"No, Chlo, that's not necessary," Beca said quickly. "I'm getting an MRI to make sure everything's okay. My mom's with me. Stay with your family."

A nurse entered and spoke to Sarah. Sarah nodded and the nurse left.

"They're ready for you," Sarah said.

"Chlo, I have to go," Beca said. "I didn't want you to get upset if you couldn't reach me. They want to do a few tests and I'll call you back later and let you know what's going on."

"You'd better," Chloe said.

Beca ended the call and her mother looked at her.

"You didn't tell her," Sarah said.

"I know," Beca said. "I didn't want her to come here until I was sure everything was okay."

"All set, Miss Mitchell?" the nurse asked as she came into the room.

"All set," Beca said.

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"The MRI looks good," Dr. Maxwell told Beca and Sarah. "No abnormalities, no swelling, no issues whatsoever. I'd say you're lucky that your memory has come back without any long-term issues to worry about."

"What about her headache?" Sarah asked. "Will that continue?"

"It might for a while," Dr. Maxwell replied. "But, I don't think it will be long-term. Take some ibuprofen and come back if it gets worse. Anything else?"

Beca shook her head and Sarah said, "Not that we can think of."

"Good," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll have the nurse bring your discharge papers and you can go home."

"Thank you, doctor," Beca said.

"You're welcome," Dr. Maxwell said. "And good luck."

It was late when Beca and her mom made it back home; they had been at the hospital for almost eight hours. Beca was tired and sent a quick text to Chloe telling her she was home and fine but extremely tired, and she'd call Chloe tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed," Beca told her mom. "Thanks for everything today."

"I'm glad you're better, Beca," Sarah said. "Goodnight."

Beca hugged her mom and kissed her cheek before going upstairs to her room.

The next morning, Beca woke early and stretched. She sat up in her bed with a smile before jumping out of bed and hurrying over to her closet. She grabbed a box and went to sit back on her bed.

She opened the box and it was filled with various jump drives. She ran her hands over them and pulled one out.

_Chloe's Faves_ was written on a piece of tape covering part of the drive. "I made this for Chloe during the summer between Junior and Senior Year. Of course, I never gave it to her because then she would have known about my feelings for her."

Beca dropped that in the box and picked up another. She went through several, identifying when she made that particular drive. She had a thought and jumped off the bed and ran out of her room.

"Mom!" Beca called out.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she came running up the steps, meeting Beca at the top.

"Would you be upset with me if I wanted to go to Tampa to be with Chloe?"

"You just got here," Sarah said.

"I know," Beca said. "And I promise I'll be back. _**And**_ I'll bring Chloe with me. Hopefully, as my girlfriend and not as a girl who is my friend."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm good with that. Let's see if we can find you a flight."

_**~ Day 8 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca knew it was a long-shot trying to get a flight on Christmas Eve, but she was lucky and managed to reserve the last seat on a plane leaving the next day for Tampa.

Sarah took her to the airport and got Beca's suitcase out of the car. She set it down and pulled Beca into a hug.

"I'll miss you," Sarah said as she hugged Beca.

"I'll miss you, too," Beca said. "Plus, I promised I'd be back."

"You'd better," Sarah said, hugging Beca tighter before letting her go. "Now, go get your girl."

"Thanks, mom," Beca said. "Merry Christmas!"

Beca was anxious and hoped that Chloe was okay with her just coming to Tampa without any notice. Her flight was uneventful and she grabbed a cab outside the terminal. She smiled after she gave the driver the address to the Beales from memory.

Beca arrived at Chloe's parents' house and stood outside the door. She knocked and stepped back to wait for someone to answer. Beca was relieved when Chloe was the one who answered.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed as she grabbed Beca in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You were wearing a blue checkered dress the first time I saw you," Beca said as she held Chloe.

"You remembered something," Chloe said, pulling back and smiling. "That's great, Beca. But, you could have told me this over the phone," she teased.

"And the second time I saw you," Beca said. "You burst into my shower and made me sing with you. You got mad at me when I kept complimenting that German woman from DSM. I held you while you cried when Tom dumped you and kept you in Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream for weeks. You like to sip peppermint tea when your throat hurts."

"Becs?" Chloe furrowed her brow as she studies Beca's face as she spoke

"And I went to Baltimore because I had found someone who was selling an original _Little Mermaid_ snow globe that I knew you would love and I wanted to get if for you for Christmas," Beca said, through her tears. "I could have ordered it and had it mailed but I wanted to see it to make sure it was good enough for you. I was on my way to see it when the accident happened."

Beca took a breath and continued. "I knew within minutes of seeing you again, and even after my coma and having amnesia, I knew that I was in love with you and had been for a while."

Chloe was crying as she pulled Beca back into a hug. "You're memory is coming back."

"It's back, Chlo; all of it," Beca said, as a tear fell down her cheek. "I remember everything."

Chloe held Beca tighter. She finally pulled back from the hug.

"You know, you could have told me all this over the phone," Chloe said again with a teary laugh.

"No, I couldn't," Beca said. "I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you while looking into your eyes."

Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and held them to her chest. Their faces were now inches apart and Beca stared into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered before smashing her lips against Beca's.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked to see Charlotte Beale smiling at them.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Charlotte said. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Thanks, Charlotte," Beca said.

"Chloe, why don't you show Beca up to your room," Charlotte said. "I have a feeling you two need to talk."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's suitcase and hand.

Beca readjusted her laptop bag as Chloe led her inside.

"It's good to have you back, Beca," Charlotte said as Beca passed her.

"It's good to be back," Beca said, smiling.


	10. Angel at the Airport

**DAY 9 - **_**ANGEL AT THE AIRPORT**_

_**Prompt from FanFiction User RJRMovieFan**: Chloe is excited to head home for Christmas but is bummed she won't have her favorite grumpy brunette. While waiting for her flight, she notes that Beca's flight has been canceled. [Full prompt at the end.]_

* * *

Chloe entered the Beca's room in the Bellas House and smiled when she saw her best friend sitting on the bed with her laptop on her lap. She set her laptop bag on the floor and rushed over to the bed.

"Beca!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hey, Beale," Beca said, laughing as Chloe threw herself on the bed next to Beca.

"Have you made your reservations for Christmas yet?" Chloe asked.

"I was just checking flights," Beca said.

Chloe sat up and positioned herself on the bed, so she was sitting next to Beca. She looked at Beca's computer screen.

"You're leaving on the twenty-third?"

"That's the plan," Beca responded.

"Wait," Chloe said, scrambling off the bed. "I'll check flights for me. Maybe we can get flights close together so we can travel to the airport together."

Beca chuckled. "And why do we need to do that?"

Chloe stopped to look at Beca, her eyes blinking as she stared at Beca.

After a moment, Beca started squirming under Chloe's stare. "What?"

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Beca," Chloe said as she finally grabbed her laptop and sat back on the bed. "I'm sad that you won't be going home with me."

"I'm coming back, Chlo," Beca said, shaking her head. "And I know you; you'll be texting and calling and probably Skyping me every day. It will be like I was there."

"It's not the same, and you know it," Chloe said. "Now, hush, and let me pull up the travel website."

Beca bit her cheek to keep from laughing at Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe said. "What time are the flights you're looking for?"

"I'm hoping to leave in the early afternoon," Beca said. "Maybe one or two. That way, I can be at my mom's in time for dinner."

"When are you coming back?" Chloe asked.

"I only have a few days off from the station, so I'll be coming back on December 28th."

Chloe typed on her computer and clicked on a few flights. "Oh, I can get a flight out at two on the twenty-third. What about you?"

"Um," Beca said, and she checked her computer. "The closet I can get is one-thirty."

"How about the return flight?" Chloe asked.

"I'd like to spend some time with my mom, so I think I'm going to check flights that get me back to New York around dinner time," Beca said. "Let's see...I can get a flight that arrives at six-fifteen."

Chloe checked return flights from Tampa. "Here's one that arrives at six-thirty! We should book them. That way, we can ride home together too."

"Okay, let's do it," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe both concentrated on their computers as they made their reservations.

"Done," they said in unison.

"I'm going to miss you, Beca," Chloe said.

"Take it easy, Chlo," Beca said. "We don't leave for three weeks. And we already have plans to celebrate with all the Bellas before everyone leaves."

"Oh, right," Chloe said sheepishly. "I almost forgot about everyone else."

Beca looked at Chloe, confusion written all over her face. Chloe Beale was not one to forget about anyone, especially during the holidays.

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Three weeks later, Chloe was looking out the window, smiling as she watched the snow falling. She noticed Dr. Mitchell pull up in front of the house and walked over to the stairs.

"Beca, your dad's here," Chloe yelled up the steps.

"Coming," she heard Beca yell back.

Chloe opened the door as Dr. Mitchell reached the porch.

"Hi, Dr. Mitchell," Chloe said. "Beca will be right down. I can't believe it's snowing."

"Hello, Chloe," Dr. Mitchell said. "It's not supposed to amount to much. Although, it was a little slick driving over here."

"Will we be okay driving to the airport?" Chloe asked, looking out at the snow again.

"Oh, yes," Dr. Mitchell said. "The streets are clear for the most part. It's only the smaller side roads that are slick."

"Hey, dad," Beca said, coming down the stairs. "Thanks again for agreeing to drive us to the airport."

"My pleasure," Dr. Mitchell said. "We should probably get going. This snow will be freaking people out, and the airport is sure to be a madhouse."

Dr. Mitchell grabbed the two carryon suitcases, and Beca and Chloe carried their smaller bags. Once everything was loaded, Dr. Mitchell drove off.

It was a relatively quiet ride. Beca and her dad quietly conversing in the front while in the back, Chloe looked out the window watching the snow falling.

It took a little longer than usual, but they made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare. The snow had continued falling faster and heavier the closer they got.

"Are you going to be okay driving back in this?" Beca asked her dad as they retrieved their luggage.

"I'll be fine," Dr. Mitchell said. "Once I get out of Atlanta, it's not snowing as bad."

"Okay," Beca said. "Drive safe and text me when you make it home."

"I will," Dr. Mitchell said. He pulled Beca into a hug. "Have a good Christmas, Beca."

"Thanks, Dad," Beca said. "You, too."

"Chloe, may I give you a Christmas hug as well?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Absolutely," Chloe said and hugged the Professor.

"You two should get inside," Dr. Mitchell said.

"Thanks again, Dad," Beca said as she and Chloe made their way into the terminal.

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Ninety minutes later, Beca and Chloe finally made it through security and were in line to grab a coffee before they found their gates. Beca's phone pinged, and she checked.

"My dad made it home okay," Beca said.

"That's good," Chloe said. "We should check the monitors to see if there is any information on delays and stuff."

"Good idea," Beca said.

They made it to the front of the coffee line and ordered their drinks. When they were ready, they took them in hand and made their way to check on their flights.

"Looks like we're still on schedule," Beca said, checking the departures board.

"Let's find a place to sit and drink our coffee," Chloe suggested. "We still have time before we need to get to our gates."

After finishing their coffee, Chloe hugged Beca and wished her a Merry Christmas. Beca hugged Chloe back and held on for an extra minute; she wasn't sure why.

The two parted and went to their gates. Chloe was able to find a seat and set her bag down. She pulled out the book she had been reading and settled back to read.

Someone bumped into Chloe's leg, causing her to look up. The seating area was crowded, and people were grumbling. She looked around and saw that the snow was still falling heavily, and everything was covered.

Chloe furrowed her brow and noticed a departure board with flights being canceled. She found Beca's and gasped; Beca's flight was canceled. Just then, her phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said, answering the call.

"My flight has been canceled," Beca said. "And the weather is too bad for my dad to come back to get me."

Chloe chewed her lip and noticed a commotion over at the counter of her gate. "Becs, stay where you are. I'll call you right back."

"Okay," Beca said and ended the call.

Chloe walked over to the counter to see what was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please," the agent said, trying to calm people down. "This is the last flight that will be allowed to take off. It is full, and there are no available seats."

The crowd started yelling and pushing forward. Chloe stood to the side and debated on what to do. She noticed a soldier talking to one of the agents when he slumped his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. A smile grew on Chloe's face as she walked over to the soldier.

"Excuse me," Chloe said. "Are you on this flight?"

"No," the soldier sighed. "I was hoping to get a seat since it's the last flight out, but I can't. I just wanted to be with my family at Christmas." The soldier was near tears as he added, "I haven't been home in over a year."

"Come with me," Chloe said as she walked toward the counter.

The soldier looked a little uncertain but followed after Chloe and stood slightly behind her as she got an agent's attention.

"Excuse me," Chloe said, waving at one of the agents.

The agent saw her and walked over to Chloe. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we do not have any seats available on this flight."

"I know," Chloe said and pulled out her ticket. "I want to give up my seat for this soldier."

Tears came to the ticket agent's eyes. "Bless you!"

The soldier was shocked and speechless. Chloe turned to him and said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you," the soldier said. He pulled Chloe into a hug.

"What's your name, soldier," the agent asked. "We're boarding, and I need to get your information into the system."

The soldier started speaking, and Chloe walked away with a big smile on her face. Chloe was going to call Beca but instead decided to walk to her gate and surprise her.

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Canceled flights suck, huh?"

Beca jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be speaking to her.

"Chloe!" Beca squealed when she saw Chloe sitting next to her. "What are you doing here? Your flight is leaving, like right now."

"Meh," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. "I couldn't let my best friend spend the night in the airport alone, could I?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Chloe said. "Besides, I gave up my ticket for a soldier so he could get home for Christmas."

Beca chuckled. "That is such a Chloe thing to do."

"Maybe," Chloe said. "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten since breakfast, so I'm kind of hungry."

"I could eat," Beca said. "I also have to call my mom and tell her my flight's been canceled."

"I have to call my folks, too," Chloe said. "Let's find a place to eat, and then we can call them."

"Lead the way," Beca said as she grabbed her suitcase.

Chloe and Beca started walking when an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Would passenger Chloe Beale please report to Gate 27," the voice said. "Chloe Beale, please report to Gate 27."

"What's that about?" Beca asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "But that's the gate I was supposed to leave from."

"Maybe they had a seat open up," Beca said. "And since you gave yours to the soldier, they want to give it to you."

"Let's find out," Chloe said.

The two made their way to Gate 27 and heard someone shout, "There she is. That's her."

Chloe's eyes widened. "_Did I do something wrong_?" she thought.

Beca and Chloe walked over to the ticket counter. "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale, and I was paged to this gate."

"Thank you for coming back, Ms. Beale," the agent said.

Chloe realized it was the same agent who took care of the soldier when she gave up her seat.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"I told my manager what you did for that soldier, and we'd like to offer you a new ticket on the first available flight to Tampa if that's what you want. I've also been authorized to upgrade you to First Class at no charge."

"That's very generous of you," Chloe said.

"Take it, Chlo," Beca whispered. "It's First Class. When will you get the opportunity to fly First Class?"

"What about my friend?" Chloe asked the agent. "Can she get on a plane tomorrow as well? She's going to Portland, Maine."

"Don't worry about me, Chloe," Beca said. "If I can't get on a flight, I'll go to my dad's. If the weather is clear enough for planes to take off, it will be clear enough for him to come get me."

"Are you sure, Becs?" Chloe asked. "I know your mom was looking forward to seeing you."

"It's fine, Chlo," Beca said. "Take the ticket upgrade and go home to see your family."

Chloe looked at Beca; Beca looked back at Chloe. "Okay," Chloe said. She turned to the ticket agent. "Thank you. I'll take the ticket."

"Great! We'd also like to invite you and your friend to enjoy the ATL Club, our treat," the agent said. "You can get something to eat or have a drink. All on us for the duration of your wait for a flight."

"Wow," Chloe said. "Thank you. We were just talking about finding something to eat."

"Here you go," the agent said, handing Chloe two cards. "Show these to the person at the door; they'll take good care of you. Now, may I have your number so we can text or call you as soon as a flight to Tampa is available? The weather is supposed to let up by morning, and you should get out as soon as tomorrow afternoon. If we call or text you, just come to the counter and show your ID. You'll receive your ticket then."

"Certainly," Chloe said and gave the agent her number. "Can you direct us to the ATL Club?"

"Yes, of course," the agent said. She then proceeded to tell Chloe how to get to the Club.

As they were walking, Beca was shaking her head. "Leave it to you to turn being snowed in at the airport to free meals and drinks, and a First Class ticket home."

"I keep telling you, Beca," Chloe said. "It doesn't hurt to be kind to others."

"You truly are an angel, Chlo," Beca said, causing Chloe to blush. Bea smirked and added, "A Christmas angel."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and Beca laughed.

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca and Chloe ordered their food and decided to call their mothers while they waited. They both explained about the flight cancellations when their conversations made a sudden turn into territory neither of them wanted to go.

"I'm sorry, mom," Beca said into the phone. "We checked the weather reports, and everything north of us is pretty much snowed in. Even if Atlanta opened up, I wouldn't be able to get to you. I'll call dad and have him pick me up when the roads are clear enough to drive on."

"I understand, Beca," Sarah Mitchell said. "Will Chloe be able to get home?"

"Probably," Beca said. "Everything south of us is clear, and no snow expected."

"That's good," Sarah said. "You know, Beca, you should ask Chloe if you can go home with her. If the airline was so accommodating to Chloe, maybe they can find a flight the two of you can take to Tampa. And you could use the time to tell Chloe how you feel."

"Mom!" Beca whisper-yelled. "She's sitting across the table from me, and she's got that supersonic bat-like hearing."

"Tell her," Sarah said. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"I can't tell her," Beca said, giving Chloe a side-glance.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Chloe."

Chloe saw Beca looking at her and heard her name. She furrowed her brow and noticed Beca had turned her back to her as she whispered to her mother on the phone. She tried to hear what she was saying when her mother yelled in her ear.

"Chloe! Are you listening to me?" Charlotte Beale's voice brought Chloe's attention back to her phone.

"What? I'm sorry, mom," Chloe said. "What did you say?"

"I said, you should see if you can get Beca on your flight and bring her home with you," Charlotte said.

"She's going to call her dad and have him pick her up," Chloe said.

"Has she called him yet?"

"No."

"Then ask her if she wants to come here," Charlotte said. "We'd love to have her. And I know you'd love to have her, too."

"Mom, don't start," Chloe said.

"What?" Charlotte asked innocently. "I think since you guys will be spending all that time in the airport, you should tell her how you feel."

"I don't want to scare her off," Chloe whispered, turning her back to Beca.

"I don't think you will," Charlotte said.

"I can't tell her, mom."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Beca."

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca and Chloe were quiet as they ate dinner.

"Um, my mom said hi," Beca said, breaking the silence.

"That's nice," Chloe said, obviously distracted.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"What? Oh, sorry," Chloe said. "My mom was giving me a hard item about-. Um, giving me a hard time."

"Same with mine," Beca said.

"My mom thinks I should ask you to come to Tampa with me."

"My mom thinks I should go to Tampa with you."

Beca and Chloe spoke over top each other.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

Beca chuckled and held up her hand to stop Chloe from saying anything.

"My mom thinks I should go to Tampa with you," Beca repeated.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "My mom thinks you should come to Tampa with me."

The two girls laughed.

"My mom said they'd love to have you join us for Christmas," Chloe said.

"Are you done eating?" Beca asked, surprising Chloe.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Chloe said.

"Great," Beca said. "Let's go see if I can get on the same plane you're on."

"You really want to go to Tampa with me?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Then let's go see if we can get you on a plane to Tampa," Chloe said, standing and holding out her hand to Beca.

Beca smiled as she took Chloe's hand, and they hurried off to the ticket counter.

_**~ Day 9 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After some lengthy discussion, the ticket agent was able to get Beca and Chloe on the same flight to Tampa. It was late, and they were both tired. There was no place to go, so the two found a corner and sat down to wait.

Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca smiled down at her and leaned her head against Chloe's.

"Thanks for staying behind to be with me," Beca said quietly.

"I couldn't not stay," Chloe said.

"Um, do you think when we get back to Barden, you might want to go out with me?"

Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "You mean, on a date?"

"Um, yeah?" Beca said her cheeks reddening.

Chloe smiled and threw herself into Beca's arms. "I'd love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Beca pulled Chloe into another hug, holding her tight to her before pulling back. She smiled as she looked into Chloe's eyes, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Just kiss her already," an older lady said, causing Beca and Chloe to jump apart. "I swear love is wasted on the young."

Beca and Chloe both watched wide-eyed as the older woman walked away, shaking her head. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. They settled down, and Beca looked at Chloe again.

"I was raised to respect my elders," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe said and then smiled. "Totes. Me, too."

"Well then," Beca said, leaning in as she looked down at Chloe's lips.

Chloe closed the distance and startled Beca when their lips crashed together. Beca put her hand behind Chloe's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

"Wow," Beca breathed out.

"Yeah," Chloe said, laughing as she laid her forehead against Beca's.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Beca whispered.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered back.

* * *

_**Full prompt from RJRMovieFan**: Chloe is excited to head home for Christmas but is bummed she won't have her favorite grumpy brunette. While waiting for her flight, she notes that Beca's flight has been canceled. A weather front is shutting down the airport and Chloe's flight is the last scheduled to leave and is overbooked. She gives up her seat so a young soldier can have it, and goes and finds Beca, who is stuck in the airport. They can't get back to the Bellas house so they spend the night together in the airport._


	11. Christmas Angel

**DAY 10 - CHRISTMAS ANGEL**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User Hetwaszoiesals: **_Full prompt at the end. Beca has been in an accident last Christmas and is paralyzed because of it.

* * *

"Come on, Beca," Jesse said. "I'll race you!"

"You're on, Swanson!" Beca responded as she pulled her goggles down to cover her eyes.

Beca snapped her feet onto her snowboard, and Jesse did the same.

"Ready?" Jesse asked. "On three. 1. 2. 3."

The two friends started down the slope. Both were laughing as they twisted and turned, trying to get in front of the other. Jesse was ahead by about ten feet when another snowboarder crossed in front of Beca, barely missing her and causing her to lose her balance. She fell and started tumbling down the slope, unable to stop herself.

Jesse was laughing as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Beca!" Jesse yelled when he saw her tumbling toward the side of the trail.

Beca's back hit a tree, stopping her. Jesse quickly stopped and released his board as he ran over to where Beca lay, unmoving.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jesse mumbled. "Beca, can you hear me?"

Beca laid unresponsive, and Jesse looked around. He saw a few skiers coming down the slope, and he ran over, waving his arms to get someone to stop.

A couple stopped, and Jesse explained what happened. "Could you notify emergency services when you get to the bottom?"

"Babe, you stay here with him," the guy said. "I'll bring help."

The guy took off down the hill. Jesse watched him go and went back over to Beca.

"Is she breathing?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Jesse responded, his face grim. "I should never have suggested we race."

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"We were racing when another snowboarder cut in front of her," Jesse said. "She lost her balance and started tumbling down the hill. She couldn't get any control and hit the tree."

Jesse wiped his hands down his face. "It's all my fault," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this," the woman said. "It was an accident. I'm sure your friend will tell you the same thing."

Jesse nodded and sat next to Beca, holding her hand, afraid to do more to avoid making things worse. His tears left a cold trail down his cheeks.

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca began to stir, and Jesse jumped up to stand next to her bed.

"Beca?" Jesse said quietly. "Beca, it's Jesse."

"Hmm," Beca hummed. She opened and closed her eyes several times before managing to keep them open. "Wh-what happened?"

"You hit a tree," Jesse said as he pressed the call button on the side of the bed.

"_Yes, what do you need_?" a voice said through a speaker on the bed.

"Can you tell Dr. Grayson that Beca Mitchell is awake," Jesse replied.

"Doctor?" Beca mumbled, still not fully coherent.

"_I'll let him know_," the voice said.

Beca looked beyond Jesse and then around the room. She tried to sit up, but her legs weren't moving.

"I can't, um, I can't feel my legs," Beca said, looking up at Jesse.

"Um, yeah," Jesse said and swallowed. He looked toward the door. "Where is the doctor?"

"What aren't you telling me, Jess?"

"I, um, I think you should talk to the doctor."

"Why can't you tell me?"

Tears gathered in Jesse's eyes. "I can't."

"Is it that bad?"

Jesse nodded as the doctor walked into the room.

"Miss Mitchell," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Grayson. Do you know why you're here?"

"Something about a tree," Beca said. "I remember some asshole cutting me off while snowboarding and tumbling down the slope. But that's it."

"That's right," Dr. Grayson said. "You stopped when your back hit a tree. We've run tests, and I'm afraid you've injured your spinal cord and are paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?" Beca asked. "What does that mean? Can I walk?"

"Unfortunately, no, you can't," Dr. Grayson said. "You most likely will be a wheelchair user for the rest of your life."

Jesse let out a small sob as he fell back into a chair. It didn't sound any better the second time he heard the diagnosis.

Beca looked at Jesse with tears in her eyes. "Jesse, are you okay?"

Jesse let out a laugh. "I should be asking you that?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "It's a lot to take in and process." Beca looked at the doctor. "How long will I be here? In the hospital?"

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was back in her own home, and after spending those three months in physical therapy, there was no change to her condition. She accepted the fact that she couldn't walk but had not accepted that she would have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Eight months after arriving home, Beca was sitting on the deck at the back of her L.A. home, just looking out over the ocean. She had been successful in her career as a music producer and enjoyed the perks it provided. Since the accident, she had been working out of her home. If you could call sitting and staring at your equipment for hours on end without actually doing anything work, then, yeah, she was working at home.

Beca only left her house to go into the studio when absolutely necessary. It was quite an adventure going anywhere in a wheelchair. Thank God that anything you wanted or needed could be delivered to your home.

Beca sat, thinking. In a week, it will be the first anniversary of her accident, and she was depressed. A few short days after that, it would be Christmas, and she was not looking forward to either day.

Beca's thoughts went to Jesse. The poor guy never got over feeling as if he was the cause of Beca's accident. Beca did blame him at first but quickly realized it was not his fault. Jesse's guilt ate at him, and he became an alcoholic; he never did crawl out of the bottle. At least, not that she knew of because she hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

Beca's parents didn't know how to deal with Beca's paralysis and only called out of a sense of obligation. Those conversations lasted all of about sixty seconds before they ended the call. Beca finally stopped taking their calls.

Beca's friends didn't come around much anymore. Who was she kidding? They didn't come around at all. She wasn't the same party girl she used to be, and they felt bad when she declined their offers to go out, saying she wasn't ready for that yet. It didn't take long for them to stop asking and move on with their lives.

Beca tried not to be, but she was bitter. Bitter that this happened to her. Bitter than no one stuck around. Bitter that she was lonely and couldn't do anything about it. No one wanted to be around a sad, depressed paraplegic for very long.

Beca heard a noise to her right and looked over at the sound. She saw a ladder leaning against the eaves of the house. A man came into view as he climbed to the top of the ladder, holding the end of what appeared to be a string of colorful lights.

"Oh, great," Beca mumbled. "The new neighbor likes Christmas decorations."

Beca scoffed and slowly wheeled herself back into her house.

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Later that night, Beca was sitting in her living room when she noticed light shining through her curtains. She wheeled herself to the window and looked out to see the house next door lit up with lights everywhere. They were on the roof and outlining the doors and windows. They had even put lights on the trees and bushes around the yard. Suddenly, the decorations adorning the lawn started moving as the big blow-up decorations came to life.

"Great," Beca scoffed. "Just what I need."

Beca closed the blinds and curtains, hoping to keep some of the light out. She shook her head as she wheeled herself back to the living room and parked herself in front of the TV.

It was about thirty minutes later when Beca heard a knock at the door. It startled her as she hadn't ordered anything, and no one comes to see her. She debated whether to answer when the knock came again.

"What the Hell?" Beca said and wheeled herself to the door.

Beca grabbed the handle and pulled the door open as she wheeled herself backward.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

Beca maneuvered her chair so she could see who was at the door.

"Oh, hi," a bubbly redhead said when Beca came into view.

Beca just looked at her. She gave herself kudos for not openly ogling the woman as she was the hottest person Beca had ever seen.

"Um, I'm Chloe," the woman said. "Chloe Beale. Your, uh, new neighbor. I just wanted to come by and introduce myself and bring you some Christmas cookies."

Beca noticed the woman was holding a plate. "Why?" Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked. "I mean, I was just being neighborly."

She stepped forward and handed the plate to Beca. Beca reluctantly took it and just looked at Chloe.

As Chloe stepped back, she took a look around. "Did you just move in, too?"

"No," Beca said. "I've lived here for five years."

"Why don't you have any furniture?" Chloe asked.

"Don't have a need for it," Beca responded. "I have a seat with me everywhere I go, and no one comes to see me, so I don't need to have anywhere for them to sit."

"Oh, that's so sad," Chloe said with a frown. "Do you want me to help you decorate for Christmas? I just did my house, and I'd love to help brighten up your place."

"No," Beca said. "I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Are you Jewish?" Chloe asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Beca said.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said, not looking the least bit apologetic. "I'm just inquisitive by nature."

"Right," Beca said.

"Anyway," Chloe said. "I also came to invite you to my Christmas Eve party. I'm inviting all the neighbors. This is my first house, and I'm excited to show it off. It's a week from Saturday, well, duh, of course, it is because that is Christmas Eve. Anyway, I'd love it if you could make it."

"I don't know," Beca said. Seeing Chloe's face fall at this made Beca sad for a reason other than being in a wheelchair. "I'll, uh, I'll have to think about it."

"Oh, awesome," Chloe said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Beca," Beca replied. "Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell?" Chloe said, and then her eyes widened. "Beca Mitchell as in music producer Beca Mitchell?"

At Beca's nod, Chloe smiled. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you. I love what you did with Pink's last album. And one of my favorites is Kelly Clarkson's _Piece by Piece_ album. Wow, I can't believe I live next door to Beca Mitchell. I am such a fan."

"I'm not that big a deal," Beca said. "Not anymore, anyway."

"Yes, you are," Chloe said. "I read about your accident and how you've become a recluse. I hope you know there are a lot of fans out there pulling for you and hoping you'll continue to produce music. You're really talented."

"Um, thanks," Beca said, looking down at the plate of cookies on her lap.

Beca sat not saying anything. Chloe looked as if she wanted to say more but decided against it.

"I should let you get back to whatever you were doing," Chloe said. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Thanks for the cookies."

"You're welcome," Chloe said, smiling.

Beca watched as Chloe walked down the porch steps and made her way back to her yard. Beca let out a sigh and closed the door.

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Two days later, Beca made her way out of her house for the first time in several weeks. She's still chastising herself for fussing over her appearance just to return a plate to her neighbor. Albeit, her hot new neighbor who made Beca feel something she hasn't felt in a very long time.

Beca placed the plate in her pouch that hung from the back of her chair and quickly wheeled down the ramp. She made the short trip in no time at all, and she now found herself sitting at the bottom of the steps leading up to Chloe's house.

Beca furrowed her brow and considered yelling up at the house until Chloe appeared. She shot the idea down because she didn't want to have to deal with her other neighbors. As Beca sat contemplating what to do, Chloe's door opened, and Chloe and a stern-looking blonde came out.

"Beca!" Chloe said with a big smile. "I'm glad to see you out and about."

"I was returning your plate," Beca said, reaching behind her to pull the plate out of her pouch.

"Thank you," Chloe said, hurrying down the steps to take the plate. "Did you enjoy the cookies?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Beca said. "They were delicious. Thank you."

"Chloe," the blonde said, joining Chloe and Beca at the bottom of the steps. "I really have to go."

"Oh, right," Chloe said. "Sorry, Brey. First, let me introduce you. Beca Mitchell, this is my best friend, Aubrey Posen. Brey, this is my neighbor, Beca."

"What happened to you?" Aubrey asked, staring down at Beca's wheelchair.

"Brey," Chloe chastised. "Be nice." She turned her attention to Beca and said, "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay," Beca said, staring up at Aubrey. "I was snowboarding and decided to take on a tree. The tree won."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. The silence was broken when Aubrey spoke.

"I, um, really have to go," Aubrey said, looking at Chloe. "I'll see you next Saturday, Chlo."

"Definitely," Chloe said, hugging Aubrey.

Aubrey looked at Beca. "It was nice to meet you, Beca."

"Likewise," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe both watched as Aubrey got in her car and drove away with a small wave. Chloe waved back and looked at Beca.

"Would you like to come in for a drink or more cookies?" Chloe asked.

"No, thanks," Beca said. "I should really get back."

"Do you want some help?"

"I'm fully capable of getting back home on my own, thank you!" Beca growled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chloe said apologetically. "I just want to spend some time with you and get to know you. We are neighbors and will be seeing each other often."

"Not likely," Beca said and wheeled herself away from Chloe, heading back to her house.

"Beca!" Chloe called out then mumbled, "Dammit."

Beca could feel Chloe watching her but wouldn't turn around. She made her way up the ramp and into the house, slamming her door as loudly as she could.

Chloe let out a defeated sigh before heading back into her own home.

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, Chloe was talking to Aubrey.

"And you haven't seen her at all?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe said. "I'm worried about her. She seems so lonely, and I want to be her friend."

"Chloe, you can't save everyone," Aubrey said, smiling.

"I'm not trying to save her," Chloe said defensively. "I want her to know there's someone out there who cares about what happens to her."

"You need to be careful," Aubrey said. "If she doesn't want to be your friend, you have to respect that. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know," Chloe said with a heavy sigh. "I love her music, and it saddens me to know she's so down on herself. I want to check on her, but I'm afraid she'll get angry at me again."

"You said she told you she'd think about coming to your party, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, go ask her if she's decided because you need a headcount," Aubrey said. "She can't get mad at that."

"That's a good idea," Chloe said, perking up. "I'll go ask her now."

"Let me know how it goes," Aubrey said and ended the call.

Chloe threw her phone down on the table and ran upstairs to her room. She put on a clean shirt and smoothed it down. She ran a brush through her hair and sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck.

Once she was done, Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. "Here goes nothing," she said.

Chloe let out a breath as she stood in front of Beca's door. She knocked and waited.

Chloe jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"Chloe," Beca said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, may I come in for a minute?"

Beca sighed and said, "Sure. Please, come in."

Chloe stepped inside, and Beca closed the door.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"I was just wondering-" Chloe started and then stopped. She looked around in awe. "You have furniture."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I've got this pushy neighbor who I expect will be coming over to bother me, so I thought I'd do the neighborly thing and have a place for her to sit down."

Chloe's smile widened as Beca spoke.

"So, um, would you care to sit down?" Beca asked.

"I'd love to," Chloe said and sat on the sofa.

Beca wheeled her chair over and sat facing Chloe.

"So, at the risk of repeating myself," Beca said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," Chloe said. "I needed a headcount for my party and was wondering if you gave coming over any more thought?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Beca said. "You don't have a ramp, and I can't walk or wheel myself up your steps."

"If I promise to get you up the steps, will you come?"

"That depends on how you plan to do it."

"I'll carry you," Chloe said.

Beca huffed and said, "You will not!"

"Okay, then," Chloe said, choking back a laugh. "How about this? I have some guy friends coming, and they can lift you and your chair up the steps."

"Why are you so determined to have me come to your party?"

"Um," Chloe thought for a moment. "I'd be a legend if I had THE Beca Mitchell at my party. All my friends love your music."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "So, you're using me to make you more popular?"

Chloe smiled and said, "Something like that."

Beca grinned as she stared at Chloe. "You have a beautiful smile."

Chloe's face reddened, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you. You have a beautiful smile, too."

Beca tore her stare away from Chloe and cleared her throat.

"Are you going to have more of those cookies at this party?" Beca asked with a grin.

"Definitely," Chloe said, smiling brightly.

"Then I guess I'll be there," Beca said.

Chloe squealed and jumped up to hug Beca. "It's going to be totes amazing."

"Um, yeah," Beca said as Chloe stood up.

"I have to go," Chloe said. "I still have a lot to do for the party. Oh, can I get your number?"

"Um, okay," Beca said.

Chloe pulled out her phone and handed it to Beca. Beca put in her number and handed the phone back. She texted Beca's phone.

"Now you have my number, too," Chloe said. "Call me when you're ready to come over on Saturday, and I'll have my guys ready for you."

"I will," Beca said.

Chloe surprised Beca when she leaned down and hugged her again.

"We are going to be such good friends," Chloe said excitedly.

"I'll see you later," Beca said as Chloe turned toward the door.

"Definitely," Chloe said as she walked out the door.

Beca watched with a smile while shaking her head as Chloe practically skipped all the way to her house.

_**~ Day 10 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Beca was getting ready for Chloe's party. She talked herself in and out of going most of the day. She sighed as she laid back on her bed and pulled her on slacks and fastened them.

Beca stayed on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, her mind going in different directions.

"_Would Chloe want to be anything more than friends_?"

"_I'll just find a corner and park my chair, so I don't have to worry about running into anyone_."

"_I'll have to tell Chloe that I can't drink._"

"_I wonder what Chloe's friends will think of me_?"

Beca pushed herself up to a sitting position and shook her head. "I shouldn't go."

Beca jumped when her phone started ringing. She reached around the bed until she found it.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

"Becs, are you ready to come over yet?" Chloe's voice asked through the phone. "No one believes me when I tell them that Beca Mitchell was my neighbor and would be at my party."

Beca chuckled. "I'm feeling the love, Chloe."

Chloe chuckled as well. "So, does that mean you're ready to come over? I can send the guys to you if you want."

"I'll meet them outside your house in like ten minutes," Beca said.

"I'm starting the clock," Chloe said and ended the call.

Beca shook her head and finished getting dressed. She ran a brush through her hair and checked herself in the mirror.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Beca sighed.

Beca got herself in her chair and headed for the door. She grabbed her keys and wallet and threw them in her bag.

When she left the house, she noticed two guys sitting on Chloe's steps. They looked over and smiled when they saw her wheeling her chair down the ramp. One waved, and Beca shot him a smile.

She arrived at Chloe's steps and said, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," the first guy said. "I'm Tom, and this is Chicago."

"Beca," Beca said.

"We know," Chicago said. "We love your music. And to be quite honest, we thought Chloe was pulling our leg when she said she knew you."

"Ready to party?" Tom asked.

"Let's do it," Beca said.

They got on either side of Beca's chair and lifted it. They walked up the stairs and set it back down.

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Tom said, causing Beca to blush. "If you and Chloe don't work out, maybe I can call you sometime."

"What?" Beca asked, confused.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed. "You're here."

Beca hadn't noticed Chloe had opened the door until she heard her voice.

"I'm here," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

Tom and Chicago looked between the two girls staring at each other and decided to go into the house.

Chicago slapped Tom on the back and with a laugh and said, "I don't think Beca will be accepting your calls."

Tom laughed as well. "I hope she makes Chloe happy."

"So, um, you coming in or what?" Chloe asked, breaking the stare.

"Of course," Beca said.

Chloe stepped aside, and Beca wheeled herself into the house.

"Oh, my God!" a voice called out. "It really is Beca Mitchell."

"I told you she'd be here," Chloe said with a smug smile. "Beca, this is one of my best friends, Stacie Conrad."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said.

"You, too," Stacie said. "You are even hotter in person."

"Um, thank you," Beca said.

"Stacie, you know I hate when you flirt in front of me," Aubrey whined as she approached.

"You know I only have eyes for you," Stacie said, kissing Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said. "Nice to see you again."

"You as well," Aubrey responded. "I'm glad you came. Chloe has been a nervous wreck wondering if you changed your mind."

"Brey!" Chloe said, her face turning pink.

Beca chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. She makes great cookies."

"Oh, so you only want me for my cookies, huh?"

"Among other things," Beca said, causing Chloe's jaw to drop.

"I like her," Stacie said with a laugh. "Come on, Brey. I need a drink."

"See you later, Beca," Aubrey said as the couple walked away.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Chloe asked Beca. "Privately."

"Sure," Beca said.

"Follow me," Chloe said and turned to go down the hallway.

Beca followed and turned into the room Chloe entered. Chloe closed the door and sat in a chair, so she was eye level with Beca. Chloe looked at Beca without speaking. Beca looked at Chloe.

"So?" Beca prompted.

"I like you," Chloe blurted out. "I mean, I really like you."

"I like you, too," Beca said.

"Um, would you say you like me enough to want to go out with me sometime?

Beca sat back and looked at Chloe.

"I'm in a wheelchair."

"I don't care."

"I'm a lot of work."

"I'm not afraid of work."

"I, uh. I've run out of excuses to say no."

"Then, say yes." Chloe smiled.

"Yes."

Chloe blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Beca said. "I do like you, Chloe. You make me want to be me again. I know that sounds kind of dumb, but I haven't been me since the accident. I miss being with people. I miss having someone look at me the way you do. And, I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I opened the door to find you standing there."

"What's stopping you?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked down at her chair, and Chloe smiled. She pushed Beca's chair back a bit and reached down to push the foot pedals to the side. She then slid off the chair onto her knees and crawled between Beca's legs. She took Beca's head in her hands and pulled her forward, locking lips.

Beca grabbed Chloe behind the neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

Chloe pulled back and took a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Chloe, we need more ice," Aubrey's voice came through the door.

"Um, could you ask someone to go get more? I'll pay them back."

"Got it," Aubrey said. They heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"We should get back to your party," Beca said.

"In a minute," Chloe said and kissed Beca again. She broke the kiss and said, "Now we can go."

Chloe stood, and Beca readjusted the foot pedals on her chair. She looked up at Chloe.

"Thank you," Beca said.

"For what?" Chloe asked.

"For being you," Beca responded. "After a year, I finally believe that my life is not over; it's just begun. And it's all because of you. My own personal Christmas angel."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Beca again. "We should get back."

"Hop on," Beca said. "I'll give you a ride."

Chloe smiled and sat on Beca's lap. Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and turned toward the door.

They were both smiling as Beca wheeled them back to the party.

* * *

_**Full Prompt from FanFiction User Hetwaszoiesals: **Beca was in an accident last Christmas and is paralyzed because of it. She is not looking forward to Christmas this year at all. Chloe is her neighbor who doesn't know Beca's background, but just being the happy spirit, she surprises lonely Beca on Christmas Eve and lets her see the beauty of life again._


	12. Feels Like A Hallmark Movie Moment

**DAY 11 - FEELS LIKE A HALLMARK MOVIE MOMENT**

**Prompt from FanFiction User Electronis Zappa:** _[See the end for full prompt.]_

* * *

Beca Mitchell stood off to the side and watched as Tom Henderson grabbed Chloe Beale and twirled her around. Beca could hear Chloe's giddy laugh as Tom set her down and kissed her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Tom's waist as they stood talking to some of their fellow graduates.

Beca felt a tightness in her chest as she continued to watch Chloe and Tom. She had such a crush on the popular redhead, but Chloe was straight, so Beca had to settle for being her friend. Beca sighed and went to find her mother; she ran into Stacie Conrad first. Stacie hugged Beca, and Beca wrapped her arms around Stacie.

"I'm going to miss your sarcastic ass, Beca," Stacie said as she let Beca go.

"Keep your promise to keep in touch, and you won't," Beca said.

Beca caught a glimpse of red hair and couldn't help but follow where it went. Stacie cleared her throat.

"Are you still pining after Chloe?"

"I can't help it," Beca said, looking down at the ground. "She's the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met. I just wish I had a chance with her. Don't get me wrong, I like being her friend, but I wanted to be so much more."

"And it doesn't hurt that she's hot," Stacie said.

"And straight," Beca added. "Very, very straight."

"But, also very, very hot."

"Better not let Aubrey hear you say that," Beca said with a laugh.

"She knows Chloe's hot," Stacie said. "And she also knows that I am all hers."

"I'm glad for you," Beca said. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to find my mom. I need to get to the airport."

"Airport?" Aubrey Posen asked from behind Beca. "Where are you going?"

"Shit, Posen," Beca said, turning around. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," Aubrey said. "You said you were going to the airport, but I thought you were going to Stacie's graduation bash tonight. Everyone will be there."

"She's leaving for L.A.," Stacie said. "She already told me she wouldn't be at my party."

"L.A.?" Aubrey said. "Wow, you were serious about that?"

"Serious about what?" Chloe asked as she joined the trio.

"Jesus, what is with you people sneaking up on me," Beca said, holding a hand to her chest. "At this rate, I'll have a heart attack before I can go anywhere."

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked frowning.

"L.A.," Beca said. "I'm actually getting ready to head to the airport."

"You're leaving now?" Chloe asked. "I thought you weren't leaving until the end of summer."

"I got a legit job offer and couldn't pass it up," Beca said. "I start next week, so I'm leaving now so I can get settled."

"But what about the graduation parties?" Chloe asked. "And hanging out before we all head off in different directions for college and stuff."

"Beca!" Sarah Mitchell called out, having spotted Beca.

"Looks like I have to go," Beca said. "I guess I'll catch you guys at the first reunion."

"Good luck, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, you little shit," Stacie said. "And you'd better keep in touch. And let me know about all the hot girls you meet."

Chloe frowned at Stacie. "Ignore her, Beca. Just give it your all, and I know you'll be winning all kinds of music awards."

"Thanks, Chloe," Beca said. "I'll do my best."

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell," Aubrey said as she reached the girls.

"Hello, girls," Sarah said. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you," the three girls said together.

"Come on, Beca," Sarah said. "Say your goodbyes because we have to leave, so you don't miss your flight."

Stacie pulled Beca into a hug first. "I'll miss you, Beca."

"I'll miss you, too, legs," Beca said with a laugh.

Aubrey gave Beca a quick hug and wished her luck. Beca turned to Chloe.

"Take care of yourself, Chloe," Beca said.

"Um, don't I get a hug?" Chloe asked pouting.

"Sure," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Beca," Chloe said. "And you'd better keep in touch."

"Like I told Stacie, I'll do my best," Beca said as she pulled out of the hug. "You all take care of yourselves."

Beca walked away with her mom and looked back and waved one last time. The three friends stood watching Beca walk away, hoping this wasn't the last they'd seen of her.

_**~ Day 11 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Ten years later, Stacie hurried into the apartment she shared with her wife, Aubrey.

"Did you hear it?" Stacie asked Aubrey as soon as she entered. "Beca's new song came out today."

"I heard it," Aubrey said. "It's really good. I knew Beca was talented, but who knew our snarky little alt girl would become one of the biggest pop sensations and music producers in the world."

"And she keeps getting hotter and hotter, too," Stacie said. "Everyone wants a piece of Beca Mitchell."

Before Aubrey could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Aubrey went to answer it, and Chloe came rushing in.

"Did you hear?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "It's already on the charts, and they predict it will be another number one."

"We both heard it today," Stacie said.

"I think the predictions are spot on," Aubrey said.

"Do you know if she's planning on coming home for Christmas, Stacie?" Chloe asked. "No one has heard from her or seen her in a while, and I thought this might be the year she comes home. I really miss her."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Stacie said. "I haven't heard anything from her either."

"I guess she's busy," Chloe said sadly.

"I know she's on an international tour," Aubrey said. "Maybe we'll hear from her once she's back."

"Maybe," Chloe said. "It would be nice if she came to visit once in a while."

_**~ Day 11 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Meanwhile, three thousand miles away, Beca was on the phone talking to her mother.

"I'll be there, mom," Beca said. "I promise."

"Thank you, Beca," Sarah said.

"Don't thank me," Beca said. "You're my mother, and you took care of me. It's my turn to take care of you."

"I don't want to be a burden to you, Beca," Sarah huffed.

"You're not a burden," Beca said. "Not ever. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah replied. "It will be nice to have you home for Christmas. I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," Beca said and ended the call.

Beca threw her phone on the bed and did another sweep of the house. The house was sold furnished, and she had packed up her personal belongings to ship to her mother's. Beca let out a sigh and finished packing her suitcases, leaving out clothes for her flight back to Barden, Georgia.

_**~ Day 11 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca had been home for a few days and felt bad that she hadn't called any of her High School friends, especially Stacie. Stacie had been the one person who always kept in touch, except for the last few months while Beca was on her international tour.

Sarah had been through radiation treatments, but that didn't do much to reduce the cancer. Beca thought it sucked that her mom had to start chemo the day before Christmas Eve. It was nearing four in the afternoon, and they had just returned home. Beca helped Sarah to bed and sat down on the edge.

"Do you want anything?" Beca asked, lightly stroking her mother's forehead.

"No, thanks," Sarah mumbled, exhausted.

"Okay," Beca said quietly. "I left the bell here, and if you need me, ring it. I'll be downstairs, making you some hot tea but should be able to hear it. Okay?"

Sarah nodded with her eyes closed. Beca waited a few minutes until she was sure her mother was asleep before making her way downstairs.

Beca went to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on the burner. She got everything ready and sat at the dining room table to wait for the water to boil.

Beca noticed a lot of unopened mail on the table and that most of them were bills. She sighed.

Beca went through the mail and set aside the overdue bills, planning to take care of them herself. The kettle whistled, and Beca made Sarah's tea. She grabbed some crackers and put them on a plate.

Beca placed everything on a tray and carried the tray to her mother's room. Beca placed the tray on a small table next to the bed so her mother could reach it if she woke up and wanted it.

Beca watched her mom for a minute before quietly going back downstairs to find something to fix for dinner. After looking through the pantry and her mother's refrigerator, Beca knew she needed to get some groceries. She compiled a list and picked up her phone.

"Beca!" Stacie's voice squealed through her phone, causing Beca to laugh.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "How's everything?"

"Everything's good," Stacie said. "How about you? How was the tour? We heard your new song and loved it."

"Slow down," Beca chuckled. "I'm good, the tour was good, and I'm glad you like the song. I called because I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Beca," Stacie said. "What do you need?"

"Can you and Aubrey come over to my mom's house?"

"Sure, Beca," Stacie said. "We can-. Wait! ARE YOU HERE?"

Beca pulled the phone away from her ear as Stacie started yelling. She put the phone back to her ear when Stacie quieted down.

"Yeah, I'm here." Beca laughed. "Can you guys come over?"

"We'll be there in ten," Stacie said.

Before Beca could say anything, Stacie ended the call. Beca laughed again and put her phone in her pocket.

True to her word, ten minutes later, Stacie and Aubrey were at the door. Beca opened it to be smothered by Stacie grabbing her and swinging her around.

"I've missed you so much!" Stacie squealed.

"Whoa, can you keep it down?" Beca said as Stacie set her on her feet. "My mom's asleep."

"It's kind of early," Aubrey said. "Is she okay?"

"That's why I asked you guys to come over," Beca said. "Let's sit in the living room."

The three sat down, and Beca explained about her mom's cancer diagnosis and how she had her first chemo session earlier that day. Aubrey and Stacie offered their sympathies.

"What can we do to help?" Stacie asked.

"I need some things from the grocery store," Beca said. "And I need to go to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription. I can't leave her alone, so I was hoping you could stay with her until I got back. I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Do you have a list for the grocery store?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Give it to me," Aubrey said, holding out her hand. "I'll get the groceries and run by the pharmacy. You stay and visit with Stacie, that way if your mom needs anything, you'll be here for her. I'll pick up some take out on the way back."

"That's a great idea, Brey," Stacie said. "What do you say, Beca?"

"Thank you, Aubrey," Beca said as she handed Aubrey the list. "That's a better plan. Wait here, and I'll get you some cash."

Beca got up and ran upstairs. She did a quick check on her mom before running to her room and grabbing some cash. She went downstairs.

"Here's two hundred dollars," Beca said. "I don't know how much the prescription will cost. And I'll call the pharmacy to let them know you'll be picking it up. If that and the groceries cost more, I'll pay you back. And call me if you have any questions. Oh, and can you pick up a pizza for dinner?"

"Pizza it is," Aubrey said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed Stacie and left.

Beca immediately called the pharmacy and was told there would be no problem as long as Aubrey showed proper ID. Beca texted Aubrey the info to let her know.

"So," Stacie said when Beca finally sat down. "When did you get back, and how long are you staying?"

"I got here a few days ago," Beca said. "I've moved back permanently. My mom needs me. I can do my job from anywhere and fly to L.A. when I need to. "

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie said. "That's great news. Everyone's been asking if you would be home for Christmas this year."

"It is nice to be home, especially for Christmas," Beca said. "So, tell me about everyone. Who's still in town? Who's married, has kids? I want to know it all."

_**~ Day 11 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Brey, what are you doing shopping on a weeknight?" Chloe asked when she spotted her blonde best friend. "And two days before Christmas?"

"Oh, um, you know," Aubrey said. "Just picking up a few things for a friend. What about you?"

"I'd been so busy with my class's Christmas program that I forgot to do my grocery shopping," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. The program was wonderful as always," Aubrey said as she grabbed a bunch of bananas and placed them in her cart. "Oh, shoot, I forgot the eggs. I'll talk to you later, Chloe."

"Okay, see you, Brey," Chloe said as she continued to look around the produce section.

Aubrey hurried away as she pulled out her phone to call Stacie. She started talking as soon as Stacie answered the phone.

"Ask Beca if she wants Chloe to know she's in Barden?"

"What?" Stacie asked.

"I ran into Chloe at the grocery store," Aubrey said. "She asked what I was doing here, and I made up some lame reason because I didn't know if Beca wanted her to know she was here."

"Oh," Stacie said.

Aubrey heard muffled voices coming through the phone. Stacie came back and said, "Beca doesn't mind if Chloe knows. She figures she'll find out soon enough anyway."

"I just realized something," Aubrey said. "Beca doesn't know about Chloe, does she?"

"I don't think so," Stacie said.

"I have an idea," Aubrey said with a smile. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Bring some ice cream with you."

"I will if you call in the pizza order," Aubrey said. "I can pick it up when I go to the pharmacy."

"Deal," Stacie said, adding, "Love you" before she ended the call.

Aubrey had finished shopping and looked around for Chloe. She smiled when she saw her moving to the checkout.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey said as she approached Chloe. "Are you busy after this?"

"Nope," Chloe said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have to pick up pizza that Stacie ordered for us," Aubrey said. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said. "Let's pay for our stuff, and we can go."

The two got in line and paid. Chloe was carrying her bags while Aubrey pushed the cart out to her car.

"Why don't you take your stuff home?" Aubrey said. "I'll get the pizza and pick you up in about twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said as she got in her car.

Aubrey went by the pharmacy and then the pizza shop. She was outside Chloe's place and texted Chloe.

Chloe came out and got into the car. Aubrey drove off and made her way to Beca's.

_**~ Day 11 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After a few minutes, Chloe started looking around.

"Brey?" Chloe asked. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to your place."

"I never said we were going to my place," Aubrey said, pulling onto Beca's street.

Chloe looked around again and then looked at Aubrey. "Are we going to Beca's house? Oh, my gosh! Is she in town?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded as she stopped the car in front of the Mitchells' house. Chloe squealed and opened the door and was running up to the door before Aubrey had time to shut off the engine. She laughed and smiled as she got out of the car.

Beca and Stacie were talking when there was loud knocking at the door. Beca got up to answer and was thrown back and onto the floor with the force of Chloe rushing into her. Beca barely had time to wrap her arms around the person before falling to the floor.

"Ow. Shit!" Beca cried out as her head hit the floor. She then noticed red hair and chuckled. "Hello to you, too, Chloe."

"Oh, my God, Beca!" Chloe said, leaning back to look at the girl. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you."

"I'm here," Beca said. "And I'll be here for a while."

"Really?" Chloe said and hugged Beca again.

"Thanks for the help, Chloe," Aubrey said as she stepped over Beca and Chloe. "Here's the pizza. When you two are done with whatever it is you're doing down there on the floor, I can use some help with the groceries.

Chloe pulled back enough to see Aubrey. Smiling, she said, "This may take a while."

Beca laughed and gently pushed Chloe to stand. She stood as well, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll get the groceries," Beca said.

"I'll help," Chloe immediately responded and followed Beca out to the car.

"Do you think Chloe will tell her?" Stacie asked as she took the pizzas from Aubrey.

"I hope so," Aubrey said. "That's why I brought her here. They belong together."

"I agree," Stacie said.

Once they reached the card, Beca opened the back door. She let out a big sigh before leaning in to grab the groceries.

Chloe stood back to check Beca out, and she liked what she saw. With a soft sigh, she stepped closer to Beca.

"Hey," Chloe said, placing a hand on Beca's lower back.

"Yeah?" Beca said, standing up to look at Chloe.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked. "I mean, that was quite the heavy sigh. Did something happen? Is that why you're here?"

Beca sighed and leaned back against the side of the car. "My mom has cancer. I moved back so I can help her."

Tears came to Chloe's eyes as she pulled Beca into a hug. "I'm so sorry. If I can do anything, just let me know."

Beca hugged Chloe to her. "Thanks."

Chloe went to pull out of the hug, but Beca held her tighter. They stood like that for a few minutes before Beca sniffled and let Chloe go.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"Don't be," Chloe said, smiling softly at Beca. Her smile dropped as she blurted out, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Beca asked, suddenly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "But, I owe you an apology and an explanation."

"I don't know what you could possibly have to apologize for, but I'm listening," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said nervously. "Um, you know how I dated Tom Henderson in High School?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Well, he, um," Chloe stammered, looking around while fiddling with her fingers.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands, causing Chloe to look up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Did he get you pregnant and then dump you?" Beca asked, dropping Chloe's hands and clenching her fists. "I'll kill him."

"No, it's not that," Chloe said. "Tom's a really good guy and wouldn't do that."

"Are you guys married?" Beca asked. "It's not surprising. I am surprised that no one told me, but what's done is done."

"No," Chloe said, getting frustrated. "Why is this so hard?"

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I'll stay quiet, and you tell me what it is when you're ready."

Chloe stood, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. She looked at Beca and then back at Beca's house. Her eyes widened when she saw that Aubrey and Stacie were watching them from the window.

"I can't do this," Chloe said, turning toward Beca.

Chloe turned and started walking away down the sidewalk.

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Beca called after her.

"I'm going home," Chloe yelled back.

Beca shook her head and ran to catch up with Chloe, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"You can't walk home," Beca said. "Look, I don't know what's got you all flustered and upset, but it can't be that bad. You know you can tell-"

"I'm gay," Chloe blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm gay," Chloe repeated softly.

"I heard you," Beca said. "I'm just confused. Are you apologizing to me for being gay? I'm gay, and I don't apologize for it, and neither should you."

"That's not why I said I needed to apologize to you," Chloe said. "Can we go back to your house and talk?"

"Sure," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe turned back to walk to Beca's house when they saw Stacie and Aubrey getting the groceries out of the car.

"Thanks," Beca said as she took a bag.

The four friends walked into Beca's house and followed Beca to the kitchen. Beca set the bag down on the counter and looked at Chloe.

"Um, Stacie, would you and Aubrey excuse us for a few minutes?" Beca said. "Chloe and I need to talk."

"Sure, Beca," Stacie said. "I'll keep the pizza warm, and we can eat when you're done."

"Thanks," Beca said, taking Chloe by the hand and leading her upstairs to Beca's room. "Sit."

Chloe sat on the bed as Beca indicated, and Beca sat next to her. "So, what do you need to apologize to me for?"

Chloe wouldn't look at Beca while she spoke.

"I've known I was gay since I was fifteen," Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked, confused. "But all through High School, you dated guys and never once said anything about being gay or bi."

"I was afraid," Chloe said. "I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid my parents would find out. You know how conservative they are. I couldn't bear having them be disappointed in their gay daughter."

"You could have told me," Beca said. "I would have understood."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, I had such a crush on you back then, and I knew you had a crush on me. I also knew if I said anything, you'd want us to be together. You were so open and unapologetic about being gay, and I wasn't. If we had gotten together, I would have asked you to keep it a secret, and I couldn't do that to you."

Beca sat quietly for a moment, thinking over what Chloe said and what to say to Chloe.

"I get it," Beca finally said. "Coming out is hard." Beca looked at Chloe and asked, "Did anyone else know back then?"

"Just my cousin, Holly," Chloe said.

"When did you come out to everyone else?"

"Five years ago."

"Five years?" Beca said, her voice rising. "You've been out for five years, and you couldn't tell me until now? Why?"

"I don't know," Chloe said as the tears she'd been holding back fell. "I was afraid of how you'd react. You're the one person I don't want to hurt or disappoint."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe buried her face in Beca's shoulder and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled," Beca whispered, kissing the side of Chloe's head. "I'm glad you told me. And you could never disappoint me."

Chloe sat up and settled against Beca. "Hold that thought," Chloe said. "I haven't told you everything."

"Okay," Beca said.

"Um, Tom also knew. I told him after our first date," Chloe said. "He was such a great guy and agreed to pretend to date me so no one would find out I was gay. It was great because we had fun together without all the relationship drama that went with dating for real."

"I may have to apologize to Tom when I see him," Beca said. "I always thought he was a douche, but that was only because he was dating you and I wasn't."

"Here's where the disappointment comes in," Chloe said. She took a deep breath. "I went a little crazy when I got to college. I was away from home, and no one knew me there so I could be gay without any judgment or repercussions."

"What did you do?" Beca asked.

"I slept with a lot of girls," Chloe said, blushing. "I think it was Robin Williams who once said, _I wasn't experimenting, I was into full-scale research."_

Beca chuckled, and Chloe smiled. "Anyway, I met a girl my Senior Year, and we started dating. I, uh, was only with her because she reminded me of you."

Beca's eyes widened at this. "Really?" she asked and chuckled. "Most of the girls I dated in L.A. reminded me of you. But, I must say, none of them could match your blue eyes."

Chloe blushed again. "Do you, um, still have a crush on me?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Ten years later and my heart started beating fast as soon as I saw you."

"What would you say if I told you that all I want for Christmas is a date with you?"

"I'd say," Beca said, moving to face Chloe. "There really is a Santa Claus because that's what I asked for, too."

Chloe smiled, and Beca smiled back. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. It was gentle and only lasted a few seconds because Beca started laughing.

"This feels like a Hallmark movie moment."

"As long as I get the girl," Chloe said.

"You already had her," Beca said and leaned in to kiss Chloe again.

* * *

_**Full prompt from Electronis Zappa**: Basically, it's something I'd do for a Hallmark Movie if I had the ability to, but obviously I don't. So, Beca and Chloe went to high school together, and Beca moves away. She, of course, never really hid the fact that she was gay in high school, but she always had the biggest crush on Chloe, but Chloe was in the closet. For some reason, 10 years later (when they're 28) Beca moves back to town around Christmas, and now Chloe has finally come out. And of course, Staubrey and Jashley are together. _[Sorry I didn't have Jashley in this.]


	13. Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance

**DAY 12 - **_**SADIE HAWKINS CHRISTMAS DANCE**_

_**Author's Prompt**__: High School AU. Beca likes Chloe. Chloe likes Beca. The school has decided to have a Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance before Winter Break. You know the deal - the tables are turned, and the girls ask the boys to the dance. But what happens when you're both girls and want to go to the dance together?_

_This is just a fun little story (shorter than the others) that I had sitting on my computer but never finished. I decided to use it for Christmas, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please, see additional Author's Note at the end._

* * *

Chloe sat with her chin on her hand, staring across the cafeteria at Beca. She sighed as her best friend, Aubrey, sat across from her. Her eyes barely glanced at Aubrey before looking back to stare at Beca.

Aubrey looked back to see what Chloe was staring at and shook her head. "Stop staring, Chloe," Aubrey said. "It's creepy."

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "She's so cute."

"So ask her out," Aubrey said, taking a bite of her salad.

"I can't," Chloe said. "I think she and Stacie are a thing. I mean, they do everything together."

"That doesn't mean anything," Aubrey mumbled.

Across the cafeteria, Stacie smiled at Beca. "Don't look now, but a certain redhead is staring over here at you."

Beca quickly turned her head only to see Chloe looking down at the table. "She was not."

"I don't know why you don't ask her out," Stacie said. "It's obvious she likes you."

"Doubtful," Beca mumbled. "Besides, I think she and Aubrey are together."

"Why would you think that?" Stacie asked.

"Think what?" Fat Amy asked as she joined the two brunettes.

"Beca thinks Chloe and Aubrey are together," Stacie said.

Fat Amy looked over at the other table. "Sounds reasonable," Amy said. "They are always together."

"That doesn't mean anything," Stacie said. "I'll prove it. Aubrey's hot, and I'll ask her out. If Aubrey says yes, then you'll know Chloe's single."

"Do it," Fat Amy said.

"Okay," Stacie said and stood up. "I'll do it."

"Stacie, sit down," Beca hissed. "You don't need to prove anything."

"You're right," Stacie said. "I don't. But I do want to ask Aubrey out, and now is as good a time as any."

Before Beca could say anything more, Stacie was walking toward Aubrey's table.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said as he sat next to her.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Beca asked.

"I saw a poster for a _Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance_," Jesse said.

"A what?" Beca asked.

"A _Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance_," Jesse repeated.

"I don't know what that means," Beca said, watching as Stacie talked to Aubrey.

Beca noticed Chloe paying close attention to the two. She glanced in Beca's direction, and Beca would swear she saw a blush on Chloe's cheeks when she caught Beca looking at her.

"It's a dance where the girls ask the guys," Jesse said. "I'm available in case anyone wants to ask. Just sayin'. Think about it."

Beca was still watching Stacie, with quick glances at Chloe, and didn't notice that Jesse left.

Beca turned back to the table, saying, "Jesse, I'm gay. Where'd he go?"

"He left," Fat Amy said with a shrug.

"I have a day-ate," Stacie said as she returned to the table. "See, Beca. It's easy."

"For you," Beca mumbled and focused her attention on her lunch.

_**~ Day 12 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"I can't believe you accepted a date with Stacie," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked. "She's smart, funny, hot, and she wasn't afraid to ask."

"Shut up," Chloe said, looking toward Beca. "Beca's shy, and I don't want to scare her away."

"I saw Jesse Swanson over there a few minutes ago," Aubrey said. "I'm sure he didn't have a problem asking her out."

"But she's gay," Chloe said. "She'd never go out with him."

"Maybe," Aubrey said.

"Hey," Jessica and Ashley said simultaneously as they joined Chloe and Aubrey.

"Did you see the flyers about the dance?" Jessica asked.

"What flyers?" Chloe asked.

"What dance?" Aubrey asked.

"The school is having a _Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance_," Ashley explained.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a dance where the girls ask the boys to the dance," Jessica explained.

"Sounds sexist to me," Aubrey said. "Why do we need a particular day or the school's permission to ask boys out? It's 2019, for goodness sake."

"And what if you didn't want to go with a boy?" Chloe asked. "Can you still go if you go with a girl?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Aubrey said.

"Us either," Jessica and Ashley said.

_**~ Day 12 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, the talk around the school was centered on the _Sadie Hawkins Dance_.

"It doesn't seem fair to me," Beca said. "I'm gay, and there are plenty of gay girls and boys in the school. What about them? Does it mean we can't ask who we want to go to the dance with us?"

"I agree," CR said. "I'm not going to ask any boy to a dance. Ever."

"We should talk to Mr. Smith," Stacie said. "It's the boys' football team who is sponsoring the dance to raise money for their awards banquet. Maybe we can have them change it to just a Christmas dance."

"Good luck with that," Bea sneered. "He's homophobic, and the dance was probably his idea so he wouldn't have to see same-sex couples at the dance. I don't see him changing anything about it."

"Let's go to the Principal," CR suggested. "He is Mr. Smith's boss. He can overrule him."

"I doubt it," Beca said. "Smith's teams have won something like twenty championships since he's been coaching. Principal Banks will never go against him. But that's okay because I have a better idea."

The girls sat and listened as Beca outlined her plan. They all agreed and set out to implement it.

"What are you going to do, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"I'm going to get two of the most popular girls in school to help," Beca said with a mischievous smile.

_**~ Day 12 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was walking to their next class when she saw the person she was looking for.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said, catching up to the redhead. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Beca," Chloe said and moved to stand near the wall to get out of the flow of students. "What's up?"

"I know we don't hang out and stuff, but I like you. And, I was, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the _Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance_ with me? As my date."

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. Her smile fell when she remembered what the dance was.

"I'd love to, Beca," Chloe said. "But it's girls ask guys. I don't think they'll allow us to attend as a couple."

"I have a plan to get around that," Beca said and explained what they were planning to do.

"I don't know, Beca," Chloe said. "We could get into trouble."

"How?" Beca asked. "We will be following the rules of the dance. We just need to get some of the guys to help us out. And I think you and Aubrey can help us with that."

"If Aubrey is okay with it," Chloe said. "I'm in."

"Great," Beca said. "Come on. We can ask Aubrey in class."

Beca and Chloe hurried to class and found Aubrey. They quickly explained what they wanted to do.

"I'm in," Aubrey said. "I already said this whole dance idea was sexist, and they needed to do something different."

"Good," Beca said. "I'll make up the list of girls who want to go with girls, and you two can work on the guys. Okay?"

"How many girls do you estimate?" Aubrey said. "I need to know how many guys we need to ask."

Beca counted in her head and said, "Well, there are five couples, so we'll need ten guys."

_**~ Day 12 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next few days were interesting. Each of Beca's friends set up a very public display of asking one of the guys out.

Beca was there to witness them all. She had to hold back a laugh when CR asked out Donald. It was painfully awkward, especially when Donald hugged CR, and she almost punched him.

Beca felt a stab of jealousy when she watched Chloe ask out Benji until she remembered it wasn't a real date between Benji and Chloe.

The night of the dance was finally here, and Beca was nervous. She couldn't wait to dance with Chloe, but she was also worried about what Coach Smith and Principal Banks might say.

Beca's date, Todd, came to the door, and her parents took the obligatory pictures. They were finally able to leave, and Beca was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Todd. They hadn't spoken more than two words to each other before that night.

They arrived at the dance and walked in. Stacie and her date, Mark, were the first to greet them.

"Wow, Beca," Stacie said. "You look hot."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said, blushing. "You look hot, too."

"Where's Benji?" Todd asked, looking around.

"They haven't arrived yet," CR said, joining the group.

"Hey, Jessica," Beca said as Jessica, and her date walked up. "It looks like we're missing half the group. Maybe we should get a couple of tables so we can sit together."

The five couples found two large tables and took over both. Beca kept watching the door and jumped up with a smile when she saw Benji and Chloe walk in.

Beca's eyes widened when she saw what Chloe was wearing. She and Todd made their way to the other couple.

"Chloe," Beca whispered as she pulled her into a hug. "You look amazing."

Chloe blushed as she pulled out of the hug and said, "Thank you. You look amazing, too."

Benji kissed Todd and said, "Let's find a seat."

"We already have tables," Beca said.

"Well, then," Benji said, taking Todd's hand. "Let's go."

Todd and Benji walked off. Beca offered her hand to Chloe and said, "Shall we."

"Definitely," Chloe said.

The ten couples got drinks and snacks while waiting for the music to start. Once it did, all ten couples got up to dance.

Everything was going well until a slow song played, and couples pulled each other close to dance.

Beca pulled Chloe to her. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, and Chloe had hers around Beca's shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice demanded, causing the couples to pull apart and look at the man.

"What's wrong, Coach Smith," Principal Banks asked, hurrying over to see what the commotion was.

"They're dancing together," Smith said. "Boys with boys and girls with girls. This is supposed to be a boy/girl dance. You know, where the girls asked the boys. Not boys asking boys or girls asking girls."

"But we did ask the boys," Beca said, speaking for the group. "I asked Todd, Chloe asked Benji, CR asked Donald, Stacie asked Mark, Aubrey asked-"

"I get it," Principal Banks said, cutting Beca off. "You kids go have fun. Coach Smith, we need to talk."

Coach Smith sputtered and got red in the face. "This is wrong. It's a sin."

"Shut up and follow me," Principal Banks said, taking Coach Smith by the arm and dragging him away.

The group let out a cheer and went back to dancing. Beca pulled Chloe off the dance floor and over to a corner.

"Thank you for coming and being my date," Beca said.

"I'm glad you asked," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and pulling her closer.

Beca's hands went to Chloe's shoulders, and she leaned in when they were bumped into. They pulled apart and found Stacie looking up over their heads.

Beca and Chloe both looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. Beca frowned, and Chloe bit her bottom lip.

"Get it, girls," Stacie said, before walking away.

"Um, we don't-" Beca started.

"Come on," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to another spot. She looked up and didn't see any mistletoe and smiled.

Chloe then pulled Beca close her again, and Beca let out a yelp. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," Chloe said. "And I don't want you to think it's because we're under some mistletoe. I'm going to kiss you because I want to kiss you."

Beca smiled and smashed her lips against Chloe's. Chloe let out a moan and kissed Beca back. They finally pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Becs," Chloe said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said and kissed Chloe again.

A few minutes later, they were still making out when they heard Stacie, "I told you they were here."

Beca and Chloe looked over to their friends, looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Let's go, you two," Aubrey said. "We're dancing!"

The group let out a whoop and danced their way over to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Chloe said, holding her hand to Beca.

"Definitely," Beca said as she took Chloe's hand.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hey, everyone! My apologies that this is a day late. I spent the entire day in bed fighting a cold (or something) and wasn't up to posting or doing much of anything. Day 13 will be posted later today._


	14. Christmas Calamity

**DAY 13 - CHRISTMAS CALAMITY**

_**Prompt from Tumblr user rejection-isnt-failure: **__I'm partial to PP3 AUs (I'd love one with Calamity flirting with Beca, upsetting Chloe - we didn't get that in PP3)._

* * *

"Spending Christmas in Europe while singing with the Bellas," Beca said as they stepped off the bus at their first stop. "It doesn't get any better than this. I so needed this trip."

"I think we all needed this trip," Chloe said.

"Let's go, ladies," Aubrey called out, clapping her hands.

"Who died and made her Captain again?" Fat Amy mumbled.

"What was that, Amy?" Aubrey asked with a raised brow.

"Um, eh, nothing, Captain," Fat Amy answered.

Emily and Flo snickered as they grabbed their suitcases and headed off in the direction they were told to go. Everyone groaned when they saw John and Gail, the hosts of _Let's Talk Acapella._

The hapless duo went off on some rant about having all access to everything during the USO Tour. Beca tuned them out and turned to continue walking; the other Bellas shrugged and followed Beca.

They came around one of the aircraft, and Flo perked up. "Well, hello," she said as she stared at two soldiers making their way toward the Bellas

Chloe looked where Flo was staring and perked up as well. She bit her lower lip as she gave one soldier the once-over. Beca watched and rolled her eyes.

The two soldiers stopped, and one introduced himself and his partner. Beca snorted when the guy said his name was Chicago.

The girls had a hard time listening to Chicago's welcome speech when one of the aircraft's engines roared to life nearby. Once everything was said, Chicago led them to the hangar to introduce them to the other bands.

After some back and forth with the band _Evermoist_, the Bellas found themselves in another failed riff-off. The other two bands joined with _Evermoist_ and started using instruments, and the Bellas walked away. Two of the girls from _Evermoist_ watched them leave.

"As a group, they're not bad," Calamity, the lead singer, said. "But, that short brunette is good. Really good. They are our only real competition as far as I can tell."

"I agree," Charity said. "It looked like the others followed the brunette's lead. If we can put her off her game, the whole group will crumble."

"Leave that to me," Calamity said with an evil smirk. "I guarantee she's a little bit gay but hasn't realized it yet. I think I'll have some fun with her."

"You are bad," Charity said with a laugh. "And I love it."

Calamity continued watching as the Bellas left the hangar.

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The four bands were heading to the mess hall for dinner when Amy stopped to flirt with one of the soldiers, blocking part of the door. Beca ran into the back of Fat Amy.

"Get moving, Amy," Beca said. "You're holding up the line, and we're hungry."

"Keep your pants on short stuff," Fat Amy said.

Calamity and her band squeezed by Amy and Beca. Calamity ran her hand across Beca's shoulders as she passed and said, "I wouldn't mind seeing you with your pants _off._"

Chloe was behind Beca and heard Calamity; her jaw dropped open. She recovered and snapped her mouth shut as she glared at Calamity.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you take them off," Beca called out and then grimaced. "Oh, God, what did I just say?"

Chloe huffed and shoved Beca out of the way and entered the Mess. Amy looked at Beca and shook her head.

Beca's shoulders slumped as she followed the rest of the Bellas to a table.

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After dinner, the bands went to a nearby bar to relax before the competition really started. Beca was sitting at the bar, watching Chloe dance with Chicago. She couldn't help but smile because Chloe danced with abandon but also seemed to always be in control.

"So, I Googled you, and you're a pretty big name in the acapella world," Calamity said, sitting next to Beca at the bar. "You have quite an impressive win record."

"Yeah, um, it wasn't all me," Beca said, sipping her beer. "The Bellas helped. We all do our parts, and we work well together."

"I can't wait to see you get out there and show us what you got," Calamity said.

"Uh, same," Beca said and mentally face-palmed herself. "_What the hell did that mean?"_

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said, coming to stand by Beca and ignoring Calamity. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

Calamity smirked as she took a drink of her beer.

"I'm not by myself," Beca said, pointing her beer at Calamity. "I was just talking with Calamity."

Chloe glanced over her shoulder and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."

"That's okay," Calamity said.

"Anyway, Becs," Chloe said, turning her back on Calamity again. "The girls are tired, and we have an early rehearsal tomorrow. Are you ready to go?"

"Um, sure," Beca said and finished her beer. She stood and looked at Calamity.

"I, um, have to go," Beca said. "We have an early rehearsal tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams," Calamity said with a wink. "I hope I'm in yours because I know you will be in mine."

Beca blushed, and Chloe felt her blood boil.

Beca opened her mouth, and instead of saying goodnight as her brain was wanting her to do, she said, "I guess I'll see you later in my dreams."

Chloe huffed and stormed off with Beca chasing after her.

"Chloe?" Beca called out. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Chloe stopped and turned toward Beca. Beca barely managed to keep herself from running into Chloe.

"I can't believe you," Chloe said.

"Uh-oh," CR said. "What happened?"

Chloe looked around and saw all the girls were standing and looking at her and Beca.

"I can't help it," Beca said. "She's inside my head."

"Oh, no," Fat Amy said, shaking her head. "Do we have a Kommissar 2.0 situation going here?"

"Yes," Chloe said.

"No, Beca said, causing Chloe to glare at her.

"Let's just go to our rooms," Aubrey said. "I think we'll all feel better in the morning.

"Whatever," Chloe said and stormed off with Aubrey hot on her heels.

"Beca, Beca, Beca," Fat Amy said, putting an arm around Beca's shoulders. "You need to get your head in the game if we expect to win this thing. Don't let Calamity get to you."

"I can't help it," Beca whined. "She's so pretty, and interesting and she says all these things that make me feel _things_."

"You'd better be careful, Beca," Jessica said. "Remember how Chloe was when you flirted with Kommissar? We don't want to see you two end up in a fight again."

"I didn't flirt with her; she flirted with me," Beca said. "And she got inside my head like Calamity's doing. Oh, God, she's doing what Kommissar did. But it wasn't all bad. We did win Worlds, so that makes everything okay, right?"

"Not really, Beca," Emily said, shaking her head. "I suggest you stay away from Calamity. Or make sure you're with one of us at all times."

The other Bellas nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll focus on us and our performances and nothing else."

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"How did it go?" Charity asked Calamity as she walked into their shared room.

"It went better than I expected," Calamity said. "I got Beca, the brunette, all flustered, but I also got the redhead hot under the collar. I think there might be something between them."

"Like romantically?" Charity asked.

"Maybe," Calamity said. "I think they'd like to be romantically involved, but they haven't done anything about it yet. I think they both like each other but haven't admitted it."

"But isn't the redhead drooling over that soldier?"

"Yeah," Calamity said. "Which will make this even more fun. A jealous redhead who is attracted to her friend _and_ some guy is sure to derail the Bellas, and we will win Khaled's competition."

"What are you going to do?" Charity asked.

"I only have three days," Calamity said. "I'm going to up my game."

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next morning, _Evermoist_ entered the rehearsal space as the Bellas were finishing a run-through of their set. Calamity smirked at Beca and noticed Chloe glaring at her. She smiled and blew Beca a kiss. Beca looked lost and had no idea which way to turn.

"We're still rehearsing," Chloe said with an air of authority as she stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Calamity. "We still have the room for another ten minutes."

"We don't mind waiting," Calamity said as the band members took a seat to watch. "Please, go on."

Chloe fumed as Calamity wore a smug smile.

"Fine," Chloe said, her voice tight. "Let's go, girls. One more time."

The Bellas all moaned and groaned as they got into position. Aubrey hurried over to Chloe.

"Do you think this is wise?" Aubrey whispered to Chloe. "We don't want them to know what we're doing. The could sabotage us or something."

"Aubrey's right, Chloe," Emily said, having joined them.

"What's going on?" Beca asked from behind Chloe.

"Brey doesn't think we should do another run-through," Chloe said.

"If they know our routine, they could do something to sabotage us," Aubrey said.

"You're right," Beca said. "Plus, the girls are all tired. Maybe we should take it easy for the rest of the day, so we're fresh for tonight."

"I'm with Beca," Emily said.

"Me, too," Aubrey added.

Chloe had been listening but also watching Calamity and her group. "I agree," Chloe said. "Come on, Becs. Let's grab some lunch. I want to talk to you."

Beca's eyes went wide, and she looked at Aubrey, who shrugged. Seeing Chloe already walking toward the door, Beca hurried to follow.

"You're pretty good," Calamity told Beca, making her stop.

"Um, thanks," Beca said and took a step as if to continue walking.

"You may not play an instrument," Calamity said, causing Beca to stop again and look at the woman. She saw that Calamity was looking down at her chest. "But you sure have a great pair of," Calamity licked her lips and slowly raised her eyes to Beca's, "lungs."

Beca's cheeks reddened, and Calamity looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk on her face. Beca's eyes went to Calamity's mouth, and she stared as if mesmerized by what she saw.

"Beca!" Chloe called from outside the room. Beca shook her head and tried to focus on the Bellas; she could see them watching her, expectant looks on their faces.

Beca straightened up and took a deep breath and said, "I hope the rest of your day is as nice as your butt."

The Bellas groaned; Beca grimaced. Beca's shoulders slumped as she left to catch up to Chloe, Calamity's laughter ringing in her ears.

Chloe waited for Beca to catch up to her. She looked at Beca and opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"Are we going to go through what we went through with DSM?" Chloe finally asked.

"No," Beca said softly. "I'm sorry, but you know how I get around intimidating women."

"Yeah, I do," Chloe said, frowning. "I just don't understand why it's always our competition that does this to you."

"That's not true," Beca said, looking at Chloe.

"It is true," Chloe said. "You don't act this way around Aubrey, and you once said she was one of the most intimidating women you had ever met."

"She is," Beca said. "But I'm not attracted to Aubrey."

"That's why you're like this?" Chloe asked, tears stinging her eyes. "Because you're attracted to them? I thought you were straight."

"I can be straight and still be attracted to a woman," Beca said defensively.

"Were you ever attracted to me?" Chloe asked softly.

"What? No," Beca said. "Why the hell would you ask me that? You're my best friend."

"Got it," Chloe said and walked away without looking back at Beca.

"What the hell just happened?" Beca mumbled.

"You stepped in it again," Fat Amy said, causing Beca to jump.

"I'm going to go check on Chloe," Aubrey said. She stopped and looked down at Beca. "And you need to figure out a way to apologize."

"For what?" Beca asked, looking around at the Bellas. "Seriously. What do I need to apologize for?"

"Chloe's -" Emily started.

"No," Aubrey interrupted. "It is not for us to say. But you need to figure things out and fast."

With that, Aubrey walked away. The rest of the Bellas followed, leaving Beca and Fat Amy.

"Amy, please?" Beca said, looking at her Aussie friend. "Tell me what's going on."

"Aubrey would kill me if I said anything," Fat Amy said.

"But, I'm your best friend," Beca said. "That should count for something."

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca spent the rest of the day moping around because Chloe was absent from all the Bellas activities, and Beca was afraid of who she might be with. She thought about what had happened earlier and realized that she liked Chloe as more than a friend. And if she hadn't been so oblivious, she would have realized Chloe was trying to let her know that she liked Beca.

Beca perked up when she saw Chloe backstage at their performance. She frowned when Chicago came up behind her and put his arms around Chloe's waist. Beca turned away, not seeing Chloe pull away from Chicago.

"Hey, Beca," Calamity said as _Evermoist_ prepared to take the stage. "If I give you my number, would you send me your picture, so I can send Santa my wish list?"

Chloe was suddenly by Beca's side. "Ignore her, Becs. She's trying to rattle you so you'll be off your game and they can win the competition. Let's show them who we are and what we can do. Are you with me?"

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "I'm with you. Always."

"Good," Chloe said, smiling at Beca.

Beca and Chloe stood together and watched _Evemoist's_ performance.

"They are good," Beca said.

"But, we're better," Chloe said. "Do I need to have Amy rub some of her butt confidence on you? Will that get your head in the game?"

"Oh, my God, no. My head is in the game, I swear," Beca said. "_Evermoist_ is going to have their asses handed to them!"

"That's my gi-, um, Beca," Chloe said.

_Evermoist_ finished their set and hurried offstage. Calamity winked at Beca as she passed her. Beca smiled and looked at Chloe.

"You ready?"

_**~ Day 13 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After their performance, the Bellas were celebrating at the hotel bar.

Chloe raised her drink and said, "To the Bellas!"

"To the Bellas!" the girls all cried before taking a drink.

Chloe pulled Beca to her in a side hug. "You were great out there, Beca."

"No," Beca said. "We were great."

Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and saw Chicago standing there, looking at her.

"Um, I guess you're leaving," Beca said.

"What? Why would I be leaving?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded over her shoulder, and Chloe looked back. "Oh," she said.

"Yeah, oh," Beca responded, taking a sip of her drink. She stood and made to move past Chloe, but Chloe stopped her.

"Wait here," Chloe said. Beca looked back at Chicago again and then at Chloe. "Please?"

Beca nodded and sat back down. Chloe went over to Chicago, and Beca tried not to stare at them. She saw Chloe hug him and then walk back to Beca.

"Is, um, is everything okay?"

"Yep."

Beca wasn't sure why she couldn't let it go, but she had to ask. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Do you want me to be with him?"

Beca swallowed and said, "No."

"It's been said that nothing lasts forever," Chloe said, staring at Beca. "Wanna be my nothing?"

"What?" Beca asked, furrowing her brow.

"I've heard kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute," Chloe said. "Wanna workout?"

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Flirting with you," Chloe said, stepping closer to Beca. "Am I not doing it right?"

"Chlo," Beca said.

"I want you to want me to flirt with you," Chloe said. "I want you to get all flustered when I tell you how cute you are. I want you to want me like I want you."

Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a half-smile, saying, "If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Absolutely!" Chloe said, pulling Beca into a hot, searing kiss.

"Wow!" Beca said when Chloe pulled back from the kiss.

"Was that okay?" Chloe asked.

"That was more than okay," Beca said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean," Chloe said.

"What if I said I want it to mean forever?"

"Would I scare you off if I said I want it to mean forever, too?"

"Not a chance," Beca said as she leaned in to kiss Chloe again.


	15. Snowed In

**DAY 14 - SNOWED IN**

_**Prompt from FanFiction User Skyeze.10: **HS AU... Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse, and Benji are snowed in after school due to a study group_.

_**[See special A/N at the end of the story].**_

* * *

It was the last day before Winter Break, and Beca sat in History class, dreading the return of her last History test. She feared she did not do well.

As Mrs. Warren walked around, she stopped and placed Beca's graded test face-down on her desk.

"See me after class," Mrs. Warren said as she moved to the next student.

Beca sighed; she knew what staying after meant. Beca took a deep breath and let it out before turning the paper over. "Dammit," she muttered.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe whispered from Beca's right.

"Nothing," Beca mumbled and jammed the test into her backpack.

Mrs. Warren had finished distributing the tests and was back in front of the classroom.

"Aubrey, Chloe, and Benji," Mrs. Warren called out, looking at each as she spoke their names. "I'd like for you three to remain after class. I'll make sure you have a late pass for your next class."

The three simultaneously said, "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Warren continued the lesson, but Beca wasn't paying attention. She didn't know how she was going to tell her dad that she failed the test. Beca doesn't understand how it happened. She studied and knew the stuff inside and out. She sighed and glanced over at Chloe, who was rapidly taking notes. Beca looked quickly to Mrs. Warren and noticed she had written several things on the board.

Beca started taking notes when Chloe nudged her arm and said, "I'll share my notes with you, Becs."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back, and they both returned their attention to the front of the class.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After class, Beca and the others remained.

"Take a seat in the front row, please," Mrs. Warren said to the group. She took a small pile of papers from her desk and turned to face the students.

The six students were sitting in the front row, their full attention on the teacher.

"Beca, Stacie, and Jesse," Mrs. Warren began. "I'm a bit disappointed in you. The three of you usually do so much better on tests, but all three of you failed this time. Usually, I wouldn't worry about one test, but you're all Seniors now, and every test matters. Plus, you're overall work has been lacking. You do need to pass this class to graduate, so I'm going to suggest tutoring for all of you. That's where you three come in." Mrs. Warren spoke to Chloe, Aubrey, and Benji. "I am assigning you three to tutor these three. You can work independently one-on-one, or as a study group. There will be another big test shortly after you return from Winter Break. I need to see an improvement, or you will fail this class."

The six looked from one to the other as Mrs. Warren held out some papers toward Beca. "Beca, please take one and pass them down."

Beca did as she was told, and Mrs. Warren continued to talk.

"This is a synopsis of what we have learned and will learn in the next couple of weeks," Mrs. Warren said. "Use it as a study guide. Does anyone have any questions?"

"How long do we need to tutor them?" Aubrey asked.

"Until the next test is taken," Mrs. Warren responded. "Once I've graded them, I will let you know if I feel they need more. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Chloe said.

Benji and Aubrey quickly followed suit.

"Good," Mrs. Warren said. "Any questions?"

The six shook their heads, and Mrs. Warren wrote out late passes for them. The six trudged out of the room; Chloe fell back to talk to Beca. The others stopped and waited.

"You want me to tutor you one-on-one, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I'd like that," Beca said.

"Let's all meet after school and have a study group," Aubrey said. "We can still do one-on-one tutoring, but I think studying as a group a few times will help."

"I already told Beca I'd tutor her one-on-one," Chloe said.

"I'll tutor Stacie," Aubrey said. "And Benji, you can tutor Jesse."

They all agreed, and Aubrey told them to meet in the library when school ended.

"But, it's the last day before Winter Break," Jesse whined.

"I'd rather have a study group now to see where I can improve," Stacie said. "Than fail my next test."

Beca agreed, and Jesse acquiesced and said he'd be in the library after school. The six then went to their next class.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was the first to arrive in the library and was standing by the window, watching the snowfall. It had started earlier and was beginning to fall faster and heavier. Beca texted her dad to let him know she was staying after for a study group and asked if he could pick her up later. She checked her phone and still had not received a response. She sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said, walking in with Aubrey and Stacie over to where Beca was standing.

"Hey," Beca said. "This snow is getting pretty heavy. Do you think we should do this another day?"

"The weather forecast said we wouldn't get much," Stacie said. "It will probably stop soon."

"Besides," Aubrey added. "We're all here, so we might as well make use of the time."

"Hello, ladies," Jesse said as he and Benji joined them.

"Hey, Jesse, Benji," Beca said. "We should find a table where we can work."

Aubrey led the small group to a table in the back of the library. They all sat and pulled out the synopsis Mrs. Warren gave them.

"Do you three have your test papers with you?" Benji asked, looking at Beca, Stacie, and Jesse.

"Yeah," Beca said, pulling her test out of her backpack.

Stacie and Jesse did the same.

"Let's review what questions you got wrong," Benji suggested. "That will determine what we need to cover."

Surprisingly, the three found they got several of the same answers wrong.

"This should be simple," Aubrey said. "Let's go to Chapter 3 and work forward from there. Most of the wrong answers are from Chapters 3, 5, and 6."

The group opened their books to Chapter 3. The next two hours found the six working diligently. Beca blushed when Chloe would praise her for getting an answer correct. Stacie would wink at Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey constantly. Jesse stared at Beca, and Benji would often chastise him for not paying attention. Aubrey was flustered by Stacie and got a bit jealous whenever she would wink at Chloe or Beca.

"I need a break," Beca said as she stretched.

Chloe blushed and looked away when Beca's shirt rose, showing her somewhat toned stomach. Jesse stared at Beca with a goofy grin on his face until Benji nudged him to break the stare.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Beca said and stood.

"That's a good idea," Chloe said. "I need to as well."

Chloe stood, followed by Stacie and Aubrey. "We should all go."

Benji and Jesse stood, and the group walked to the library doors. Beca was in the lead only to find the doors wouldn't open. She tried again.

"Dammit," Beca muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"The doors are locked," Beca responded.

"What?" Aubrey asked and tried the door herself. "Did Mrs. Marshall leave and not tell us?"

"Guys," Benji said. "Look outside."

Everyone turned to look outside and gasped. The snow was falling hard and fast. You couldn't see the trees or anything; it was a whiteout.

"What are we going to do?" Stacie asked.

"Everyone call your parents," Benji said, pulling out his phone. "See if any of them can come and pick us up."

Everyone called their parents. Beca's call to her dad went to voicemail. She left a message and ended the call.

"Mom?" Chloe said. "No, I'm still at school. Is dad there? Can he come and pick me up? Maybe take my friends home, too?"

"What?" Aubrey asked, sounding incredulous. "So, we're stuck here?"

"I will mom," Stacie said with a sigh. "Let me know if someone is coming for us."

"But, dad," Jesse said. "No, I understand. Okay. I will."

"Okay, mom," Benji said. "At least I'm not alone. That's a good idea. I'll let the others know."

They all finished their calls and looked at the others.

"My mom said the roads wouldn't be cleared until morning," Chloe said.

"My mom said the same thing," Stacie said. "She said she'd let me know when someone can come to get me tomorrow."

"Looks like we're spending the night at school," Aubrey said.

"We need to figure out how to get out of the library," Stacie said. "We'll need to use the bathroom at some point."

"She's right," Benji said. "My mom suggested we go to the cafeteria and find something to eat."

"Let's do that," Beca said. "I'm starving."

"The doors are locked," Aubrey said. "We can't get out."

"I have an idea," Beca said.

Beca ran over to the librarian's desk and searched through the drawers.

"Aha," she said, holding up two paper clips.

Beca rushed over to the doors and straightened the paper clips.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm going to pick the lock," Beca said and inserted the two paper clips into the lock.

Everyone stood back and watched. They all gasped and looked shocked when they heard the lock click.

Beca turned with a smile and pushed the door open.

"I don't want to know how you knew how to do that," Aubrey said as they exited the library.

The group made their way toward the cafeteria along the semi-dark hallway. Chloe walked close to Beca, a frightened look on her face as she looked around. Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist to pull her in closer.

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said. "I'm here."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled and blushed.

"This door is locked, too," Jesse said. "Beca, do your thing."

Beca stepped forward and unlocked the door. She held it open as everyone walked in. Chloe kissed her cheek again and said, "Our hero."

Beca couldn't help the blush or goofy grin that covered her face. The group made their way to the back of the cafeteria and started looking through the freezer and refrigerators.

"Here's some frozen pizzas, hamburger patties, and hot dogs," Benji called out.

"I found the bread," Stacie said. "There are hamburger and hot dog rolls, too."

"Any fries in the freezer, Benji?" Jesse asked. "I could go for a burger and fries."

"Yep," Benji said.

Stacie brought out a package of hamburger rolls. Aubrey pulled mustard and ketchup from the refrigerator.

"Anyone want tomatoes or onions on their burgers?" Jesse asked.

"I do," Aubrey said.

"Me, too," Benji and Stacie responded.

"I want pizza," Beca said.

"I'd like pizza, too," Chloe said.

Benji pulled out the frozen burgers and fries, as well as a pizza. Aubrey got the flat top grill working. Chloe found a knife and started cutting tomatoes and onions. Beca turned on the oven while Stacie found a sheet pan to put the pizza on.

"I found some bottled water," Jesse said. "If you want a soda, we'll have to get them from the vending machines."

"I have some change if anyone needs it," Chloe said.

"I have some, too," Jesse said, jingling the change in his hand. "Who wants a soda? Beca, you want to help me get them?"

"Um, sure," Beca said. "Chlo, did you want a soda?"

"Thanks. I'll have a Coke," Chloe said, handing Beca some change.

"I got it," Beca said, and Chloe smiled.

"Thanks," Chloe said, smiling back at Beca.

"Beca, you coming?" Jesse asked.

Beca walked out of the cafeteria's kitchen with Jesse. They walked to the vending machines.

"Now that we're alone," Jesse said, stopping Beca. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I think you're really cute, and we would be good together."

"Jesse," Beca said. "I'm gay."

"No, you're not," Jesse said. "That's just what you tell guys, so they'll leave you alone."

"No, it's not," Beca said. "I am gay. And I've done nothing to hide it. I'm out, and just because you don't want to believe it doesn't make it any less true."

Jesse was dumbfounded. He stood looking at Beca as she walked over to the vending machines and got two of the drinks needed.

Jesse got the other drinks, and they quietly walked back to the kitchen.

"Smells good in here," Jesse said.

Beca had a frown on her face, and Chloe noticed. As Beca handed Chloe her drink, Chloe asked quietly, "Everything okay, Beca?"

"Jesse just asked me out," Beca said, just as quietly.

"What?" Chloe asked. "But, you're gay."

"He thinks that something I tell guys so they'll leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"Don't be sorry," Beca said. "I, um, think I need to find a girl to date so guys like Jesse will stop asking me out."

"Oh, um, like who?" Choe asked, not looking at Beca.

"You?" Beca said, feeling confident as she looked at Chloe. "Would you want to go on a date with me?"

Chloe's head snapped up to look at Beca. "Really? You're asking _**me**_ out?"

"Yes, I am," Beca said, her confidence faltering slightly. "Um, if you want. I mean, I like you. And you're nice, and you seem to like girls, so I thought-"

"I'd love to go out with you, Beca," Chloe said, interrupting Beca.

Beca smiled. "Great. I'll think of something to do, and we'll figure out when we can go on our date."

"I can't wait," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek before going to check on their pizza.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The group had finished dinner and cleaned up after themselves. They remained in the cafeteria trying to study since there was nothing else to do.

"Does anyone have a charger I can use?" Beca asked, holding up her phone. "My battery is almost dead."

"Here, Beca," Chloe said, digging through her backpack and pulling out her charger.

"Thanks," Beca said, taking it. She plugged the cord into her phone and found an outlet.

Beca sat down and checked her phone. Still no response from her father. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. Chloe came and sat down next to her, taking Beca's hand and squeezing it.

"It's getting colder in here," Aubrey said, pulling her sweater down over her hands.

"They probably turned the heat off because no one would be here for the break," Benji said.

"Won't the pipes freeze?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sure they have contingencies for that," Benji said.

"Maybe we should find someplace to sleep tonight," Stacie said.

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said.

"I suggest the kitchen," Beca spoke up. "We can turn the ovens on and close all the doors. That should keep us warm."

"That's a great idea, Becs," Chloe said.

"It makes sense to me," Aubrey said. "But what are we going to sleep on?"

"The health room has pillows and blankets," Stacie said. "Maybe there's enough for all of us."

"Let's check it out," Jesse said.

Everyone got up and made their way to the Health Room. Beca managed to unlock the door, and they went in. They stripped two beds of the sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"Here's more," Jesse said, pulling a couple more pillows out of a cabinet. "There's also plenty of sheets and light blankets."

"Let's grab a bunch," Chloe said. "They'll provide extra warmth."

They each carried their finds to the cafeteria and walked into the kitchen.

"The counters are wide enough to sleep on," Benji said, looking around. "Why don't you girls take those."

"There are only three counters," Stacie said.

"Beca and I can share one," Chloe said. "We're both smaller than you and Aubrey. We'll fit."

Beca blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay with that, Beca?" Stacie asked, trying to hide her smile.

"It's fine," Beca mumbled.

"What about us?" Jesse asked Benji.

"I found a space for us," Benji said, pointing to a large area in a nearby corner. "We can put sheets down so we aren't sleeping directly on the floor."

"Okay," Jesse said.

"I think I'm going to get a book from the library," Beca said. "It's too early for me to go to sleep, so I thought I'd read."

"We could study some more," Aubrey suggested. "We have the time."

"Brey's right," Chloe said. "The more we do now, the less we have to make time for later."

"I hate to say it," Beca said. "But you're right. Do you think the emergency lights are enough to read by?"

"Let's find out," Stacie said.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"My brain hurts," Beca said as they prepared for bed.

"It was a good study session," Aubrey said with a smile. "You three did very well on the practice test we gave you."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I mean, thank you to all three of you. You really did a great job of making me understand and remember stuff."

"I agree with Beca," Stacie said. "You three helped us a lot."

Jesse nodded his head. "I may not ace the next test, but I will definitely pass it thanks to you three."

"Glad we could be of help," Benji said.

"We can still study one-on-one over the break, right Becs?"

"Definitely," Beca said with a smile.

They all settled in their beds and got comfortable. Beca lay rigidly beside Chloe, who turned on her side to look at Beca.

"I'm not going to bite, Beca," Chloe whispered. "I'm also a cuddler, so you can cuddle with me now or wake up to me cuddling you later."

Beca swallowed, then rolled her eyes at the smirk Chloe was wearing. "Fine. Cuddle now."

"Good," Chloe said. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

"I can't believe Beca's into Chloe," Jesse mumbled from where he was lying.

"Why?" Benji asked.

"I thought Beca was into me," Jesse said. "I even asked her out earlier."

"Beca's gay," Benji said. "And she doesn't hide it."

"I just thought it was something she said to keep guys from bothering her," Jesse said.

"It is," Benji said. "You just took it the way you wanted to and not the way she meant it."

"I guess," Jesse said. He rolled over onto his back and looked at Benji. "Do you think I have a shot with Aubrey?"

"Stacie?" Aubrey whispered across to Stacie. "If you need to do more studying, I'd be happy to help you over the Break."

"You mean we can have a study date on our own?" Stacie asked.

"Um, if you want," Aubrey said.

"Can we have a dinner date first?" Stacie asked.

"Really?" Aubrey asked. "You mean like a real date?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "If you want."

"I want," Aubrey said.

"Yes!" Stacie said.

"I think you just got your answer," Benji told Jesse, chuckling.

"Am I the only straight person here?" Jesse asked with a loud sigh.

"Um, I'm straight," Benji said.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am," Benji said. "Emily Junk is my girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Jesse said.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on around you," Beca said. "And stop making assumptions based on your lack of facts."

"You're right," Jesse said. "And I'm sorry, okay?"

"Becs," Chloe whispered. "He does sound sorry. Maybe you should forgive and forget. Besides," she adds with a cheeky grin. "You got me now, so no guys will bother you again, or they'll have to answer to me."

Beca chuckled. "You're right." She then raised her voice slightly so Jesse could hear her. "I accept your apology, Jesse."

"Thank you," Jesse said. He snuggled under his blankets and said, "Goodnight, everyone."

The rest all bid him and the others good night.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A sound infiltrated Beca's brain, and she groaned and snuggled closer to the warmth. She felt something move under her hands and opened her eyes to find herself practically nose-to-nose with Chloe.

"Good morning," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca looked down and saw that she was holding Chloe around her waist, and Chloe was holding her.

"I told you I was a cuddler," Chloe said, seeing Beca staring at the position they were in.

"That you did," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. "And good morning to you, too."

Beca heard the sound that woke her.

"What is that noise?" Beca asked.

"Oh, that's my phone," Chloe said and hopped off the counter to grab her phone from beneath her pillow. "It's a text from my mom. Hey, guys, wake up. My mom texted that the roads are clear, and she and my dad are coming to get me."

The rest of the gang woke and checked their phones. "Mine are coming, too," Aubrey said.

"My mom's on her way," Stacie said.

"We got the same message from our folks," Benji said.

"What about you, Becs?" Chloe asked, looking around. "Beca? Where'd she go?"

The five study group members hurried out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria area.

"Becs, is everything okay?" Chloe asked, seeing Beca looking down at her phone with a frown on her face.

"Um, I didn't get a message from my dad," Beca said. "I guess I don't have a ride."

"Yes, you do," Chloe said, rushing over to hug Beca. "You can come home with me."

"Chloe!" Chloe heard her mother's voice echoing through the halls and raced out to find her.

"We should fold the sheets and blankets," Stacie said, and the group went into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Chloe said when she saw Charlotte Beale coming toward her. "Dad!"

"Chloe," Charlotte said, pulling Chloe into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"We're all fine," Chloe said. "Can we take Beca home with us? Her dad isn't responding to her, and I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course, dear," Carl Beale said. "Where are the others?"

"This way," Chloe said.

"Carl, Charlotte," Laura Posen called out.

"Laura," Charlotte said. "Chloe was just going to lead us to the others."

"They're this way," Chloe said. "In the cafeteria."

The group followed Chloe through the cafeteria and into the kitchen, where they found the kids folding their blankets and sheets.

"Aubrey," Laura called out.

"Mom," Aubrey said, rushing to hug her mother.

"Has everyone heard from their folks?" Laura asked. "Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah," Stacie said.

"My folks are out front," Jesse said, looking at his phone.

"Mine, too," Benji said.

"You boys go ahead," Charlotte said. "We'll wait for Stacie's mom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beale," Benji said. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas" was chorused back. Benji and Jesse hurried out of the school to their parents.

"Come on," Laura said. "Let's go to the cars where we can warm you up while we wait."

Chloe hung back and put her arm around Beca's shoulders. "My mom said you could stay with us until you hear from your dad."

"Thank you," Beca said. "But, he may be gone for a few days. I don't know when he'll call me. I'll just go home."

"I'm not letting you stay alone," Chloe said, stopping to look at Beca. "You're going to spend Christmas with my family and me. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Hmm, I guess we know who'll be wearing the pants in this relationship," Beca said with a smirk.

"And, don't you forget it," Chloe said, giving Beca a quick kiss.

_**~ Day 14 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Four days later, Beca was awakened by Chloe running into the guest room and jumping on the bed.

"Becs, wake up," Chloe said, laying on top of Beca. "It's Christmas!"

Beca sat up slightly, using her elbows to hold herself up. Chloe kissed her and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Becs."

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said.

Chloe jumped off the bed and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her out of bed.

"I have to use the bathroom before we go downstairs," Beca blurted out.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said with a laugh. "Hurry up, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Beca made it downstairs, and Chloe grabbed her and pulled her down next to her.

"This stack is yours," Chloe said, indicating several packages at Beca's feet.

Beca's eyes widened. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"They're not all from us," Charlotte said. "I called you dad the day we picked you two up from school, and he told us where to find your presents from him."

"He did?" Beca asked, and Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you," Beca said.

After the gifts were opened and breakfast was eaten, Chloe was snuggled up to Beca on the sofa while they watched _Noelle_ on the Disney+ channel.

"I'm so glad you could spend Christmas with me," Chloe said, watching the TV.

"I am, too," Beca said, looking down at Chloe.

"I love the earrings you got me," Chloe said.

"I'm glad," Beca said. "The color reminded me of your eyes."

"That's cheesy," Chloe said, laughing. "But, I like cheesy."

She sat up and looked at Beca. Beca looked back at her. Chloe leaned in and captured Bea's lips in a kiss. Beca kissed Chloe back and pulled her closer.

The kiss broke naturally, and Beca let out a "wow."

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe said.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and snuggled next to Beca as they continued to watch more Christmas movies together.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know I'm super late on these one-shots. But I got a bad cold which morphed into severe bronchitis; I also had my mom and my best friend visiting for my son's graduation. Running around while trying to get better, left me exhausted and unable to accomplish much. I will be doing multiple postings to catch up but will likely not finish until after the 25th. Sorry for the delay and thanks for all the kind notes checking up on me. I really do appreciate it._


	16. Best Friends and Matchmakers

**DAY 15 - BEST FRIENDS AND MATCHMAKERS**

**Prompt from FanFiction User Guest: **_Beca and Chloe meet because their kids become friends at school._

* * *

Beca Mitchell waited outside Dylan's school for him to come out. She kept her hood over her head and her sunglasses on. She looked down at her phone, hoping no one would recognize her.

"Mommy, mommy," she heard Dylan calling out for her.

Beca looked up and smiled. "Hey, buddy."

"Look," Dylan said, holding a drawing up to her face.

"Wow," Beca said, kneeling down to hug Dylan. "This is a great drawing. Is that you?"

"Yep," Dylan said with a big smile. "And that's Sophie," he said, pointing out the other person in his drawing.

"Sophie?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "She's my new best friend. She's really pretty, too."

"She is, huh?" Beca said as she stood and took Dylan's hand.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "Wait! There she is!"

Beca looked to where Dylan was pointing and her breath hitched in her throat. Dylan was pointing at a redheaded girl and her equally redheaded mother. Her very hot, redheaded mother.

Beca cleared her throat and pulled her gaze away as Dylan started yelling, "Sophie! Sophie!"

The little redheaded girl turned at hearing her name and smiled. She said something to her mother, who nodded and the two walked over to Dylan.

"Dylan!" Sophie cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry," Sophie's mother said, watching the two friends. "We Beales are huggers."

"Dylan loves hugs," Beca said, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "I'm Beca Mitchell. Dylan's mom."

Chloe's eyes widened when she finally looked at Beca. "I, um, I'm Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe," Beca said.

"Mommy, can Sophie come to our house to play?" Dylan asked Beca.

"Um," Beca said hesitantly as she looked at Chloe. "If it's okay with her mom. Chloe, would you and Sophie like to come to our house for a play date?"

"I, um, I'm," Chloe stammered, causing Beca to smile at her.

"Can we, mommy?" Sophie asked, looking up at Chloe with her big blue eyes.

"Um, if you're sure it's no trouble," Chloe said, finally coming out of her stupor.

"No trouble at all," Beca said. "Do you want to follow us or should I just give you our address and meet you there."

"I'll follow you," Chloe said.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Wow, mommy," Sophie said as Chloe helped her out of her car seat. "Dylan's house is big!"

"I see," Chloe said. "Okay, there we go."

Sophie hopped out of her seat and Chloe helped her out of the car. They both stood looking up at the mansion that was Beca Mitchell's home.

"Come on, Sophie," Dylan said, standing on the steps.

Beca stood next to him and watched as Chloe and Sophie stared at the house. She knew it was quite large but she needed the security that the housing complex provided.

"Welcome to our home," Beca said as Chloe and Sophie joined them.

The front door opened and Chloe looked up to see a tall, leggy brunette standing there. Chloe's eyes looked the woman up and down.

"Hey, Beca," the woman said. "Who are these lovely ladies?"

"Stacie," Beca said rushing to give the woman a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a few months off and decided you needed my company," Stacie said. "Now introduce me."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "Dylan, why don't you take Sophie inside to the playroom?"

"Okay, mommy," Dylan said, reaching for Sophie's hand. "Come on, Sophie."

Sophie looked up at her mother and Chloe gave her a smile and nodded. Sophie lets Dylan lead her inside.

"Chloe," Beca said. "This is my best friend, Stacie Conrad. Stacie, this is Dylan's new best friend's mother, Chloe Beale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Chloe said.

"Likewise," Stacie said.

"Um, let's go inside," Beca said, allowing Chloe to walk ahead of her.

Stacie bit her bottom lip as she watched Chloe walk in.

"Keep it in your pants, Stacie," Beca whispered as she passed by her.

"Sorry," Stacie said. "But, she's hot."

"Don't make this weird," Beca said. She walked over to Chloe. "Can I get you something to drink? I have iced tea, water, or even wine if you'd like."

"Iced tea is fine," Chloe said, looking around.

"Great," Beca said. "Follow me."

Beca started walking and Chloe followed. Beca stopped at a door to the left and looked inside.

"Dylan?" Beca said. "Do you guys want a snack?"

"Yes, mommy," Dylan said.

"Okay, come into the kitchen," Beca said and started walking again.

Chloe waited for the kids and Sophie looked up at her. "We're gonna get a snack, mommy."

"I heard," Chloe said.

Stacie came in after everyone had sat at the counter.

"I'd like some wine, Beca," Stacie said.

"Let's hold off on that for a bit, okay?" Beca replied.

"Why?" Stacie whined.

Beca nodded toward the kids and Stacie said, "Fine. I'll have iced tea."

Beca put together a small snack tray with veggies, cheese, and crackers. She put the tray and some small plates on the counter and went to get drinks for everyone.

Stacie placed a plate in front of everyone as Dylan got on his knees and reached for the snacks. He pulled the plate toward him and asked Sophie what she wanted.

Beca made two trips to bring the drinks over and sat next to Chloe.

"So, Chloe," Beca said as she reached for the snacks. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a veterinarian," Chloe said.

"That's got to be a hard job," Beca said. "I mean, it's not like the animal can tell you where it hurts."

Chloe chuckled. "That's why I love it so much. It's always a challenge figuring out what's going on with them."

"My mommy is the best vetgenaritan in the world," Sophie said with a big grin.

"Veterinarian," Chloe corrected.

"Yeah, that," Sophie said, taking a bite of carrot.

"My mommy makes music," Dylan said. "She can sing and everything."

"I know," Chloe said, looking at Beca. "I play your music all the time at home. We love your music."

"Thank you," Beca said, blushing slightly.

Stacie sat back and watched the interaction between Beca and Chloe. She smirked and looked at Chloe.

"May I ask what your husband does?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"Oh, I'm not married," Chloe said. "Well, not anymore."

"Oh, sorry," Stacie said.

"It's okay," Chloe said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Sophie and I are managing quite well on our own."

"So, um, Stacie," Beca said. "Why do you need to spend a few months with us this time?"

"It's nothing," Stacie said.

"Mommy, I'm finished," Dylan said. "Can me and Sophie go back to play?"

"Sure," Beca said.

Dylan and Sophie ran off to the playroom and Beca looked at Stacie.

"What?"

"Stacie."

"Can we talk about this later?" Stacie said, giving Chloe a side glance.

"Fine," Beca said. "But we will talk about this."

"I know," Stacie said with a sigh. "I'm going to my room to lay down for a bit."

"It was nice meeting you," Chloe said as Stacie started to walk away.

"You, too," Stacie said.

"I'm sorry for all that," Beca told Chloe.

"It's okay," Chloe said with a smile.

"So, tell me about being a veterinarian," Beca said. "When I was much younger and hadn't found music I wanted to be a doctor."

Chloe started telling Beca about her work. Before they knew it an hour and a half had passed.

"Oh," Chloe said, checking her watch. "It's getting late. I need to get Sophie home and make dinner. It was really nice meeting you, Beca."

"I enjoyed our time," Beca said, standing to follow Chloe out. "Maybe we can do it again sometime. I'm sure Dylan would love to have Sophie over again."

"I'm sure Sophie would love it, too," Chloe said. "But, we want to invite you and Dylan to our house next time."

"Great," Beca said with a big smile. "I'd like that. I usually pick Dylan up on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays because I work from home those afternoons."

"How about this Friday?" Chloe said. "You can come over and stay for dinner. I mean, if you want, or don't have anything else to do."

"Friday sounds good," Beca said. "Let me know if I can bring anything."

"I will," Chloe said. They were at the door of the playroom. "Come on, Soph. Time to go."

"Okay, mommy," Sophie said and helped Dylan put away the toys they were playing with. "Bye, Dylan."

Dylan gave Sophie a hug and said, "Goodbye, Sophie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dylan walked with Sophie to the door. He hugged Chloe around her legs, causing Chloe to smile and hug him back.

"It was nice meeting you, Dylan," Chloe said. "I'll see you soon."

Beca and Dylan walked Sophie and Chloe to the door. They started to leave when Chloe stopped and looked at Beca.

"Can I get your number?" Chloe asked. "In case I need to call you about Friday?"

"Sure," Beca said, holding out her phone to Chloe. "Put your number in and text yourself."

Chloe did as Beca said and handed Beca's phone back to her. "All set," Chloe said. "See you on Friday."

"See you on Friday," Beca said.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A week later, Beca was making her way to Dylan's school to pick him up. Her phone rang and she used her car's Bluetooth to answer.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca answered.

"Hi, Beca," Chloe's voice came through the car. "It's Chloe Beale. I hate to ask you this, but could you pick up Sophie when you get Dylan? I have an emergency here and can't leave yet."

"I'd be happy, too," Beca said. "I'll take her to my house and you can pick her up there."

"Thank you, so much," Chloe said. "I'll contact the school right now and let them know it's okay to release her to you."

"Okay," Beca said. "Good luck with your emergency."

Beca ended the call and continued on to the school. She parked in the parking lot and made her way over to where Dylan and Sophie would be coming out. It was just a few minutes when she saw Dylan walking out, holding Sophie's hand.

Beca made her way over to them and Mrs. Davis, Dylan's teacher pointed her out. Dylan grinned and waved at his mother.

Beca walked up to Mrs. Davis. "Hello, Mrs. Davis," Beca said. "I'm also picking up Sophie Beale. Her mother had an emergency as said she was going to call to allow Sophie to come with me."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Mitchell," Mrs. Davis said. "I got the message from the office. Sophie, you go with Ms. Mitchell and Dylan. Your mommy said it was okay."

"Yay!" Dylan and Sophie both squealed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, you two," Beca said, laughing. "Let's go."

"Bye, Mrs. Davis," Dylan and Sophie called out.

Mrs. Davis waved at them as she turned to speak with another parent.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca and Chloe's friendship grew as quickly as Dylan and Sophie's. There were a number of days when Beca picked up Sophie when Chloe was tied up, and Chloe would pick up Dylan when Beca couldn't.

Beca's favorite time with Chloe and Sophie was when they all went trick-or-treating together. Sophie dressed up as Anna from _Frozen_ so Dylan insisted he needed to be Sven. They were so cute together.

Chloe invited them over to her house for Thanksgiving, but they had to decline because Beca had made plans to go to her mother's. Christmas was two weeks away and Beca had invited Chloe and Sophie to spend it with them since both families were staying in L.A. over the holidays.

A week before Christmas, Beca had taken Chloe and the kids to their favorite pizza place. After ordering their pizzas, Beca found herself looking at Chloe with a soft smile on her face. She jolted suddenly when the realization that she was falling for Chloe. Her brows furrowed and she shook her head to clear it from the fog that had settled in her brain at this thought.

Beca jumped when Chloe lightly touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Beca said. "Everything is A-okay here."

Beca's smile was more of a grimace and Chloe looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked again.

Beca took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm fine," she said. "Thanks for asking."

"Yay!" Dylan yelled, causing Beca to look at him. "Pizza's here."

Beca looked up to see the waitress bringing their pizza order and she relaxed, thankful for the interruption.

"Looks good," Beca said as the pizzas were set on the table.

"I want pepperoni, please," Dylan said, holding his plate toward Beca.

"Okay," Beca said, grabbing a slice and sliding it on his plate. "Let it cool first. It's very hot. Sophie, what would you like?"

"May I have the plain cheese, please?" Sophie said.

"Yes, you may," Beca said, sliding a slice onto her plate.

"Thank you," Sophie said.

"You're welcome," Beca said with a smile. She turned to Chloe and noticed a far off look on her face. "Chloe?"

Chloe didn't answer.

"Chloe," Beca called a bit louder, causing Chloe to turn toward her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe said, blushing slightly. "I was lost in thought. What did you need?"

"What pizza do you want?"

"Oh, pepperoni, please."

"Here you go," Beca said, putting the pizza on Chloe's plate. She grabbed a couple of cheese slices for herself and looked at Chloe. "What had you so deep in thought?"

"Oh, I, um, had something I wanted to ask you," Chloe said. "But, I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"Hmm, if it's not appropriate," Beca said with a cheeky grin. "Maybe you shouldn't ask it around the kids."

"I didn't mean it like that," Chloe said with a laugh. "It's just. I have a date on Friday and I was wondering if you could watch Sophie for me?"

Beca's heart stopped for a moment. Of course, Chloe would be dating. She's probably been on several dates since they met.

"I mean, I understand if you can't," Chloe continued. "You're probably busy. It's just my usual sitter is going to visit family for Christmas and she's leaving earlier than I thought. My date is only two days away and I know it's short notice but I can't find anyone else."

"Must be some guy if you're desperate enough to ask me to watch Sophie," Beca said, attempting to make a joke.

"Um," Chloe said, looking at Dylan and Sophie. Seeing that they weren't paying any attention to her Beca, she continued. "It's a woman. Not a man."

"Oh," Beca said. "Sorry to automatically assume it was a guy."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "I'm nervous because it's been a while since I dated a woman. I was actually surprised she asked me out. She's so nice and really pretty-"

"I can watch Sophie for you," Beca said not wanting to hear Chloe talk about her date anymore. "She can stay over. I'm sure she and Dylan will have a great time."

"Thank you, so much," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a hug.

"Sure, no problem," Beca said. "Let's eat before everything gets cold."

Chloe pulled back with a big smile on her face. Beca suddenly lost her appetite.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was Friday night and Dylan was excited about the sleepover.

"When is Sophie going to be here?" Dylan whined for the fiftieth time in less than thirty minutes.

"Soon," Beca said. "Chloe said she was on her way with her."

There was a knock at the door and Dylan went running.

"Hold it right there, young man," Beca called out, following behind Dylan. "You know you don't answer the door without me."

"Sorry, mommy," Dylan said as Beca opened the door.

"Sophie!" Dylan cried as he pulled Sophie into a hug.

"Come on in," Beca said, stepping aside to let Chloe follow Sophie inside. "You, uh, look really nice."

"You think so?" Chloe asked, running her hand down her dress. "It's not too much is it?"

"No, it's, um, it's just right," Beca said. "Is that Sophie's overnight bag?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Thanks again for doing this."

"Sure," Beca said. "What time should we have Sophie home tomorrow?"

"Call first," Chloe said with a wink. "Depending on how well the date goes, I'm not sure what time I'll be home."

"Right," Beca said, looking down at the floor. "You should probably go so you won't be late."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Just peachy," Beca said. "We'll see you tomorrow. I need to order our dinner, so you might want to leave before Sophie thinks you're sticking around."

"Um, okay," Chloe said, confused by Beca's attitude. "I'll just say goodbye to Sophie."

"Whatever," Beca said. "I'll put this in the guest room."

Beca walked toward the stairs, leaving Chloe to stare after her for a moment. Beca remained upstairs until she heard Chloe leave.

"You're such an idiot," Beca mumbled to herself. "You're jealous. You need to get yourself together and stop treating Chloe like she did something wrong. She has a right to lead her life any way she wants. You're just friends."

Beca sighed and went downstairs to check on the kids and order their dinner.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next morning, Beca was having breakfast with Dylan and Sophie when her phone pinged with a text notification.

_CBeale_: You can bring Sophie home any time you want. I'm here.

Beca read the text and put her phone down. She continued eating, deep in thought again. She looked at her phone when it pinged with another text notification.

_CBeale_: Or I can come to pick her up if you want.

Beca quickly typed a text back.

_Beca_: No. I'll bring her to you. Dylan and I have somewhere to be so we'll drop her off on the way.

Beca set her phone down with the screen facing up so she could see when Chloe replied. It was almost immediate.

_CBeale_: Okay. See you soon.

Beca didn't reply. She looked at Sophie.

"Sophie, we'll need to get your stuff after you finish eating," Beca said. "That was your mom and she's ready for you to come home."

"Okay," Sophie said, drinking the rest of her milk. "All done."

"Dylan you finish eating while I help Sophie get her stuff," Beca said.

Dylan nodded his head as he chewed on his bacon. Beca took Sophie upstairs and packed her stuff in her bag. They walked downstairs just as Dylan was coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm done," Dylan said.

"Then, let's go," Beca said and ushered the two out the door.

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was holding Sophie's bag as she knocked on the door to Chloe's apartment. The door opened and Sophie threw herself against Chloe's legs.

"Mommy!" Sophie squealed.

Chloe laughed and reached down to hug Sophie. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep," Sophie said. "Me and Dylan had a sleepover."

"I know," Chloe said and stood.

"Here's Sophie's bag," Beca said, holding it out Chloe.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Chloe asked, taking the bag.

Dylan moved to enter the apartment. Beca grabbed Dylan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Sorry, we really have to go."

"I was hoping I could talk to you," Chloe said. "About my date last night."

"Maybe later," Beca said, turning toward the elevators to leave. "We really have to go."

Beca gave Dylan a little push to get him moving. She could feel Chloe's eyes on her back but she didn't turn around. When they got to the elevator, she chanced a glance toward Chloe only to see Chloe still standing there, arms crossed over her chest, watching them. Beca gave her a small wave as she stepped on the elevator and out of sight.

Beca let out a sigh and leaned her head against the back of the elevator.

"Mommy?" Dylan's voice caused Beca to look down at him. "Are you okay?"

Beca reached down to ruffle his hair. "I'm fine, sweetie. I just have a headache."

"Oh," Dylan said. "Are we going home?"

"Not yet," Beca said. "We're going to visit Aunt Stacie in her new apartment."

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Stop laughing at me," Beca told Stacie.

"I'm sorry," Stacie said. "But, you do this all the time. You fall for someone quickly and then get hurt because they don't like you back. You need to learn how to just be friends with women."

"I'm just friends with you," Beca said. "And you are a woman."

"Be honest," Stacie said. "Did you ever feel any attraction to me? Any at all?"

Beca blushed and looked down at the floor. "Maybe."

"You did," Stacie said. "I could tell. That's why I made sure you knew I only wanted to be friends with you and nothing more. If you ask me, I think Chloe likes you and can tell you like her. Only she knows if she makes the first move it will probably spook you. That's why she is always spending time with you and Dylan. That's also why she made sure she needed a sitter so she could make sure you knew she had a date. With a woman no less."

"I didn't ask you," Beca said. "And just because she told me all that doesn't mean she's interested in me."

"Yes, it does," Stacie said. "If she wasn't interested in you, she would have let you believe she was going out with a guy. She made a point of telling you it was a woman. I think she likes you."

Beca sat back and thought about what Stacie said. "No. You're wrong."

"Want to bet?" Stacie asked.

"No," Beca said.

Stacie waited patiently as she could see Beca's mind racing.

"You never told me why you had to come to L.A. to hide out with me and Dylan," Beca said, changing the subject.

"How about this," Stacie said, sitting up and leaning toward Beca. "You go ask Chloe out and if she says she only wants to be friends, I'll tell you why I came to L.A. But if she likes you and accepts the date, you, um, you have to pay my rent for six months."

"That's a ridiculous bet," Beca said. "Where would I even take her if she said yes?"

"How about the studio's Christmas party?" Stacie said. "You know I don't want to go and you hate going alone."

Beca chewed her bottom lip and thought about the bet. "How sure are you that she likes me?"

"Sure enough to know I'm going to save a lot of money when you pay my rent for six months," Stacie said. "So, is it a bet?"

"The party is on Christmas Eve," Beca said. "She has a kid and will have to play Santa."

"I'm watching Dylan," Stacie said. "I can watch Sophie, too. Have her bring all the presents to your house and Santa will visit everyone there."

"What about-"

"Stop trying to make up with excuses to not do it," Stacie said. "Get your ass up and go apologize for being a dick and ask her to the party. You can leave Dylan here."

_**~ Day 15 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

One year later, on Christmas Eve, Beca was dressing for the studio's annual Christmas Party. She was touching up her makeup when she felt two slim arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You look very festive," Chloe said, kissing Beca's bare shoulder. "And very hot."

"And you are looking exceptionally beautiful this evening," Beca said, looking Chloe up and down in the mirror.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you asked me to this same party last year?"

"Once or twice," Beca said with a laugh. "You know, I may have to pay Stacie's rent for another year as a thank you for making me get my head out of my ass and ask you."

Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a kiss.

"I can't believe it took a bet for you to ask me out," Chloe said, shaking her head. "I was about to risk it all and ask _you_ out, but I was afraid I'd lose your friendship. And I certainly didn't want to have to tell Sophie that she and Dylan couldn't see each other anymore."

"They are so much like brother and sister," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers. She pulled Chloe over to her bed and sat her down. "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh," Chloe said with a grin. "Should I be worried."

"Haha," Beca said, smiling. "Seriously though. You and Sophie are over here more than your own place, so I thought you might want to move in here. With me and Dylan."

"Beca," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand. "You know how I feel about living together. I'm old-fashioned that way."

Beca turned her back to Chloe and took something out of her dresser drawer. She turned back to Chloe and said, "I don't want you to move in here as my girlfriend."

Beca took two steps toward Chloe and went down on one knee. Chloe gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"I want you to move in here as my wife," Beca said as she opened the box in her hand. "Chloe, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears were falling down Chloe's face as she took Beca's face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," Chloe said when the kiss ended.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a Hell yes," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

Beca took the ring out of the box and took Chloe's left hand in hers. She put the ring on Chloe's finger and kissed it.

Chloe stood, pulling Beca up with her. She kissed Beca and Beca kissed her back. The kiss came to an end and Chloe put her forehead against Beca's.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Hey, what do you say we skip the party, change into sweats, and spend Christmas Eve with the kids?"

"I love that idea," Chloe said. "You know we owe them for becoming best friends. If they hadn't, we would never have met."

"We'll take them to Disney World for Spring Break," Beca said. "As a thank you."

"Let's get changed," Chloe said and moved to pull away from Beca but Beca pulled her back into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo."

"This is going to be the merriest Christmas ever," Chloe said.


	17. Surprise From Santa

**DAY 16 - SURPRISE FROM SANTA**

**Prompt from FanFiction Users ****Aalderman2027 and Guest:** Military AU fic. [See the end for the full prompt from both].

**A/N:** _Since these were both similar ideas, I have combined them to make this one fic._

* * *

"I know mom," Chloe said, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Beca tried. It just isn't in the cards for her to make it home for Christmas."

Chloe was bouncing her 11-month-old daughter, Sophie, in her arms as she spoke to her mother.

"I know, but this is Sophie's first Christmas," Charlotte Beale said. "The army should make exceptions in cases like this."

Chloe chuckled. "The army doesn't work like that, mom. Besides, we'll be spending Christmas with you and dad. Sophie will have a wonderful Christmas and birthday in Tampa."

"I can guarantee that," Charlotte said. "Your dad has already ordered ponies for a pony ride and a bouncy house for Sophie's birthday party."

"I'm glad we can have so many of the family there for that," Chloe said.

"What about the Mitchells?" Charlotte asked. "Are any of them coming?"

"Warren and Sheila won't be able to make it," Chloe said. "They had already had plans to travel to New Mexico to be with Sheila's family."

"What about her mom?"

"She won't be there either," Chloe said. "She leaves on the twenty-third to meet her sister for a Christmas cruise."

"That's too bad," Charlotte said. "There won't be any Mitchells to celebrate Sophie's birthday."

"She'll have one Mitchell there," Chloe said. "I am a Mitchell and will represent her mama proudly."

Charlotte chuckled. "I stand corrected. And the Beales will be represented fully. Your brother and sister are both coming for Sophie's birthday and Christmas. It will be a full house. Plus we'll have your aunts, uncles, and cousins who live nearby. They're all coming to Sophie's birthday party."

"It will be good to see them all," Chloe said. "It's been a while since we've all been together."

"It will," Charlotte said. "Give Beca our best the next time you talk to her."

"I will," Chloe said. "Sophie and I will see you in two days on the twenty-third. Don't forget our plane gets in around two-thirty your time."

"Your dad and I will be there," Charlotte said. "We love you."

"Love you, too," Chloe said, ending the call.

Chloe quietly put the phone down and took Sophie to her room. She had finally fallen asleep and Chloe laid her in her crib.

"Goodnight, sweet Sophie," Chloe said, softly rubbing Sophie's back. "Mama and mommy love you."

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe had been sleeping for a short time when the ringing of her phone woke her. She jolted up to a sitting position as she grabbed her phone and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Beca's voice came through the phone. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I had a chance to call so I took it."

"Don't ever apologize for calling," Chloe said, her voice raspy from sleep. "I love to hear your voice any time I can."

"God, I love you," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "Are you okay? You sound tired."

"I'm okay," Beca said. "Been a rough couple of days, but everything's quiet for now."

"I miss seeing your face," Chloe said quietly.

"Me, too," Beca said. "That's actually another reason I called. I am going to try and Skype you on Christmas day. I'm not sure what time, but I'll call you first."

"That's wonderful," Chloe said, smiling. "I'm sure Sophie will love seeing her mama."

"How's our baby girl doing?" Beca asked.

"She's doing well," Chloe said. "We kiss your picture goodnight every night before we go to bed. She recognizes your pictures around the house, too."

Beca sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss you two, so much."

"We miss you, too," Chloe said, holding back her tears.

A muffled voice came through the phone's speaker and Chloe could hear Beca saying something but couldn't make out the words.

"Babe, I have to go," Beca said. "I'll call you on Christmas and let you know about the Skype call."

"Be safe, my love," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Always."

"And forever," Chloe added before the call ended.

Chloe put her phone back on the nightstand and laid back on the bed. She reached a hand out to Beca's side of the bed. Even with Beca gone for so long, Chloe couldn't bring herself to sleep on that side. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to her side, falling asleep in minutes.

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Two days later, Chloe was glad the flight was over. Sophie did rather well but the last fifteen minutes of the flight she had soiled her diaper and Chloe wasn't able to change her since they were so close to landing.

Chloe finally made it to the baggage claim and found her mother and father. Charlotte immediately took Sophie and scrunched up her nose.

"I know," Chloe said. "I couldn't change her because we were so close to landing. I need to find a changing room."

"I'll take care of her," Charlotte said. "Give me her diaper bag and you and your dad go get your bags. We'll meet you back here when we're finished."

"Thank you!" Chloe said as her shoulders sagged. She loved her daughter, but traveling with her was no picnic.

Chloe handed over the diaper bag and Charlotte went marching off to find someplace to change Sophie. Chloe's dad looked at her and smiled.

"I've missed you, baby girl," Carl said, pulling Chloe into a hug.

Chloe fell into the hug. Nothing beats a hug from her dad. The carousel beeped and came to life. Carl let Chloe go and they both stood near the carousel to get Chloe's bags.

Carl and Chloe collected the two bags that Chloe had checked and sat to wait for Charlotte.

"So, how are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm doing okay, daddy," Chloe said.

"How's Beca?" Carl asked. "Have you heard from her lately?"

"I did talk to her briefly two nights ago," Chloe said. "She's doing well."

"Good, good," Carl said. He smiled as he looked over at Chloe. "I miss that little ball of sarcasm."

Chloe laughed. "I miss her, too."

"Here we are," Charlotte said as she stopped in front of them. "All cleaned up and smelling like a baby should."

Sophie reached her arms out to Chloe and Chloe took her from her mother. Sophie laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Are we ready to go?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep," Carl said. "Got the bags right here."

Carl picked up Chloe's two bags and they walked toward the exit to the parking garage.

"We put the car seat in," Charlotte told Chloe as they walked. "Your dad even took it to the fire station to make sure it was set up properly."

They arrived at the car and Chloe put Sophie in the car seat and buckled her in. Once Carl had put the bags in the back of the van, they left and made the short drive home.

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Chloe was helping her mom cook dinner for the family. Everything was pretty much done so Chloe decided to make a batch of sugar cookies.

"Mom, where are the packages I mailed to you?" Chloe asked. "I want to do a quick check to make sure everything is intact."

"Your dad put them in the garage," Charlotte told her. "He'll be back soon and can help you move them inside."

"Hello, anyone home?" a voice called out from the front door.

"CJ!" Chloe squealed and ran out to greet her older brother.

CJ grabbed Chloe up and twirled her around. "It's great to see you, Chloe!"

"You, too," Chloe said as CJ set her down.

"Chloe!" Charlene called out, seeing her sister as soon as she walked in the door.

"Char!" Chloe squealed and hugged the younger girl.

"Where's my niece?" Charlene asked.

"She's in the kitchen with mom," Chloe said. "Come on."

Chloe led the way into the kitchen. Charlene let out a squeal when she saw Sophie.

"Oh, my gosh, Chloe," Charlene said, picking Sophie up. "She's gotten so big."

"Hey, munchkin," CJ said, kissing Sophie on the cheek. "Hey, Chlo, how's Beca?"

"She's doing well," Chloe said. "She's going to Skype tomorrow so you'll all be able to see her. Well, it will be through a computer screen, but I'll take what I can get."

"I miss that little ball of sarcasm," CJ said with a laugh.

"That's what I said," Carl said, having heard CJ. He stopped and smiled. "It's good to have all our kids home at the same time."

"It sure is," Charlotte said with a beaming smile. "Charlene, please set the table. Use the Christmas plates. Chloe, get the silverware and glasses and help Charlene. CJ, make some of that Christmas Punch."

The kids started bustling around to do as Charlotte said. Carl took Sophie from Charlene and cuddled her to his chest. He blew raspberries on her belly, causing her to giggle.

Chloe pulled out her phone to take a short video of her dad with Sophie. She put her phone away and she and Charlene set the family table.

"Carl, I need you to take the turkey out of the oven," Charlotte said, taking Sophie from him.

"Yes, dear," Carl said, kissing Charlotte.

"If we're having turkey tonight," Chloe said, looking at her mother. "What are we having tomorrow night?"

"Ham," Charlotte said.

"Your mom gave me a smoker for Christmas," Carl said as he lifted the turkey out of the oven. "And I'm smoking the ham for Christmas dinner."

"Sounds delicious," CJ said. "And, voila, the punch is done."

"Set it on the table, please," Charlotte said. "Chloe, can you take Sophie?"

Chloe walked over and took her daughter from her mother.

"Carl, you carve the turkey, while I plate up the rest of the food," Charlotte said. "You kids go wash up. It's almost time to eat."

"Yes, mom," CJ, Charlene, and Chloe said simultaneously, and then laughed.

Everything was on the table and everyone sat down.

"Carl, will you say the blessing?" Charlotte asked.

Carl nodded and they all joined hands. A tear came to Chloe's eye when her father concluded the blessing, saying, "And please keep all our men and women in uniform, both here and abroad, safe. Especially, one soldier who is near and dear to our hearts. And we know you know who that is. Amen!"

"Amen," everyone repeated.

"Thanks, daddy," Chloe said. "That meant a lot to me."

"Char, get out your camera," Charlotte said. "I want pictures of Sophie having her first Christmas Eve dinner."

"And make sure you send them all to me," Chloe said.

"On it," Charlene said.

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Dinner was done and the family helped clean everything up before heading into the living room.

"The tree looks beautiful as always, mom," Charlene said.

Sophie yawned and Chloe smiled down at her. "I'm going to put this one to bed," Chloe said. "I'll be down in a bit."

"Can I help?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure, mom," Chloe said. "Char, you want to come, too?"

"I'd love to," Charlene said and jumped up to follow them upstairs.

Once they were in Chloe's room, Chloe pulled out a Christmas onesie to put on Sophie.

"I've dreamt about this," Charlotte said. "Having all the kids here at Christmas, with grandchildren running around."

"Oh, no," Charlene said with an eye roll. "She's starting already."

"Oh, hush, you," Charlotte said, laughing.

Chloe laughed, too. "I guess this year you'll have to be happy having one grandchild crawling around. She's trying to walk but she hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet."

"Does she try to take steps?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She's pulling herself up using the table, the chair, the couch. She then tries to take steps and she does but only while holding onto something."

"That's what each one of you did," Charlotte said. "It's a sign she's ready to start."

Chloe smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Chloe picked up Sophie and held her to her chest. Her eyes were half-closed and Chloe knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. Chloe sat down on her bed, staring at the wall across from her.

"Everything okay, Chloe?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said and sighed. "I'm just disappointed that Beca is missing so many of Sophie's firsts. Her first Thanksgiving and eating turkey, her first Christmas, her first steps, even her first word."

"Is she talking?" Charlotte asked, excitedly.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "But she does say something that sounds an awful lot like mama when she looks at Beca's pictures. I kind of hope I can get her to say it when Beca Skypes tomorrow. That would be a hell of a Christmas gift, don't you think?"

"It sure would," Charlotte said with a big smile. "Looks like this one is ready for bed."

"I think you're right," Chloe said and stood.

Charlotte kissed the top of Sophie's head and whispered, "Sweet dreams, little one."

Charlene did the same, whispering, "Try and say Aunt Char tomorrow, okay?"

Chloe chuckled as she gently placed Sophie in the crib her parents had set up for her. "Goodnight, baby girl. Mama and mommy love you."

The three women walked out of the room together and made their way downstairs.

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Wow," CJ said as he flopped down on the sofa. "Playing Santa is exhausting."

"Thanks for all your help," Chloe said, looking around at her family. "Sophie is going to have the best first Christmas ever."

"You might have gone a bit overboard, Chlo," CJ said. "She's not quite one yet. She won't remember any of this."

"I'm not to blame for all of her presents," Chloe said. "I only mailed about ten things for her. The rest is all mom and dad."

"She's our first grandchild," Charlotte said. "I'm allowed to spoil her."

"Are we going to keep our Christmas Eve tradition of opening one gift tonight?" Charlene asked.

"Of course," Charlotte said. "Carl, you get to pick which gift they can open."

"I love this part," Carl said, smiling as he looked under the tree. "CJ, you get to open this one." He handed CJ a gift. "Chloe, you get this one. And, Charlene, you get this one."

He handed the two girls their gifts. "All together now," Carl said. "Go for it!"

The _children_ laughed as they ripped the paper from their gifts. Each had a box and opened it.

"This is nice," CJ said, holding up an off white cable knit sweater.

"You'll look quite dashing in that," Charlene said as she opened her box. "Wow. Mom, Dad, this is awesome."

"What is it?" CJ asked.

"A complete set of _Grey's Anatomy_ DVDs," Charlene said. "I love this show."

"We know," Charlotte and Carl said simultaneously, and then laughed.

"Chloe, what did you get?" CJ asked.

Chloe was holding a quilt. More like clutching it to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Chlo?" Charlene said. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded and sniffled. "Mom, this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"What is it?" CJ asked.

"It's a quilt," Charlotte said. "With photos from her and Beca's life together so far."

"Can we see?" Charlene asked.

Charlotte helped Chloe open the quilt.

"There's Sophie right in the middle," Charlene pointed out.

"Here's our wedding picture," Chloe said. "The others are pictures of the two of us together, and some of us individually. It's beautiful, mom. Thank you."

Chloe went over to her mother and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlotte said, her voice thick with emotion.

It wasn't much later when everyone had gone to bed. Chloe took her quilt with her and traced Beca's face as she looked at the photos. She fell asleep with the quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

_**~ Day 16 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chrismas morning found Charlotte up early to start breakfast. Carl was close behind since he wanted to get the ham ready and in the smoker.

Charlotte was the first one downstairs when she noticed something.

"Carl!" Charlotte called upstairs. "I need you down here. Now."

Carl came rushing downstairs. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about this box?" Charlotte asked. "It wasn't here when we went to bed."

"I have no idea," Carl said. "Maybe one of the kids put it there."

Charlotte walked over to it and looked at the tag. "It says it's for Chloe and Sophie."

"Go get the kids up," Carl said. "I'll stay here. Something weird is going on."

Charlotte went upstairs and woke her children. CJ was first and he hurried downstairs.

"Mom said a mystery box showed up," CJ said.

"Yep," Carl said, pointing to the box. "It has a tag that has Chloe and Sophie's name on it."

"Maybe it's from Beca," CJ said.

"Maybe," Carl said. "But it wasn't here last night. How did it get in the house and under the tree?"

"What's going on?" Charlene asked.

"And it's for me and Sophie?" Chloe asked her mother as they came down the stairs together.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

The family looked at the box and then at Chloe.

"You should open it," Carl said.

"Should I get Sophie?" Chloe asked.

"I'll get her," Charlotte said. "You guys figure out how to open it."

Charlotte came back a few minutes later, carrying Sophie. Chloe took Sophie and walked over to the box.

"Look, Sophie," Chloe said. "This box is for you and me. Want to help me open it?"

"Mama," Sophie said.

Chloe jumped back. "Did that box just move?"

"Don't be silly," Carl said. "Just open it. We're all dying to find out what it is."

"Is anyone else freaked out at the fact this box just showed up in our home?" Charlene asked. "I mean, how did it get in here? And why didn't we hear anything?"

"Char's right," Chloe said. "It is a little freaky."

"Dad and I will open the box," CJ said. "If there's anything to worry about, we can handle it."

"Okay," Chloe said.

The three Beale women stood back while Carl and CJ stood by the box. CJ looked all around the box.

"It looks as if the box is covering something," CJ said. "I think we just need to lift the box up."

"I think you're right," Carl said.

Carl stood on one side of the and CJ on the other. They both grabbed a side.

"Ready, Dad?"

"Let's do it," Carl said.

They lifted the box to find Beca sitting there smiling at everyone.

"Beca!" Chloe screamed and ran toward her. Beca barely had time to stand before Chloe was throwing her self into Beca's arms.

"Hey, babe," Beca said, kissing Chloe. "Hey, baby girl." Beca kissed Sophie's temple. "Did I hear her say _mama_?"

Chloe nodded yes.

"I can't believe you're here," Chloe whispered.

"It was last minute," Beca said. "I didn't have time to call you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said, leaning in and joining her lips with Beca's.

"Mama," Sophie said, causing the two to break their kiss.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time," Beca said with tears in her eyes, kissing Sophie's cheek.

Beca took Sophie from Chloe and hugged her to her chest. She then put her arm around Chloe's waist and leaned in for a kiss. They stood there in their own little bubble, enjoying the fact that they were together.

"Do we get to hug you now?" Charlotte asked, finally breaking the silence.

Beca nodded as Chloe wiped the tears from her face. Charlotte and Charlene pulled Beca, Chloe, and Sophie into a group hug.

"It's good to have you home, Beca," Charlene said as she pulled back.

"Thanks," Beca said.

"So, how exactly did you pull this off?" CJ asked.

Beca laughed. "I used the key Charlotte gave me to get in. I found the box in the garage and put wrapping paper on it and then just put the box over myself."

"You've been under the box since last night?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said with a laugh. "It was only about 30 minutes. As soon as I heard your mom get up, I got under the box."

"Let's leave them alone for a bit," Carl said. He looked at Beca. "It's good to have you home, Beca."

CJ looked at Beca and Chloe and smiled. "Best Christmas ever," he said before following the rest of the family into the kitchen.

As soon as they were alone, Chloe kissed Beca with all the love she could put into a kiss. Beca moaned and kissed Chloe back.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Beca said, trying to catch her breath.

"Merry Christmas, Beca."

* * *

_**Prompt from FanFiction User **__**Aalderman2027:**__ Military AU fic. Beca isn't supposed to be able to make it home but surprises Chloe._

_**Prompt from FanFiction User **__**Guest:**__ Military AU where one is a soldier who can't make it home for Christmas. The other is at home with the child disappointed but the soldier is able to surprise them at the last minute._


	18. Santa's Daughter

**DAY 17 - **_**SANTA'S DAUGHTER**_

_**Prompt from FanFiction User ChrisM92: **My idea is inspired by the new movie Noelle that Anna Kendrick just did. [See the end for the full prompt.]_

* * *

"What do you mean Nick is gone?" Mrs. Kringle asked.

"I mean. Nick. Is. Gone," Beca responded. "No one has seen him around the Pole and no one knows where he is. He took the sleigh."

"This can't be happening," Mrs. Kringle said, pacing around the room. "Your father must be turning in his grave over this."

"What does that mean?" Beca asked. "Turning in his grave?"

Mrs. Kringle stopped and looked at Beca. "It means, he would be upset that this is happening."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "What are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything," Mrs. Kringle said. "You, Rebecca Noelle Kringle, are going to go out and find your brother."

"ME?" Beca yelled her mouth agape. "Why me?"

"You're his sister," Mrs. Kringle replied. "He listens to you. You need to find him and bring him back home. Christmas is a little over a week away and we still have a lot to do."

"How am I supposed to find him? He took the sleigh."

"I don't know, but you'll have to figure out something."

Just then an elf ran into the room. "Santa's sleigh just came back. It was set to auto-pilot. There is no sign of Santa."

The elf ran out with Beca and Mrs. Kringle right behind him. They got to the middle of town and there was Santa's sleigh and all eight reindeer.

Beca rushed to the sleigh and climbed on board. She pushed some buttons and looked at the GPS.

"The last place the sleigh was is Barden, Georgia," Beca told her mother. "That must be where Nick went."

"You know what you must do," Mrs. Kringle said.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll let the reindeer rest and leave tomorrow."

Beca jumped off the sleigh and looked around at the elves, looking to her for instructions on what to do.

"Unhitch the team and get them fed," Beca said. "Clean up the sleigh and make sure to check everything. I want this sleigh ready to go first thing tomorrow morning."

The elves started rushing around to accomplish their tasks. Mrs. Kringle looked at Beca with a proud smile.

"That was very Santa-ish of you," Mrs. Kringle said. "If you can't convince Nick to come, we may have already found our new Santa."

Beca couldn't say anything; she just stared after her mother as she walked back toward their house.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"I have something for you," Elf Polly said, waking Beca the next morning.

"If it isn't some hot cocoa with a peppermint stick," Beca mumbled. "I'm not interested."

"Get up!" Polly said, grabbing Beca's foot and pulling her off the bed.

"Really?" Beca asked. "That's how you treat the next possible Santa?"

"Yes, it is," Polly said. "Now put this on."

"Is that my dad's suit?"

"Yes. I altered it to fit you."

"Why?"

"Because you need Santa's magic to help you find Nick and bring him home."

"Can I at least have breakfast first?"

"It's right there," Polly said, pointing out the tray next to Beca's bed.

Beca sat up and looked across the bed. "Thanks," she said and jumped onto the bed to get to the food.

Polly stood patiently waiting as Beca ate. Beca swallowed the last of her cocoa and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Get dressed," Polly said. "Everyone is waiting for you."

Beca took the suit and put it on. It fit her very well. She pulled on her boots and smoothed down the jacket.

"Don't forget this," Polly said, holding out Santa's hat.

"Wouldn't leave home without it," Beca said sarcastically.

Polly left the room and Beca followed. They made it to the sleigh and Beca checked everything before climbing on board. She set the GPS for Barden, Georgia, the last known location of the sleigh before it returned to the North Pole.

"We are a week away from Christmas," Mrs. Kringle told Beca. "You don't have much time to find Nick and get him back here so he can prepare for Christmas night."

"Got it," Beca said. She sang out and looked around. "Hmph." She sang out again and looked around. "Come on, Snow Cone! I can't do this without you!"

Suddenly, around the corner came a small, white reindeer. Snow Cone hopped into the sleigh with Beca and bounced around happily.

"Do you think it wise to take him with you?" Mrs. Kringle asked.

"Barden looks like a small town but it has a lot of places Nick could be," Beca said. "Snow Cone can track Nick."

"Okay," Mrs. Kringle said. "Take good care of him."

"I will," Beca said. She looked down at the tiny reindeer and asked, "Are you ready, Snow Cone?"

Snow Cone bleated and hopped up and down.

"Here goes nothing," Beca said. "Everyone clear?" she asked as she looked around the sleigh.

"All clear," a voice rang out.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen," Beca called out, holding onto the reins. "On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen."

The reindeer began to run and soon the sleigh was in the air. Beca smiled as they were on their way.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

"Okay, guys," Beca called out to the reindeer. "We're near Barden and we need to find a place to land and hope no one sees us."

Beca looks down and notices a clear area in some woods and guides the sleigh to it. The landing is a bit bumpy, but all in all, not bad for her first solo run. Beca hops out of the sleigh with Snow Cone at her side. She walks to the front and looks at the team.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm going to unhitch you so you can graze in this field. But you must stay in this area so we can make a quick getaway when I find Nick. Understand?"

The reindeer looked back at her, eyes blinking.

"I'll take that as you understand," Beca said.

Beca unhitched the team and checked her watch.

"Come on, Snow Cone," Beca said. "Barden is this way."

Beca walked for about half an hour before she came to what appeared to be a college. She stopped and looked around. She knelt next to Snow Cone.

"Okay, Snow Cone," Beca said. "I need you to track Nick. Find his scent. Go ahead."

Snow Cone stuck his nose in the air and started sniffing around. He suddenly started jumping up and down.

"Did you find his scent?" Beca asked and Snow Cone turned in circles. "Great! Lead the way."

Snow Cone took off with Beca following closely behind. They turned a corner and there were people all around.

"Halloween's over, numbnuts," a guy called out to her, laughing.

Beca looked back at the guy and frowned. "Halloween?"

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A lot of people looked at Beca like she was crazy. A few made some comments; some of which made Beca blush.

It was getting dark and Beca still hadn't found Nick. She was also getting tired.

"Come on, Snow Cone," Beca said. "Let's get back to the sleigh. It's getting late and we need to sleep somewhere."

Beca checked her watch to locate the sleigh. "The sleigh is that way," Beca said, looking down at Snow Cone and pointing in the direction they needed to go.

Beca turned and bumped into someone. She grabbed their arms to keep them from falling.

"Whoa," Beca said. "Are you okay? Sorry about that I didn't see you."

"M'fine," a voice slurred.

Beca looked at the woman closely and couldn't help but smile. She was very pretty.

"Chloe Beale," Beca said, somehow knowing that was the woman's name.

The woman looked at Beca. "Do I know you?"

"Um, no," Beca said. "I'm Beca and I know you. You've been on Santa's Nice List since you were born."

"Is that supposed to be some pick-up line?" Chloe asked. "It's pretty lame although I must give you kudos for wearing the Santa suit to really sell it."

"Sell it?" Beca asked. "Sell what?"

"I have to go," Chloe said and turned to leave, only gravity had other ideas and she fell to the ground.

Beca rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Don't mind me," Chloe said. "I'll just sleep here."

Beca looked at the woman again and checked her watch. She reached down and lifted Chloe, holding her bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you home."

"Oh. Okay," Chloe said and promptly passed out.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca managed to get Chloe to her apartment and gently laid her on the sofa. Beca looked around and frowned. The place was just one room with a small kitchen area and what appeared to be a bathroom through the only door Beca saw.

"Our list said Chloe Beale is a veterinarian," Beca mumbled. "I'd think she'd be able to live better than this."

Beca looked at her watch and clicked a few links. "Oh," Beca said. "Wow, she's had a bad year. Someone sued her because their dog died when Chloe performed surgery on him. They won and Chloe's vet license was revoked. But, it says here there was nothing she could do. The dog was too badly injured. That doesn't seem right."

Chloe stirred and mumbled before settling down. Beca looked at her.

"You've lost your Christmas spirit," Beca said, somewhat awed. "I'm going to help you get it back. Well, as soon as I find Santa, my brother."

Beca took the blanket off the back of the sofa and gently placed it over Chloe. She then looked around the apartment and found another blanket and a pillow. She made a bed on the floor and laid down.

"Come on, Snow Cone," Beca said. "It's time to sleep."

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was awakened the next morning by a shrill scream. She jolted up and looked around to find Chloe standing over her with a large frying pan in her hand.

"Wh-who are you?" Chloe asked. "And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh," Beca said, jumping up to face Chloe. Chloe took a step back, holding the frying pan like a weapon. "I'm Beca. Santa's daughter."

"Oh, God," Chloe said, shaking her head as if trying to make things clear. "I must still be drunk."

"You were last night," Beca said. "You passed out so I carried you home."

Snow Cone started bleating and hopping around. He rose into the air in front of Beca and Beca pulled him to her.

"What the hell is that?" Chloe asked, looking at Snow Cone.

"This is Snow Cone," Beca said, smiling. "He's a reindeer in training."

"I think I need another drink," Chloe mumbled.

"No, you don't," Beca said.

Beca put Snow Cone down on the floor and took a step toward Chloe. Chloe took two steps away from Beca.

"I get it," Beca said, holding up her hands to show she wasn't dangerous. "You've lost your Christmas Spirit and don't believe in Santa. I'm here to help you get it back. And to find my brother, who really is Santa."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ask me anything about Christmas."

"What did I ask Santa for when I was six years old?"

Beca checked her watch and frowned. "I'm sorry Santa wasn't able to bring your grandmother back. He's magical but he can't bring back someone who has died. And, I'm sorry for your loss."

Chloe's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" she whispered. "I never told anyone about that."

"Santa's daughter here," Beca said, pointing to herself. "I'm not lying about that."

Chloe lowered the frying pan and sat down on the sofa. "I must be in some kind of alcohol-induced dream. Ow! Why did you pinch me?"

"To let you know this is not a dream," Beca said, sitting next to Chloe. "I'm really Santa's daughter and I'm here to help you."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "I used to love Christmas. But, this last year has taken a toll on me."

"I know," Beca said. "I'm going to help you get your Christmas Spirit back. I also need your help to find my brother or there won't be a Christmas."

"How can I help you find your brother?"

"Snow Cone can track him," Beca said. "I need your help to fit in so we aren't recognized."

Chloe looked at Beca's Santa suit and smiled. "We need to get you some different clothes."

Beca looked down at her suit. "You don't like my clothes?"

"They're perfect if you want people staring at you," Chloe said. "But if you want to find your brother, you need to dress like everyone else."

"How do I do that?"

"I'll lend you some of my clothes," Chloe said.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

An hour later, Beca and Chloe had both showered and Chloe had given Beca some of her clothes. Beca looked down at her outfit.

"This is what everyone is wearing?" Beca asked. "The jeans have rips and tears in them."

"That's the way we wear them," Chloe said, looking Beca up and down. "You look cute in my clothes."

"Oh, um, thank you," Beca said, blushing.

"Let's get some breakfast and discuss how you plan to find your brother," Chloe said.

Chloe grabbed her jacket and went to the door. She looked over to see Beca still standing where she left her.

"Let's go," Chloe said, putting her jacket on. "We only have six days to find your brother."

"Oh, right," Beca said and moved toward Chloe. Snow Cone followed her, floating through the air.

"Um, we need to do something about that," Chloe said, looking at Snow Cone.

"Snow Cone, down," Beca said, pushing him gently to the ground. "You need to stay grounded until we get back to the sleigh, okay?"

Snow Cone looked at her. "Good. Let's go," Beca said.

Snow Cone caught Nick's scent but kept going in all directions.

"Your brother has been all over the place," Chloe said. "Maybe we need to go where there are fewer people and see if Snow Cone can catch Santa's scent." Chloe shook her head with a laugh. "Not a sentence I'd thought I'd ever say."

It took two days for Snow Cone to find Nick's scent and followed it straight to Nick.

"Are you sure this is it?" Beca asked, looking down at Snow Cone.

Snow Cone sat, looking up at Beca, his little reindeer tail wagging.

"Okay," Beca said and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a man with brown hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Nick!" Beca squealed.

"Beca?" Nick said. "What are you doing here?

"Looking for you, loser," Beca said as she pushed him aside and entered the apartment. Chloe and Snow Cone following close behind her.

"Who's this?" Nick asked, looking at Chloe.

"You don't know?" Beca asked, surprised. "You should know just by looking at her. You are Santa Claus and Santa knows everyone by sight."

"Nope, sorry," Nick said.

"But, you knew who I was when you saw me," Chloe said, looking at Beca. "How did you do that?"

"I... don't know," Beca said.

"I do," Nick said with a knowing smile. "You're the real Santa."

"I am not!" Beca exclaimed. "You take that back!"

"Can't," Nick said, his smile growing wider. "Look, Beca, you've always been more like Dad than I ever was. I knew I wasn't Santa material, but everyone was expecting it to be me since I'm male. But, you're the one that has all the traits of Santa."

"I don't know what to say," Beca said. "What do I do? I'm expected to bring Santa back home so he can deliver all the toys on Christmas."

"Go home," Nick said. "And you will have fulfilled your duty of bringing Santa home so _**she**_ can deliver all the toys on Christmas."

"He's right, Beca," Chloe said. "I felt something change inside me since I've been around you. I've started to believe in the magic of Christmas again. And I definitely believe in Santa. That's all because of you."

"You need to decide quickly," Nick told Beca. "You've only got four days until Christmas."

Beca bit her bottom lip and looked deep in thought.

"I need to get back to the sleigh," Beca said. "Nick, will you come home with me and tell mom about not wanting to be Santa?"

"Sure," Nick said. "As long as you promise to bring me back here when you're on your rounds?"

"I promise," Beca said with a smile. "And Santa never breaks a promise." She turned to Chloe. "As for you, I'd like to see you again."

"Well, you did say I was on the Nice List," Chloe said with a grin. "So, I guess I'll definitely be seeing you on Christmas."

"You most definitely will. I promise," Beca said. "Do you want to go with us to the sleigh?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said, excitedly.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After a quick stop at Chloe's apartment, so Beca could change back into her Santa suit, Snow Cone led the way back to the sleigh.

"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed when the sleigh and reindeer came into sight. "This is amazing."

Chloe walked around the sleigh, lightly running her hand over it. She was startled when Beca let out a loud whistle.

"Alright, you guys," Beca called out. "Get into formation."

Chloe stared in amazement as the reindeer came and stood in the proper position in front of the sleigh. Beca and Nick quickly hitched the team up and Beca looked over at Chloe with a soft smile.

"Hey," Beca said, walking over to Chloe and taking her hands in hers.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"I'll see you in a few days," Beca said.

"I'll see you in a few days," Chloe repeated. "Um, am I allowed to kiss Santa before she leaves?"

"Santa has no objections to that," Beca said.

Chloe slowly leaned in and kissed Beca. Beca kissed her back.

The kiss ended and Beca smiled before turning to get on the sleigh. Chloe was smiling as well as she stepped away from the sleigh. Nick and Snow Cone got in the sleigh and Beca took the reins.

With one last look at Chloe, Beca turned and called out, "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen."

The reindeer began to run and soon the sleigh was in the air. Beca smiled as she looked back at Chloe and waved.

_**~ Day 17 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was two in the morning on Christmas, when Chloe heard a noise. She sat up and saw Beca standing there, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for you," Chloe said, smiling.

"I promised I'd be here," Beca said. "And Santa never breaks a promise."

"I know," Chloe said, standing and walking to Beca. She put her hands on the fur collar of Beca's suit and pulled her toward her. "I hope this is okay," Chloe murmured as she pulled Beca in for a kiss.

"Mm-Hmm," Beca mumbled as she returned the kiss.

Chloe pulled back and put her arms around Beca's neck. "So, what's the protocol if someone wants to ask Santa out on a date?"

"Well," Beca said. "I'm not sure, but I think I know a way to figure that out."

"Oh, yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Chloe Beale, would you like to go out with me?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask," Chloe said and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled back and said, "That's a yes by the way."

"I got that," Beca said, pulling Chloe closer. "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Chloe said.

They kissed again and only stopped when Beca heard a noise on the roof of the apartment building.

"I have to go," Beca said. "Duty calls."

"I understand," Chloe said, stepping out of Beca's embrace.

"I'll call you about that date," Beca said as she headed for the door.

"You'd better," Chloe said.

"I promise," Beca said and winked at her.

Beca left and Chloe laid down on the sofa, touching her lips where Beca had kissed her. She squealed and did a little happy dance before making herself comfortable and going back to sleep.

Chloe woke several hours later and was surprised to see a wrapped package sitting on the coffee table in front of her. It wasn't there when she went to sleep. She sat up and picked up the package.

"_Did Beca come back_?" Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe unwrapped the gift and found a box. She opened it to find a note and read it.

_Merry Christmas, Chloe._

_This is so I'll always be able to reach you._

_Love, Santa_

Chloe smiled as she set the note down and looked inside the box. Her smile grew bigger when she pulled out a cell phone. She bit her bottom lip and pressed the call button to see what would happen. She laughed when she heard: _Hi, Chloe. You've reached Santa. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I promise I will call you back._

"A very Merry Christmas to me," Chloe said. She was all smiles as she placed the phone on the table and went about her morning.

* * *

_**Full prompt from FanFiction User ChrisM92: **__My idea is inspired by the new movie Noelle that Anna Kendrick just did. Where Beca could be Santa's daughter and has to save Christmas. Chloe could use some saving too this Christmas and who better than Beca? Thank you!_


	19. A Very Touchy Christmas

**DAY 18 - **_**A VERY TOUCHY CHRISTMAS**_

**Prompt from FanFiction Guest:** _Can you do one when Beca is really pregnant, and they're having family over for Christmas [full prompt at the end, because I don't like giving anything away]. I hope you like what I did with it._

* * *

Beca was lying with her back against the armrest of the sofa, while Chloe massaged her feet and legs. Beca was squirming quite a bit. She huffed, and Chloe looked at her.

"You remember that scene in _Alien_ when they were in that diner, and one of those alien things came out of that guy's stomach?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Um, yeah?" Chloe said.

"That what it feels like your child is trying to do to me," Beca said.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. "It's not that bad, Becs."

"Oh, no?" Beca asked. She pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach. "Look at this."

Chloe looked at Beca's stomach and couldn't hold in the laugh this time. It looked as if elbows and feet were trying to push their way out through Beca's stomach.

"Stop it," Chloe said, pulling Beca's shirt back down. "I think it's beautiful."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's stomach.

"It's an alien," Beca whined. "And I can't believe he or she isn't here already. Arriving a few days early is not much to ask for, is it?"

"The baby will get here when he or she is ready," Chloe said. "Plus, my family will be here tomorrow. They'll take your mind off of that little alien inside you."

"It does feel like an alien," Beca mumbled.

Chloe kissed Beca and asked her what she wanted for dinner.

_**~ Day 18 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next day, Chloe was in the kitchen, and Beca was placing some gifts under the tree when the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Chlo!" Beca called as she walked *cough*waddled*cough* to the door.

"Beca!" Charlotte Beale squealed and immediately wrapped her hands around Beca's stomach.

Beca backed away from Charlotte. Charlotte moved with him, keeping her hands on Beca's stomach.

"Oh, I felt her kick," Charlotte said.

"Um, she might be a boy," Beca said. "We want to be surprised."

"Oh," Charlotte said, moving her hands around Beca's stomach. "It's definitely a girl. I can tell these things."

"Charlotte, leave the poor girl alone," Carl Beale said, taking his wife by the arms from behind and pulling her away.

"I can't help it," Charlotte said. "She's carrying our grandbaby."

"I know, dear," Carl said, patiently. "But, the rest of us would like to come inside."

Beca gave Carl a thankful smile and moved out of the way so the rest of the Beale clan could come in.

"Chloe, your folks are here," Beca called out as she led them into the living room.

Chloe came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, beaming Beale smile in place.

"Mom, Dad," Chloe said as she hurried to hug them both.

"What about us?" a voice said from behind Carl.

"CJ," Chloe said and ran to hug the young man. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Change of plans," CJ said. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is," Chloe said. "Charlene, you get even more gorgeous every time I see you."

Charlene rolled her eyes as Chloe hugged her. "You say that every time you see me."

"Then it must be true," Chloe said with a wink.

"Um, Chloe," Beca said, causing the redhead to turn toward her.

"Everything okay, Becs?"

"Could I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Chloe said. "Everyone make yourselves at home. We'll be right back."

Chloe followed Beca into the kitchen. Beca turned and glared at Chloe.

"Becs, what's wrong?"

"Your mother won't stop touching my stomach," Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "She's just excited about the baby."

"They haven't been here more than five minutes," Beca said. "And she's touched me at least five times. She doesn't even ask; she just does it. It's weird and creepy."

Chloe pulled Beca to her and hugged her. "I'll talk to her about it and ask her to stop."

"Thank you," Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

They stood in the kitchen, holding each other when Charlotte came in, smiling.

"There she is," Charlotte said, walking over to Beca and placing her hands on Beca's stomach.

Beca looked at Chloe with raised eyebrows.

"Mom, could you cool it with touching Beca's stomach?" Chloe said, physically pulling her mother's hands away. "It makes her uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Charlotte said, fluttering her hands as if she wanted to put them back on Beca's stomach. "It's just, you're carrying our first grandchild, and I'm so happy and excited about it. Maybe you'll go into labor while we're here."

Beca gave a little smile and said, "Maybe."

_**~ Day 18 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was chatting with Charlene and CJ when Charlotte suddenly put her hands on Beca's stomach, causing Beca to jump in surprise. Charlotte looked over Beca's shoulder, and Beca turned to see what she was looking at. She smiled when she saw Chloe putting something on the dining room table.

"Um, Charlotte, could you please take your hands off my stomach?" Beca said, turning to Charlotte. "I need to help Chloe set the table."

"Charlene will help," Charlotte said. She turned to look at Charlene. "You don't mind, do you, dear?"

"Um, no, of course not," Charlene said, standing.

"Oh, no, that's alright," Beca said, gently pulling Charlotte's hands off her stomach.

"Mom," Chloe said from behind Beca, causing Beca to freeze, holding Charlotte's hands in mid-air. "I told you Beca's uncomfortable with you constantly touching her stomach."

Charlotte gently pulled her hands away from Beca.

"I'm sorry, again, Beca," Charlotte said. "I can't seem to help myself."

"I get it, I do," Beca said. "Just maybe warn me next time."

"I'll stop," Charlotte said. "I don't want to upset you. That wouldn't be good for the baby."

_**~ Day 18 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

They were sitting down for Chrismas Eve dinner.

"Oh shoot," Chloe said. "I forgot the salad tongs."

"I'll get them," Beca said and moved to stand.

"You stay right where you are, young lady," Charlotte Beale ordered, putting a hand on Beca's arm to stop her.

Beca stared wide-eyed at Charlotte over her shoulder. "Um."

"Chloe Mitchell, you're wife is nine months pregnant and ready to pop that baby out any minute," Charlotte said, turning her focus to Chloe, who was sitting on the other side of Beca. "She should not be jumping up and down to get things. You should be getting things for her."

Beca sat back down, looking at Chloe with a smug smile on her face. Chloe glared at her and got up and went into the kitchen.

Chloe came back into the dining room and slammed the tongs down in front of Beca. She leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear. "Paybacks a bitch."

Beca swallowed and watched as Chloe sat back down with a tight smile.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Chloe said.

"Sheesh, mom," Charlene said. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"A pregnant woman deserves to be waited on," Charlotte said. "Especially this late in the pregnancy."

"But, Beca's the one who offered to get the tongs," CJ said. "I think she knows what she's capable of doing and not doing."

Charlotte glared at her son. "Carl, do you hear your children?"

"I do, dear," Carl said, putting some potatoes on his plate. "You kids listen to your mother."

"But, daddy-"

Carl cut Chloe off. "It's not worth the fight. Trust me."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Carl; he smiled and said, "I love you, dear."

"Charlotte," Beca said, getting Charlotte's attention. "Chloe has been an angel since we found out I was pregnant. She does just about everything for me. But I like to keep active and can carry a pair of tongs without it causing any undue stress on me or the baby. Now, I appreciate that you spoke up for me, but there really isn't any need. Chloe's a great wife and will be an even better mother."

"Aww," Charlene said. "That was so romantic."

"You mean cheesy," CJ said with a laugh.

"It was perfect," Chloe said, as Beca looked at her. "Thank you, babe."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. As Beca turned back to face the table, she noticed that Charlotte had put her hand on Beca's side. Beca looked down at Charlotte's hand and back up to Charlotte.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said; she then lowered her voice to add, "I didn't plan to, but I saw a little kick and wanted to feel it."

Beca smiled and gave her a small understanding nod.

"Mom, we've talked about this," Chloe said.

"I know," Charlotte said, removing her hand. "I'm sorry."

_**~ Day 18 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room, having coffee and dessert.

"So, when are you actually due?" Charlene asked.

"The day after tomorrow, according to the doctor," Beca told her. "I was hoping the baby would be a Christmas baby, but I'm not even feeling any pains or anything, so it might be a few more days."

"Hey," CJ said. "Maybe you'll have a New Year's baby."

"That would be cool, too," Beca said.

"Why don't you want to know the baby's sex?" Charlotte asked.

"We want to be surprised," Beca said with a shrug.

"But why?"

"We feel that if we know the baby's sex," Chloe said. "Everyone will expect us to have a gender-reveal party, and we don't like those."

"I love watching those on _YouTube_," Charlene said.

"They were cute at first," Chloe said. "But, we feel that they've gotten out of hand. We want to be surprised in the delivery room."

"I'd want to know," CJ said. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, that way, you can buy all the gender-appropriate stuff."

"What do you consider to be gender appropriate?" Beca asked, looking at him.

"You know, like pink for girls and blue for boys," CJ said. "Right?"

"We have the nursery decorated in non-gender specific colors," Beca said.

"But, all babies look like little old men," CJ said, pleading his case. "Don't you want people to know it's a boy or girl when they see them?"

Carl looked at CJ and shook his head. Charlene sat staring at him with her mouth agape.

Beca and Chloe were glaring at him. If Beca hadn't been so focused on CJ and what he was saying, she would have realized that Charlotte had put her hand on Beca's stomach again. She quickly glanced at Charlotte, who shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, Dad," CJ implored his father. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Don't drag me into this," Carl said, holding up his hands.

"Char?" CJ said, looking at his sister.

"Nope," Charlene said. "I firmly believe that males can wear pink and females can wear blue if they want to. The color of your clothing does not identify your gender."

"Thank you, Char," Chloe said. "That's exactly what we think as well."

"Chlo," Beca whispered, trying to get Chloe's attention.

"What?"

"She's doing it again," Beca said, looking down at Charlotte's hand on her stomach.

"Can you just let her have her moment?" Chloe asked.

"Fine," Beca said and sat back with a huff.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Charlotte asked, rubbing Beca's stomach. "Are you having pains?"

"No," Beca said. "Just a bit uncomfortable."

"Is it your back?" Charlotte asked. "Chloe, get her a pillow for her back."

"That would be so nice," Beca said, looking at Chloe with big eyes. "Babe, would you mind?"

"It's a good thing I love you," Chloe mumbled, getting up to get Beca a pillow for her back.

Beca watched and waited until she knew Chloe could hear her. She's smiling as she turns to Charlotte.

"How long do you think it will be before she cracks?" Beca asked so only Charlotte could hear.

Charlotte laughed. "I thought this would have done it."

"We have to up the game," Beca said. "Her gift will be here any minute."

"What are you two whispering about?" Charlene asked.

"Nothing," Charlotte and Beca say simultaneously.

Beca looked over her shoulder when she heard Chloe coming back.

"Get ready," Beca whispered to Charlotte.

"Here you go, Beca," Chloe said, pulling Beca forward by the shoulder and shoving the pillow behind.

Beca had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She also noticed that Charlotte had looked away to hide her smile

"Better?" Chloe asked, wearing what Beca knew to be her fake smile.

"Much," Beca said. "Thanks."

"Chloe, you need to be more aware of Beca's discomfort," Charlotte chastised. "She's carrying your first child. She deserves to be paid attention to."

Chloe's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I do pay attention to her."

"Well, Chlo," Beca said. "You have been slacking a bit. I mean, I had to tie my own shoes this morning."

"Chloe Anne Beale," Charlotte scolded. "I am so disappointed in you. Making Beca tie her own shoes? When she's pregnant, no less."

Beca couldn't hold it in any longer when she saw the indignant look on Chloe's face and started laughing. Charlotte joined in rather quickly. They were laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling off the sofa.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked, looking from her wife to her mother and back again.

Charlene, Carl, and CJ sat watching with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, still laughing. "I am. We were just yanking your chain, babe."

"What?" Chloe asked. "Why would you do that?"

"It was my idea," Charlotte said. "Beca and I were talking about your Christmas gift. She started telling me how much you've been doing for her, and she wanted to get you something to let you know how much she appreciated you. I thought it would be fun to mess with you a bit before she gave you her gift."

"And you agreed to this?" Chloe asked Beca; Beca nodded. "I hate you both right now."

Beca reached for Chloe's hand, and Chloe jerked it away. "Okay, um. I have a surprise for you, and it should be here any minute."

"You did all this to give me a present?" Chloe huffed.

"Yeah," Beca said, rethinking the whole thing. "I needed to distract you until it got here."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Charlotte said.

Before anyone could say anything more, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Beca said as she stood.

"What? You don't want me to get it since you're sooooo pregnant?" Chloe asked petulantly.

"Well, since you're offering," Beca said and then laughed when Chloe glared at her. "It is for you, after all."

Chloe huffed and stood. Beca followed behind Chloe and waved for the Beales to follow her. They stopped a few feet behind Chloe as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" the Bellas yell as soon as they saw Chloe.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe cried as the Bellas pulled her into a group hug.

Chloe pulls back from the girls and wipes her eyes. "I thought you guys couldn't be here."

"Beca made us tell you that," Aubrey said.

"She wanted it to be a surprise," Stacie added.

"It is," Chloe said, crying and smiling.

"Beca!" Emily cried, rushing over to the ex-Captain. "Look at how big you are?"

"Emily, you don't tell a pregnant woman she looks big," Fat Amy chastised. "But, she's right, Beca. You're as big as a house."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Ames," Beca said sarcastically. Seeing the girls still standing in the doorway, she said, "So, are you girls going to come in or what?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Chloe said, stepping aside to let all the girls come in.

There was more hugging, and _how are yous_ as the Beales greeted the Bellas.

Chloe pulled Beca to the side and kissed her. "I can't believe you were able to keep this from me for so long."

"I had a lot of help," Beca said, holding Chloe. "I called Aubrey about three months ago, and she organized everything with the girls so they could all be here."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "It's the best gift ever."

"Well, we haven't all been together since our wedding three years," Beca said. "And I know how much you miss them, especially Aubrey. So, as an extra gift, Aubrey's staying a few days after the others leave so you two can have some one-on-one best friend time."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said.

"Beca, you can't get any more pregnant than you already are," Fat Amy called out. "So, get over here. We have gifts to open."

Chloe laughed as Beca shook her head.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said as she took Chloe's hand and led her back over to their family.

* * *

_**Full prompt from FanFiction Guest:**__ Can you do one when Beca is really pregnant, and they're having family over for Christmas, and Chloe's mom is all over Beca and feeling her belly any chance she gets, that would be kind of funny. No labor or anything, just aches and pains and exhausted from holidays and being almost due. Do what you want with it. I've just been wanting a cute Bechloe story about Beca being pregnant and family coming for Christmas._

**Author's Note: Since this is posting on December 25, Merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate this day.**


	20. One Last Song Before I Go

**DAY 19 - **_**ONE LAST SONG BEFORE I GO**_

**Prompt from FanFiction User 22-Ti****:** _It's finally time for Beca to retire and she brings the Bellas back for "one more song."_

* * *

Beca stood backstage waiting to be announced. She felt a soft, warm hand intertwine their fingers with hers and immediately knew, without looking, that Chloe was standing by her side. No surprise since she had been by her side for the past 35 years; 7 as her best friend, 3 as her girlfriend, and 25 as her wife.

"You're going to be great," Chloe whispered to Beca.

A shiver ran down Beca's spine; something that happened every time Chloe whispered anything to her. Every. Single. Time.

"I know," Beca said, turning to look at Beca. "I always do great when you're by my side."

"You're still such a cheeseball," Chloe said, blushing slightly. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Are the Bellas ready?"

"You know them," Chloe said with a chuckle. "They're always ready."

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" a voice came over the speakers. "_Tonight only we have a very special evening for you. Award-winning singer, songwriter, and producer, Beca Mitchell, will be performing for the last time right here on this stage."_

The audience booed and several people yelled: "We love you, Beca."

Beca smiled at Chloe as the announcer continued.

"I'm glad I wore the waterproof mascara," Beca joked, causing Chloe to laugh.

"_After a lustrous 28-year career, Beca is retiring_," the announcer said. "_So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Beca Mitchell._"

Beca put a smile on her face and went running onto the stage, waving and going right into her first song; the song that many say started it all for her.

_Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same  
No way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy_

Chloe stood off to the side, watching as Beca worked the crowd as only she could. Her mind drifted back to the first time Beca sang this song.

_Beca had finished the last line of the song and the audience went wild. When Beca turned toward the Bellas she ran straight into Chloe's open arms. They held onto each other as the rest of the Bellas joined in to hug them._

_Chloe pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes. Beca started to get pulled in every direction. Chloe lost her in the crowd and was walking to meet Chicago as they had arranged earlier. As Chloe walked, she kept her head down, wondering if Beca was okay. It had to be overwhelming for her and she had to admit she was a little worried._

_Chloe pulled up short when someone grabbed her arms to stop her. Chloe was surprised to look up and see Beca standing in front of her with tears running down her cheeks._

"_Becs?" Chloe asked. "Are you okay?'_

"_Don't do it," Beca choked out._

"_Do what?_

"_Don't go to him," Beca said. "Please? I'm begging you."_

_Chloe looked at Beca. "I don't understand. What's going on, Beca?"_

_Beca let go of Chloe's arms and wiped her eyes. She looked around and avoided meeting Chloe's eyes._

"_Beca?"_

"_I love you!"_

_Chloe swallowed as tears stung her eyes. There they were. The three words she never thought she'd hear Beca say to her._

"_I'm in love with you," Beca said, looking Chloe in the eye now. "I have been for a while and the thought of you going to be with someone else is killing me. If you have even an ounce of feelings for me, please give me a chance to prove that I can be what you need. Hopefully, be what you want."_

_Chloe didn't respond with words; she just grabbed Beca's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss._

_Chloe pulled back from the kiss. "I'm in love with you, too."_

_Beca smiled and pulled Chloe back in for another kiss._

_They didn't know it at the time, but the Bellas were all looking on with smiles on their faces before quietly walking away to give them some privacy. To this day, she can't believe they managed to keep Fat Amy from yelling out something inappropriate._

Chloe wiped at a tear. She had been so lost in her memory that she didn't notice that Beca was already singing the song that helped them win the _Worlds_. Emily had written the song and Beca had produced it; it was actually the first song Beca produced.

Chloe suddenly felt someone standing next to her. She smiled at Emily as Emily put an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"This is the song that put me on the map," Emily said. "I'm glad you and Beca convinced me to finish school and not accept the first offer that came my way."

"You've become quite the entertainer yourself since you graduated," Chloe said. "Oh, my gosh, what was it? Twenty-eight years ago? Are we really that old?"

"I'm the baby, remember?" Emily said with a cheeky grin. "It's been longer for you."

"Oh, hush," Chloe said with a laugh.

Emily laughed as well. She looked back to the stage and watched Beca for a moment. "She hasn't lost any of her energy, has she?"

"No, she hasn't," Chloe said with a smile.

"Mom?" Chloe turned to see her oldest daughter, Sophie, standing behind her.

"Everything okay, Soph?"

"Yeah," Sophie said. "I just wanted to watch Mama with you."

"Where's Kelsey?"

"She fell asleep," Sophie said. "Matt's with her and will bring her out later."

Chloe pulled Sophie to her and the look-alike mother and daughter had identical smiles on their faces and they watched Beca jumping around the stage.

Chloe looked down at Sophie and couldn't help but lose herself in the memory of finding out she was pregnant with her oldest child. She and Beca had only been married a year when they decided to start trying to conceive using IVF.

"_You're sure about this, aren't you, Beca?" Chloe had asked an ashen-faced Beca. "You did say you wanted to have kids."_

"_It's a little late to be asking me that, don't you think?" Beca squeaked out. She cleared her throat and took a breath; she let out slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I do want to have kids with you, Chlo. I really do. I'm just scared shitless right now."_

_Chloe took Beca's hand in hers. "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, too. But, if I'm pregnant, this child will be so loved because we love each other so much and we will pass that love on."_

"_That was so-"_

"_Heartfelt?"_

"_Cheesy," Beca said with a grin. _

"_Says the biggest cheeseball in the world," Chloe shot back with a laugh._

"_Way to ruin my rep, babe," Beca said. "Okay; freakout over. I'm ready. Let's find out if we're pregnant."_

"_Okay, here goes," Chloe said and reached for the pregnancy test._

_Chloe took a deep breath and looked down. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately when she saw the results._

"_I'm pregnant," Chloe said._

_Beca whooped and grabbed Chloe to spin her around._

"Mom? Mom?"

Chloe came out of her reminiscing to find Dylan standing next to her, holding 2-year-old Dylan, Jr.

"Sorry, I was lost in my memories."

"It's okay," Dylan said. "I wanted to watch with the rest of you."

Chloe looked around and saw, not only her and Beca's family watching Beca perform, but all the Bellas with their families as well. There was hardly enough room for them all.

Beca thanked the crowd and the lights were lowered. Chloe knew what was coming next and moved to stand with her Bella sisters. She grabbed Aubrey's hand on one side and Ashley's hand on the other. Aubrey gave her a quizzical look and Chloe gave her a sad smile.

"As many of you know, I started singing in college with the Barden Bellas," Beca said. "Believe it or not that was thirty-five years ago. These girls became my family. Sadly, a few years ago we lost a much loved and highly respected member of our family. Cynthia Rose Adams joined the Air Force and was killed on a mission in the Middle East on June 15, 2022."

Beca paused and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. She looked over to the side to see Chloe and the rest of the girls with tears in their eyes.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my Bella sister, Cynthia Rose, who we lovingly called CR," Beca finished.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

_Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?  
'Cause I don't know really how to tell you without feeling much worse  
I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt_

Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand as she turned to pull her into a hug. The rest of the Bellas joined the hug and they held each other until Beca finished the song. They pulled out of the hug, wiping their eyes.

Chloe could hear the catch in Beca's voice as she finished the song. Chloe caught her eye and smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We love you CR!" Beca yelled into the mic as she looked toward the heavens.

The crowd cheered and many were wiping their eyes as well.

"It's almost time for us," Aubrey said, wiping her tears from her face.

"Why didn't you warn us that Beca was going to do that?" Fat Amy asked, wiping her tears. "Now I don't have time to fix my face."

The rest of the girls chuckled as they also wiped their tears.

"Being able to be a part of this is actually quite exciting," Flo said, sniffling.

"Well, we've been there from the beginning," Stacie said. "It's only fitting that we are here for the end."

"It's sad, but exciting at the same time," Jessica said.

Beca caught Chloe's eye again and winked at her as she waited for the crowd to settle down a bit. Once it was quiet enough to speak, Beca put the mic to her mouth and looked out over the audience.

"There is a reason why I chose to retire during the Christmas holiday season," Beca said. "It was twenty-eight years ago today that I signed my first recording contract with DJ Khaled right here on this stage." More cheers from the crowd caused Beca to pause. "The first song I sang tonight was the first song I sang solo after signing that contract. Well, I sang it almost solo. I couldn't not bring my family onstage to help me sing then and I can't leave them out of my final performance tonight. So, please put your hands together for the 2012-2014 Collegiate Acapella Champions and 2015 World Acapella Champions, the Barden Bellas!"

The crowd went wild; their cheers deafening in the standing room only Coliseum. Chloe led the Bellas onto the stage, stopping in front of Beca and giving her a quick kiss.

The Bellas lined up across the stage, with Beca and Chloe in the center. They had a great time singing some traditional Christmas songs. After finishing an acapella rendition of "_Little Drummer Boy," _Beca whispered for Chloe to get the kids and bring them out.

Beca had been on stage for over two hours and she knew the performance was coming to an end.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I want to thank all of you for your love and support over the years." Chloe came walking back onstage carrying their four-month-old granddaughter, Kelsey.

"You all know my wife, Chloe Mitchell." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek as everyone cheered. "And, this," Beca said as she took Kelsey from Chloe is our newest grandchild, Kelsey. She's four-months-old and her mom is our oldest daughter Sophie."

Chloe grabbed Sophie's hand and brought her forward. "This is Sophie and her husband, Matt." The young couple waves and Beca handed Kelsey to Sophie. She then turned and took Dylan, Jr, from Dylan.

"And this handsome devil is our son Dylan's son, Dylan, Jr, or DJ as we like to call him. He's two. Wave to the nice people, DJ." DJ hid his face in Beca's neck causing her to laugh. "He's a little shy. These people right here, Chloe, Sophie, Kelsey, Dylan, and DJ are the reason I am ready to retire. I want to spend time with my kids and grandkids not to mention my super hot wife."

Chloe blushed as she kissed Beca and took DJ from her. Beca walked over to the side of the stage. "I've shown you only a small portion of my and Chloe's family. These are the rest of them." Beca waved at the group still standing in the wings. "Go over to your moms and grandmothers."

The group made their way to their moms and Beca walked back over to Chloe. She put an arm around Chloe's waist.

"These are our Bella sisters' families," Beca said. She looked at the group onstage and then to Chloe. "This is our family."

Chloe smiled and nodded as the crowd cheered and the group on stage stood, smiling; some the children were cheering as well.

Beca was now standing in the center of the stage again. "I'd like to sing one last song before I go. It's a song the Bellas know well and I hope they'll step forward and join me in singing it." She looked back to the rather large group on stage, and said, "The rest of you guys stay where you are."

The Bellas came forward and made a semi-circle around Beca.

"Jack, can you bring the table out, please?" Beca asked.

A guy came running onto the stage, carrying a small table with a bag sitting in the middle of it.

"Thanks, Jack," Beca said as she handed the mic to Chloe.

Chloe took the mic and looked at Beca; Beca didn't tell her about this part of her performance.

Beca reached for the bag and looked inside. She turned to Chloe and smiled as she pulled out a yellow cup. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she realized what Beca was going to do.

Beca put the cup on the table, upside down. She winked at Chloe as Chloe held the mic up close to her mouth.

Beca clapped and tapped the cup on the table. The Bellas were all smiles as Beca started to sing.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

The Bellas joined in, harmonizing with Beca.

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca slammed the cup down the as soon as the last note was sung. The Bellas joined in another group hug as the crowd went wild again.

Once done, the Bellas gathered their families and started to leave the stage. Beca kept hold of Chloe's hand and looked out at the audience.

"This has been a wild ride," Beca said. "Lots of ups and downs, but I wouldn't have changed any part of it for the world. Thank you to my family for always being there for me, my producers for believing in me, everyone at the studio for all their hard work to make me look good. But a very special thank you to you, the fans. You've made me who I am and you all will forever be in my heart."

Beca held it together and managed to get the last word out before she let the tears fall. Chloe pulled her to her and held her. She wiped Beca's cheeks and kissed her.

"Thank you," Beca whispered.

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe again. She turned toward the audience and bowed slightly as she waved to them. "Merry Christmas everybody!"

Many voices rang out with Merry Christmas as Beca led Chloe offstage.

* * *

**The following songs were used in this fic:**

_Freedom '90_ by Anna Kendrick and the PP3 Bellas Cast  
_See You Again_ by Charlie Puth  
_Cups/When I'm Gone_ by Anna Kendrick


	21. Who Could Ask For More This Christmas?

**DAY 20 - **_**WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE THIS CHRISTMAS?**_

**Author's Prompt: **Beca is making good money and moves out of the tiny New York apartment she shared with her best friends Chloe and Amy. Set after Pitch Perfect 3.

A/N: Sections in Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

It was the week before Thanksgiving, and Beca had completed her second full week working for DJ Khaled. She couldn't believe that just one short month ago, she had been singing with the Bellas and was chosen to get the contract to work with Khaled.

Beca was looking over some songs that Theo and Khaled had recommended she consider for her first album. She looked up when there was a knock on her door; Theo walked in.

"Here you go, Beca," Theo said as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Beca asked, holding the envelope in her hand.

"Your first paycheck," Theo said. "Oh, our Payroll Office wanted me to tell you that you need to fill out direct deposit forms. Since it's your first one, they cut you a paper check. They usually do everything electronically."

"I'll take care of that this afternoon," Beca said, opening the envelope. She smiled when she saw the amount. "Wow! This should cover everything I need for rent and still leave quite a bit left. Two checks like this every month, and I'll have enough to move in no time."

"What? No," Theo said. "We get paid every week."

"What?" Beca said, sitting up straight in her chair. "But I've been here for two weeks. Isn't that what this check is for? Two weeks' pay?"

"What are you-?" Theo said, furrowing his brow. "No. This check is for your first week; the next check will be for this week, etc. You'll be one week behind with each check. That way, if you quit, you always have one week's pay still coming to you. It's all spelled out in your contract."

"Oh," Beca said. "I should probably read that. My lawyer said it was a good deal, and I had no reason to doubt him." She looked at the check again. "So, you're telling me I'll take home this much _every_ week?" At Theo's nod, she added, "This is more than double what I made in one week as a junior producer."

"You're in the big leagues now, Beca," Theo said. He laughed and said, "Don't spend it all in one place."

Theo left Beca alone in her office. She continued to stare at the check.

"I can start looking for my own apartment," Beca muttered. "If I'm lucky, I can be moved out the first of the year."

Beca went to the Payroll Office and completed the direct deposit forms. She also asked for a copy of what her yearly salary would be. After getting everything done, Beca left so she could deposit her check at the bank. She kept some cash back and made her way to a realtor's office, whose sign she saw on a bench.

"Hi, may I help you?" a perky blonde asked as Beca entered the office.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I'm interested in renting an apartment closer to my job. Is there someone I can speak with who can help me?"

_**~ Day 20 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca woke early the next morning and quietly slipped out of bed. She had made an appointment with the realtor for nine a.m. She was going to check out four available apartments, and she didn't want Chloe or Amy to know anything until she had a place.

Slipping out of bed was easier now that Chloe stopped cuddling Beca. Beca was glad because now that Chloe was with Chicago, she felt it was inappropriate. Chloe was hurt when Beca kept pulling away from her when they were in bed together, but Beca was adamant about keeping her distance. Chloe didn't know she had broken Beca's heart by falling for the soldier, and it killed Beca a little more each time she'd hear Chloe gushing on the phone to him. She needed to move out, or she'd never get over Chloe.

Beca grabbed her keys and wallet before quietly exiting the apartment. She met the realtor and was impressed by the apartments she was shown. Based on the rents, she realized she might have to wait a few extra weeks to have enough money to move.

Beca fell in love with one of the apartments she looked at. It had two Master Bedrooms, each with its own full bath, a decent-sized kitchen with a separate dining room. And, it was being rented fully furnished.

"I like this one, but I'm sure it's out of my price range," Beca told Kayla, the realtor.

"Give me a minute," Kayla said and put her phone to her ear.

Beca continued to look around while Kayla was on the phone.

"Okay, see you in fifteen," Kayla said and ended the call. She turned to Beca. "The owner will be here shortly. He wants to meet with you."

"Um, okay," Beca said.

_**~ Day 20 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe woke to her phone ringing and felt around with her hand until she found it.

"What?" she answered tersely, her voice gravelly from having just woken up.

"Good morning to you, too, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled.

"I didn't wake Beca and Amy, too, did I?" Aubrey asked, checking the time.

"Um," Chloe said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She looked around. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"Amy hasn't been home in a week, and Beca's not here," Chloe said. "How did I sleep through her getting up and leaving?"

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "But, I'm glad you're alone."

"Why?" Chloe asked as she got out of bed. "What's up?"

Chloe put a coffee pod into the coffee maker and pressed the button.

"I want to know what your plans are for Christmas," Aubrey said. "Are you going back to Spain to be with Chicago? Or is he coming to see you?"

"Neither," Chloe said. "That was a one and done thing."

"What?" Aubrey asked. "Then what was with you staying longer so you two could get to know each other?"

Chloe took the cream out of the refrigerator and added some to her coffee. She spooned in some sugar and stirred. The then took her cup and sat at the table.

"Chloe?" Aubrey said through the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Chloe said, running a hand through her hair. "I didn't stay with him. I flew out the next day and went to visit my folks for a few days."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Aubrey asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe sighed and took a sip of her coffee before answering. "I was embarrassed. I went on and on about what a great guy he was and how he could be the one. And all I was to him was a booty call."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "But I'm also glad. I called to tell you the girls, and I have been talking, and we're going to do Christmas in New York. We already have flights and rooms booked."

"Why did I need to be alone for you to tell me that?" Chloe asked.

"We want to surprise Beca and take her out to celebrate her signing with DJ Khaled," Aubrey said. "We didn't really have much time with her in France once she signed. She was running around with that Theo guy getting ready to fly to New York to start working. We want to have our own celebration with just the Bellas and Beca. Plus, Stacie will be able to be there to celebrate with us. We'll need you to get her to the party without giving away the surprise."

"You should talk to Amy about that," Chloe said. "If you can find her. She left a week or so ago and said she had places to go. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Well, she has the money to do whatever she wants to do," Aubrey said. "But, the bigger issue is, why can't you make sure Beca gets to the party?"

"Beca and I haven't been talking," Chloe said. "I've been home for almost three weeks, and she's been pulling away from me. I don't even know how things are going at the studio."

"Have you asked her?" Aubrey asked.

"I have," Chloe said, a bit defensive. "The only answers I get are, _things are fine, _or _sorry, I have to go_. She hardly spends any time in the apartment. She hardly spends any time with me."

"She's probably busy," Aubrey said. "It's her big break, and you know how focused she gets, forgetting everything and everyone around her."

"She always made time for me," Chloe said sadly. "And, now, she's stopped cuddling with me when we sleep."

Aubrey could hear the sadness in Chloe's voice. "She's probably trying to respect what she thought was your new relationship status."

"That's what she said when I asked her about it," Chloe said with another sad sigh.

"Wait. Why does Beca still think you're with Chicago if you're not?" Aubrey paused a beat before saying, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No," Chloe said blushing. "She thinks we're still together because I've been pretending to talk to him on the phone. My mom and my sister think I'm insane because when I'm talking to them and Beca comes in, I start whispering and laughing as if I was talking to him. When I hang up, she asks if it was Chicago, and I tell her it was. That's usually when she puts her headphones on or leaves."

"Chloe, why don't you just tell her you aren't with him?" Aubrey asked. "You know Beca would never judge you. Why keep up the charade?"

"I don't know," Chloe said softly.

"Yes, you do," Aubrey said just as softly.

_**~ Day 20 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was both excited and scared as she rode the train back to her shared apartment.

She was excited because the owner of the furnished apartment liked her and gave her a great rate on rent if she promised she would stay in the apartment for two years. The owner was moving to England while his boyfriend studied at Oxford. They didn't want to sell the apartment and decided to find the right tenant to rent and take care of the place. Beca fit all the criteria they were looking for.

Beca signed the lease and promised to have the first month's rent paid before she moved in on December 1.

Beca was scared because now she had to tell Chloe she was moving out in a couple of weeks. And she knew Chloe was going to ask her why.

_**~ Day 20 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca reached the top of the subway steps and stopped for a moment to think about what to tell Chloe. She slowly started walking the few blocks home when her phone started ringing. Almost afraid to see that it was Chloe calling, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Stacie's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said, answering the call. "I was just thinking about calling you."

"Really?" Stacie asked. "Why were you going to call me?"

"I, um, I'm moving into a new apartment," Beca said. "And I have to tell Chloe and Amy. I know Chloe is going to ask why, but I can't tell her the truth, so I need to come up with something that sounds legit."

"Why can't you tell her the truth?" Stacie asked.

"Don't make me say it," Beca said quietly.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "It's been years; you need to tell her how you feel."

"She has a boyfriend," Beca said. "One she's really into. One she stayed in Europe to get to know better, so I'm pretty sure me telling her how I feel about her is only going to end up hurting me more than I'm hurting now. It's better to distance myself from her and let her live her life with Chicago. And I'll try to move on with mine. I can't get over her if we're constantly around each other."

Beca had stopped walking and was leaning with her back against a building.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said. "I won't bring it up again. Just make sure you send me your new address."

"I will," Beca said.

"Good," Stacie said. "Now, tell me about the new place."

Beca chuckled and told Stacie about the apartment.

"And it's only two blocks from the studio," Beca said.

"That's it," Stacie said. "That's your answer when Chloe asks you why you're moving."

"That might work," Beca said. "Um, before I forget, you called me. Why?"

Beca pushed off of the building and started walking again.

"Oh, right," Stacie said. "Do you know where Amy is? Aubrey's been trying to reach her."

"Sorry, I don't," Beca said. "All I know is she left about a week ago and said she had places to go. I've tried texting and calling, but she's not answering."

"Is that why things are so tense between you and Chloe?" Stacie asked. "You don't have Amy there as a buffer?"

"I never thought of it that way," Beca said. "You might be right. I thought it was because I didn't want to hear Chloe gushing and being giddy over Chicago. If Amy were home, she would have made some inappropriate remarks which would have made things easier and less tense."

"What's Chloe going to do if Amy doesn't come back?" Stacie asked. "Can she afford to stay there by herself."

"Probably not," Beca answered, trying not to think about it.

"Beca, I-" Stacie started to say something but stopped. She thought about it for a moment before continuing, "I need to tell you something. Aubrey's going to kill me, but I think you should know."

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"Chloe and Chicago are not together," Stacie said.

"What?"

_**~ Day 20 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was two days before Christmas, and Beca had been in her new apartment for three weeks. She was getting water from the refrigerator when there was a knock at the door. She was only wearing panties, so she grabbed her shirt from the floor and threw it on before opening the door.

She jumped when the Bellas yelled, "Surprise!"

"Stacie. Aubrey. CR!" Beca yelled out. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to surprise you," Jessica said.

"And to really celebrate you signing with DJ Khaled," CR said.

"And, also Christmas," Emily said.

Stacie smirked and said, "From what you're wearing, I'm guessing we really did surprise you."

"Oh, um, come in, come in," Beca said, hugging each girl as they came in. "This is quite a surprise."

"It's good to see you, Beca," Aubrey said. "Do you know where Chloe is? We stopped at your old place to pick her up, and she wasn't there. She's also not answering her phone."

Beca didn't answer and started walking backward toward the bedrooms.

"Um, I'm just going to go get-"

"Babe, what's taking so long?" Chloe asked as she came into the living room wrapped in a sheet. Beca blushed and looked at Chloe, noticing how the sheet was barely covering her boobs.

"Chloe!" the girls all squealed, shocking Chloe as they rushed over to hug the redhead.

"Um, hey," Chloe said, looking over at Beca, who gave her a shrug.

"Looking good, Chloe," Stacie said as she looked down at Chloe's chest.

Chloe pulled the sheet up more, and Stacie gave her a wink.

"Chloe, what are _**you**_ doing _**here**_?" Aubrey asked.

"Hold up," CR said. "Did you just call Beca _babe_?"

Beca laughed and walked over to Chloe and took her hand. "My, um, girlfriend can call me anything she wants."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca.

"Wait," Aubrey said, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. "I talked to you last week, and you never said anything about you two being together."

"We wanted to surprise everyone," Chloe said.

"Well, you did surprise us," Aubrey mumbled. "Could you two put something _**more**_ on?"

Beca and Chloe looked down at what they were wearing. "Um,"

"How? When?" Ashley asked. "I'm happy for you, but last I heard you two were barely speaking to each other and Chloe was with Chicago."

"Everyone take a seat," Beca said. "We'll get changed and then tell you what happened."

The girls sat, and Beca and Chloe were back in a few minutes, fully clothed. Beca and Chloe sat between Stacie and Aubrey on the sofa. Beca took a deep breath and started talking.

"Just before Thanksgiving," Beca said and then looked at Stacie. "Can I tell them everything you said during our phone call?"

Stacie nodded, and Beca continued. "I was talking to Stacie."

"_Beca, I-" Stacie started to say something but stopped. She thought about it for a moment before continuing, "I need to tell you something. Aubrey's going to kill me, but I think you should know."_

"_What is it?" Beca asked._

"_Chloe and Chicago are not together," Stacie said._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah," Stacie continued. "She thought he might be something special, and he only wanted to get in her pants."_

"_That can't be true," Beca said. "I've heard her talking to him on the phone. It certainly sounded like they were together."_

"_She wasn't talking to him," Stacie said. "She only pretended she was."_

"_Why didn't she tell me?" Beca asked. "Things would be so different if she had."_

"_She was embarrassed," Stacie said. "And what do you mean, things would be different?"_

"_I, um, was going to tell her how I felt about her," Beca said softly. "But, I saw her kissing Chicago and knew I lost my chance. I've been kind of a bitch to her since she came home. I didn't mean to, but the thought of her with him just...I don't know."_

"_I get it, Beca," Stacie said. "So, now that you know she's single, what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I don't know," Beca said. "I'll have to decide if I want to do anything about it."_

"It took me about ten seconds after that call to decide I did want to do something about it," Beca said. "I had rented this apartment and was moving in on the first of December, so I called Amy to find out what her plans were. When she told me that she was moving out and taking a year to cruise around the world, I came up with a plan."

Beca stopped and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back at her.

"So, what was the plan?" CR asked, causing Beca and Chloe to look at her.

"Well, I went to Tampa for Thanksgiving and came back to New York on December second," Chloe said, picking up the story. "I went to the apartment, and Beca was sitting on the sofa. She jumped up when she saw me."

"_Hey," Beca said._

"_Hey," Chloe said._

_Chloe threw her suitcase on Amy's bed and let out a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. _

"_Where's all your stuff?" Chloe asked, looking around more furrowing her brow. "Where's all my stuff?"_

"_Okay, so, um, hear me out," Beca said. "I, um, have something to tell you and I need you to listen. Can you give me five minutes? Please?"_

_Chloe sat on the end of Amy's bed and nodded her head. She felt the sting of tears; she had a feeling she knew what was coming._

"_Okay, so, I got my first paycheck a couple of weeks ago," Beca said. "All I could think about was now I could move out and into my place."_

_Chloe scoffed; she knew it. Beca didn't want to live with her anymore. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to appear as if her heart wasn't shattered._

"_Things were weird between us, and I thought you were with Chicago," Beca said. She walked over to Choe and knelt in front of her, causing Chloe to look at her. "I called Amy to tell her I was moving out, and she told me that she wasn't coming back at least for a year. I, uh, paid the rent for December so you could stay while deciding what you wanted to do."_

_Chloe pushed Beca aside and stood. "I can't believe this," Chloe said, turning to Beca. "I can't believe I mean so little to you that you'd sneak away and move out like a coward."_

"_Wait, no!" Beca said, closing the distance between them. "I suck so bad at this!" She took Chloe's hands in hers. "I, um, I love you, Chloe. I do. That's why the thought of you being with Chicago was more than I could bear. I knew in order for us to be okay, I had to leave. But I found out you weren't with Chicago, and I knew what I wanted and needed to do."_

_Chloe looked at Beca, waiting for her to continue._

"_When you left for Tampa, I started packing __**our**__ stuff. I moved everything to the new place yesterday. I have been sitting here waiting for you since this morning."_

_Beca cleared her throat and looked up at Chloe. Chloe was silent as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_I've been waiting here so I could tell you that I am in love with you, Chloe," Beca said. "And, if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. We can continue to be roommates, only in a bigger, better apartment. Or, you can stay here, and I'll help you with the rent until you find another place. The choice is yours."_

"_Does your new place have two real bedrooms?" Chloe asked. At Beca's nod, she said. "So, I could have my own room?"_

"_Yeah, you, uh, you can," Beca said with a hint of sadness, her eyes filling with tears. "If that's what you want."_

"_What if I __**wanted **__to share a room with you?" Chloe asked softly._

"_What?" Beca asked. "Do you mean…?"_

"_Yes," Chloe said, smiling through her tears. "I'm in love with you, too, and I don't want to stay here by myself. I want to live with you. And just to be clear, I don't mean as roommates."_

_Beca let out a small sob as she pulled Chloe to her. Chloe hugged her back, and they stood like that for a few minutes._

_Beca pulled back and looked at Chloe. She took Chloe's face in her hands and gently kissed her; Chloe deepened the kiss._

_They pulled out of the kiss, smiling at each other. Chloe grabbed her suitcase and said, "Let's go home!"_

"And, we came here," Chloe finished. "We talked some more, and now Beca's my girlfriend."

"And you share one bedroom?" Stacie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we do!" Chloe said, enthusiastically, causing Beca to blush.

"Way to go, Beca!" Stacie said, laughing.

"Leave her alone," Chloe said, pulling Beca to her.

Beca stuck her tongue out at Stacie, causing Stacie to laugh.

"Aww," Emily said. "You guys are so cute together."

The rest of the girls chuckled, and Beca glared at them.

"Where's Fat Amy?" Aubrey said. "I never heard back from her about spending Christmas together."

"She'll be here tomorrow," Beca said, thankful for a change of subject.

The girls sat quietly for a moment until Jessica spoke.

"Can we get a tour of your fancy new apartment?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," Beca said as she stood. "Follow me."

Chloe went to stand, and Aubrey grabbed her arm, stopping her. Chloe sat back down; Beca looked back and saw that Aubrey and Chloe were still sitting.

"Let's, um, start with the bedrooms," Beca said, leading the Bellas down the hall to give the two best friends some privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Beca?" Aubrey asked, searching Chloe's face.

"It was all new," Chloe said, playing with her hands. "I wanted us to have some time in our private bubble before we told anyone."

Aubrey chuckled. "It's a good thing you two figured it out because we had started formulating a plan to have you two together by the time we all left New York. How's everything going so far?"

Chloe's face lit up. "It's better than I could have imagined. Beca is so sweet and _very_ attentive. She's everything I want, Brey. And I swear I'm going to marry her one day."

"I'm happy for you, Chloe," Aubrey said, pulling her into a hug. Aubrey pulled back from Chloe and chewed her lip a bit. "Stacie and I are engaged."

"What?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey held up her hand and showed off her ring.

"OH, MY GOD!" Chloe squealed.

Beca came running into the living room. "What's wrong? What the hell happened?"

"Brey must have told her we're engaged," Stacie said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

Stacie nodded, and the Bellas grabbed Stacie and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh, my gosh," Ashley said, once everyone settled down a bit. We have BeChloe together, and Staubrey engaged. What more could anyone ask for this Christmas?"


	22. Christmas Secrets

**DAY 21 -**_** CHRISTMAS SECRETS**_

**A/N: **_I don't want to give anything away, so the full prompt from Tumblr User rejection-isnt-failure is at the end of the story._

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

It was early afternoon, and the Bellas were getting ready for their Christmas Eve party when Beca came bounding down the stairs.

"Alright, you losers," Beca called out as she put her jacket on. "Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."

"Becs, stay with us," Chloe whined, grabbing Beca's arm. "You always miss our Christmas Eve parties."

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "You know I spend Christmas Eve with my dad. I'll be back in the morning. Knowing you girls I can be here around eleven and still not miss opening presents."

"Are you saying we'll all be drunk?" CR asked, sipping a beer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Beca said with a laugh. "I promise I'll be back in the morning."

"Fine," Chloe said. "Tell your dad and Sheila Merry Christmas from all of us."

"Have a good time, Beca," Emily called out.

"Bring back some wine for breakfast," Fat Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't do that," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Wasn't planning on it," Beca said, opening the front door. "Save me some of your Christmas fudge, Stacie."

"Can't make any promises," Stacie called back.

Beca laughed as she walked out the door. Chloe sighed and went to help in the kitchen.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Beca checked her trunk to make sure all the gifts were secure. She got in the car and started it up.

"I love his song," Beca said, when _Baby, Please Come Home_ came through the speakers.

Beca started singing along as she drove away from the Bellas House.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Chloe was rolling out the cookie dough while Stacie pulled another tray of them out of the oven.

"You know," Stacie said as she laid the cookie tray on the counter. "For someone who pretty much hated her father in Freshman Year, Beca always made sure she went to his house on Christmas Eve."

"I think the first year she was trying to make things better between them," Chloe said. "Now, things are better, and she wants to keep it that way."

"It just seems weird to me," Stacie said with a shrug.

"Stacie's right," CR said. "Beca even seems giddy when she leaves to go over there. And that's not a word I ever thought I'd use regarding Beca Mitchell."

The other girls chuckled. The laughter died down, and Emily looked around, furrowing her brow.

"How is it that all of you are staying at Barden for Christmas?" Emily asked. "Why aren't you with your families?"

"We always stay at Barden for Christmas," Ashley said.

"But how does that happen?" Emily asked. "I'm only staying because my folks are going to visit some of my mom's family in Europe. I'd normally go, but they're going to be gone for a month and will be all over the place. They don't know where they'll be on Christmas, so I couldn't really make any plans to meet up with them."

"I'm on a full-ride academic scholarship," Jessica said. "And neither my family or I could afford to buy me a ticket home."

"I live in Australia," Fat Amy said. "I can't afford to fly home for every holiday. So, I usually fly home for Spring Break each year."

"I grew up in foster care," Ashley said. "There isn't anywhere for me to go."

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Emily said.

"It's okay," Ashley said, smiling as she looked around. "I am with my family at Christmas. That's what it's all about, right?"

"Right," Chloe said, smiling at Ashley. "Emily, we all have our reasons for being here, but at the end of the day, we are still celebrating Christmas with family."

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Beca sang along to every song that played on the radio. She arrived and parked her car, hopping out and rushing to open the trunk. She grabbed a bag of gifts and made her way to the front entrance.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Chloe sat on the sofa, watching Fat Amy and Jessica singing their rendition of _All I Want For Christmas Is You._ She let out a heavy sigh as she sipped her drink. She was jostled when Stacie plopped down next to her.

"Cheer up, Chloe," Stacie slurred. "This is a party. Drink and be merry."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sadly. "I just wish Beca were here. It's our last Christmas together before we graduate."

"I get it," Stacie said. "I want Aubrey to be here, but she went home to North Carolina for Christmas."

"Beca hasn't spent one Christmas Eve with us since she started Barden," Chloe said. "I thought she might decide to spend this one with us. I thought maybe it would be the right time to tell her-" Chloe shook her head. "Never mind."

"You should tell her anyway," Stacie said. "She'll be here in the morning. Give her _you_ as a Christmas present; even she couldn't be oblivious to what you mean by it."

Chloe sighed and said, "I wish it were that easy. I don't want her to reject me."

Chloe sniffled and wiped at a tear. Stacie felt bad for Chloe and what she thought was her unrequited love for Beca. She hated to see anyone cry, and wanted to do something to cheer up Chloe.

"Fat Amy and I had a bet that we could get Beca drunk and have her sing _I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas,_" Stacie blurted out.

Chloe squinted her eyes at Stacie and then let out a laugh. "I would pay to see that!"

"There's the Chloe we all know and love," Stacie said, giving Chloe a side-hug.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Beca strummed the last note of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,_ and everyone started cheering and clapping. She set her guitar down as the little boy next to her, threw himself into her arms. She hugged him, smiling as she thought, "_This is what Christmas is all about._"

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

"Oh, no," CR said. "Chloe's at the crying drunk stage. Who let her get this wasted?"

"I love her soooooo much," Chloe said through her tears. "She's so bootiful. And hooootttt!"

"Chloe, sweetie," Stacie said, taking the drink out of Chloe's hand. "Let's get you to bed."

"But, I want Becaaaaaa," Chloe whined.

"We know," Stacie said.

Chloe slumped over and was now leaning half-on and half-off Stacie.

"What should we do?" Emily asked.

"I know," Stacie said, giving Chloe a shake. "Chloe. Chloe. CHLOE!"

"Hmm," Chloe mumbled into Stacie's chest.

"Beca's in your room waiting for you," Stacie said.

"Stacie!" Emily cried out. "That's not nice. She's going to think Beca's really waiting for her."

"Beca's my room?" Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Beca's in your room."

"M'kay," Chloe said and tried to stand.

"Emily, help me," Stacie said, holding Chloe up as she also stood.

Emily jumped up and grabbed Chloe on one side while Stacie held her on the other. "We'll take her to her room and put her to bed," Stacie said.

"Wif Beca?" Chloe asked, trying to look at Stacie.

"Yes," Emily said. "With Beca."

Chloe stood a little straighter and tried to walk. Emily and Stacie managed to keep her from falling and got her to her room.

"Beca?" Chloe said as they entered her room.

"She, um, she's in the bathroom," Stacie said. "Let's get you into bed, and she'll be back in a few minutes."

Stacie and Emily managed to change Chloe into a t-shirt and sleep shorts before putting her into the bed. Chloe grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her, mumbling, "Cuddle me, Becs."

Seconds later, Chloe was out like a light, and both brunettes heaved a sigh of relief.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Beca's dad's house was quiet when she finally slipped into bed. She smiled, thinking back over the night and how much fun she had. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

_**Christmas Morning at the Mitchells' House**_

Beca woke and stretched. She pulled out her phone and checked the time; it was just nine o'clock. She got up and dressed and made her way downstairs to find her father, Warren, and stepmother, Sheila, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Merry Christmas," Beca said, as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Merry Christmas," Warren said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Beca said, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you hungry?" Sheila asked. "I could make you something."

"No, thanks," Beca said. "I promised I'd be back at the Bellas House to have brunch with them. Knowing how they partied, I have about an hour before I have to leave. I have presents for you both, so I thought we could open them now if you'd like."

"We have a few for you as well," Warren said.

"Then let's do this," Beca said and hurried to the living room.

"She's still five years old when it comes to Christmas presents," Warren said, laughing as he and Sheila followed Beca to the living room.

_Christmas Morning at the Bellas' House_

Jessica, being less drunk than the other Bellas after their Christmas Eve Party, woke up around nine-thirty. She could tell by how quiet it was that none of the other girls were up yet. She decided to stay in her bed, going through YouTube videos until the other girls woke up. She put her earbuds in so as not to wake Ashely, and opened her laptop. She watched a few Christmas videos and came upon another under the heading "recommended for you." It looked interesting, so she clicked it and started watching.

"Oh, my God!" Jessica exclaimed after a few seconds.

Ashley sat straight up in her bed with a hand to her head. "No shouting," she whined.

"Look at this!"

"What is it?" Ashley asked, slowly making her way over to Jessica's bed.

All Jessica could do was stare open-mouthed and point at her laptop screen. Ashley looked over to the screen, and her eyes widened.

"Is that-?" Ashley asked, pulling the earbuds out of the computer so she could hear. "Wait! Is this from last night?"

Jessica nodded her head as they continued to watch the video that was playing.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Beca made it back to the Bellas House around ten-thirty that morning, not expecting anyone to be up yet. She entered the house, softly singing _Here Comes Santa Claus_.

"Beca Mitchell!"

Beca jumped and turned toward Jessica's voice to find all the Bellas, sitting in the living room in various stages of hangovers. She saw a laptop on the coffee table with several water bottles and pain relievers spread out around it.

Chloe was on the sofa, sitting forward with her head in her hands. Next to her was Stacie, who was leaning back with her head resting on the back of the sofa.

Looking much less worse were Jessica and Ashely, who took up the rest of the sofa.

CR was hanging over the arm of the chair with a bucket on the floor.

Emily was in the opposite chair and seemed less hungover than the others, but she did look a bit paler than usual.

Flo and Lily were lying on their backs on the floor, groaning and not much else.

Beca took two steps in, gently stepping over Flo and Lily. She stopped and looked around the room.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone up," Beca said.

"You have some explaining to do, Miss Mitchell," Chloe said, without looking up at Beca. "Oh, God, my head hurts."

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Beca asked.

Stacie was slapping her hand at Chloe, "Be quiet," she whispered.

"They're all hungover," Jessica told Beca.

"Then why are they up already?"

"Because of this," Jessica said, turning her laptop toward Beca and hitting play. "I found it while surfing around YouTube. I had to wake them so they could see it, too."

"Dammit," Beca muttered. "Um, so, it's, um."

Beca stepped closer and hit the button to stop the video. She looked down and saw what the person who posted the video said about it.

"_The only thing I know about his young woman is that her name is Beca, and a nurse told me she comes to the hospital every year to bring presents to the children and sing to them. She is truly the embodiment of Santa Claus. My son hasn't smiled like this since he was admitted three months ago."_

"Oh, um, interesting," Beca said.

"Is this why you never spend Christmas Eve with us?" Jessica asked.

The rest of the Bellas looked up at Beca to hear her answer.

Beca let out a sigh before breathing out a "Yes."

"We need a little more than that, Becs," Chloe said, sipping some water.

"Why don't I fix you all some eggs and toast," Beca suggested. "Then I'll tell you everything."

"Please don't mention food," CR whined before throwing up in the bucket.

Beca scrunched her nose. Emily slapped a hand across her mouth before jumping up and running toward the bathroom. Soon all the Bellas ran off to be sick.

Beca swallowed and hurried to the kitchen. She let out her breath and pulled out the eggs and bread to make breakfast.

Beca hurried to get the eggs and toast done while listening to the girls make their way back into the living room. Many of the moaning and groaning.

"Do you need some help?" Jessica asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Could you get the paper plates out of the party closet?" Beca asked.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

After breakfast and a few more pain relievers, the Bellas were doing a bit better.

"Anyone else want these eggs?" Fat Amy asked as she reached for the bowl. "No? Cool."

Fat Amy dug into the eggs, and Chloe grimaced as her stomach rolled a bit. She had to look away from Amy. When she did, her eyes fell on Beca.

"So spill it, Mitchell," Chloe said. "Why didn't you tell us you went to the hospital on Christmas Eve to play Santa Claus?"

Beca chewed her lip and looked around at the expectant faces of her sister Bellas.

"I was afraid if you knew what I was doing," Beca said quietly. "You'd want to do it with me."

The girls started speaking at once.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Why wouldn't we want to come with you?"

"It's a nice thing to do."

"We could have given them a Christmas concert."

Beca held up her hands and shook her head. "Stop, please."

The girls quieted down, and Chloe spoke up. "Why didn't you want us to go with you, Becs?"

"My grandmother used to disappear every year on Christmas Eve, without telling anyone where she was going," Beca said. "When I was eleven, my mother was working, and there wasn't anyone to look after me, so Grams took me with her. I didn't know what we were doing at first, but the kids, no matter how sick they were, all lit up when we walked in. It was magical." Chloe smiled at the way Beca's eye lit up when she talked about visiting the hospital with her Grams. "No one else in my family knew about it, and it became our thing. And every Christmas Eve after that, Grams and I would take presents to the hospital for the kids and spend the entire afternoon with them, singing Christmas songs and handing out presents."

Beca cleared her throat and looked down at the table. She played with her fingers before she spoke again.

"My Grams died just before I came to Barden," Beca said. "I decided to keep up the tradition to honor my Grams, so I looked around for a hospital near Campus and went on Christmas Eve. It helps me keep her memory alive. And I swear I could feel her sitting right next to me every time I did it."

Beca sniffled and wiped at the tears in her eyes. Chloe got up and stood by Beca, putting her arms around her.

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe said. "Thank you for sharing that with us."

"That's beautiful, Beca," Emily said, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry I told everyone about the video, Beca," Jessica said.

"It's okay, Jessica," Beca said. "I'm surprised no one found out before now."

"So, do you think the hospital would mind if we just showed up and walked around singing Christmas songs to the patients?" Fat Amy asked.

The Bellas looked at Amy in surprise before turning to Beca.

"That's a great idea, Beca," Stacie said. "I'm in; who else wants to do it?"

"I"m in," CR said.

The rest of the Bellas agreed.

"What do you say, Beca?" Chloe asked, looking down at her.

"I think they'd love it," Beca said, smiling up at Chloe.

"Let's get dressed," Flo said.

**~ Day 21 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**

Much later that night, after having a lovely Christmas dinner and opening presents, the girls sat around talking as _It's a Wonderful Life_ played in the background.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe whispered to Beca. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Chlo," Beca said. "Excuse us. We'll be right back."

The girls ignored them as Beca and Chloe went to the kitchen.

"So, what's-" Beca was cut off as Chloe grabbed the front of Beca's shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

Beca was surprised but fell into the kiss. She continued to kiss Chloe, and when the kiss came to its natural end, Beca muttered, "Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

**Prompt from Tumblr rejection-isnt-failure**:_ I'd love to read a fic of Chloe (and the Bellas) finding out on Christmas Day, that the reason no one could find Beca anywhere on Christmas Eve wasn't because she was with her dad (like she said), but because she was visiting sick children in different hospitals giving presents to them (something she'd been doing for years)… And they found out through a video someone posted having recorded the whole thing…_


	23. Calendar Girl Christmas

**DAY 22 - **_**CALENDAR GIRL CHRISTMAS**_

**Prompt comes from a Tumblr post by user rejection-isnt-failure: **_Chloe gets a very special Christmas gift in the mail. Suddenly, everything she knows gets turned upside down. Set after PP3. Not sure this is what you were looking for, but this is where my mind went._

* * *

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving and Beca Mitchell was nearing completion of her first solo album. She had been in L.A. for almost a year

One of her best friends, Stacie, was in L.A. to celebrate Thanksgiving with her parents. Today, Stacie and her daughter, Bella, was hanging out with Beca while Beca did a photoshoot for the cover of her album.

"I can't believe the studio thinks I need to look like this on the cover of my album," Beca said, looking at her outfit.

"You look hot, Beca," Stacie said as she rocked Bella in her arms.

"It's just not me," Beca said, pulling the front of her shirt up to get rid of the ample cleavage that was on display. "I don't dress like this on the regular. It's like putting a lie on my album. Plus, why do all these outfits show off my boobs."

"They're great boobs," Stacie said. "Plus, sex sells." Stacie reached over to pull the front of Beca's shirt back down to display more cleavage. "You want to sell the album, so the cover should be hot to draw people to it."

"Why can't they buy it because they like my music?" Beca asked. "And not because they almost get to see my boobs."

"These pictures are going to have every man and woman wanting a piece of Beca Mitchell."

"Every woman?' Beca asked with a raised brow. "I can think of one who would disagree with that."

"If she doesn't," Stacie said. "She's more messed up than I thought."

"She's not messed up," Beca said. "She's just in love with someone who isn't me."

"Why are you still defending her?" Stacie asked.

"I'm not defending her," Beca said. "She didn't know how I felt about her and that's on me. Do I love her? Yes, I do. But I never told her so I can't blame her for being with someone else. Someone who could tell her how they felt about her."

"Well, you're the only one who's not mad at her," Stacie said. "Brey is still livid. Chloe ran off with Chicago and has ignored us since. She doesn't answer calls or respond to texts. We're supposed to be family and you don't do that to family."

"We exchange texts now and then," Beca said. "She always asks about the Bellas."

"Why doesn't she answer us instead of asking you about us?" Stacie asked. "We left countless messages for her."

"In any of your messages, did you ever apologize to her?" Beca asked. "I mean, you all yelled at her and told her she was stupid for staying; stupid for leaving everything behind for some guy she just met. You all know how insecure she was about taking seven years to graduate from Barden and calling her stupid just added more to her insecurities. It's no wonder she cut off all contact after you all ganged up on her. And I can't blame her; I'd have done the same thing if you treated me that way."

"She doesn't deserve you, you know," Stacie said. "You're too good for her."

"She's still one of my best friends," Beca said. "I've accepted that's all I'll be, why can't you?"

Stacie shrugged as she had no real answer to Beca's question.

"Miss Mitchell," a voice called out. "We're ready for you."

"I'll be right there," Beca said. She looked at Stacie. "Are you coming out with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Stacie said.

Beca checked her outfit once more and led the way to, Jason, the photographer.

"Beca," Jason said. "You look amazing. We'll take a few shots of you in this outfit and then we'll need you to change. I believe we have four outfits to get through?"

Beca nodded and the photographer smiled. "Good. Let's get started."

Stacie stood off to the side as she watched Beca being photographed. She chuckled as Beca grimaced and the photographer tried to get some decent shots.

Stacie's smile fell as she thought about what Beca had said about Chloe. Maybe Beca was right. They did treat Chloe pretty shitty at the time and hadn't apologized. No one has reached out to her after the initial attempts almost a year ago. And, Chloe hasn't contacted them, but she could understand why she hadn't. If Beca can be okay with Chloe staying behind to be with Chicago, why can't they?

Stacie knows Brey misses her best friend. Maybe it was time to reach out and try and repair the Bellas' relationship with Chloe. After all, they are supposed to be family and Bellas for life.

"What a little cutie," a woman said, startling Stacie out of her thoughts. "How old?"

"Oh, um, she'll be a year next month," Stacie said.

"She's adorable," the woman said.

"Thank you," Stacie said. She looked at the woman as an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Do you work with the photographer?"

"I'm Jason's assistant, Dana Wells," the woman said.

"It's nice to meet you," Stacie said. "I'm Stacie Conrad, Beca's best friend. And I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I'll do my best," Dana said, checking to see how the photo shoot was going before turning back to Stacie. "So, tell me what you need my help with."

Stacie and Dana continued to talk until the photographer told Beca to change into the next outfit.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A week later, Stacie was back in Atlanta with Aubrey. Stacie told Aubrey about her conversation with Beca bout Chloe. Aubrey agreed that maybe it was time to contact Chloe and apologize so they could get their friend back.

Stacie also told Aubrey her idea and how the photographer's assistant helped her with it. They both agreed they should put the plan into action. Stacie pulled out her phone and placed a call to Beca.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said when Beca answered.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "What's up?"

"Brey and I were talking about Chloe," Stacie said. "And we want to apologize to her. Do you have her address? We want to send her an invitation to our Bellas Christmas Party. We know it will be short notice, but we thought that would be a perfect way to get her to visit."

"I think that's a great idea," Beca said. "Do you want me to text her about it? Give her a heads up so she has time to make plans and flight arrangements."

"Um, yeah," Stacie said. "But can I get her address anyway? We want to send her a Christmas card to let her know we're serious about wanting her back in our lives."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "Hang on."

Beca went through her desk to find Chloe's address.

"What's happening?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie filled her in on what Beca had said and was waiting for Beca to find Chloe's address.

"Here it is," Beca said.

"I'm ready," Stacie responded.

Beca gave Stacie the address and Stacie thanked her.

"I'll text Chloe when we're done here," Beca said. "I'll let you know when I hear back from her."

A few minutes later, Beca ended the call with Stacie. She pulled up her text thread with Chloe and started typing.

Beca: _Hey, Chloe. I have something to talk to you about. Can you call me? It's too long to put in a text. But, if you don't want to talk to me, I can send a text._

Beca knew that Spain was about nine hours ahead of L.A. so it was around nine-thirty at night there. She wasn't expecting to hear from Chloe until much later that night L.A. time or even the next day.

Twenty minutes later, Beca's phone rang and she was surprised to see Chloe's name on the caller ID.

"Chloe?" Beca asked as she answered the call.

"Yeah, Becs, it's me," Chloe said. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm good," Beca said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Same," Chloe said. "So, um, what's up? What did you want to talk to me about? I have to admit I was surprised you wanted me to call instead of just calling me."

"Yeah, I thought I'd let you decide if you wanted to talk to me or not," Beca said. "We've only been texting and I, uh." Beca took a deep breath and let it out. "I know I wasn't very supportive of your decision to stay in Spain. I was surprised that it was because of some guy. It's not like you to-. No, no, I'm not doing that. I miss you, Chloe, and I'm not going to say something that will have you ignore me, too."

Chloe doesn't say anything for a moment and Beca starts to panic. "Um, Chlo? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Chloe said softly. "I let my hurt feelings keep me from my best friends; my family. It's just-" Chloe sighed. "I thought they would have been happy for me, you know?"

"I get it, Chloe," Beca said. "I do. It's just the way it all went down. No one was expecting it and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about it."

"Thank you," Chloe said. She sniffled and said, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh," Beca said. "Right. Well, Stacie and Aubrey are extending an olive branch and want to invite you to a Bellas Christmas party they are having. It will be a reunion with all the Bellas and they want you there."

"Why didn't they invite me themselves?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you haven't been answering calls or texts from them," Beca said. "So, I told them I'd invite you so you had more time to consider it and make plans. The party is on Christmas Eve and everyone will be in Atlanta the day before and will be staying a few days after. What do you say, Chlo?"

"I don't think I can, Beca," Chloe said. "I was hoping to go home to spend Christmas with my family in Tampa, but I don't have the money."

"Oh," Beca said disheartened. "Um, I understand. I'll let Stacie know. So, do you think maybe we can talk again? I, uh, I miss our talks; I miss talking to you."

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "I miss talking to you, too. I should go; it's getting late here and I have to be up early in the morning."

"Oh, sure," Beca said. "Uh, give Chicago my best, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Definitely," Chloe said before ending the call.

Beca sighed and sat back on her sofa.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was an hour later before Beca called Stacie.

"Hey, Beca!" Stacie answered enthusiastically. "You'll never believe what happened."

"What?" Beca asked.

"Chloe texted Brey," Stacie said.

"She did?"

"Yep," Stacie said. "She said she had talked to you and then apologized for not responding to calls and texts. She also said she'd like to talk to Brey sometime if Brey wanted that."

"That's great," Beca said. "Did she tell Brey she couldn't make it for Christmas?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "We're both disappointed but at least she's reaching out. Brey wanted to call her but it's really late in Spain so I think they made some plans to call tomorrow so it's a decent hour for both."

"That's good to hear," Beca said.

"Thank you, Beca," Stacie said. "Brey won't say it, but having Chloe reach out and want to talk to her has brightened her day immensely."

"Great," Beca said with a laugh. "I guess this means I can take back her Christmas gift."

"Honestly, I think you could and she wouldn't care one bit," Stacie said with a laugh.

"I'll talk to you later, Stace," Beca said. "Give Aubrey my best."

"Will do," Stacie said.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A week before Christmas, Chicago was getting ready to leave for work. He opened the door to find the postman holding out their mail plus a package for Chloe.

"Thank you," Chicago said as he took the mail. "Chloe, there's a package for you."

Chicago quickly sorted through the mail and put Chloe's mail and package in one hand while he threw his mail on the small table by the door.

Chloe walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Chicago said as he handed Chloe her mail and package. "I'll see you later, I have to go."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Chloe took the package and sat on the sofa. She threw the mail on the table and ripped the outer wrapping off her package; an envelope fell out. She picked up the envelope and slit it open, pulling out a letter.

"_Dear Chloe,_

_Brey and I are sorry you won't be able to make it to our Bellas Christmas reunion. We know the girls miss you almost as much as we do. But, probably not as much as a certain Bella (and you know who we're talking about)._

_We know you are with Chicago and we respect your choice. But, we also know that you didn't know you had another option to choose from. Beca was going to confess her feelings to you but was a few minutes too late. Instead of finding you to make her confession, she found you kissing Chicago._

_Enclosed is a Christmas gift from us to you. Just look at it and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do._

_Hope to see or talk to you soon. We do miss you, Chloe._

_Stacie"_

Chloe tossed the letter down on the table and picked up the wrapped gift. She held it in her hands before ripping the paper away.

"Oh, um, wow!" Chloe muttered when a picture of Beca in a red plaid shirt, and all but two buttons undone, came into view. She always loved seeing Beca in those plaid shirts.

Chloe flipped a page and realized it was a calendar and all the photos were of Beca. She flipped through each month, biting her lip when Beca looked hotter and hotter in each one. Some of the outfits did not look like something Beca would wear, but she did look good in them.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said and swallowed when December's photo was of Beca wearing a black blazer and what looked like nothing underneath. She was sitting on a stool, her bare legs crossed and one high-heeled shoe hanging from her toes. It oozed sexuality.

Chloe closed the calendar and then opened it back to December again. She closed it and threw it on the table.

Chloe ran both hands through her hair and looked down at Beca staring up at her from the cover of the calendar. Chloe fidgeted in her seat and ran her hands up and down her thighs. She reached for the calendar again, only to pull her hand away.

She bit her lip and whimpered slightly as she thought about some of the outfits Beca was wearing.

"_What is happening to me_?" Chloe thought to herself.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next day, Chloe couldn't stay away from the calendar. She'd hide it away and like a magnet, it kept drawing her to it. She'd open it and slowly go through each month, biting her lip and feeling herself getting somewhat sexually frustrated. Her frustration was heightened when she got to December. There was something about that picture and the playful look on Beca's face, combined with that outfit. Oh, my God!

Chloe was seriously considering taking care of herself when she heard Chicago's keys in the door. She threw the calendar in the drawer and covered it with some of her clothes. She closed the drawer and ran out to greet Chicago.

Chloe threw herself into Chicago's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Chloe," Chicago said pulling his mouth from hers. "What are you doing?"

"I need you," Chloe growled.

"Chloe, stop," Chicago said. "I don't know what is causing you to be this way, but you need to stop. I already told you I wasn't going to do the _friends with benefits_ thing with you. I have a girlfriend and doing this will just make things worse."

Chloe got an embarrassed look on her face. She backed away from Chicago with her hand to her mouth.

"I, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," Chloe said before turning and rushing into her bedroom.

Chicago let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled himself together and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Chloe threw herself on her bed and let out a shaky breath. She knew what she did was wrong but she was so worked up that she couldn't help herself. Truth be told, she was still worked up so she gathered a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. A cold shower.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Things weren't any better for Chloe the next day. She managed to stay away from the calendar but she had the hottest photos memorized and kept daydreaming about Beca being there with her. She no longer had a song as her _lady jam_; Beca's pictures were all she needed.

Chloe doesn't embarrass easily, but she found herself blushing when she heard Chicago come home just after she had finished taking care of herself while thinking of Beca. She rushed into the bathroom to wash her hands. She came out and could hear Chicago in the kitchen; it sounded like he was making dinner. She returned to her room and flopped back on her bed.

As soon as dinner was ready, Chicago knocked on Chloe's door.

"Hey, Chloe," Chicago called through the door. "I made some pasta and it's ready if you're hungry."

"I'll be right out," Chloe called back.

Chicago went back to the kitchen and set the table. Chloe came out a few minutes later.

"Thanks for making dinner," Chloe said as she sat down.

"No problem," Chicago said.

Chicago and Chloe ate without speaking. Chicago broke the silence first.

"So, do you want to talk about why you attacked me yesterday as soon as I walked in the door?"

"Oh, God," Chloe said. "I'm so embarrassed and so sorry I did that. Stacie and Aubrey sent me a Chrismas present and it kind of turned me on."

"What was it?" Chicago asked with a laugh.

"A calendar," Chloe said. "Of Beca and she looked hot."

"Oh," Chicago said, grinning. "Can I see it?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No, you perv," Chloe said, slapping his arm and causing him to laugh.

"That hot, huh?"

"Yes, it was _that_ hot," Chloe said.

"Are you going to go for it when you get home?" Chicago asked. "Tell Beca how you feel."

"I want to," Chloe said. "Stacie's note said that Beca was going to confess that she had feelings for me, but, I, uh, I kissed you first."

"Sorry," Chicago said with sincerity, but couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "It was a hell of a kiss though."

"It was," Chloe said. "I need you to know that I'm not sorry for our time together. I am sorry that it didn't work out the way I thought it would."

"I am too," Chicago said. "But, you were honest with me and I got a really great friend from it. So, when do you plan to tell Beca everything?"

"When I see her," Chloe said. "I just wish I knew when that would be."

Chicago wiped his mouth and got up. "I think I can help with that," he said as he walked to the table by the door. He had an envelope in his hand when he got back to the table.

"Here," Chicago said as he handed the envelope to Chloe. "Merry Christmas."

Chloe took the envelope and opened it. She pulled out what was inside and looked at it; she gasped.

"Chicago," Chloe said surprised. "You got me a ticket to Tampa?"

"I know you've been saving up so you could go home, but haven't saved enough yet," Chicago said. "And I also know that you want to see the Bellas again, so I got you a ticket home so you can be there for Christmas. It's one way by the way."

Chloe smiled at that and said, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. And, I love you, too."

"So, you won't be mad if I exchanged this for a ticket to Atlanta?"

"We can do that right now," Chicago said, grabbing his laptop from the counter and sitting back down at the table.

Chloe got up and hugged the man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chicago said.

Chicago quickly did some checking and was able to change the ticket to Atlanta. "Done. You now fly out to Atlanta in three days. I'll help you box up your stuff you're not taking with you and ship it to your mom's for you."

"You're a good guy," Chloe said. "And I'm glad we can walk away from this as friends" Chloe grinned and added, "I bet your girlfriend won't be too upset to see me go."

Chicago laughed. "The one-way ticket was her idea."

Chloe let out a laugh as she sat back down to finish dinner.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe nervously bounced her leg up and down as they got closer to Atlanta. She had already been en route for over fourteen hours, and she had been too keyed up to sleep for more than a couple of hours.

The captain made an announcement about descending and landing soon. Chloe only half heard what was said. All she could think about was seeing Aubrey, Stacie, and Bellas.

"_Who am I kidding?_" Chloe thought. "_I'm scared to death to see Beca. What if Stacie was wrong? What if Beca only likes me as a friend?"_

While Chloe was lost in her thoughts, passengers were already blocking the aisles and exiting the plane. Chloe remained in her seat until there were only a few passengers left.

Chloe slowly made her way off the plane. She dragged her carryon behind her and got on the escalator heading down to the baggage claim. She felt as if someone was staring at her and as she lifted her head, her eyes locked on those of her best friend, Aubrey. Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she continued to maintain eye contact.

Chloe ran straight into Aubrey's arms as soon as she cleared the escalator. She dropped her bag as her arms moved to pull Aubrey into a hug. The two friends stood, holding each other, mumbling, "I'm sorry" and "I miss you."

After a few minutes, Aubrey pulled back, wiping her tears, and looked at Chloe. "You look amazing, Chloe."

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Brey," Chloe said, wiping her tears as well.

"Let's get your bags," Aubrey said.

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next morning, Stacie was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while holding Bella.

"Babe, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Aubrey said from the counter where she was cutting up fruit and putting together platters for the Christmas Eve brunch.

"I want to see Chloe," Stacie said. "It's been so long."

"I know," Aubrey said. "But it was a long journey for her to get here and she didn't get any sleep on the plane. Let her be and you can wake her up around eleven before the girls start arriving for brunch."

"Fine," Stacie said and stopped pacing. She put Bella in her high chair and asked, "What can I do to help with brunch?"

Aubrey and Stacie had been working together for two hours when Chloe appeared in the kitchen.

"Chloe!" Stacie squealed, running over to hug the half-asleep redhead.

"It's good to see you, Stacie," Chloe mumbled against Stacie's shoulder. Chloe pulled back from the hug and looked past Stacie. "Bella!"

Chloe hurried over to the young child. "You are so adorable! Oh, my gosh, you guys. She is just the cutest. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Aubrey said.

Chloe took Bella out of her chair and put her on her hip. She kissed Bella's forehead.

"Hey, Chloe, I'm sorry I haven't apologized for being such a bitch to you," Stacie said. "It was unfair of me, of us, to dump on you for staying behind with Chicago. Brey told me you guys broke up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "I understand. Let's just forget it and move on. I've missed you and the girls so much."

The doorbell rang and Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other.

"It's only ten," Stacie said. "Someone's super early. I'll get it."

Stacie left to answer the door and Chloe asked Aubrey if there was coffee.

"Beca," Stacie said, answering the door. "You're early. Why are you early? You're never early."

"I have a birthday present for Bella and wanted to give it to her before it got too crazy," Beca said.

"Her birthday isn't for a week," Stacie said.

"I know but I won't be here," Beca said. "I'll have to get back to L.A. for New Year's Eve. Where's Aubrey?"

"Um, she is in the kitchen," Stacie said. "Before you go in there, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Stacie told Beca about getting some of the photos from her album cover photoshoot and making them into a calendar and sending it to Chloe.

"Why would you do that?" Beca asked as she stormed into the kitchen. "Aubrey, did you know about this calendar that Stacie sent to-. Oh! Um, Chloe, I thought you couldn't make it."

"My plans changed," Chloe said, bouncing Bella on her hip.

"I'll take Bella," Stacie said. "You two might want to talk and catch up."

"Thanks, Stacie," Beca said, glaring at her.

"Oh, wait here," Chloe said and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Was she talking to me?" Beca asked.

"I think she was," Stacie said.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Beca asked.

"She wanted to surprise you and the girls," Aubrey answered.

"Where's Chicago?" Beca asked.

"It's in Illinois," Stacie said, laughing.

"Haha," Beca deadpanned.

"He's still in Spain," Aubrey answered, slapping Stacie's arm.

"What happened?"

"We broke up about six months ago," Chloe said, having heard the last part of the conversation. "It's okay. It was mutual. We both had feelings for someone else. We're friends now."

"Oh," Beca said. "Friends."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Friends. Like you and Jesse after you broke up. We still care about each other but there's nothing romantic there."

"So, who's the new person you have feelings for?" Stacie asked, smirking.

"Well, it's not really a _new_ person, per se," Chloe said. "This should answer the question," Chloe said, holding out the calendar for Beca to see.

"Stacie!" Beca said, flipping through the calendar. "Why would you send this to her?"

"I'm glad she did," Chloe said. "My memories of you were fading just a bit, but these photos brought them back and for that, I will be forever grateful. They're really hot!"

"I, uh, I don't understand," Beca said. "You, um, you liked the pictures."

"Mm-hmm," Chloe said, moving to stand in front of Chloe. "Actually, I liked who was in the pictures. And I have to say, seeing the real thing is even hotter."

"Oh, um," Beca cleared her throat and blushed.

"So, I'm not going back to Spain," Chloe said, offhandedly. "I'll probably move back in with my folks in Tampa until I find a job or something."

Stacie and Aubrey were smiling and shaking their heads at Beca's obliviousness.

"Really?" Beca squeaked out.

"Yes," Chloe said. "But, before I make a decision I was wondering if you still had the outfit you wore for December? I'd love to see you recreate that photo for me. It's my new lady jam."

Stacie snorted and turned her head into Aubrey's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud at Beca's reaction.

"Your lady jam?" Beca said, confused. "But that's when you-. Oh!

Chloe got a predatory look on her face and moved closer to Beca. "I heard a rumor that you might like me."

"You did?" Beca said, looking over at Stacie and Aubrey before turning her eyes back to Chloe.

"I did," Chloe said, now standing so that she and Beca were almost nose-to-nose. "I hope it's true because I really, really like you."

"Really?" Beca squeaked out and tried to step back, but was up against the counter and couldn't.

"Really, _really_," Chloe said and pressed her lips to Beca's.

A moan or whimper escaped from Beca but she pulled Chloe closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss ended and Beca swallowed and looked around before looking at Chloe again.

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe again. Chloe pulled out of the kiss and stepped back a few inches.

"So, Beca Mitchell, would you want to go out with me sometime?" Chloe asked.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?" Beca asked. "And how do you feel about coming to L.A. to celebrate with me?"

Stacie and Aubrey's mouths fell open; it was a bold move on Beca's part.

"I'd love to spend New Year's Eve with you in L.A.," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, my God, you two," Stacie said rushing to pull them both into a hug. "This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Stacie," Chloe said and winked at Stacie, adding, "And thanks for sending the calendar."

Beca rolled her eyes and blushed. Chloe laughed and pulled her into another quick kiss.

"I should go shower and get dressed," Chloe said. "Before the girls get here."

Chloe started out of the kitchen when Beca smiled and asked, "Need some help?"

Stacie grabbed Beca by the back of the shirt. "Oh, no, you don't. You can help us get ready for the girls to arrive."

They could hear Chloe laughing as she continued toward the guest room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Beca said, pulling out an envelope out of her purse. "This is for Bella's birthday."

Stacie took the envelope and opened it. "Beca? What is this?"

"I started a college fund for her," Beca said. "I figure it's never too early to start, right? And I put your names on the account so you can manage it."

Aubrey looked over Stacie's shoulder. "Beca, that's very generous of you. Thank you."

_**~ Day 22 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Several hours later, the Bellas were sitting around the living room, much like they did when they were still at Barden.

Chloe was snuggled up to Beca with her head on Beca's shoulder. Emily was sitting on the floor in front of Chloe, leaning against her legs. Flo and Fat Amy were playing bartender. CR was sitting on the floor, holding Bella who had fallen asleep. Jessica and Ashley were sharing a chair. And Stacie was sitting on Aubrey's lap in the other chair.

"So, Chloe," Fat Amy said. "What are you and Beca now?"

"Um, we're dating?" Chloe said, looking at Beca.

"I prefer something a little more exclusive, like girlfriends," Beca said, causing Chloe to pull her into a hug and kiss her.

"I knew it!" Emily squealed.

Chloe ended the kiss and said, "Girlfriend? I like it."

"You're her lobster," Jessica said and everyone laughed.

"Merry Christmas, my lobster," Beca said, smiling as she kissed Chloe.

"Merry Christmas, my lobster," Chloe said, smiling into the kiss.


	24. Christmas with the Beales (And Chicago?)

**DAY 23 -**_** CHRISTMAS WITH THE BEALES (AND CHICAGO?)**_

**Prompt from FanFiction User JJSoccer:** _Full prompt located at the end of the story._

* * *

Beca twirled the invitation in her hand as she talked to Fat Amy on the phone.

"Come on, Beca," Fat Amy said. "You have to go. Mrs. Beale invited all the Bellas to Tampa for Christmas since Chloe was coming home. It's like a reunion for us."

"Will it be just Chloe?" Beca asked. "Or will Chicago be there, too?"

"Of course, he'll be there," Fat Amy said. "They've been together for a year and the Bellas are betting that Chicago proposes while we're all together. You know Chloe would want you there for that."

"I'm not going," Beca said, fighting back the tears. "I can't."

"What excuse are you going to use?"

"I don't need an excuse. I'm busy working and can't get away. Unlike some, I have a real job."

"The reunion isn't for another month. I'm sure if you asked now, Khaled will give you the time off."

"I said I'm not going, so drop it," Beca retorted. "I'll be spending Christmas alone, just like I want." Beca sighed and said, "I have to go."

Before Fat Amy could respond, Beca ended the call. She threw her phone down on the table and ran a hand through her hair.

Beca looked at the invitation again and threw it on the table next to her phone. Tears stung her eyes as she thought back to watching Chloe drag Chicago into a kiss at the end of her solo performance for DJ Khaled.

Beca wiped her eyes and went to the kitchen for a beer. Two hours and six beers later she fell asleep with tears on her cheeks, wondering if she hadn't been such a coward and told Chloe how she felt, would she be the one proposing to Chloe this Christmas?

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe walked into her childhood home and was engulfed in a hug by her mom.

"You're early," Charlotte Beale said. "Not that I'm complaining. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, mom," Chloe said, hugging her mom tighter.

Charlotte pulled back and raised an eyebrow to Chloe. "Uh, where's Chicago?"

"He's coming later," Chloe responded. "He, uh, had a mission he had to complete. He'll be here before Christmas. Since he wasn't home, I came early to spend some time with you and dad. And to help get things ready for the Bellas. I'm so excited to see them again. I haven't seen them in a year."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Charlotte said.

"Is everyone coming?" Chloe asked nonchalantly.

"I haven't heard from two of the girls," Charlotte said. "The rest are coming and sound just as excited as you to see everyone."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Who, um, who haven't you heard from?"

"Cynthia Rose," Charlotte said. "But I understand she's stationed in Germany and may not be able to make it."

"Who else?" Chloe asked.

"Who else what?" Charlotte asked.

"Who else haven't you heard from?" Chloe said. "You said you hadn't heard from two of them."

"Oh, um," Charlotte said and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I haven't heard anything from Beca. Amy said she doesn't think she's coming."

"Oh," Chloe said and furrowed her brow. "I guess she's busy becoming a superstar."

"I guess," Charlotte said.

"I, um, I'm going to take my stuff to my room," Chloe said. "And call Brey. I promised I'd call her as soon as I was home."

"Okay, dear," Charlotte said. "Your dad should be home soon, and I'll let you know when dinner is ready. I'm glad we'll have some time alone with you."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said, grabbing her bags and going up to her room.

Chloe dropped her bags by the door and fell face-first onto the bed. She laid there for a minute before turning over to her back and letting out a sigh.

"_Why do I miss Beca so much more than Chicago?"_ Chloe asked herself.

Chloe sighed again and pulled out her phone, placing a call to Aubrey. She put it on speaker and laid it on the pillow next to her head.

"Chloe!" Aubrey squealed when she answered. "Are you at your mom's?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Beca's not coming to the reunion."

Aubrey didn't say anything. Chloe let out another sigh and waited for Aubrey to speak.

Aubrey took in a breath and said, "Are you really surprised she's not?"

"She's my best friend," Chloe said. "Or she used to be. I haven't seen or talked to her since she flew off to L.A. with DJ Khaled. None of us have except Amy."

"You know Amy's hard for Beca to ignore," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"I thought _I_ was hard for her to ignore," Chloe said. "She always used to answer my calls or text me back."

"You know you're the reason she hasn't visited," Aubrey said.

"I know," Chloe said. "But what I don't know is why."

"Don't be so obtuse, Chloe," Aubrey said. "We both know you know exactly why Beca isn't coming."

"What? Because I have a boyfriend?" Chloe snarked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "But, you know there's more to it than that."

"Not this again," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Yes, this again," Aubrey said. "Beca finally admitted it, why can't you?"

"Beca didn't admit anything to me."

"She told me and the girls that she was going to tell you. Right after her performance, she went looking for you."

"If she had feelings for me, why didn't she tell me before then? " Chloe said.

"Why didn't you tell her you had feelings for her?" Aubrey countered.

"She did everything she could to avoid me after her show," Chloe said.

"Only after she saw you kissing Chicago," Aubrey said. "And stop deflecting and answer the question, Chlo. And be honest."

Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes. Aubrey isn't the first to tell her that Beca had feelings for her.

"Can you honestly tell me that you aren't in love with her?" Aubrey asked.

"I love Chicago," Chloe said softly.

"That's not what I asked, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Are you in love with Beca? Yes or no?"

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed audibly before whispering, "Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?" Aubrey asked. "All the Bellas think that Chicago is going to propose to you at the reunion."

"I, um, I think he is, too," Chloe responded. She let out a small sob. "That's why I came home early so I could have some time away from him to think about us. But I don't know what to do. I love Beca so much, but I love Chicago, too."

"Enough to spend the rest of your life with him and forget about Beca?"

Chloe was silent as Aubrey waited patiently for her to respond. She could hear Chloe sniffling through the phone.

Chloe's head jerked toward the door when she heard light tapping.

"Chloe, dinner's ready," Charlotte's voice came through the door.

"I'll, um, I'll be right there," Chloe said, sitting up and wiping the tears from her face. She picked up her phone and said, "Brey, I have to go."

"We're not done with this conversation," Aubrey said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Chloe said and ended the call.

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Charlotte looked on in concern as Chloe moved the food around on her plate without eating any of it. Chloe finally threw her fork down.

"Everything okay, Chloe?" Charlotte asked.

"I, uh, I'm just tired and have a headache," Chloe said. "It was a long flight, and I didn't sleep much on the plane."

"Why don't you go up to your room and lie down?" Charlotte suggested. "I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa and bring it up in a few minutes. That always used to help you sleep."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said. "I'd like that."

Chloe got up and walked out of the kitchen. Charlotte got up and prepared the hot cocoa.

"Is everything okay with Chloe?" Chloe's dad, Carl, asked.

"I don't know," Charlotte said. "I know she loves Chicago, but she also loves Beca. She's torn and is having a hard time figuring out what to do about it."

"I like Beca for her," Carl said as Charlotte walked out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of hot cocoa. She took it to Chloe's room and knocked quietly.

"Chloe?" Charlotte said through the door. "I have your cocoa."

There was no answer, and Charlotte quietly opened the door only to let out a sigh when she saw Chloe asleep on her bed. Charlotte's heart hurt when she saw tear tracks running down Chloe's face.

Charlotte walked over and set the cup of cocoa on the nightstand. She then took the blanket from the foot of the bed and gently laid it over Chloe.

Charlotte looked down at Chloe with a sad smile, before turning and leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Charlotte walked downstairs, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did. She found the contact she wanted and placed a call.

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe walked around in a daze for the next week. Charlotte was beside herself with worry. She's never seen Chloe look so down.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Charlotte asked one day. "You've been moping around here like you've lost your best friend."

"I did," Chloe mumbled.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing," Chloe said with a sigh. "I'm fine, mom. I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," Charlotte said. "You know you can talk to me. About anything."

"I know," Chloe said with a quick smile. "I'm just not ready to talk to anyone about it yet."

"Are you and Chicago okay?" Charlotte asked. "Is that why you came home early?"

"We're fine," Chloe said, her smile not reaching her eyes. "I'm going to go see if dad needs any help."

Charlotte sighed as Chloe left her sitting alone in the kitchen. Charlotte got a determined look on her face and picked up her phone.

Chloe found her dad on the ladder, hanging lights from the gutters of the house.

"Hey, dad," Chloe called up to him, causing him to look down at her. "Can I help you put up the lights?"

"I'm good," her father said. "But, I can use some help getting the inflatable decorations from the garage."

"On it," Chloe said and went into the garage.

As she was looking for the inflatable decorations, Chloe's mind was working overtime. She couldn't stop herself from comparing Chicago and Beca. She knows Chicago loves her; he tells her all the time. Aubrey and Fat Amy have told her Beca loves her; Beca's never said it, but if Chloe were honest with herself, Beca showed it in the little things she did for Chloe. Chicago appears ready to propose; she hasn't spoken to Beca in almost a year. Chicago was safe; Beca was...Beca. There was only one thing holding her back from giving her all to Chicago: he is not Beca, and she wasn't _in love_ with him.

"God, what am I going to do if Chicago proposes?" Chloe whispered, running a hand through her hair as tears pooled in her eyes.

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Charlotte was happy to see Chloe finally relaxing and enjoying herself after almost two weeks of being home. They were in the kitchen going over their Christmas Eve dinner menu when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Chloe said.

Charlotte smiled when she heard the squeals coming from the living room.

"Brey!" Chloe said, crushing Aubrey in a hug. "What are you doing here already?"

"I missed you, Chloe," Aubrey said. "And I wanted some best friend time before all the girls got here."

"I'm so glad you're here," Chloe said, not letting Aubrey go.

Aubrey saw Charlotte over Chloe's shoulder. Charlotte smiled at her and mouthed, "thank you." Aubrey smiled back and pulled back from Chloe.

"Charlotte, it's so good to see you," Aubrey said.

"You, too," Charlotte said. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and catch up. I'll bring you a snack."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said, dragging Aubrey upstairs.

Chloe pulled Aubrey into her room and closed the door. They sat on Chloe's bed, and Aubrey looked at her.

"Okay, spill," Aubrey said. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Chloe," Aubrey said in a way that let Chloe know she wasn't going to buy into Chloe's bullshit.

"Fine," Chloe said. "I started comparing Beca and Chicago and realized that I couldn't give my all to Chicago because he wasn't Beca. Then I realized that Chicago had one thing going for him that Beca didn't."

Aubrey waited, but Chloe was looking down at her blanket and fidgeting.

"What does Chicago have going for him that Beca doesn't?"

"He _wants_ to be with me," Chloe said softly. "Beca has avoided for the last year and has made it obvious she doesn't want me. So, I've made a decision. If Chicago proposes, I'm going to, um." Chloe cleared her throat and looked at Aubrey. "I'm going to say yes."

Aubrey doesn't know what to say. She's saved from responding when Chloe's phone rings. Chloe picks it up and looks at the caller ID.

"Oh, um, it's Chicago," Chloe said. "Would you mind?"

"Go ahead," Aubrey said. "I'll go visit with your mom. Come find me when you're done."

"Thanks," Chloe said and answered the call. "Hey."

Aubrey sighed as she walked down the stairs to find Charlotte.

"We have a problem," Aubrey said by way of greeting.

"What kind of problem?" Charlotte asked.

"Chloe compared the two and said that she couldn't give her all to Chicago because he wasn't Beca," Aubrey said. "The fact that Chicago is ready to propose means he wants to be with her. Then she said Beca's been avoiding her and has made it obvious she doesn't want to be with Chloe. She also said that if Chicago proposes, she's going to accept."

"He's not right for her," Charlotte said. "We need to make her see that before it's too late and she marries him for all the wrong reasons."

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

It was two days before Christmas, and Beca was sitting on DJ Khaled's jet in New York. The jet had been scheduled to fly Khaled and his family in New York; it didn't take much to add a trip to Tampa as well.

Spending the night in New York caused Beca to relive the memories she made while living in the city with Chloe. Memories that made her determined to reconnect with Chloe, either as her friend or, hopefully, something more.

"We'll be on our way in about twenty minutes," the pilot told Beca. "If the weather holds up, we should be in Tampa around eleven-thirty."

"Thanks," Beca said as she stared out the window, waiting to take off. "What the hell am I doing?"

Beca thought back to the phone call she had with Chloe's mother, Charlotte Beale.

"_Beca," Charlotte said as Beca answered her call._

"_Dammit," Beca muttered, looking at her caller ID, realizing she should have done that before answering. "Hey, Charlotte. How's everything?"_

"_Not good," Charlotte said. "Chloe is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. I need you to come for Christmas and talk some sense into her."_

"_Charlotte, I haven't talked to Chloe in almost a year," Beca said. "We're, uh, not as close as we used to be."_

"_I know, but she still respects you and thinks of you as one of her closest friends," Charlotte said. "And I know she'd be happy to see you. I'm afraid Chicago's going to propose and Carl and I aren't happy about it. We know that Chloe is settling, and we can't be a part of that. I've tried talking to her, but she won't listen."_

"_I don't know what I can say to make her not love the guy," Beca said. "He makes her happy, and I can't take that away from her."_

"_She's __**not**__ happy, Beca," Charlotte said. "Chloe is not in love with him; she's in love with you. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I'm desperate. If you love Chloe like I think you do, you need to come here and fight for her. Let her know that you are an option for her."_

_Beca fought back the tears that filled her eyes. "I'll be there on Christmas Eve," Beca told Charlotte._

"_That's perfect," Charlotte said. "Thank you, Beca. I'll see you on Christmas Eve."_

The call ended there, and Beca has been second-guessing herself ever since. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Suck it up, Mitchell," Beca muttered. "And go get your girl. At least I hope she wants to be my girl."

The jet finally took off, and before Beca knew it, she was on the ground waiting for her bags to be removed from the baggage hold.

Theo had ordered a car and driver for Beca; it pulled up next to the jet, and the driver got out and introduced himself to Beca.

"Miss Mitchell," the driver said. "I'm Richard, and I will be your driver for the duration of your stay here in Tampa."

"Nice to meet you, Richard," Beca said. "Please, call me Beca."

Richard nodded and gathered Beca's luggage and put it in the trunk while Beca got settled in her seat. Richard got behind the wheel and turned to look at Beca.

"Where to first?" Richard asked. "I have the addresses for most of the places you'll be going."

"I'd like to check into my hotel, please," Beca responded.

"Yes, ma'am," Richard said and drove off.

Beca checked in and unpacked her bags. It was almost two o'clock, and Beca was sitting on the bed, debating if she should go to the Beales' now or wait until the next day.

"Fuck it," Beca mumbled and texted Richard to pick her up.

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca was now standing in front of the Beales' door. She took a deep breath and knocked. She looked around at all the Christmas decorations as she waited. She jumped slightly when the door opened.

She was surprised to see Aubrey standing in front of her.

"It's good to see you, Beca," Aubrey said, smiling at Beca.

Without thinking, Beca grabbed Aubrey in a hug. Aubrey was a bit surprised but hugged Beca back.

"Good to see you, too, Posen." Beca held the hug and mumbled against Aubrey's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Aubrey hugged Beca tighter and whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for. We all understand."

Beca pulled back with a chuckle and said, "There are some who may not be so understanding."

"Beca!" Charlotte called out, seeing Beca at the door.

In the kitchen, Chloe's head jerked up. "Did she say Beca?"

"Yeah, she did," Stacie said as she jumped up and ran into the living room with the rest of the Bellas on her heels.

Chloe stood and followed them out a bit slower. Chicago followed Chloe and put his arms around her waist from behind when she stopped outside the kitchen door. She stepped forward and out of his arms.

"Beca!" the Bellas screamed and engulfed Beca in a group hug.

Chloe walked over to the group, and it was like they sensed Chloe behind them, and started stepping aside until it was just Chloe and Beca standing a foot away from each other.

"Hey," Beca said with a soft smile.

Chloe glared at Beca, making Beca uncomfortable enough to look around at the Bellas. She returned her gaze to Chloe.

"You, uh, you look good, Beale," Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chloe smile and rolled her eyes. Beca stepped forward and engulfed Chloe in a hug.

"I missed you," a teary-eyed Chloe whispered. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I missed you, too," Beca whispered through her tears. "You're the only reason I'm here."

"What?" Chloe said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Let's give Beca some breathing room, shall we, Chloe?" Chicago said, taking Chloe by the arm and pulling her back to him.

Beca chuckled because she could feel Aubrey glaring at Chicago without turning around.

"Why don't we go into the living room," Charlotte said, ushering the group forward. "Beca can tell us all about being a hotshot musician."

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

An hour later, Beca was exhausted. She had forgotten how much it took to keep up with the Bellas. That and all the energy she was expending trying not to look at Chloe every ten seconds.

Beca's stomach grumbled, and she blushed; she hadn't eaten anything since early this morning. Charlotte smiled at her and stood from her seat.

"I'm getting hungry. Anyone in the mood for an early dinner?" Charlotte asked, looking around the room. "I have stuff for sandwiches and some salads. We can eat in here since there's more room. Who else is hungry?"

Everyone laughed and raised their hands, shouting, "Me!"

"Chloe, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, mom," Chloe said, standing to follow Charlotte.

Chicago pulled her back and kissed her, smiling as he let her go. Beca looked away but not before she saw Chloe look at her.

Beca thought about offering to help just so she could spend some time with Chloe, but Aubrey jumped up and beat her to it. Beca sighed and was surprised when she heard her name.

"Beca?" Chicago called her again.

"Um, yeah?" Beca said, looking over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Beca looked around nervously. "Sure."

Chicago stood and waved for Beca to follow him. She saw Stacie look over at her with a raised brow. All Beca could do was shrug and follow Chicago out the front door; she closed the screen door but left the main door open.

Chicago stopped and turned toward Beca, leaning against the porch railing.

"I, um," Chicago started nervously. "I want to ask Chloe to marry me."

Beca was surprised that Chicago just blurted it out. She took in a slow breath and let it out.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're her best friend, and I'd like your okay."

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked as she carried napkins and silverware into the living room.

"Chicago asked to speak with her," Stacie said, standing near the opened door. "They're on the front porch."

Charlotte and Aubrey heard this and looked at each other. They set down the trays they were carrying and followed Chloe to the front door. Stacie grabbed Chloe's arm to stop her from going out.

"Shh," Charlotte said as Beca started to speak again.

"Dude, why are you asking me for permission?" Beca asked. "I'm not her mother or father."

"Like I said, your her best friend," Chicago said. "She misses you and respects you. Having your approval would mean to the world to Chloe. "

"You're asking the wrong person," Beca said.

Chicago stood up and took Beca by the arms. Beca squirmed uncomfortably, so Chicago let her go. He stepped back and looked at her.

"You're the one she'll listen to," Chicago said. "You two haven't spoken since you left France, but you're all she talks about. If you're okay with it, she'll say yes. I know she will."

"I can't," Beca said as tears filled her eyes. She pushed away from Chicago and turned her back on him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not okay with it," Beca said, shaking her head. "I don't approve of you proposing to Chloe."

"Why not?" Chicago said.

"Because I'm in love with her!" Beca said, turning back to face Chicago. "I only came here to so I could try and get her to see that she belonged with me, not you."

"Beca?"

Beca whipped her head around to see Chloe standing there with tears falling down her cheeks. Charlotte, Aubrey, and Stacie stepped outside and stood behind Chloe.

"I'm sorry," Beca choked out and ran down the porch steps. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Beca, wait!" Chloe cried out, starting to follow Beca.

Chicago grabbed Chloe's arm to stop her. "Let me go!"

"No!" Chicago yelled. Seeing the look on Chloe's face, he asked, "Do you love her, too?"

Chloe didn't say anything, but Chicago knew the answer. To try and save face in front of Chloe's friends and family, he said, "If you go after her, we're through."

Chloe looked at him and then looked to see Beca hurrying down the street. She turned back to Chicago.

"Fine," Chloe said, causing Chicago to relax his grip, thinking Chloe was going to stay with him.

But Chloe had other ideas. She moved away from him and said, "We're through!" before running down the steps and chasing after Beca, calling her name.

"Beca! Please stop!" Chloe said, catching up to Beca and grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said through her tears. "As much as I wanted you to pick me, I didn't mean to ruin this for you. I'm so, so sorry."

"You didn't ruin anything," Chloe said, stepping into Beca's personal space. "You just made things better."

"How?" Beca asked, wiping tears from her face.

"No matter what I said before, you've always been my first choice, and now I know I'm yours," Chloe said as she took Beca's hands in hers. "You know what would make this a thousand times better?"

Beca shook her head, looking in Chloe's eyes.

"If you'd kiss me," Chloe said, leaning in to place her lips on Beca's.

Beca let out a small sob but managed to kiss Chloe back. Chloe snaked her arms around Beca's neck and deepened the kiss. Beca let out a moan and put her arms around Chloe's waist, holding her close to her.

"Yes!" Stacie and Aubrey both cheered, while Charlotte watched Beca and Chloe with a smile.

Chicago's face was red with anger as he watched Chloe kiss Beca. He looked as if he was going to go after Chloe, but three women stepped up to block his way.

"Don't," Charlotte said, holding up her hand to stop him. "She made her choice. Be a man and accept it."

Chicago swallowed hard and looked at the two women with tears in his eyes. "I'm in love with her."

"I know," Charlotte said kindly. "And she loves you, too, but she's _in love _with Beca."

Chicago wanted to argue, but looking at Chloe and Beca still kissing, he knew it was pointless to do so. Instead, he nodded his head and wiped at his eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I haven't unpacked. I'll just get my bag-"

"Got it, right here," Carl said, carrying the bag as he came outside. "I'll give you a ride to the nearest hotel."

"I think that's best," Aubrey said.

Seeing Chicago still standing there, watching Beca and Chloe, Stacie spoke up and said, "Maybe you should go before they come back."

Chicago turned and nodded again before following Carl to his truck.

_**~ Day 23 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were sitting in Beca's hotel room, both lost in thought. After they got back to the house, they knew they had a lot to talk about, and Chloe suggested Beca's hotel so they could have some privacy while talking.

Beca told Chloe all the feelings she had kept bottled up for her over the years. She apologized for being five minutes too late in telling Chloe at the end of her solo performance.

Chloe apologized, too, and admitted she kissed Chicago because she didn't think Beca felt the same for her as she did for Beca.

Beca felt bad about how things turned out for Chicago. She wanted to apologize to the man but wasn't sure how that would go over.

Chloe was upset because she did love Chicago, but she had been in love with Beca for so long that as soon as she saw Beca engulfed in the hug with the Bellas, she knew she was not going back to Spain with Chicago.

The two were cuddled together, enjoying being in each other's company when Chloe's phone pinged with a text notification. Before she could pick it up, another notification came through. She sat up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"It's from Chicago," Chloe told Beca.

Chicago: _I'll ship your stuff to wherever you end up when I get back to Spain. Just text me the address._

Chicago: _I have a rental car and am leaving to drive to Savannah to spend Christmas with my brother and his family. Goodbye, Chloe._

Chloe read the texts to Beca. "I'm just going to thank him and wish him a Merry Christmas."

"Don't," Beca said, pushing the phone down toward the bed. "He said goodbye. Maybe call him when you know where you're staying, and you can use that time to apologize or clear the air. Things are a little too fresh right now. Give him some time to process everything."

"I just feel bad at the way things ended," Chloe said sadly. "I don't like hurting him."

Beca sat up straighter. "Are you regretting your decision to be with me?"

"What? God no, Beca," Chloe said, turning to pull Beca into her arms. "I was with him for a year, and I did love him. You know I hate to hurt the people I care about."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. "I love you, and it wouldn't have been fair to him or me to stay with him. I will never regret choosing you. You have to believe that."

"I do," Beca said. "And I love you, too."

Beca and Chloe kissed again. When the kiss ended, Chloe settled down on the bed, snuggling close to Beca.

"Hmm," Chloe said. "This feels nice."

"It does," Beca said, pulling Chloe closer to her. "We should get some sleep. It's getting late, and we have to be at your folks early tomorrow to help get things ready for Christmas Eve dinner."

"I'm glad we're spending Christmas together with the Bellas," Chloe said.

"I'm glad I'm spending Christmas with you," Beca said.

* * *

**Full prompt from FanFiction User JJSoccer:** _Beca is set on spending Christmas alone in fear of having to face Chloe and Chicago if she shows up at the Bellas Christmas reunion Chloe's mom is putting together…. only because during a phone call with Amy the Aussie shares with Beca her thoughts about this being something more than a holiday thing and Chicago might propose._

_Chloe's mom's intentions, though are a bit different, and she wants to finally bring Chloe and Beca together after overhearing a conversation between her daughter and Aubrey._


	25. Christmas Choices

_**CHRISTMAS CHOICES**_

_**Author's Prompt/Idea**: [Sort of a post-PP3 fic, and the only Chicago mentioned, is the city]_ Beca is living in L.A. and runs into Jesse. Theo turns out to be a decent guy, and Beca decides to give him a chance. Now she's dating both of them without the other knowing. What will she do when she gets a life-changing offer from each of them? Who will she choose?

* * *

"Beca?"

Beca turns at the sound of her name. Her eyes widen, and she's quite surprised to see her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, standing a few feet away from her.

"Jesse!" Beca exclaims, rushing over to him.

Jesse stands there with his arms opened wide, waiting for her to reach him. She rushes into his arms, and Jesse wraps her in a warm hug.

"Oh, my God," Beca said, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe I ran into you."

Jesse chuckled and let Beca go. "I heard you were in L.A. Finally!"

"I know, it's surreal," Beca said. "Plus, I've been here for almost a year. I'm surprised we haven't run into each at least once by now."

"I've been working in Chicago for the past ten months," Jesse said. "I haven't been back in L.A. for very long."

"Hey, I was going to get a coffee. Do you have some time to join me so we can catch up a bit? Tell me why you were in Chicago for ten months."

"I'd love that," Jesse said and followed Beca into a nearby coffee shop.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

An hour later, Beca's phone chimed with an appointment notification.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Beca said, looking at her phone. "I have to go. I have a meeting with Khalid and Theo in twenty minutes."

"I understand," Jesse said. "It was great seeing you. I hope we can do it again."

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Is your number the same?"

"Yeah, it is," Jesse said.

"Great," Beca said with a smile. "I'll text you when I'm free."

"Can't wait," Jesse said, standing as Beca did. He hugged her quickly, and Beca rushed out of the coffee shop.

Beca rushed into the building and used the elevator ride to the eighteenth floor. When the elevator doors opened, she confidently walked off, smiling.

"What's got our resident badass smiling this morning?" Theo asked as he fell into step next to Beca.

"Nothing," Beca said. "Ran into an old friend this morning."

"That's nice," Theo said. "Are we still on for dinner tonight? I made the reservations for seven. Will you be done in the studio before then?"

"Seven is fine," Beca said. "Meet me at my office at six-thirty."

"I look forward to it," Theo said, giving Beca a toothy smile. "Now, Khalid is going to ask about studio time…"

Theo and Beca continued talking until they reached Khalid's office.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Eight months later, Beca was talking to Chloe about her Christmas plans.

"I'll pay for your ticket," Beca said. "Consider it my Christmas present to you."

"I don't know, Beca," Chloe said. "I usually go to my parents in Tampa for Christmas. They'll be expecting me."

"I know, but I haven't seen you in forever," Beca whined. "I have so much going on, or I'd come to visit you. Please think about it. I'll call mama Beale and beg her to let you come visit me if that's what it takes to get you here."

Chloe laughed. "I'll call my mom and let her know I won't be coming this year."

"Yes!" Beca yelled into the phone. "Thank you. I need you to help me figure out what to do about Jesse and Theo."

"Oh, poor, Beca," Chloe said sarcastically. "She's got two men who want her. You poor thing. Whatever will you do?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't need my best friend to help me, would I?" Beca said with a chuckle.

"Fine," Chloe said, laughing. "I'll let you know the dates I can be there. I have to go to work, so I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, Chloe," Beca said. "I sincerely mean that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Beca," Chloe said, ending the call.

Beca sighed and threw her phone on the desk. She sat back and thought about all that's happened in the past eight months.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Chloe let out a heavy sigh as she put her phone in her pocket. She wanted to see Beca, but she didn't want to see Beca with Theo or Jesse (again). Maybe she could invoke the best friend card and have Beca all to herself while she was in L.A.

"That won't work," Chloe mumbled to herself. "She'll want to tell me all about both of them so I can give her my opinion on who she should choose. My life sucks."

Several hours later, Chloe got home to what was now solely her little apartment. She placed her keys on the hook by the door and kicked off her shoes. She hung her jacket on the coat rack and turned to pull open the refrigerator.

After deciding to make a grilled cheese sandwich and heating some soup, Chloe sat at the small table and pulled out her phone and placed a call.

"Hi, mom," Chloe said when her mother answered her call.

"Chloe, sweetie," Charlotte Beale said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Chloe said. "How are you? And daddy?"

"We're both good," Charlotte said.

"I called to let you know I won't be coming home for Christmas," Chloe said.

"What?" Charlotte asked, disappointment in her voice. "Why not?"

"I'm going to L.A. to spend Christmas with Beca," Chloe said.

"Oh," Charlotte said, her mood lightened. "Really?"

"It's not like that, mom," Chloe said. "Beca reconnected with Jesse, and she's dating him _and_ Theo. She's not sure which one she should continue a relationship with, so she asked me to come to L.A. and help her decide."

Chloe sniffled, and Charlotte felt her heart ache for her daughter.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Charlotte blurted out. "She can't choose you if she doesn't know you're an option."

"It doesn't work like that, mom," Chloe said sadly. "I'm her best friend, and that's all she sees me as. I don't want to go and see her with either one of those guys, but I have to because that's what a best friend would do."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Charlotte said. "If you don't want to go, you can always tell her that I insisted you come home."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said, smiling into the phone. "But, I already promised Beca. I'm going to finish dinner and jump in the shower. I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Okay, sweetie," Charlotte said. "We love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and ended the call.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca answered the incessant knocking on her apartment door.

"What the hell?" Beca exclaimed as the door was pushed open as soon as she turned the knob. "Jesse!"

"Oh, sorry, babe," Jesse said. "I got the best news today, and I had to come and tell you about it."

"What is it?" Beca asked as she took Jesse's hand and led him to the sofa.

"I got my dream job working with _Silvercup Studios_ in New York," Jesse said, his smile spread from ear to ear he was so excited.

"That's great, Jesse," Beca said, hugging him.

"It is," Jesse said. "I move at the beginning of the New Year. And I want you to go with me."

"What?" Beca asked her face a mask of confusion.

"I realized in the last eight and half months how much I messed up when we broke up," Jesse said. "I love you, Beca. I think I always have. And I want us to be together. In New York."

"Jesse, my life is here now," Beca said, standing and starting to pace. "My job, my career is all here, in L.A. I can't just pack up and move back to New York."

"But there is so much for you there," Jesse said, jumping up to take Beca's hands to stop her from pacing. "There are plenty of studios you who would love to sign you.h. Plus, Chloe's still in New York, and I know how much you miss her."

"I don't know, Jesse," Beca said, her thoughts running through her mind at a hundred miles a minute.

"Think about it," Jesse said. "You don't have to answer right away. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my parents for Christmas. I'll be back by New Year's. Give it until then and let me know what you decide. Just promise you'll really think seriously about it. Plus, you won't have to move immediately. I'll go to New York and get an apartment and set everything up, and then you can join me in a month or two. Okay?"

"Jesse," Beca said softly.

"Just, please, Beca? Think about it," Jesse said, his boyish grin and puppy dog eyes working overtime to convince her. "I have to run, but I'll call you later."

Jesse kissed Beca, and with a quick, _I love you,_ he was gone.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next day, Beca was still reeling from Jesse's announcement and wanting her to move to New York with him. She was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen, which had gone to sleep from lack of use.

"Hey," Theo said from the doorway, causing Beca to jump a bit.

"Hey," Beca said, looking over at Theo.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, just lost in thought," Beca said. "So, what's up?"

"I am taking you to dinner tonight," Theo said. "I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Oh," Beca said, eyebrows raised in question. "What is it?"

"All will be revealed tonight," Theo said with a smile. "I'll pick you up at seven and dress nice."

"Okay, sure," Beca said, somewhat absentmindedly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Theo asked with some concern. "You don't seem to be yourself."

"I'm sorry," Beca said and stood to put her arms around Theo's waist. "I have a lot on my mind. I'll be better by the time we have dinner."

"Good," Theo said and kissed Beca. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Beca said.

After Theo was gone, Beca flopped back down in her chair and thought about Jesse and Theo.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next day, Beca was an emotional wreck. She was waiting at the airport for Chloe to arrive and couldn't sit or stand still, so she paced back and forth. She was glad she was able to have a car and driver available, so she didn't have to drive.

Beca spotted Chloe coming toward the baggage claim and ran to meet her. The two collided and wrapped their arms around the other in a hug.

"I've missed you," Chloe mumbled in Beca's hair.

"I've missed you, too," Beca mumbled into Chloe's shoulder.

"I need to get my bags," Chloe said, trying to pull out of the hug, only to have Beca tighten her grip.

"Not yet," Beca said, causing Chloe to smile and sink back into the hug.

Chloe could practically feel the tension leaving Beca's body. They stood there until the buzzer sounded, indicating the luggage was on the belt and coming out.

Beca let go of Chloe, and they made their way to the carousel. Beca's driver asked which bag, and Chloe pointed one out as it came around.

"Is that it?" Beca asked.

"No, that one's mine, too," Chloe said, pointing to another bag.

The driver took the two bags and followed behind Beca and Chloe. Chloe, of course, wrapped her arm around Beca's and leaned into her as they walked.

"So, you have your own driver now," Chloe said. "I feel so special."

"You are special," Beca said, causing Chloe's hear to skip a beat.

Beca and Chloe were seated in the back of the SUV, and Beca told Chloe everything that had happened with Jesse and Theo over the past few days.

They arrived at Beca's apartment building, and Beca led Chloe and the driver to her apartment. As soon as Beca opened the door, she stood aside to let her driver place Chloe's luggage inside.

"Thanks, Ben," Beca said as the driver turned and left.

"Merry Christmas," Ben said.

"Merry Christmas," Beca and Chloe said together.

Ben left, and Beca closed the door as Chloe stood and looked around the apartment.

"Wow," Chloe said. "Who decorated this place? I know it wasn't you. Too Christmassy."

"Hey," Beca said, laughing. "I'll have you know that I hung the wreath on the door."

"And it looks exquisite," Chloe said with a grin.

"I hired someone to decorate for me," Beca said. "Only because I knew you'd never survive Christmas without the place being overly-decorated."

"Thank you," Chloe said with a smug grin. "You can show me around later. I'm hungry, can we order something and stay in tonight? We can finish our talk about Jesse and Theo."

"Sure," Beca said, smirking. "One good thing is that they're both gone until after Christmas. You won't have to compete with them for my attention."

"As if there was any competition," Chloe said. "I will always win."

"That's true," Beca laughed. "So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight?"

"Mexican?"

"I know just the place," Beca said, pulling out her phone.

After Beca ordered, Chloe asked if she could change into something more comfortable. They each grabbed one of Chloe's suitcases, and Beca led Chloe to the guest room.

"Wow," Chloe said upon entering the bedroom. "This is nice."

"I had it decorated like this because the colors remind me of you," Beca said. "And I wanted you to like it so you'd visit more often."

"I might just take you up on that," Chloe said, setting her suitcase on the bed and opening it.

"I'll let you change," Beca said. "Come to the living room when you're done."

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe said as Beca left the room.

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The food arrived just as Chloe came back to the living room. Beca noticed that not only had Chloe changed into sweats and a t-shirt, but she had removed her makeup as well.

"You are not real," Beca said, looking at Chloe. "No one should look that good without makeup, and yet, here you are, looking better than anyone has a right to."

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe said, blushing. "That's so sweet."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek, and Beca blushed. Chloe sat on the sofa and started looking in the bags of food. She set everything on the table as she removed it from the bag.

"Beer?" Beca asked.

"Yes, please," Chloe responded.

Becawent to the kitchen and came back with two beers. She handed Chloe a beer, and they both settled on the sofa and started eating. Beca asked Chloe about her job search after getting her teaching degree. Chloe answered and asked Beca about her album.

They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a bit as they finished their food. Chloe wiped her mouth and took a sip of beer.

"We need to get back to the conversation we had in the car," Chloe said. "We got to the point where Jesse asked you to move to New York with him, and Theo had asked you to move in with him here. So, what are your thoughts?"

"I don't know," Beca said, putting the last bit of her taco in her mouth.

Chloe waited as Beca ate and then drank some beer. She knew Beca was gathering her thoughts, so she sat quietly, waiting for Beca to begin talking.

Beca set her beer on the table and looked at Chloe. Chloe looked back at Beca.

"Okay, so, I know I should feel bad because Jesse doesn't know I'm dating Theo, and Theo doesn't know I'm dating Jesse, but I don't. And I know it's a dick move to date both of them at the same time, but I like each of them equally, but neither of them has stood out as being a better option over the other. I might love them both, but I don't feel that I'm in love with either one."

Chloe swallowed and tried not to show how painful it was for her to listen to Beca talk about the two people she loved, and neither of them was her.

"So, what are the things you like about Theo?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Theo is easygoing and has helped me navigate through the ups and downs of being a recognized recording artist. It is somewhat unsettling when you're not used to it. He's charming and always the gentleman. He always makes me smile whenever we are together. He is all the right things about the entertainment side of my life."

"And what about Jesse?"

"Jesse is easygoing as well, and he's still the goofy guy I fell for back in college. He is the memories of a somewhat calmer time in her life. He also always makes me smile whenever we are together. He feels safe," Beca said. "Wait, no, I mean, I feel safe when I'm with him."

"Sounds like you have a really tough decision to make," Chloe said and yawned.

"That's why I need your help," Beca whined, looking at Chloe. "They are both great guys, and I should be able to pick one of them. I just don't know how to choose or who to choose."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said, yawning again. "I'm exhausted. Can we pick this up in the morning? I'll be refreshed then and can give you proper insight into your oh so tragic dilemma of two mean wanting you."

"Shut up," Beca said, shoving Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe laughed and leaned down to hug Beca. "I'll see you in the morning.

"I'm glad you're here," Beca said, pulling out of the hug.

"Me, too, Becs," Chloe said. "Me, too."

_**~ Day 24 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca tossed and turned most of the night, thinking about what she was going to do. When she woke the next morning, she was no closer to a decision than when she went to bed the night before.

Beca couldn't take the tossing and turning and got out of bed early. She made a pot of coffee and was sitting at her counter, staring into her cup when she heard Chloe coming down the hall.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said when Chloe came shuffling into the kitchen. "How'd you sleep."

"Okay, I guess," Chloe said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I tossed and turned quite a bit. At one point, I almost came into your room to make you cuddle with me."

Beca laughed. "I'm glad you didn't. I tossed and turned as well and didn't get much sleep."

"Still haven't decided what to do about Jesse and Theo?"

"No," Beca said. "All I do know is that I like being in L.A. But, on the other hand, you're still in New York, so that would be a plus if I chose Jesse. Theo is a big part of my life and career right now, and he's getting me recognition. He can also help me transition to being a producer, which is a plus for him."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I was thinking about this after I went to bed last night. I have an exercise I want you to do."

"I'm too tired to exercise," Beca whined, laying her head on the counter.

"It's not a physical exercise," Chloe said. "It's an emotional exercise."

Beca lifted her head. "Emotional exercise?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "You just have to listen. I'm going to give you a scenario, and you have to say who you see in that scenario with you. Understand?"

"I think so," Beca said. "Hit me with it."

Chloe took a sip of her coffee. "Okay. There was a _Grey's Anatomy_ episode where Callie has to decide whether or not to follow her girlfriend Penny when she moves to New York."

"I didn't watch most of that season," Beca said. "I shipped Callie and Arizona and hated Penny. Still do."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "But, that's not the point. Anyway, so Bailey tells Callie to close her eyes and think about the future. So, close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" Beca asked.

"For this to work, yes, you have to," Chloe said.

"Fine," Beca said, closing her eyes.

"So, picture a few years from now, and your daughter is playing soccer for Team USA in the Olympics. You're in the stands watching, and your daughter kicks in the winning goal. Can you see it, Becs?" At Beca's nod, Chloe continued. "Everyone in the stands is shouting _Mitchell, Mitchell, Mitchell,_ and you are shouting louder than anyone else. You look over to the person standing next to you, and they are cheering as loud as you are. Who is standing next to you, cheering on your daughter, Jesse or Theo?"

Beca keeps her eyes closed; she turns her head as if looking to see who is standing next to her. She furrows her brow and turns her head to the other side. Her eyes suddenly fly open, and she stared wide-eyed at Chloe.

"So who is it, Becs?" Chloe asked. "Theo or Jesse? Who's standing next to you, cheering on your daughter with you?"

"You," Beca whispered.

"What?" Chloe let out a small gasp.

"It's you," Beca said, louder. "It, it's always been you. I can't believe I just now figured it out. Oh, my God, Chloe! I'm in love with you, and I think I have been for a while." Beca realized what she had just blurted out, and her face reddened. "Shit."

Beca looked scared and stared at Chloe. She noticed Chloe wipe a tear from her eye.

"Are you for real right now?" Chloe asked sniffling.

"I, uh, yes, I am," Beca said in wonderment. "I'm sorry if this makes you-"

Chloe smashed her lips to Beca's, causing a grunt of surprise to escape from Beca's lips. Chloe pulled back, and Beca grabbed her around the neck and pulled her back into another kiss.

"Wow," Beca said when the kiss ended.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I've never been better," Beca said, smiling. Her smile dropped as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Chloe said, smiling. "I've wanted to tell you how I felt for the longest time, but our timing always sucked."

"You mean, you love me, too?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "I mean, I love you, too."

Beca kissed Chloe again.

"This might just be the best Christmas ever," Beca said.

"What about Jesse and Theo?" Chloe asked. "Aren't you cheating on them with me now?"

"Shit," Beca said. "I forgot about them." Beca thought for a moment before saying, "But, honestly, I feel like I've been cheating on you with them. I'll call them both later and tell them my decision."

"Which is?" Chloe asked. "I just need to hear you say it again."

"My decision is that I choose you," Beca said. "Now, enough about them. Right now, I want to focus all my attention on you."

"Good answer," Chloe said, pulling Beca to her.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Finally - 24 down, 1 to go. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Day 25 will be up in a day or two (I need to give it one more read before I post it).


	26. I'll Have a Green-Eyed Monster Christmas

**DAY 25 - I'LL HAVE A GREEN-EYED MONSTER CHRISTMAS **

_**Prompt from Tumblr User bubbleliciousxo**_**: **_Chloe receives a Christmas present from a coworker who has a huge crush on her, and Beca (as Chloe's girlfriend) gets jealous._

* * *

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said as she walked into the dance studio. "Can you let Chloe know I'm here for our lunch date?"

"She's in Studio 2 with Chicago," Stacie said. "You can go on back."

"Thanks," Beca said as she started to walk away. "Wait," she said and looked at Stacie. "Who's Chicago?"

"Some guy Aubrey hired to teach self-defense," Stacie said. "He started yesterday."

"Oh. Okay," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca walked toward Studio 2, humming the song she had been working on in her studio earlier. She smiled when she heard Chloe laughing; she loved that sound. Beca approached the opened door, and Chloe saw her.

"Babe!" Chloe called out as she ran over to Beca. She kissed Beca and took her hand, walking her over to the man she had been speaking with. "Beca, this is Chicago Walp. He's teaching self-defense classes in the mornings and evenings. Chicago, this is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said, holding out her hand.

"Likewise," Chicago said, taking and squeezing Beca's hand a little too tightly.

Beca looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked as she pulled her hand back. Chicago gave her a tight smile and turned to Chloe.

"I'll see you later, Chlo," Chicago said, running his hand down her arm.

"Okay," Chloe said, as Chicago left them alone.

Chloe turned to look at Beca and saw the questioning look on Beca's face. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Beca asked.

"What was what?" Chloe asked.

"He called you _Chlo_ and then ran his hand down your arm," Beca said. "He likes you."

"Everybody calls me Chlo," Chloe said with a cheeky grin. "And everybody likes me."

"No, I mean he likes you as in he wants to get into your pants," Beca said, and Chloe giggled. "Me not liking the fact that he wants to get into your pants is a joke to you? Or are you giddy over the fact that he wants to get into your pants?"

"God, Beca, could you not make such a big deal out of him flirting with me?" Chloe said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beca said. "I didn't realize how much you like it. Maybe I should leave so you two can get back to it."

"Beca, stop it," Chloe said sharply. "I can't help what he wants. All I can do is tell you that I love you and am not the least bit interested in him. Don't you trust me?"

Beca swallowed and looked down at the ground. She lifted her head and looked Chloe in the eye. "Of course, I trust you, Chlo. It's him I don't trust."

"I'll give you that," Chloe said, pulling Beca to her. "And I promise to shut him down if he tries to flirt with me again. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said.

"Are we good?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Beca said. At Chloe's skeptical look, Beca added, "I'm over it, okay?"

"Good. Can we go to lunch now?" Chloe asked. "I'm starving."

"Sure," Beca said, giving Chloe a quick kiss. "Let's go."

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca arrived home that night to find Chloe on her sofa, reading a book.

"Hey," Beca said, flopping down next to Chloe and giving her a quick kiss. "Did I forget we had a date tonight?"

"No," Chloe said. "I was bored and thought I'd come over and wait for you to get home so we could have dinner together."

"Do you want to go out?" Beca asked.

"No, I already ordered pizza," Chloe said. "I thought we could stay in and cuddle."

"Does this have anything to do with me getting jealous because that Chicago guy was flirting with you?"

"Maybe," Chloe said, laying her head on Beca's shoulder. "I should have said something to him about it the first time."

"I told you I was over it," Beca said. "I love you, and I trust you. But don't think for one second I'm not going to get jealous when someone flirts with you. Especially in front of me."

"I love you, too," Chloe said, moving to staddle Beca's lap. "And it's hot when you get jealous."

Beca went to kiss Chloe, and there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," Beca said as Chloe moved so Beca could answer the door.

While Beca got the door, Chloe went to the kitchen to get them each a beer. She came from the kitchen as Beca opened the pizza box.

"Want to watch TV while we eat?" Chloe asked, setting the beers in front of them.

"Sounds good," Beca said and handed Chloe the remote.

"Before I forget," Chloe said, looking at Beca. "Aubrey's having an employee Christmas Party in a month, and you're invited, of course."

"Send me a reminder text so I can put it on my calendar at work," Beca said.

"And here," Chloe said, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Beca.

"What's this?" Beca asked.

"We're doing a Secret Santa gift exchange," Chloe said. "This is who you're Secret Santa for. I asked Jessica to pick a name for you and put it in an envelope, so it remains a secret from everyone until the party."

"What do I have to do?" Beca asked as she opened her envelope.

"Buy a gift that's less than fifty dollars," Chloe said.

Beca grimaced and rolled her eyes when she saw she got Chicago's name. She quickly put a smile on her face, hoping Chloe didn't see her rolling her eyes.

"Wrap it and put their name on the gift," Chloe said and pointed at the envelope in Beca's hand. "Most people use that as the name tag. Then you have to sneak it under the tree before the party."

For a moment, Beca thought about asking Chloe to switch names with her. She then thought better of it because she knows how personal Chloe likes to make her gifts. She did not want Chicago to think Chloe's thoughtful gift meant more than it was. She was going to have to come up with a better idea.

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, Beca was in the dance studio, looking for Stacie.

"Stacie," Beca called out as her yoga class was ending.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said, wiping her neck and shoulders with a towel. "What's up?"

Beca pulled Stacie to a secluded corner and faced her.

"Will you swap your Secret Santa name with me?" Beca asked.

Stacie squinted her eyes at Beca and tossed her towel over her shoulder. "Why?"

Beca looked around to make sure no one was listening. She sighed and said, "I got Chicago, and I don't know the guy."

Stacie looked at Beca for a moment. Beca looked down at the floor and wouldn't look at Stacie.

"What's the real reason?"

Beca huffed. "Fine. I can't stand the guy; he's always hitting on Chloe. And I don't know him well enough to give him a decent gift. Not that I'd want to give him anything anyway."

"You're in luck," Stacie said. "I got Aubrey, so I'll switch with you. She already knows she'll be getting gifts from me."

"Thanks, Stacie," Beca said. "And I promise I'll get her something nice."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Come with me, and I'll get the paper with her name on it from my bag."

Beca walked with Stacie back into the yoga room.

"Beca!" Chloe called out, smiling. "I didn't know you were coming by today."

"I was nearby and thought I'd surprise you," Beca stammered.

"Beca, nice to see you again," Chicago said as he stopped to stand next to Chloe.

"Chicago," Beca said.

Chicago put his hand on Chloe's back and slid it down to her waist. Chloe looked at him as he started to speak.

"Hey, Chlo, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you those defensive moves we talked about? I have some time now."

Chloe knew Beca saw where Chicago's hand was and was trying to figure out how to make him move it without causing another scene with Beca.

"Maybe later, Chicago," Chloe said as she stepped away from him and next to Beca, causing his hand to fall away from her. "I'm talking to Beca now."

"Right," Chicago said. "The _girlfriend_. I guess we'll do it later. See you around, Beca."

Beca held her tongue as she watched Chicago walk away. She looked at Chloe but didn't say anything as she turned and walked over to Stacie.

Chloe let out a sigh.

"That was a heavy sigh," Aubrey said, causing Chloe to jump. "What's wrong?"

"Beca doesn't like the way Chicago keeps hitting on me," Chloe said. "He just put his hand on my back and slid it down to my waist. I stepped away, but Beca saw it, and she didn't say a word. She just walked over to talk to Stacie. I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to talk to Chicago?" Aubrey asked. "I _am_ his boss, and I can't have my employees sexually harassing each other."

"No," Chloe said. "I don't want to make a big thing out of it."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'll leave it for now. But, if he keeps hitting on you, or anyone else, I will have to say something."

Chloe nodded, and the two friends walked over to their girlfriends. Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek, and Beca turned to smile at her.

"Hey, are we still on for dinner?"

"Of course," Chloe said, sighing in relief. She knew Beca was upset but was glad to see she wasn't letting it get to her. "Shall I pick you up around seven?"

"Bring an overnight bag, and it's a date," Beca whispered.

"Someone's gonna get lucky tonight," Stacie said with a laugh.

Beca blushed, and Chloe laughed.

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A month goes by, and Chicago was still flirting with Chloe. Or at least it was whenever Beca came to the studio.

Today was the day of the dance studio's Christmas Party, and Beca managed to sneak in and put Aubrey's gift under the tree without getting caught. She went looking for Chloe, only to find her in a corner with Chicago.

Beca took a deep breath and let it out before walking over to them.

"Hey," Beca said, squeezing between the two to stand next to Chloe.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said, causing Beca to look at her.

They stood uncomfortably for a minute or two before Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Is everything okay here?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Let's go back to the party."

Beca let Chloe lead her over to Aubrey.

"Seriously, Chlo," Beca said, stopping her before they reach Aubrey. "What was going on back there?"

"It was nothing," Chloe said.

"Nothing?" Beca asked. "Okay, I'll pretend I believe that. I'm going to go find Stacie."

Chloe didn't say anything, so Beca walked away to find Stacie.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Stacie asked when she saw Beca coming at her like a raging bull. "What happened?"

Stacie looked over Beca's shoulder and saw Chloe watching Beca with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing," Beca mumbled.

"Come with me," Stacie said, grabbing Beca by her jacket.

Stacie led Beca to her office and closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

Beca let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah."

"Now say it so I'm convinced you're okay," Stacie said.

"That Chicago guy is really getting under my skin," Beca said. "I trust Chloe, and I don't want to be jealous, but he's always around her and touching her. It's not really inappropriate touching, per se, but it's close, and he makes sure I see him doing it. When I came in, they were talking in a corner, and when I asked Chloe about it, she said it was nothing. It didn't look like nothing."

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

"I guess," Beca said. "Thanks for talking me down. Chloe would have killed me if I had made a scene."

"That's what friends are for," Stacie said. "To keep you from doing something stupid."

"Really?" Beca said as they walked out of the office. "Because I seem to recall that you instigated most of the stupid things I've done."

"Why, Beca Mitchell," Stacie said, putting her hand over her heart. "You wound me."

Beca laughed and looked up to see Chloe talking to Aubrey. She walked over and put a hand around Chloe's waist.

"Hey, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Hi, Aubrey," Beca said, before turning to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. Just then, Chicago came up to the small group.

"Aubrey, this is a great party."

"Thank you, Chicago," Aubrey said.

Chicago looked Chloe up and down, saying, "Chlo, have I told you how lovely you look today?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Beca. Beca grit her teeth and put on a fake smile.

"Just today?" Beca asked, looking at Chicago.

"Excuse me?"

"You said Chloe looks lovely _today_, but you're wrong, dude," Beca said, causing Chloe to look at her with a raised brow. Beca smiled at Chloe and said, "Chloe looks lovely _every_ day."

"Smooth talker," Chloe said, blushing.

Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her closer and kissed her. Aubrey smiled as they continued kissing as if no one else was there.

Chicago cleared his throat. "Um, yeah," he said. "I'm going to go mingle."

Chicago walked away, and Aubrey laughed. "Do I need to get the hose out for you two?"

Beca and Chloe laughed as they stopped kissing.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"I'm not," Chloe said with a big grin.

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

Beca and Chloe walked around, talking to Chloe's coworkers and their significant others. Every time Beca went to speak with Stacie, or Aubrey, Chicago was immediately by Chloe's side. Beca tried not to let it get to her, but she was really starting to hate this guy.

"Okay, everyone," Aubrey called. "The caterers have dinner set up, so if you'll all follow me to the conference room, we can eat."

Everyone followed Aubrey and Stacie. Beca made her way to Chloe only to be 'accidentally' bumped aside by Chicago.

"Take a seat anywhere," Aubrey said as she and Stace sat.

Beca went to sit with Chloe but noticed there were only two seats left on that side, and Chicago was leading Chloe to them. She thought of rushing over and grabbing one of the seats but instead started to walk over to the other side. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Trying to sneak away from me?" Chloe asked as she continued walking with Beca.

"I thought you wanted to sit with Chicago," Beca said.

"Nope," Chloe said. "I let Fat Amy sit there. They're both single. Who knows what might happen."

After dinner, the group moved back into the studio and moved chairs to sit near the Christmas tree for the Secret Santa portion of the party.

"Okay, everyone, let's settle down," Stacie said as she stood in front of the tree. "It's time for the Secret Santa. I'm going to grab a present from under the tree. Whoever gets it will open it and see if they can guess who gave it to them. First up, we have, Aubrey."

"Thank you," Aubrey said as Stacie handed Aubrey her present.

Aubrey opened the gift and took it out of the box. "This is very nice," Aubrey said as she held up a gold necklace with a cursive A charm on the end of it. "Um, I going to guess, Jessica?"

Jessica laughed and shook her head no. "It wasn't me."

"Um, it was me," Beca said.

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said sincerely. "I love it. It looks expensive. Did you stick to the rules?"

"I promise, I did," Beca said with a laugh.

The next gift was given, and soon it was Chloe's. Stacie picked up the gift and handed it to Chloe. She tore into the wrapping paper like a little kid. Beca sat next to her, smiling at her excitement. When Chloe lifted the lid of the box and moved the tissue paper aside, she frowned.

"Oh, um," Chloe said and blushed.

Beca looked over into the box. When she saw what was in there, she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Chicago, who was sitting next to Chloe, wearing a smug smirk.

Beca jumped up and stood in front of him. "Did you give Chloe that?"

"Beca!" Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and tried to pull her back to her seat.

"I had Chloe's name, yes," Chicago said, standing from his seat with the smug smirk still in place.

"Beca, sit down," Chloe hissed, grabbing Beca's arm. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Beca turned to her. "You're okay with this? You think what he gave you is appropriate?"

"Just sit down," Chloe said. "You're making a scene. I'll handle it later."

"That's what you said about his flirting and hitting on you," Beca said. "Look where that's got us. So, excuse me if I don't believe you will handle it later."

A guilty hurt look crossed Chloe's face, and Aubrey quickly stepped over to Beca.

"Beca, calm down," Aubrey said quietly, trying to defuse the situation. "Chloe said she'd take care of it."

"Fine," Beca spit out, turning to Chloe. "Give me a call when you've taken care of it."

Beca turned and walked out of the room.

"Beca," Chloe called out and followed her, but Beca had already made it out the front door.

Chloe rushed outside but didn't see Beca anywhere. It was as if Beca had vanished into thin air.

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

The next morning, Beca woke up after a restless night on the sofa in her office at the studio. She knew Chloe would go to her place looking for her and wasn't ready to speak to her yet.

Beca grabbed her phone off the table and saw several missed texts and phone calls from Chloe, as well as Stacie. She checked the time and decided to call the lesser of two evils.

"Beca?" Stacie's voice came over the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stacie," Beca said.

"Well, we've got one very pissed off redhead on our hands here," Stacie said.

"I'm not sure I have it in me to care right now," Beca mumbled.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "She's, um, yes, we have openings in our beginner's yoga class."

"Did Chloe just come in?"

"Yes, that's right," Stacie said, holding a finger up to Chloe. "Could I ask you to hold on for a moment?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Chloe," Stacie said. "What do you need?"

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd let me know if you hear from Beca."

Stacie gave her a soft smile and muted her phone. "Don't get mad, but she's on the phone right now."

"She called you?" Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I'm going to get back on the phone with her, and I want you to say goodbye and pretend to leave. I'll put her on speaker, but you need to be ready for an angry Beca."

"Can I just talk to her? Please?"

"She's still upset," Stacie said, shaking her head no. "Let's see what she has to say. This is the best way for now."

"Okay," Chloe said sadly.

Stacie unmuted the call and put in on speaker. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Chloe?"

"Sure," Chloe said and opened and closed the door.

Chloe stood quietly as Stacie got back on the phone with Beca. She wanted to leave, but she was curious to hear what Beca would tell Stacie.

"Sorry, Beca," Stacie said into the phone. "Chloe's really upset."

"Is she okay?"

Chloe smiled softly at that.

"She will be when you two start talking to each other," Stacie said.

"I know," Beca's voice said softly through the phone. "I'm mad, hurt, and embarrassed by my behavior last night. It's just-." Beca let out a heavy sigh. "Chloe promised she was going to put a stop to Chicago hitting on her and she didn't. She promised! And it hurt that she let him flirt so blatantly with her right in front of me. And seeing that _gift_ just sent me over the edge. I know I'm acting like an idiot, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Why would he give her something like that? And why didn't she say something about it being inappropriate right then?"

Chloe looked as if she was going to say something, and Stacie put her hand up and glared at her. Chloe's mouth snapped shut.

"You know nothing was going to come of it," Stacie said. "Chloe is not into Chicago. She loves you."

"I know," Beca said. "But did you see the gift he gave her? Lingerie is something a boyfriend gets for his girlfriend, not something you get for a coworker. Especially if you know that coworker is in a relationship."

"I saw it. Chloe showed it to us," Stacie said. "Aubrey really laid into Chicago about it. She told him if he didn't stop harassing Chloe, she was firing him."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did," Stacie said. She looked right at Chloe and said, "She also told Chloe she was being an idiot."

Chloe glared at Stacie.

"That's kind of harsh," Beca said.

"You're the one who walked out and hasn't called her," Stacie said. "Don't you think that's harsh?"

"I left, so I didn't say anything I couldn't take back," Beca replied. "I love Chloe, and I didn't want to fight with her. Plus, I couldn't stand to see that smug look on Chicago's face when Chloe got mad at _me_ because I said something about his gift being inappropriate. Why didn't she yell at him?"

Chloe crossed her arms, and Stacie could see she wanted to jump in. Stacie mouthed, "Don't say anything."

"Chloe said she didn't want to hurt him and was trying to find a way to let him down easy," Stacie said.

"She didn't want to hurt _him_?" Beca asked. "She had almost a month to shut him down. And what about hurting me? You know what? I'm done with this conversation, and I don't want to talk to you anymore. And if this is the same shit Chloe's going to spout off at me, I don't want to talk to her either."

"Beca," Chloe whined. "Please?"

Beca interrupted, yelling into the phone, "Are you fucking serious right now, Stacie? You let Chloe listen in?"

Before either Chloe or Stacie could respond, Beca ended the call.

"Beca!" Stacie yelled into the phone. "Dammit!"

Chloe let out a sob and flopped into the chair behind her, putting her head in her hands.

"I fucked up again."

"You both fucked up," Stacie said. "You should have stopped Chicago's flirting the minute you knew it upset Beca. And, Beca is too stubborn for her own good. You need to make her talk to you, or you are going to lose her."

_**~ Day 25 of 2019's 25 Days of BeChloe Christmases ~**_

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve, and Chloe was lying on her sofa with tears in her eyes, staring blankly at her Christmas tree. She hasn't heard anything from Beca since the call she listened in on between Beca and Stacie.

Chloe sat up and let out a heavy sigh. She checked her phone for the time and saw that it was almost Midnight. She stood to go to her bedroom and was surprised by a knock on her door. She got up and slowly walked to the door looking through the peephole to see who it was. She quickly pulled open the door.

"Beca?"

"Hey," Beca said, standing outside Chloe's door looking nervous. "Can we, um, can we talk?"

"Beca," Chloe said, her eyes stinging with tears. "I messed up, and I'm sorry. I don't want Chicago; I want you. You have to believe that. I love you so much, and I hate that we're fighting over this."

Beca was a bit surprised by Chloe's apologetic outburst. She stepped inside and pulled Chloe into a hug, using her foot to close the door. Chloe held onto the front of Beca's shirt, laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too, Chloe," Beca said. "I let jealousy cloud my better judgment. I trust you, and I know nothing was going to happen between you and him. I want to do whatever I have to so we can put this behind us. Okay?"

Chloe responded by turning her head and nodding her head into Beca's neck. They stood, holding each other for a minute or two. Beca was the first to speak.

"I love you," Beca said. "I was hurt when you didn't put a stop to that guy flirting with you, especially when he blatantly did it in front of me. And I'm sorry I flew off the handle over it, but I was scared."

"Scared?" Chloe asked, raising her head to look at Beca. "Scared of what?"

"Losing you," Beca said softly as a tear ran down her cheek. "I mean, he's tall and good-looking. And you two looked so damned good together that I-"

"Stop," Chloe said, covering Beca's mouth with her hand. "I love _**you**_. Not him. Not anyone else. _**You**_. I don't care how tall he is; you are the perfect size for me. I don't have to strain my neck to kiss you."

Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe's fingers. Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca's mouth.

"And good-looking?" Chloe continued. "Don't get me started on how good-looking I think you are. No, not good-looking; I think you're beautiful. And I've got it on good authority that we look damned good together. But, you have one thing going for you that Chicago will never have."

"Oh, yeah?" Beca sniffled and smiled. "What's that?"

"Me," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca.

Beca pulled back from the kiss with a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said, moving her hands up and around Beca's neck. "And I'll say it and prove it to you every day for the rest of my life."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

Beca smiled and stepped back from Chloe. Chloe furrowed her brow; her eyes shot open wide in surprise when Beca reached in her pocket and then got down on one knee. Beca opened the box and held it up to Chloe Chloe gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"I was going to do this tomorrow," Beca said, looking up at Chloe. "But now seemed like the perfect time." Beca took a deep breath and let it out. She cleared her throat. "Chloe Beale, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you how much every single day. Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face. She dropped down to her knees and put her hands on Beca's face.

"Yes," she whispered, and she leaned in to kiss Beca.

Beca put her arms around Chloe and pulled her deeper into the kiss. They both pulled back, wiping their tears. Beca took Chloe's hand and, with her hand shaking, placed the ring on Chloe's finger. She brought Chloe's hand to her lips and kissed the ring.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you," Chloe replied, and they moved together into another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said.

"Yes, it is," Chloe said, laying her forehead against Beca's.

* * *

**A/N**: _YES! There it is, Day 25 (finally)! I hope you enjoyed my 25 Days (which turned into 60 calendar days. What are you gonna do? Life happened). _

_As a side note: If you submitted a prompt and I didn't use it, I'm sorry. It's not that they weren't good, it's that they were **all** good. I only needed 25, so I used the ones where I was able to come up with a story quickly. _

_I'll gladly take prompts any time, so you don't have to wait until Christmas to submit one._


End file.
